


Inhumans

by zacizach



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alien DNA, Alien Technology, Anxiety, Betrayal, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, I need sleep, Inspired by agents of shield tbh, Lots of bromance, M/M, Romance, Superpowers, Tbh the first couple of chapters are written at 2 am and i dont know why, VERY VERY VERY slow burn, after all the screaming theres fluff stuff dont worry, confused feelings, containment, especially to jeremy he has no idea wHAT TO FEEL, feeling of betrayal, forced kidnap, gIVE ALL OF THEM A HUG NOW, i cANT WRITE BUT I HAVE TOO MANY IDEAS, if i start tagging there will be spoilers whoops, im sorry whoops, like seriously the plot is being held back because i want everyone to be friends, lots of feelings, lots of friendship drama, lots of screaming, lots of sexual references, most of them havent met each other before they were kidnapped, n o s m u t, not even sure if theres a plot, probably out of character, protective connor is protective, so does jared - Freeform, the deh kids are probably having the worst of it, the story was supposed to be much more happier, this fic only came to be because i want michael and jared to be friends, this is why we cant have have nice things, this story is a mess and so am i, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 127,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacizach/pseuds/zacizach
Summary: If there is one thing Jeremy was sure about, is that he is destined to be a loser forever.The one thing Jeremy wasn’t expecting is a bunch of armored people with guns suddenly coming to his house with intentions to hurt him. Now being contained and forced to stay in a not-so-secret-but-still-secret-anyway containment facility, Jeremy meets other people who are just like him, Inhumans.ORThe author just fucking around with their feelings while writing everything on the spot with no planning at all[I swear Jeremy was supposed to be the main focus now I'm doing everyone's POVs. Really shitty summary but it's not half-bad. Don't expect too much]





	1. Chapter 1

_"You have reached Paul Heere, but unfortunately not here. Leave a me-"_

Jeremy tapped on the end call button before tossing it on his bed. He let out a rather loud groan, leaning back on his chair with his hands rubbing his face. Jeremy knew his dad wouldn't answer- when does he ever? This time, though, his dad forgot to leave some food on the dining table for him to eat. He has been trying to contact him for the past hour but to no avail. He considered going out to buy his own dinner but realized he didn't even have enough money with him, not even on his piggy bank.

"Don't worry, Jeremiah." His words were mumbled from the hands still covering his face. Jeremy dropped his hands so now they rest on his lap. "You've done this before, no big deal! Best-case scenario is that no one will notice how skinny you've become. Worst-case is that your dad will profusely apologize but won't do anything to fix it. Yea, sounds fantastic." Jeremy stood up and paced around the room for a bit before belly-flopping onto his bed, exhausted all of a sudden.

Jeremy sometimes thought why his life was like how it is even though he already knew the reasons. Firstly, he is the biggest loser in his grade and is often a target for bullying. Secondly, he didn't have any friends- not at all. Unless you count the librarian in his school but even then Jeremy didn't really think of any of his classmates as friends. Thirdly, his mom left. Jeremy was around six at that time when he watched his parents talking in the living room. He was told to stay in his room but curiousity got the best of him, so he watched from around the corner. He didn't remember the event clearly, but he did remember his mom carrying her luggage out the door while his dad went straight for the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of beer.

Nothing really changed that much, except of the absence of a mother. It was pretty normal until a month later when his father got a promotion on his job, which strangely he did not know about. It caused his father to leave the house much earlier and come back much later. There were even times when they won't see each other for days. Luckily for young Jeremiah, his dad hired a babysitter until he reached the age of ten, where Jeremy insisted that he can handle on his own now (and only because his babysitter is boring the hell out of him and vice versa. It's a win-win situation for the two of them).

So Jeremy accepted what the universe gave him; loneliness and anxiety.

If he was honest, Jeremy would do anything to change his life. Given the choice to be a popular kid where he has friends and is _not_ a loser anymore, he would take that. Scratch that, he _will_ take that. But sometimes, if left alone long enough for him to collect his thought, Jeremy wonders if he will really take it. Popularity seems like a good thing to Jeremy but what if he found someone who understands him and actually _wants_ to be his friend, not because of his social status. Years of walking through halls and being able to avoid being seen gives him the chance to look at how being popular would be like from afar.

Unfortunately, the popular kids in his grade are dick heads.

Yet, Jeremy would always see girls crowding around popular guys who mostly consist of those with muscles, handsome features and some chill personality. Jeremy doesn't have any of it, and he imagined himself the day where he would be the popular guy in his school.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Jeremy perked his head up from the bed. It took him a moment to find his phone right beside his right foot. Thinking it was his father, he anwered the call without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Jeremiah Heere."_

Jeremy's face paled. It was an unfamiliar female voice, of which he never heard before. He was never good at guessing by ear but he can tell it was a middle-aged woman. Jeremy was standing at the centre of his room now, his legs frozen to the carpeted floor below him. He tried to ask how the caller knew his name, but he ended up letting out stuttered words that doesn't even sound like english.

_"I know you may be wondering why I would call you, nonetheless know your name. I wish I could explain, but unfortunately I do not have the time."_

Suddenly, Jeremy heard sirens outside. He widened his eyes in fear and confusion as he walked over to the window, pulling the binds open. He was shocked to see more than five black SUVs parked outside his home, people wearing armor and holding guns jumping out of the back doors. 

"W-Why is there black vans outside my house?!" His sentence sounded frantic and was said too quickly. He flinched when heard his front door being rammed open. Jeremy felt suffocated, and he struggled to even out his breathing while still being in the call with the mysterious lady.

_"Whatever happens next, just know this is not personal. It's for the best of everyone around you, and yourself."_

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jeremy almost dropped his phone when the front door was broken down. He felt his ears ringing, everything a bit too loud than normal. He began to hear the soldiers running up the stairs. Any moment now, they will be busting through the door and he will be taken away for a reason Jeremy does not know.

_"Everything will be explained soon. They will not hurt you, but they will not hesitate to take you down."_

Jeremy screamed, dropping his phone on the ground when his door was slammed open. Three people got through the door, though Jeremy could see a bunch more soldiers waiting outside. He frantically tried to back away until his back hit the window pane. He was trapped.

"It's okay." One of the three, a lady with dirty blonde hair slowly said. It reminded Jeremy of how a mother talks to her child, and he didn't help but let himself relax, only for a bit. But it did not help Jeremy feel safe when he saw the other two guys still holding their guns, pointing at him. The lady, however, slowly walked towards him but still kept her space. "My name is Heidi, what's your name sweetie?"

Jeremy gulped down the saliva producing in his mouth. "U-Uh... Jer- Jeremy... Wh- What's going on?" He knew talking too much would cost him but he couldn't help himself. He has too many questions more than answers.

Heidi had a sympathetic look on her face. She was about to speak when they felt the room shaking,

"Ah, shit!" One of the guys shouted, nearly bumping into his desk. Jeremy didn't even know what was happening, and only thought that there was an earthquake. That thought alone caused the shaking to increase, his books and items toppling over his desk and on the floor, the fragile ones smashing into tiny pieces. "What's h-happening?!" Jeremy could feel his legs giving up beneath him, but used his strength to stand still. Well, as still as he get from all the shaking. Heidi nearly tumbled over but remained balance. "Jeremy, dear, I need you to calm down." She calmly said. Jeremy couldn't. His lungs burned and he could feel tears building up in his eyes. It also worsened the earthquake for some reason to the point he was leaning against his bed post.

"Fuck this."

"Agent Felix NO-!"

Jeremy felt something shot him on his shoulder. It was painful, but it faded away rather quickly. His knees buckled beneath him, moving just enough so he landed n his side. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker, his mind slipping into unconsiousness. Jeremy felt his brain go numb when he heard muffled shouts and voices. The last thing he remembered was feeling as if someone lifted him up from the floor before darkness consumed his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this book is finished im gonna do a whole lot of editing because i am a lazy ass i apologize

Jeremy sat up straight on his bed, his chest heaving in and out in uneven breaths. His mind tried to find the reason of why, but couldn't think of any. It could possibly be a nightmare, of which he did not remember (which can be both good and bad if he was honest). It only took him moments to realize that the bedsheets his hands were gripping into were not the usual dark blue color that he had in his room. Instead, it was a dull grey color. Jeremy felt his breathing growing uneven once more as he looked around the unfamiliar room he was in. The walls were white and in a hexagon pattern, the bright light blinding his eyes slightly. When he looked down, he realized that the floors were the same as the walls; in a white hexagon pattern. He also saw a grey door with a small window. Jeremy tugged on the hem of his grey shirt, then at the sweatpants he wore which were the same color.

Jeremy felt his stomach churn from the thought of someone dressing him.

He sat up straight when the door opened to reveal the lady he saw before- what was her name again?

"Hey there, sweetie." She said softly. She closed the door behind her (which Jeremy heard a small lock) and walked over to him. Jeremy willed himself to stay where he was and instead keep eye-contact no matter how uncomfortable he felt. "I don't know if you remember, but my name is Heidi." Oh. Right.

"May I?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow in question, but realized her hand reaching to the empty spot on his bed. He nodded quickly, his cheeks turning red from embarassment. Heidi gave him a small smile and sat down on the bed beside him. Jeremy was grateful that she kept her space. He watched quietly at how troubled Heidi looked.

"First off all, I apologize that my guy, Felix, shot you last night."

"Wait WHAT?!" Jeremy frantically lifted up his shirt, but didn't see any bullet wounds or scars. He only dropped it down when Heidi coughed to get his attention. "We used a prototype called ICERs. Don't remember the definition of it, but it works as a real gun except the bullets only knock you out." She paused, waiting for Jeremy to take in the information. "Of course, it's still a work in progress. I didn't think we need to use it last night..."

Memories of their encounter flooded back to Jeremy's brain. "What _did_ happen last night? I don't... There was an earthquake, right?" Jeremy didn't understand when Heidi gave him a sad look, as if she didn't want to tell him the reason. She didn't say anything, giving Jeremy time to think of an answer. It only took five minutes of complete silence and confusion for Jeremy to get slapped by reality.

"Did... Did _I_ cause an earthquake?"

His voice was so small it was barely a whisper, though Heidi heard it pretty clearly. Her lips were in a straight line as she nodded in confirmation. Jeremy, still shock and very much still confused, had to lean back so his back leaned against the bed frame. Many questions swirled the poor boy's head, but none of them made sense nor did they have an answer to them. He could only let out a troubled 'How?' towards Heidi's direction.

"It's... too difficult for _me_ to explain." She said, exaggerating the word 'me' while pressing a hand on her chest. "There are people who will explain it to you with more details. For now, we need to run through some tests, mostly blood tests so we can check your DNA and... Jeremy, are you okay?" She slowly reached out to him, only for her hand to be swatted away. Jeremy's pupils were so small it almost looked like dots and fear etched on his face. His mouth repeatedly opened and closed, his words unable to form.

"Wha... Why am I here? I'm just a normal person-" "Jeremy you have to-" "I shouldn't be here! I CAN'T BE HERE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" When he screamed, there was no anger in his voice. Instead, it was full of fear and panic, exactly how he sounded last night. He tried to get out of bed but realized his legs felt like jello. He let out a short panic scream when his upper body nearly fell off the bed if it weren't for Heidi who grabbed onto his arm. It only made Jeremy much more scared as he pushed Heidi's hand off. Heidi watched, helpless as Jeremy backed himself away until he curled himself into a ball on the corner of his bed, trying to make himself smaller but failed due to his height.

Jeremy was mumbling words to himself that he didn't realize Heidi pulled out her phone and dialed someone.

* * *

"So, heard from Chloe Valentine that you were screwing around with Madelyn last night."

Michael raised his eyebrow at that, pushing his white headphones down so they rest around his neck. "You fucking serious? You know Chloe is literally the most unreliable information when it comes to information. Besides, that shit ain't true. We were getting stoned last night, Jared." The shorter male grinned at that and leaned his back against the chair he was sitting on. "Yea, I know. You're too gay for your own good." That earned a rather hard punch from Michael, of which he winced in pain.

Michael and Jared were sitting around in the cafeteria, specifically far from the other people. The cafeteria doesn't really look like a cafeteria but more like a large restaurant fit to seat at least a hundred people. Michael and Jared's usual seating is actually on the far end, where the windows are. It wasn't so bad, it overlooked the large backyard the compound had for some reason. The backyard is huge, consisting of a forest which seemed uneccessary except for those who love nature or just want some peace and quiet. Of course, you can't leave since there is a lazer fence keeping everyone inside and a bracelet which everyone is required to have.

The thought of that made Michael tug on the silverband while he listened to Jared.

"Just messaged Evan the other day, actually. He still thinks I'm overseas to Philippines. Never knew your experiences in your country would make Evan interested in visiting. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, but the fact I have to keep doing this for Agent Hansen's and his sake is quite exhausting." Michael only nodded in reply, slowly losing focus but still put effort into listening. "Never met Evan. Are you really Evan's only friend?" Michael swore he saw Jared's face shaped into a surprised look, but soon his usual sly smirk returned. "Family friends. Care enough to help him out, not enough that I still ocassionaly make fun of him." It didn't surprise Michael that much, he was treated the exact same when Jared came four years back. "That's cold of you, Kleinman." "Would say the same except you aren't actually an asshole like me, and you can make fire."

Michael looked down at his gloved hands. There were made of some special material that feels like leather so it contained his full power from erupting suddenly. His fingers were left open though, so he used a bit of his energy to form a small fire on the tip of is index finger. When Jared saw this, he scoffed and looked away, mumbling a 'Show off.' which he was sure Michael heard. He only replied with a laugh as he closed his hands into a fist, the fire disappearing into thin air. "Come on, Jared. Forming electricity is cool, too." He said, trying to cheer the other up. Jared didn't look at him, but he did put up a sly smile and a middle finger towards Michael, who returned the favor.

"Yea, right. Cool. As if you are cool yourself." Jared snickered. If the two weren't friends, Michael would have 'accidentally' scorch Jared alive. Luckily, they are, so Michael rolled his eyes. "You never show much of your power during practical lessons, don't even know why. It's not as cool as Jake, which was talking to aquatic animals. I mean, no offence to him but I find that really boring." Even if that was true, Michael was just trying to find a reason to hate the tall guy, but failed because Jake is _that_ perfect. Jared sipped into his drink through a bright green straw, nodding. "Yea, I know you don't like the guy so much. But let's be honest here, Richie was the one who left us _for_ him so blame Jake for being the source. Blame Rich for willingly leaving us."

Michael did not want to go to memory lane, so he blocked all the memories of years before where the three of them were quite close.

Michael was about to open his mouth to reply when his bracelet let out a ringtone. It wasn't too loud to attract any attention from the other people who were still chattering animatedly. His finger tapped on the silverband and a small red hologram screen formed above it. Jared watched with interest as Michael tapped on the 'accept' call button on the screen when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Larry." Michael gave a small wave to the old man on the screen. Although his hologram screen was red, there was a small square which showed Larry's face with color and the background, of which he did not know where. "Do you need something?"

"Actually, yea. We need your help with the new Inhuman downstairs." Larry replied, rather quickly as he tugged onto his tie. "Hansen was talking to him about fifteen minutes ago. He screamed at her, and isolated himself by sitting on a corner on his bed. Hansen couldn't get himself to talk so he's currently mumbling too himself. We worry that if we invite someone else- specifically an adult he may... be unstable." He said the last part without being so sure it made Michael believe that the people downstairs don't know what they were doing. Which may or may not be true, but sometimes it happens.

Michael sighed, not actually feeling up to it. "Fine. I'll be down in fifteen."

Larry gave a short nod, before ending the call. Michael closed down the hologram and let out another sigh, this time much more louder and longer. Jared only let out a laugh as he watch Michael slowly dragging himself down the chair. "Come on, Mikey! You might actually make a friend this time."

Michael began to stand, wiping off imaginary dust on his red hoodie. "Pretty sure the guy will vomit the second he see a rainbow flag on my sleeve." He said, sarcastically. "I'll see you at the training ground later?" Jared gave him an okay sign while sipping. Nodding, Michael put on his headphones, Bob Marley replacing the loud conversations of other people. He ignored them while he made his way to the double doors. The music wasn't enough to block out the ones nearest to him, which happened to be Rich.

"Hey, Jakey D! It's the loser stonehead!"

Michael resisted the urge to pull off his glove and burn everyone who laughed at Rich's comment and left the cafeteria, slamming the doors a bit too loud. Michael stood in the hallway for a moment, before making his way to the elevators, barely greeting the other agents who passed by him.

It's a dick move, sure, and he already has a splendid reputation of being the quiet loser, but that's what headphones are for, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly made the first three chapters in a rush I probably made grammar mistakes e v e ry w h e re

It actually took thirty minutes for Michael to reach the ‘Basement’ (an area specifically for keeping new Inhumans or captured enemies. A lab and testing chambers included, with a bathroom of course). It wasn’t entirely Michael’s fault, really. He was minding his own business when he bumped into Alana, another Inhuman like himself who possesses the ability to move things with her mind; telekinesis. Apparently, she needed Michael’s opinion about the ICERs, of which she and other scientists and engineers are producing. Michael didn’t listen to half of it (he didn’t care) but he didn’t want to be rude and ended up telling her about his opinion which lasted twice the amount of time she explained the problem.

“Mell! What took you so long?” Michael didn’t flinch when Larry asked with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice. Other Inhumans (and possibly Larry’s colleagues) find Larry intimidating and scary. Only some weren’t scared, or didn’t seem faze by it. Michael is one of them.

Michael just shrugged and digged his hands into his pockets, a bored look on his face (Talking to Alana can get really boring- no offence to Alana herself). “So, who’s the new Inhuman? Got the information sheet?” He asked.

Larry nodded, passing Michael a clipboard which he was carrying earlier. Michael glanced at the old man in front of him before looking down at the sheet of paper.

 

_Full Name: Jeremy Heere_

_Age on Jan 1st: 16_

_Birthday: November 23rd_

_Placed on Watch: March 3rd 20XX (Age 6)_

_Abilities: Manipulation of Vibrations_

_Mission Summary: Formed an earthquake when the team arrived. Agent Felix had to ICE him, of which the earthquake immediately stopped._

 

It wasn’t long, like many other information sheets. But something felt off, at least to Michael.

”Larry, this is oddly too specific for a new inhuman, is it not?” He asked, a bit of suspicion on his voice. Larry didn’t answer him but instead took the clipboard from Michael’s hands. “Go help the kid, Michael. He’s breaking down.”

Michael watch Larry walk away before heading to a narrow hallway which contain rooms that is used for Inhumans.

Michael took his time walking there. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to help ‘Jeremy’ (because everyone seems to trust him with helping new Inhumans for goodness sake) but it was because he couldn’t help but feel weird about the information sheet.

For new Inhumans, an information sheet will be made before any blood tests or practical runs are made. It was written briefly from all the information they could gather from the mission summary and from what they could see. As far as mission summaries go, manipulation of vibrations seems a bit too specific for something like ‘forming earthquakes’. Why not just say ‘Ability to make earthquakes’?. He remembered Jared’s first time here- he was the one who helped him get settled. Jared’s information sheet was so brief that his abilities were noted down as ‘Ability to explode electronic objects’ before being changed to ‘Electrokinesis’ since forming electricity with his hands is more used frequently than exploding phones or radios.

It didn’t take long for Michael to find the room Jeremy was in. Heidi was waiting outside, biting into her fingernails while frantically looking around until her eyes met Michael’s. Immediately, her hands drop and she went up to the slightly taller male.

”I’m so glad you came.” Heidi said, a smile forming on her face. It didn’t hide the worriness in her eyes, though. Michael gave Heidi a genuine smile, his hands leaving the pockets of his hoodie so they hang on his sides. “It’s not a problem, Heidi.” He said, shrugging a bit. “I heard the new Inhuman is a bit of a trouble.”

“No, no, not trouble.” Heidi disagreed, shaking her head while doing so. “He’s just really scared right now. He’s also really confused. Jeremy is a good kid, I know that. It’s just, he wasn’t prepared for his life to change in a snap.”

”Yea, almost all of us can relate.” Michael said, intentionally using the word ‘almost’. “I’ll talk to Jeremy. He’ll probably scream at me like others did before, but hey, nothing new.”

Heidi gave another smile towards Michael, nodding her head before leaving Michael in front of the door. Michael took deep breathes, calming the nerves forming in his stomach. He shouldn't be nervous about this- he'd done this before. Not that he was forced to do it (Haha, yea definitely not) but all the Inhumans he first met before left him within a week when they saw how uninteresting Michael was. Jared didn't help, but he was the one who truly understands how Michael functions.

Pushing the thoughts on the back of his mind, Michael straightened his slightly larger red hoodie before opening the door. He wasn't so surprised to see the new Inhuman -Jeremy, snapping his head up towards Michael's direction. He felt sorry for the guy, having no clue what was happening. He needs Jeremy to trust him first, make him comfortable.

"Hey." It was a simple hello, quite short and used often. Michael took a step forward but didn't show any sign of wanting to sit down on the bed beside him. He stood where he was, his hands now going back inside his pockets. "My name is Michael Mell. What's yours?" That's a stupid question, really. He already knows his name but he doesn't want to make Jeremy feel uncomfortable.

"Why do you care?" Michael could hear how rough Jeremy's voice was from screaming and crying. Michael took a moment to answer his question. "I don't, actually. What I do know is that you're going through a pretty rough day and you need a break. Specifically, from all the screaming you've been doing." Jeremy raised his eyebrow at that, but Michael saw his lips curling into a smile. The male let out a chuckle that didn't sound like a chuckle. "I feel like shit when I saw Heidi looking so lost and helples." He admitted. Michael only managed to let out a 'huh' before Jeremy continued. "People always act like they care and want to help when you're broken. Once fixed, they will leave you behind to d-disappear." His voice cracked, and Michael realized that it wasn't directed at him, but more to himself. He resisted the urge to pat his shoulder reassuringly and say 'That's not true.'.

"Fuck them." Michael shrugged. Jeremy looked up with wide eyes, mainly from the swear word. "W-what?" "Not everyone is meant to be friends with one another. Just trust your gut and find the right people. If they leave you behind or they just don't appeal to you, then fuck them. It's better to have one friend who understands you than having a lot of friends who are just plain assholes." Michael looked so uninterested in what he's saying, but his voice held meaning. Michael swore he saw Jeremy's eyes sparkle frrom his words, but soon it faded. Instead, Jeremy looked down and tugged at the long grey sleeves of his shirt. "... I'm never gonna be normal ever again, huh." It wasn't a question that Michael needed to answer, but he answered anyway. "Yea... there's no cure for it. Apparently we get our powers from our DNA- which means our parents should also have powers. None of us have parents who posses any abilities like us. Not even mine. The ones working in the lab were trying to figure out how we came to be for years now." 

Jeremy, who was criss-crossing his legs the entire time, finally let them hang on the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor. "Speaking of which... Where exactly am I? A-And who were the people who took me?" Michael, feeling a bit tired from all the standing, decided to lean on the wall.

"The ones who took you- and us years before, is a secret organization. They never tell us their name, and the people work in the shadows. No one knows who they are, or where they are. We're at a secret facility where people like us, called Inhumans, live. It's a really big place, and you can get lost easily. But it has all the stuff we need to live 'normally'." Michael did air quotations. "We also have a forest on our backyard, so there's that."

"Did you say, Inhumans?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yep. Those who posses the ability of doing supernatural things or just, not normal things. We call ourselves Inhumans."

"Is that why you have gloves? You're an Inhuman too?" Jeremy pointed at Michael's hands. Michael stared at his gloved hands for a minute, letting out a sigh while doing so. "Yea. I'm a pyrokinesis- means I can control and make fire." Despite saying this, Michael made no move to show Jeremy his ability to make fire. "My palms is normally where fire is formed- wether by accident or not. These gloves basically stop the fire from forming on my palms. I can only make a small tiny fire on my fingertips if I want to or not."  He tugged at the black material.

Jeremy stared at Michael's gloved hands for awhile, making Michael worry a bit.

"Did the people in the organization force you to wear those?"

Michael wasn't surprised to hear the question. In fact, he expected it. He just didn't expect the question to be asked so early. Jeremy saw the surprised look on Michael's face and began to ramble. "You don't have to answer it's fine oh god I shouldn't have said that-" He only stopped when Michael opened his index finger from his closed fist and form fire on the tip. The warm orange glow immediately attracted Jeremy's attention.

"I was the one who asked them to make these gloves. It's for my own good."

Michael didn't mean to sound so hard on Jeremy, the look of fear flashed across Jeremy's face made him feel guilty.

The two stayed in an awkward silence, Michael considered leaving right there and then. He would have if it weren't for Jeremy's next words.

"Jeremy Heere. Let's... Be friends, yea?"

It was a weird request, but Michael saw Jeremy putting his hand out. It almost made him laugh when he realized that Jeremy has never done this before. With a smile, Michael took Jeremy's hand with his gloved one and shook it.

"Yea, friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment down some ideas whether its fluff or angst it would be nice! Or just saying how you feel about the story, then go ahead!
> 
> Edit-ish: I actually feel disappointed with this chapter. Actually, I feel disappointed with the next two chapters beCAUSE I KEEP ON WRITING THEM AT 2 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING so if the next few chapters seems weird and off you know why

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask, but what was the walls made out of? Shouldn't it be shaking or something when I was yelling at Heidi?" Jeremy asked, his voice a bit too soft for his liking. After a short chat, Jeremy was finally ready to leave the room where he woke up. Since he was basically kidnapped for his own good, he just followed Michael through a narrow hallway before reaching a wide area where there were many tables and shelves full of science equipment that were unfamiliar to him. Jeremy was aware at how many people were staring at him, and felt a sweat drop from his forehead. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, the unfamiliar clothing not helping with the situation.

Michael let out a small chuckle, making Jeremy look at the slightly taller boy in confusion. "What?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied coolly, still walking. Jeremy did his best to ignore the stares by staring at Michael's back- specifically the black and white design of his hoodie. "But I'm bound to know anyway, right? So why not just tell me now?"

Michael stopped in front of a door. It was metal, and there were no windows or doorknobs. Instead, there's a scanner on the left side of the door. Michael turned his body just enough so he could see Jeremy, and flashed him a smile.

"It's called Vibranium."

Jeremy froze, his mouth hung open from shock. Michael couldn't help but laugh, though it was muffled by his gloved hand from trying to contain it. Jeremy was still frozen in place when Michael put his left wrist- which has a silver bracelet around it- in front of the scanner. The screen showed a picture of Michael, his name and large letters that said 'ACCESS GRANTED'. Jeremy didn't realize he hasn't moved yet when Michael called his name. He walked right through the metal door just as it closed.

"Y-You serious? Like, the ones in marvel??” Jeremy whispered, looking around the new area they are in. It was rather small, and a bit too cold for his frail body. There were shelves full of bottles with unfamiliar logos, a desk with a laptop on it, and a short girl with short black hair talking to another girl, except taller, darker skin and dreadlocks. Michael only replied with a hum to confirm it, though Jeremy knew he was only answering the first question and walked over to the two girls. Jeremy felt like he invaded some privacy so he stayed a couple of steps away from them.

"Oh, hey Michael!" The shorter girl greeted, a wide smile on her face. "Alana was just telling me about her idea about the Night Night Gun-!" "It's changed to ICER... You know that." Alana, Jeremy guessed, said with a chuckle. Michael joined Alana, but then turned to Jeremy's direction. "I wanted to introduce the new Inhuman to you guys before we start the DNA test stuff." The two girls stared at Jeremy for a moment, which only increased Jeremy's nervousness. He let out a nervous laugh and gave the two a half-wave. "H-Hi-" 

"You must be Jeremy Heere!" The shorter girl interrupted, her wide smile returning. This time, her eyes sparkled as well. "My name is Christine Canigula! I'm also an Inhuman like you, and I have the ability to take other people's abilities for a certain amount of time!" "Chri-" "This is Alana Beck! She's really smart, and also an Inhuman! She has telekinesis which means she can pick up stuff with her mind! I really wanna know more about you but Michael always complains that I talk too much-" She only stopped when Michael put a hand on her shoulder. Jeremy silently thanked him for making her stop. He couldn't even keep up with what she was saying due to her fast phrasing.

"Sorry." Christine smiled sheepishly, rubbing her nape while doing so. Michael let out a sigh, but gently patted her on the shoulder. "Don't mind Christine. She has ADD. But anyway-"

"Blood tests! Right. Jeremy, go sit on that chair, will ya?" Christine interrupted once more, but this time she walked over to another desk. Jeremy glanced at the chair Christine told him to sit on. It was white and leather, which reminded him of the reclining chair in a dentist's office. He only made a move when Michael gave him a reassuring smile.

Once settled, Alana put both her hands out in front of her. Jeremy didn't know what she was doing until he saw her left hand pulling towards her, the same time a nearby drawer was pulled open. She used her other hand to pick up the clipboard and float it towards her.

"A-Alena-" "Alana." "Right- uhm... When did you... find out?" Jeremy asked quietly. Alana kept eye-contact with him, her left hand moving so it closed the drawer that contained the clipboard. "Well, I was put on watch when I was six. I only got contained when I reached.. uh... eleven, I think? It's been a long time." She flashed him a smie, giggling a bit. Jeremy didn't join her, but instead asked another question,

"On watch? What does that mean?"

"Every Inhuman has a watcher." Christine explained, appearing on the other side of Jeremy out of nowhere (it made him scream for a moment). "Apparently, every Inhuman would- one way or another- accidentally let out their powers unintentionally. It would normally occur between the age of four to seven. A watcher- aka an agent here would be assigned to watch after you to ensure your safety and stuff. " She shrugged at that. "Off topic- are you afraid of needles?" "Not really, no." Christine nodded, setting her equipment on a small table near the chair. "After a few years, it will be decided wether to contain that Inhuman or wait some more. It may seem like a bad thing, but there is one time when an Inhuman wasn't contained at the age of twenty, and he went crazy because he couldn't control his power." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alana and Michael, who has stood near her now, tensed up. Christine, not aware of the other two, sighed sadly. "It's really sad, for us Inhumans to be contained. But we're here to learn our powers and only use them when necessary. Once we have full control of our power, we can finally leave and to the outside world- or if you want, work here as well."

"I wouldn't mind working here." "We know, Alana."

Jeremy couldn't help but tug at the sleeve of his shirt. These people... They're just so _comfortable_ with the fact they can't be normal. Maybe it's just Jeremy, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that this was not who he was supposed to be. 

"Jeremy?" Ah, shit. Michael noticed.

"If you're feeling uncomfortable with yourself, it's normal. It's either you accept it or not, we haven't reach that bridge yet." Michael said, fumbling with a needle with his hand. Alana saw, and snatched it from him with a dissapointed look on her face. "It's true, though. It will take a lot of time to get used to it but... Yea. Depends on how you handle it..." Alana trailed off, unable to find the words even though Jeremy already know what she was trying to say.

"Yea, I know." He let out a loud sigh, but forced a smile on his face that ended up looking crooked.

He only let out a shrill scream when Christine poked his arm with a needle.

"Sorry!"

The test didn’t take too long, and he lingered near Michael as he conversed wih the two girls for awhile, ocassionally he joined in but besides that stayed quiet.

It gave him time to think.

There’s a part of him that really want his old life back, but there’s another part that is ready to embrace the new him. 

Suddenly, he had a thought.

Jeremy could start over. He could make new friends and possibly achieve his dream of becoming popular. He can forget about his mom leaving and his dad not caring about him. He could forget all that, start anew. 

Doubts filled his mind, but this is the only chance he will ever have in his boring little life.

“Oh yea, I gotta call Jared.”

”Is that a hoLOGRAM?!”

* * *

Jared left the cafeteria not long after Michael left. He was done with his drink, and he doesn't feel like staying in the noisy cafeteria anymore. When he left the cafeteria and looked at his right side, he caught Michael's red hoodie before the elevator doors closed at the end of the hallway. He wasn't going to the elevators anyway. At least, not that elevator.

Jared whistled quite loudly, intentionally doing it to annoy anyone nearby but also trying to beat his boredom. It didn't really help the boredom much, but he felt satisfied when an agent opened the door from one of the so-called 'Planning Room' and shushed him loudly. After a bunch of walking, Jared saw another elevator. He pressed the up button, impatiently waiting with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Stupid building, having many rooms." He grumbled. Jared put up his usual poker face when the elevator opened, revealing a girl shorter than him with blonde hair. Jared saw her before- in fact, he was sure she was friends with that bitch called Chloe.

He put that thought at the back of his mind as he entered. The elevator was large to fit fifteen people maximum, but the two stayed at the center, their shoulders not really brushing but still near enough.

Jared was sure the girl was staring at him through the strands of her blonde hair, and had enough of it.

"What?" He asked through gritted teeth. The girl didn't flinch, but instead had a look of pity on her face. Jared find that _much_ more annoying. "If you want to say something to me, just say it. I don't care." He actually does. 

The girl was silent, making Jared regret speaking. He swore the amount of rooms they have is unnecessary- in a single building nonetheless. Why not have different buildings for different things? Like maybe, a dormitory perhaps? This building needs a damn renovation. Nonetheless, the floor he needed to go to is taking much more time than usual.

"My name is Brooke Lohst."

That threw Jared off. He stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted so the gap between his teeth can be seen. The girl, Brooke, just kept eye-contact with him, her blonde hair covering her right eye slightly.

Jared tried to think of all the times the girls called him and Michael weird. Sure, many memories came up that started as early as when he arrived, and all of them involved Brooke. But... Brooke didn't join in with Chloe. In fact, whenever Jared passes by Chloe, he barely notice the girl. He would give Chloe a glare whenever she calls him a 'Weirdo' (which is so lame considering he is older than her) but let's be honest, what was he gonna do? Tell an adult that someone was calling him a weirdo when he is not just a weirdo, but an asshole? The people who took him barely give a damn about the Inhumans- okay, maybe except for Heidi.

"Jerald?"

Suddenly, Jared snapped back to reality. He glanced at the numbers on the screen. fifteen more floors.

"Don't fucking talk to me." Jared couldn't help it. It didn't sound like a threat, it sounded like he was scared. Scared of what? Of a girl?

Brooke looked surprise. Her hand slowly reached out to him, as if it might somehow help. "Jera-?"

The second Brooke's fingers brushed Jared's shoulders, he slapped it away from him, hard. His breathing has increased incredibly, and it only gotten worse when he saw Brooke rubbing her hand, wincing in pain. Electricity crackle from his fingertips, but he didn't notice. He only noticed it when the lights above the elevator started blinking on and off.

"I.." The bright red numbers seem to taunt him from the corner of his eyes. Five more floors.

Jared stared at his hands, which were now sparking blue electricity. It wasn't large, but enough for Brooke to back against the wall to protect herself from the sparks.

"Fuck, shit- no no no-" Jared felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. No, he can't let her see him like this. He can't allow her to see him in such vulnerable state. He couldn’t let her, or anyone see how weak he is. At this rate, he couldn't calm himself down. He feared that he might accidentally eletrocute her, or possibly kill her.

The thought passed when the elevator let out a ding sound, indicating that Jared's floor was here. Even when he left the elevator in a rush, Jared could tell that the lights were blinking wherever Jared was near.

Jared ran, and ran, and ran until he reached his dorm room. Flunging it open, he struggled to contain his tears inside and ended up sobbed on his beanbag.

"Jared what the fuck were you _thinking_??!" Jared cried, his voice cracking. He was glad that the rooms were sound-proof and the walls were made of Vibranium. If it weren't for that, he was sure people nearby would be complaining about the lights and possibly blown up electronics.

It took way longer than he should have to calm down, but eventually the lights stopped flickering. He laid on the black bean bag, staring at the ceiling, too lazy and tired to wipe away the tear stains on his face. Jared only got off the bean bag when his bracelet began to let out a Bob Marley ringtone- Michael's ringtone.

Jared fixed his hair- which was all over the place and wiped his face with his back hand. Deemed presentable enough, he pulled out the hologram- a brighter red color than Michael's- and accepted the call.

"Mike! My masturbation buddy! What chu' need?"

"I swear to god don't call me that."

Jared gave Michael one of his signature cocky grins. It was crooked than the usual, but Michael didn’t seem to notice.

"Anyway, we still meeting up at the training ground?" Michael asked. Jared was about to reply when a person walked behind Michael, across the screen. He could notice the dreadlocks anywhere.

"Ooo! Is that Alana? Hi, Ally!"

Even without seeing her face, Jared could tell Alana was rolling her eyes.

"... I was thinking we go rent the smaller rooms. I wanna bring the new guy along-"

"Already replacing me? Wow, I'm hurt." Jared, to prove his point, put a hand over his mouth. Michael only replied with a middle finger.  "That's not possible and you know that, Jared." Jared laughed, as if to say 'That's true'. He felt himself flinch at how fake his laugh sounded.

"Yea yea, just send me a message when you got a room. I'll be here chilling like a lazy ass I am."

"Thanks for your help, man." Sarcasm dripped from his sentences, but Michael had a grin on his face. "Cya."

Jared only managed to do a wave before the call ended. He closed the hologram and leaned back, falling until his back hit the bean bag. He dramatically let out a sigh as he once again stared at the blank ceiling.

Michael wouldn't replace him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I have no idea how to write Jared, Jeremy and Christine and it's bothering me. Almost all the characters (specifically the teenagers) have never met each other in school but in an area where they are contained inside, so all of them would most likely be ooc so i apologize for that BUT I still hope you can handle my terrible writing but I have been swirling with ideas about this au so yea eNJOY
> 
> Another note. The reason I use Vibranium is because- when was I ever original? Most of the stuff mentioned (ICERs, Inhumans) are from the show Agents of Shield and while writing the story I was like, why not put it here for fun? Since I started this story because of the show? If you guys have any question about the storylines (or just wtf is happening) or anything in general just leave a comment and i’ll answer it as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly im throwing science fiction everywhere using aliens w o w im a great writer note the sarcasm - me at 2 am re-checking the chapter for the fifth time

Michael scanned his bracelet against the scanner, waiting for a moment to confirm it before granting hima access to another room. When Michael walked in, he could hear Jeremy gasping at how large the room was (not as large as the main training room- Michael was curious to see how he will react). Unlike the main training room which was located on the fourth and fifth floor- which is THAT big yet durable for training- there are smaller training rooms a floor above the 'Basement' but still underground. You have to rent it, of course. The renting process is hilariously unneccessary. No paying is required, but you have to go to the one in charge of the training rooms and have them find your name in a very long list containing both Inhumans and those working in the organization. Once found, the one who rented it will be able to go in using their bracelet- unless requested, other people's bracelets as well.

Michael finds the process troublesome but he is one of the only few Inhumans who still uses private training rooms.

He was so caught up in his thoughts about how dumb the rental process was he didn't realize Jeremy running to the centre of the room, staring at the ceiling and at the walls. They were grey in color, and light is provided.

"Is the room covered in Vibranium?" Jeremy asked, still awed. Michael chuckled a bit, finding it cute. "Yep. Anything that happens here stays here. Your powers doesn't go anywhere, except heere."

At that, Jeremy stomped his foot on the hard ground, testing the strength of it. "What's the point of the practical run? I know I can make earthquakes, but I can't make one because the walls and floors won't be able to move or break- am I asking too many questions?” Michael was disappointed at the fact Jeremy didn't react to his pun, though he was more concerned that Jeremy doesn't know he can do more than just make earthquakes. Speaking of that, he should ask one of the agents if they know about Jeremy's powers before then. 

Jeremy let out a sigh and said to himself, “Now that I think about it, I don't know how I even made an earthquake...”

"Maybe I can help with that."

The two of them turned, Michael smiling when he saw Jared leaning against the wall near the door, a lazy smile on his face. Michael heard Jeremy mumbled ‘Did I say that outloud? Shit.’. Before Michael could greet the shorter male, Jared has already started making his way towards Jeremy.

"Sup‘ lamp post, I haven't gotten your name yet, mines Jared Kleinman."

"Jeremy... Heere."

Michael could see how uneasy Jeremy looked. He didn't exactly know what made Jeremy feel this way- was Jared too casual? Unfortunately for Michael, Jared noticed it as well. He forced out a chuckle that showed he was also nervous, and digged his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"You don't look good standing theere." Jared said, attempting to joke (both Michael and Jeremy had the sudden urge to face palm hard but not able to know why). Jeremy nodded, sighing a bit. "S-Sorry. It's just, still taking everything in, and meeting new people aren't.. eh, my thing." He shrugged. Michael raised an eyebrow at that, as if he wanted to believe him but the way he says it makes it sound like a lie.

Jared chuckled at that, pulling up his hologram from the bracelet. "You remind me of someone." "Tree lover?" "Tree fucker, but yea. I think you two might become friends if you ever meet each other."

He tapped on some buttons on the hologram. Michael caught Jeremy staring, his eyes wide with amazement. He looked exactly the same a couple of minutes ago, when he was on the call with Jared. Unfortunately, Jeremy resumed to staring at the floor, as if he suddenly noticed how he was reacting and was embarassed to show it. Michael only stopped looking at Jeremy when Jared coughed, grabbing the attention of both of them. Jared gave a nod towards Jeremy's direction, and he knew what he was referring to.

"Okay, uh, I'm pretty sure you know we have a bunch of high-tech technology you won't find anywhere else- basically alien technology." Michael began, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. Jeremy nodded, following. "So, for this part I need you to close your eyes. You will find it in action during practical lessons- we'll talk about that, don't worry, but we fear this might be too much, so, yea." Jeremy looked confused, narrowing his eyes at Michael almost suspiciously, but mumbled an okay and closed his eyes shut.

"Alright, hit it."

Michael briefly remembered the first time it happened to him. He smiled as he watched the walls slowly formed into a landscape and within seconds, the entire room was changed so it looked as if they were on top of a flat hill with a cliff edge overlooking a snowy mountain. What did Jared put this time? Somewhere in China? He kicked the ground, humming in approval when the dirt was picked up from the impact.

"Alright, new guy, feast your eyes!" Jared dramatically announced, widening his arms.

Michael watched Jeremy opened his eyes. His face shifted from confusion, to excitement, and to fear when he found himself near the edge of the flat hill. "wHAT THE FUCK IS THIS-" "Damn I didn't know you don't like China-" "- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Michael stiffled a laugh as Jeremy looked around him, in total bliss and confusion. "This... This is fucking weird yet... What the fuck, man?" He turned to look at the taller male. Michael saw Jeremy smile, the biggest smile he has seen now. "Someone explain, p-please.” He stuttered a bit, but kept his smile.

"The room is a simulation, basically." Michael began to explain, leaning against a tree nearby. "We can choose a location and the tech will do the rest. Of course, you won't fall, since Jared here put the default setting- You’ll learn what I mean. But I suggest you don't walk there, anyway. It's really weird." He paused, when he noticed Jeremy staring at him- or more specifically, the tree he was leaning on. "Everything here is a simulation, even this tree. The only reason why it feels like a solid because alien technology." He did jazz hands for effect, smiling. "But just so you know, the room mimics the affects of what would happen in real life. So if you make an earthquake right now, the simulated hill we are standing on will also mimic an earthquake from your powers. It's... very weird, but cool. For example-" Almost dramatically, Michael pulled off the glove on his right hand in one swift motion. A fire ball was formed within seconds, and Michael struck it on another tree, bursting it on fire.

Jeremy jumped back, feeling the intense heat coming from it.

"Side-note, the room also simulates the temperature, lighting and even gravitatiob. It will make breezes from who knows where, heck you can even simulate the room into space- just be warned, the room will remove the oxygen since there's none in space. Unless you wanna kill yourself while floating around in a simulation then be my guest." "Jared!" Michael scolded, nearly strucking Jared on fire. He only smirked in response.

Michael slipped the glove back on his hand while Jared tapped something on his hologram screen to remove the fire from the tree. Michael didn't see, but he was sure the tree turned back to normal, making Jeremy awe again.

"If you feel like getting the full details of this go ask Scarry man, he's basically the one in control anything that is underground." Jeremy stared dumbly at Jared- who was sitting on a large rock. Jared stared back, raising an eyebrow. "What?” "One, his name is Larry. Two, he doesn't have time for Jeremy. Three, he doesn't have time for any of us Inhumans.” Michael explained, mainly to Jared but it is also directed at Jeremy. “Go ask Alana instead- she knows more about this stuff than any Inhuman.”

”That would be because she works at the ‘Basement’!”

”As a trainee!” 

Michael turned when Jeremy couged awkwardly.

”When can I start?” He asked, an excited but nervous look on his face. 

Michael was about to speak but was beaten to it by Jared.

”How about you experiment around, yea? Like, look around and focus or something. I gotta talk to pac-man over here for a minute.” Like that, Michael was dragged away from Jeremy, who looked confused but followed what Jared said by picking up a rock. Michael let Jared drag him until they almost reached the wall- though the simulation landscape show they have ten feet left of space before it was blocked by a tall and steeper hill.

”Michael, don’t you think Jeremy is acting... I dunno, a bit too uncharacteristic than most Inhumans?” Jared asked in a whisper. Michael took a moment to process the question, and another moment to think of an answer. 

“Well, he’s been a bit too excited and amazed by all the technology? Like you, four years ago.” 

Jared rolled his eyes at that, clicking his tongue. “Not what I meant, dipshit. I passed by Agent Hansen, then I visited Christine and Alana before I got here. Agent Hansen said that you handled Jeremy pretty well- within fifteen minutes, I’m pretty sure. Alana and Christine mentioned that Jeremy was rather calm during the blood test besides all the screaming in pain.” He paused, studying Michael’s face for any sign of emotion. Michael was a bit confused but let Jared continue anyway. “Remember when you were assigned to help Inhumans three years ago? And remember how they  _all_ end up? It took you an hour at most to get them out of that room, and it didn’t involve telling them about the blood tests and practical runs. In fact, remember the last time you helped an Inhuman? What was his name... Oh, right. Zayn Belladona? He was screaming and breaking everything- that was last month! It took you three hours to convince him to let the girls take his blood. And may I remind you that he was basically challenging you to a swearing war? Like seriously, why do the damn adults trust you with them?! Not like anyone can do better...”

Michael had to agree. Jeremy was much more easier to handle than the previous Inhumans, but he didn’t find anything off except for a nagging feeling that there _was_ something off... and to answer the last one, he wasn’t sure.

”What are you saying?” Michael asked, glancing at Jeremy to make sure he’s still doing whatever he was still doing.

”I’m saying that you should be careful around Jeremy.” Jared explained, crossing his arms now. Michael was surprised, he couldn’t think of a response for awhile. This was the first time Jared was telling Michael to ‘be careful’. The closest thing he got of Jared caring about him (at least verbally) was during a practical lesson where Jared told him not to die. 

“Why do you care about him all of a sudden? ‘Sides, Jeremy looks fine to me. Maybe a bit too nervous but he’s handling things pretty well.” 

Jared snapped, pointing a finger at Michael. “See? That’s the point! Jeremy is handling things so well! He’s willing to do the practical run- heck, he’s even excited! Something tells me that there is something he wants to leave behind, as if he wants to change his life to something else, or anything else.” Jared looked out of breathe once he was done. They stared at each other for awhile, not saying anything. Jared sighed and looked down at his shoes- now noticing the laces on his right shoe were untied.

”And I don’t care about Jeremy. I care about you.” 

Michael blinked, and couldn’t help but laugh. Jared stared at the taller man in confusion and irritation. 

“I... thanks, Jared.” Michael smiled, putting a hand on Jared’s shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. He could feel Jared tensing up from the touch, but didn’t think too much of it. “That means a lot, coming from you. And I can handle Jeremy- I heard from Heidi that he was saying that he didn’t belong here or along those lines. Jeremy seems comfortable with me anyway, but I’ll keep what you said in mind. 

”No you won’t, you’re terrible at keeping things in your mind except for videogame plotlines, jerking off and getting stoned.” 

“Oh, fuck you.” 

The two laughed, and gave each other a high-five. Michael thought Jared was done, and was about to walk back to Jeremy when he felt Jared grabbed onto his arm- almost painfully. He felt Jared weaken his grip, but still strong to hold him in place.

”Michael-“

”If you’re worried that Jeremy is just like the others, that won’t be anything new. I helped them for who knows how many hours so they can settle in on their first day, and a week later they’re hanging out with Rich and Jake- or just ignoring me. Jeremy seems comfortable with me and there’s a high chance he’s joining our ‘loser’ group but whatever happens, I’m not leaving your sorry ass.”

Michael half-expected Jared to call him gay, but instead nodded his head, a smile on his face.

”Uh- guys? I- I can feel the rock moving!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc jeremy and jared? More likely than you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take a break from the disappointing chapters (yes I still find them disappointing) with a small look at what the others are doing. 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be Brooke only.
> 
> Edit: OKAY this chapter is quite short and it's sort of a filler since it doesn't focus on Jeremy so I decided to just post it now. Enjoy the extra chapter!

"Brookie! You okay?"

Brooke looked up, noticing Chloe staring at her with worried eyes. She only smiled and laughed it off. "Yea, it's just I passed by Madelyn making out with a guy in the hallway." Brooke could feel Chloe's eyes digging into her, trying to see what was actually wrong. Brooke only managed to let out a small smile when Chloe decided to ignore it for now, and told Brooke all about what she heard from Jenna Rolan.

The two were at the cafeteria, which was now nearly empty. They sat on high chairs near the window overlooking a large (not as large as the building) statue at the courtyard. It was the statue of the founder of the secret organization that took them. Brooke listened to Chloe, but eventually her mind went back to Jared in the elevator.

Sure she admitted that she shouldn't have touch him but the urge of... _feeling_ got to her. Brooke was never in any practical lessons since her powers was never used in any fighting before (I mean why would they even train Inhumans to fight? Haha...). Brooke was afraid to touch people most of the time- even accidentally brushing her shoulders past them. A train of whatever they were feeling will crash into her the second she touched them. Which normally isn't a bad thing considering they normally feel happy or calm but sometimes it can get overwhelming and exhausting. The only side effect from her power is that she will get urges to _feel_ , something like an itch. Brooke didn't know what will happen if she ignored the urge but decided not to find out. Luckily for her, Chloe is willing to help her out just by letting her hold her hand for awhile. Brooke could feel what Chloe was feeling. Happiness and a bit of pride most of the time.

But Jared?

Brooke was contained a month before Jared came. She watched Michael protecting Jared from the insults and teasing from other people- Chloe is one of them. When Michael seemed weak- Rich would take his place and protect the two of them.

Lots of stuff had happened in four years.

Whenever Brooke sees Jared, she always find him to be the one who gets pissed really easily but normally don't show his feelings fully. Brooke learned that people bottle up their feelings for whatever reasons they may have, but years of seeing Jared from afar made her think he doesn't have feelings to begin with.

Until she told her name to Jared.

It was a bad time for the urge to surface as well. She could vividly remember Jared's face changing from a shocked look, to confusion, then to anger, then fear. It was one of the many things Brooke did not expect to see from Jared. Brooke tried stopping her hand from going to Jared, but the _fucking urge_ wouldn't let her. So when her fingers brushed against his shoulder, his hand slapped hers away.

A rush of emotions flooded in her body. Brooke was only able to name a few- fear and confusion, mostly. But the rest were all jumbled up, overlapping one another that it felt so foreign and new. This was the first time it happened to her.

Brooke didn't know what to do, now that she knows (or _ahem_ felt) the emotions she didn't expect Jared Kleinman to have just from saying her name. Brooke can't just tell Chloe to stop out of nowhere- she'll get suspicious. But she can't help feeling terrible for him.

"Brooke?"

Brooke let out a hum, her eyes now looking at Chloe's hazel ones. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Brooke watched Chloe's eyes darted back and forth, thinking through her words. After a minute or so, Chloe let out a a sigh, but smiled as she began to step down from her high chair.

"I'll get us some more frozen yogurt, I'll be back."

Brooke watched Chloe grabbing both of their cups and spoons, quickly disposing them on a nearby trash can before making her way to the stalls where the desserts are. Brooke let her blonde hair fall over her right eye.

She'll tell Chloe soon enough.

* * *

“Man, you guys are such dicks!” Rich laughed, slightly punching Jake -who happened to be the nearest- on the shoulder. The others, Sean and Ryder, laughed as well. 

They were chilling at the many benches on the courtyard. It was a cloudy day, and quite windy so the four of them decided to spend their time outside. Rich didn’t want to, but thought he needed a tan anyway. 

“We’re your friends, Richie. That’s basically our jobs.” Sean replied back, playfully sticking his tongue out while leaning against his hands resting on the bench. “Oh yea, I heard Madelyn was fucking Michael last night!” 

“Michael? No offence, bro, but like, Michael is super gay.” Jake snorted a bit. “Besides, I don’t think Michael is that stupid.” 

“Well, he  _is_ stupid, but not in that way I guess.” Ryder shrugged his shoulders, causing some strands of his hair to lay on his forehead. “Doesn’t he hang out with that Jared guy? I can’t believe I survived being around that guy the first time I came here two years ago.”

”Let’s be honest here, though, almost every Inhuman don’t know algebra.”

”Except for some, like that Alana girl. She’s hot, but she’s friends with him.” Sean sighed sadly. 

After a few more minutes, Sean and Ryder had to go. Rich and Jake bid them goodbye and waited until they are out of sight. Once the two were sure no one was listening to them, Jake turned to Rich.

”Does it still hurt?”

”Nah, man. It calmed down already, no biggie.” Rich waved it off, literally waving his hand off. “Should’ve been more careful next time.”

”What did it say this time?”

Rich bit the inside of his cheek, the image of _it_ stuck in his mind. Rich felt glad that it was turned off for awhile. 

“That I’m worthless and a disgrace to my family- to my brother.” He didn't cry, but it did leave a punch on the stomach.

Jake pat his back, a frown on his face. “Don’t worry. Once this is over, we’ll explain this to Michael and Jared. They’ll probably don’t understand, but I’ll be there with you, okay?” 

Rich managed to let out a nod before furiously wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He hoped those with super sights don’t see him crying, with his reputation and all.

”This sucks.”

“Yea, it does.” Jake chuckled a bit as he stood up, offering a hand for Rich. “I’m still glad you told me.”

Rich grinned, taking his hand as the taller male helped him stand from where he was sitting.

"Yea, I am too. The punishment was worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what they’re talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SHIT I FEEL LIKE SOME PARTS WERE QUITE RUSHED BUT JESUS CHRIST A BIT OF A LATE UPLOAD IF YOU COUNT ME UPLOADING A CHAPTER AT 12 AM BUT I APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS SUCKY I HAVENT CHECKED IT THOROUGHLY IF IT SOUNDS WEIRD OR ANYTHING anyway yea enjoy while i whine about school reopening next week

Once Jared and Michael reached Jeremy, he could see the amazement glazing over his pale blue eyes that were looking down on a small rock resting on his palm. It almost made Jared puke from the sight, but the warm smile forming on Michael’s face made it stop. He hasn’t seen Michael smile like that in a long time. 

“You gotta elaborate more, twig.” 

Jared was surprised to see Jeremy not reacting slightly from the nickname. Either that or Jeremy decided not to show it. It earned a hard nudge from Michael, of which he returned the favor except a smirk was plastered on his face.

”I-It’s not necessarily the rock I’m feeling...” Jeremy corrected. He paused for a minute, possibly trying to form the right words in his head. It reminded Jared of Evan when they were a lot younger- Evan wouldn’t speak for minutes, trying to form a sentence on his head to reply to a question. Obviously, he didn’t earn any friends from that (Jared advised the kid to ‘Just wing it, no one will care later on.’).

God, he actually miss the guy.

”It’s more like.. I’m feeling around the rock? I thought it was air, but it’s actually more than that?” The end of his sentences grew higher, making it sound like a question, which probably was. “I- I can’t really explain it properly I’m sorry-“

”It’s fine, Jeremy.” Michael interrupted. “Is that all?”

No response.

”Jeremy?”

This time, Jared was the one who spoke. He couldn’t see Jeremy’s face from where he was standing, but he could tell the taller man was staring at something on the horizon. Jared tried to follow his vision and thought he was looking at the clouds. The hand that was holding up the rock fell limp on his sides, but still contained the rock.

”The mountain.”

Jared was wrong.

”I.. I can f-feel-... What the fuck?” Jared swore he saw a crazy look flashed across Jeremy’s face. It actually made Jared worry, but seeing how Michael looked calm (or as calm as he can get) he didn’t say anything. After a moment of silence, Jeremy began to laugh- it was soft, and a bit scratchy as something dawned on him.

”I can feel something around the mountain.”

”Is it the same feeling as the rock?” Michael asked, tipping his head to the side, a habit he have ever since Jared has met him. For a moment, Jared swore he was staring at Jeremy’s ass. He resisted the urge to laugh, seeing as it would be inappropriate for so many reasons. 

“Yea- I think? But it’s much more stronger and... a lot more.” The hand that was holding the rock grew loose. No one seemed to care when the small rock slipped through his fingers and let out a small thud when it reached the dirt. 

Jared watched, curious as Jeremy put his hand out in front of him. 

He heard a low and soft rumble, but didn’t feel the ground shaking beneath him. He raised an eyebrow questionly towards Michael, who only replied with a shrug. 

It wasn’t until a moment later he saw the snow from the mountain falling.

”One question- are you causing an avalanche?” Jared kept his voice constant, though inside he was screaming because _holy shit Jeremy fucking Heere just made an avalanche._

 _“_ I...” Jeremy slowly lowered his hand. Even without looking, Jared could tell he looked shocked. 

“Is this what it feels like to make an earthquake?” 

“You tell me. Though, I think what you should be saying is ‘is this what it feels like to manipulate vibrations?’.” Michael flashed Jared a surprised and warning look, but he didn’t see it. Or, he chose to ignore it.

Jeremy finally turned to look at Jared with an eyebrow raised. Jared, rolling his eyes, pointed at the rock that Jeremy had dropped earlier. “Focus on that rock, and you’ll see what I mean.” 

Jeremy opened his mouth to reply, but stopped whatever he was going to say when he saw the annoyed look Jared flashed at him. Taking a deep breathe, he pointed his hand at the rock, his palm facing first. 

The rock only wobbled back and forth for a few seconds, before it started rapidly shaking from a single spot. 

Jeremy watched, his mouth agape as he lowered his hand again, the rock now laying still.

”Eh, just needs more practice.” Jared shrugged, masking a bored expression on his face. "I guess we can 'update' your information sheet. Ability to make earthquakes sounds a bit too lame." He couldn’t help but smirk as Michael stared at him, a bit too dumbfounded to speak. 

“Michael?”

”H-Huh?”

”Aren’t there other things you should be doing with Jermy here? Protocol for new Inhumans and all that shit?” 

“Oh shit you’re right.” Mumbling some swear words that Jared was sure were in spanish, Michael turned back to Jeremy. “The DNA and practical tests are done. Latef on, a Guide will be chosen to help you get settled.” 

The three were beginning to walk back to where the door was. Jared opened up his hologram and tapped a few commands. Immediately after, the scenery began to change back into its plain grey walls. Luckily, Jeremy was too distracted to notice the drastic change. 

“A Guide? A-Aren’t you technically my guide?” Jeremy questioned.

”No, I’m just those few people who help new Inhumans when they wake up, find out more about their powers and themselves. A Guide is the people who will teach you everything you need to know for the first couple of months. They’ll teach you how to properly control you’re powers so you won’t accidentally spiral out of control.”

”But, I already can?”

”He meant emotionally control your powers.” Jared explained, looking away from them. “Emotions can make you lose control, like a bull in a china shop.” Like what he did less than two hours ago. 

Michael must have noticed the change of tone in his voice, but being a kind person he was, didn’t question it. “Yea, like what Jared said. A Guide is basically your personal tutor until you can survive on your own- don’t worry though, the Guide is an Inhuman. They've experienced what you've been through years before then." Despite saying it in a reassuring tone, Jared knows it didn't calm down the nervous fidgets that Jeremy was doing.

The three of them left the training rooms. Jared walked beside Michael, Jeremy behind the two of them. He could feel Jeremy's eyes staring at his back of which he was definitely annoyed by it. But he didn't say anything. He won't let it happen again.

They walked back to the large area with the science equipment but didn't linger for long. Instead, they walked to another hallway located near the elevators that would take them upstairs. They were silent, only their breathing can be heard. Jared hated silence- at least, when around people. There weren't any decorations on the plain walls, and the colors were quite dull unlikes the ones on the surface- even though Jared still thinks they're shit.

Jared wanted to trust Jeremy, he really did, but no matter what Jared couldn't help but be cautious around him. He trusts Michael a lot more and often times he would agree with him (even if Michael doesn't hear it) but with Jeremy? Jared hoped it wasn't because of Michael's hot and sexy body (even if he does have a little chub, that's hot too) that Jeremy was willing to do all the stuff he did. Jared was already wary of him the second he read the information sheet- and even more so when he saw Jeremy calm, or at least not screaming and kicking everywhere.

It's what every Inhuman has gone through. Shock, confusion, anger, fear and a need for answers. It doesn't just come and go, no no no. It probably took an Inhuman half a year to finally accept that everything is what it is. Jared experienced it before. It was probably Jared being paranoid. Although, a small part of him thinks it's a good change for once. A good change for Michael, especially.

Michael, the first person he has seen ever since waking up in the white room. The first person who treated him like a friend. The first person who will forgive him for all the shit he's done.

But Michael never asked anything in return. Of course, Jared didn't think too much of it. Why should he?

Maybe it's because Michael is his one and only friend in a fucking containment facility for people like them. Jared has seen what Michael has gone through, and sometimes he hoped that there's a miracle that god will give him a fucking break from everything.

He didn't think it would be Jeremy.

"Wh-What's gonna happen now?" Jeremy asked when they reached double doors at the end of the long hallway. Michael bit his lower lip, glancing towards Jared's direction before looking back at Jeremy.

"We are gonna see the one who is actually in control of the underground, or the Head of the Basement.”

"The way you phrase it sound so weird." "You find everything either weird or gay, Jared." Jared couldn't help the laughter leaving his lips, Michael soon joining in. Jeremy only let out a nervous laugh as if he didn't know if he should join in with them or not. Jared gave Jeremy one of his rarest, genuine smiles, something he knew Michael always loved about him. "But anyway, the guy in there is a cool guy. Maybe a bit dramatic due to the fact he used to be a drama teacher. He'll talk to you and if you have any questions just raise your hand, or he'll just ask you in between. He also barely sleeps, drinks a huge amount of caffeine and talks about hot pockets. He can be weird then be serious in a snap.”

"What should I expect?"

"The unexpected." Jared and Michael said in unison. "Just kidding- don't worry about it. It's not like he's gonna send you to detention or a secret group that tests on Inhumans like us."

After suffering another hard nudge from Michael, Jeremy hesitantly went inside the room. Unless called, neither of them were not allowed to go inside. After a moment of silence, Jared began to speak. "I want to trust him, Michael, I really do. But I can't help feel like-" "Jared, Jare, calm down." Michael's soothing and soft voice did calm Jared down. "You don't have to trust him, not yet anyway. Jeremy's just like every single one of us, Inhumans. But remember, what are we?"

Jared barked out a laugh. He only stopped when Michael gave him a serious look.

"We're a team." He said, only managing to flash him a toothy grin when Michael wrapped his arms around the smaller male, holding him close. Michael randomly hugging Jared wasn't new, but it still always managed to catch him off guard. Jared patted his back quite awkwardly though he was sure Michael didn't care one bit. "You, uh, you okay Michael?"

Michael pulled away and nodded.

"I- I just-" A pause. "I don't want you to think that I'm ignoring you or replacing you-"

"Oh, so right after you gave me like two speeches about me so I don’t get worried about Jeremy, you're worried that I think you're replacing me? Jesus, Mikey, get your priorities straight, it's all over the place."

The two shared a laugh, the sound echoing off the walls.

* * *

The first thing Jeremy thought when he first entered the room was 'Jesus christ."

The walls were full of protraits of people and posters from musicals or plays (which he may or may not know of). The room wasn't that big, yet it looked as if a tornado had formed in the middle of the room and made a mess everywhere. Books that were unable to be kept on the bookshelves were stacked on top of one another in various shapes and sizes. Pencils, pens, eraser dusts and even pencil shavings can be seen from the dark red carpeted floor. He also saw crumbled pieces of papers, which almost all of them were formed into a ball near a trashcan beside the door he just entered from. From what he can tell, only a few paper balls were able to get in the trash can.

"Hello! You must be Jeremy Heere!"

Jeremy snapped his head towards the source of the voice, and found a man sitting behind a desk, a wide smile on his face and dark eyebags under his eyes. Unlike the rest of the room, his desk was actually clean and organized. Even a tiny potted cactus was there.

"Please, sit down!" Jeremy stayed where he was for awhile, but eventually mustered the strength to move his legs so he sat on the leather chair across from the desk. He sat up straight, his hands over his lap as he stared at anything else besides the man with round glasses behind the desk. He could feel his anxiety rising when the man began flipping through some papers. It reminded him of the parent-teacher-meeting conference last year. His teacher was flipping through his test papers- all of which he passed but not with flying colors. In fact, his father was quite disappointed in him.

"Sorry if I... eh, keep nodding my head off." The man let out a jolly laugh, but stopped. "My name is Jason Reyes, but please, call me Mr. Reyes. We don't call each other mister and misses but I kinda miss my old job as a teacher..." He was mumbling to himself at that point. Jeremy didn't catch some of the words he was saying.

"I, uh, also slept for three hours and I am already having my sixth cup of coffee- jesus christ I need a break! And a hot pocket."

Jeremy watched Mr. Reyes looked through the papers with mixed emotions. God, he wished Michael was there. At least he would feel slightly more safer.

"If you have any questions, say it right now." Mr. Reyes took a sip of his cup, still keeping eye-contact with him. Jeremy could feel a sweat dropped and he willed himself to keep calm and even his breathing.

"W-Who was the one who... ‘watched’ me?” Jeremy prayed that he said it right, or close enough for Mr. Reyes to understand. Luckily for him, Mr. Reyes did understand what he meant, despite him lacking any sleep. 

“Unfortunately that is classified information, Mr. Heere.” Mr. Reyes said with a sad frown. “You won’t hear it from me. You’ll know soon enough, though.”

”Anyway, I’ll go and find a Guide for you. Is there any specifics you want for your Guide to be? Come on, don’t be shy now. Whatever is said here, stays here.”

”Anything is fine.” Jeremy grimaced at how high his voice was. It clearly wasn’t but his anxiety is slowly getting the best of him.

Mr. Reyes raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but pulled out a slip of paper from his stack and looked at it. While simultaneously he pulled up a hologram screen from in front of him- a wide blue screen. Of course, the words were backwards but Jeremy watched Mr. Reyes look from the paper then to the screen.

”Mr. Kleinman works fast.” He heard him mumble.

Ten minutes must have passed, but it felt like hours to Jeremy. His fingers began to drum on his thighs, and he tried to distract himself from staring by looking at something else. The silence is killing him.

”Mr. Reyes? Sir?” 

Jeremy raised his hand, a bit too high. Mr. Reyes looked up from the paper, and Jeremy swore he saw him choke inside from seeing a teenager raise his hand.

”I.. I have a question.” His voice was much more stronger now, but it didn’t mask the nervousness behind it. Mr. Reyes nodded, and Jeremy could feel his shoulders relaxing, even for a bit.

”Can... can my guide be someone my age?” 

Mr. Reyes probably didn’t expect a question like that, seeing as he accidentally dropped a black pen that he was spinning around with his fingers. For awhile Jeremy thought Mr. Reyes was judging him silently, but he realized Mr. Reyes was just thinking through it.

“By... someone your age you mean Michael?” 

Jeremy let out a short nod.

Mr. Reyes clicked his tongue, almost in thought.

”Well, Mr. Mell is still learning to control his powers. Being a Guide is crucial in this organization- but let’s be honest, it’s been crap lately.” Did Mr. Reyes meant that? Jeremy couldn’t tell, but he didn’t see Mr. Reyes regret the word he said.

”Erm.... Fine, tell you what. Tell Mr. Mell to come here and wait outside- don’t go anywhere. I have cameras.” Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was an order, but he followed and went out- almost in a rush to the point he accidentally bumped into Michael’s side.

”Oh, hey! That was fast.” Michael didn’t seem surprised to see Jeremy bumping into him. Jeremy blushed, mumbling an apology before coughing to clear his throat. “Mr. Reyes told you to come inside.”

”H-He did?” Michael blinked in confusion.

“Yea... I don’t exactly remember why? I think he said- wait, where’s Jared?”

”Jared had to go do something important.” Michael shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets. “Are you gonna be okay standing out here by yourself?”

No.

”I’m okay.”

Jeremy almost froze when he saw Michael furrowing his eyebrows, a thin line on his lip. He just let out a sigh and gave him a smile.

”I’ll be right back.”

Jeremy watched Michael disappeared into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very much aware at how out of character mr. reyes tyvm


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i?? love??? jared?? and posting this at 12 because i cant sleep for shit

When Jared went back to his room, a loud ringtone blared. He mumbled some vulgarities under his breathe as he fixed his hair, giving up afterwards before pulling up the hologram screen on his desk and tapping on the ‘Skype’ icon. It's actually not Skype itself, but a thing the programmers have made so Inhumans can talk to their families and friends because secrecy and all that crap he doesn’t care about. Jared was somehow surprised he managed to persuade Evan to download the software from a hardrive delivered to him via a parcel (it was a long process to download 'Skype' but he admit it was worth it.).

When he saw Evan’s name, he couldn’t help but smile. He tapped on the accept button.

”Jared! I-It’s good to see you!” Evan’s face popped up on the screen. Jared took a moment to admire Evan’s combed hair and wide smile before answering. “Yea, it’s good to see me too. You managed to make a tree pregnant yet?” 

“That is scientifically impossible and you know that.” Not like there’s a million scientists in the same building as he is in now. 

“But still... I haven’t talked to you in awhile.” 

“Awww... is this a confession fow your wove fow mwe?"

Evan had a disgusted look on his face when Jared spoke in a baby voice, it made him laugh hard. He had to lean back on the chair he was on. It took a couple of seconds for Jared to calm down, but he did and looked at the screen again, a grin on his face.

"Anyway, what's been happening on your side?"

"Oh! A lot, actually-" Jared didn't really listen to what Evan was saying. He didn't care about the new plant Evan bought, or how he actually got better in Chemistry thanks to Jared's tutoring. Evan's voice was soothing to his ears, despite him pausing a couple of times and asking if Jared was listening, to which he replied yes just so he can continue hearing his voice. When he was still living near the Hansen household years ago, he would have probably tell Evan to shut up whenever he began rambling. It was annoying, but it has been four years since he last saw Evan daily. In those four years he began missing his family friend's voice more.

Michael always teased him that it was because he likes Evan. Not like Jared is gay- he's not gay, he's bisexual. And certainly not bisexual _for_ Evan.

"O-Oh yea! Zoe actually talked to me last week."

Jared nearly choked on the water that he was drinking. Setting down the dark green water bottle on the desk, he coughed. Minutes later he looked up at the screen again, noticing that Evan was staring at him with worried eyes. Jared could feel his heart fluttering for a moment.

"Are you okay, Jared?"

"Am I okay? Are _you_ okay?! Zoe fucking Murphy, the girl you've been telling me ever since we started having these calls at the start of sophomore year, is talking to you! How are you not having a panic attack right now?" Jared didn't know why his heart started clenching in his chest. It wasn't painful, yet at the same time it hurts.

"I- I... Connor Murphy became my friend."

That nearly made Jared fall off his seat. Jesus christ, his day is just getting better and better.

"The school shooter guy?"

"He's not a school shooter! Just... Misunderstood. Clearly."

Jared raised an eyebrow. The two haven't talked in about two weeks, and during that time Evan has started his first day of senior year. There aren't many things that Jared missed in his normal life, but sometimes he wished that he could go back and feel like a normal horny teenager for awhile. Being an Inhuman can be exhausting and sometimes a bit too much to handle. Looking at Evan, he realized how much he missed out on his life.

"You sucked his corn dog or something?"

"NO! No, of course not," A blush creeped up on Evan's slightly tanned skin. Jared found that cute. "It's... Oh god this is embarassing. I was writing my letter in the computer lab on the first day of school and printed it out- Connor was there, and he read it." That made Jared snort. "So, Connor Murphy read your sex letters?" "JARED I- Ugh... No, it's not sex letters. They're for therapy!" Jared was resting his chin on his hand, a smile on his face. "I know, Evan. Just teasing ya."

"Connor read them and... We sort of understood each other? I dunno, it wasn't said clearly. But Connor talks to me now whenever we happen to find each other at the library-" "-Riiight, obviously not for the sex-" "-and Connor is a nice guy!" Evan finished quickly, ignoring Jared's comments which made him pout. "How so?" "Besides reeking of weed and smoke, Connor likes nature! He also likes to paint, I think? I saw him sketching the other day but he wouldn't let me see it- which is totally understandable since we just met and all these social interactions is probably new to him well it's new to me as well except I have you to talk to-" "Evan." "-without rambling most of the time oh god does Connor think I'm annoying??-" "EVAN!" Evan immediately stopped. Jared couldn't help but sigh at how his family friend is acting. "It's good to see you're making friends now." Jared forced a smile on his face.

"You're still my friend, Jared!"

"Family friend."

"U-Uh... right." Evan's smile faltered.

There was a ping sound.

"Was that your phone?" "Uh..." Jared glanced down at his bracelet, the small circle of light blinking in a steady pace. He was grateful that his left hand can not be seen from the camera's view. "Yea, actually. I gotta go do some stuff first, want to call later?" Evan had a disappointed look on his face, as if he didn't want to end the call just yet. He masked it with a smile, though. Jared didn't say anything about that.

"Yea, sounds good. I'm gonna wait for my mom. Hey, I wanna hear more about Philippines when we call back! Bye." Evan waved quickly, before ending the call, the hologram screen now full of red again. If only he knew. Jared let out a hum, deciding to leave the hologram open on his desk. He pulled up the hologram on his bracelet, quickly tappng on the messages app.

Jared tapped on the name who messaged him.

 

Fr: Rolan

You still meeting me later?

 

Jared bit his lip, running a hand through his slightly wavy hair as he thought of an answer. He began to type out his message using one hand in lightning speed before pressing the send button.

 

To: Rolan

yea

Meet u there

* * *

Michael sat down on the lumpy leather chair. The first time he was here, Mr. Reyes was more organized and kind of a clean freak. He remembered how bare the room was- neat shelves, neat floors, there were nothing on the walls except for a family picture of his wife and another picture of his class. That was four years ago. Seeing it now, he realized how much he's changed. Michael was never required to enter the room when he was sending new Inhumans to see him- in fact, he would have left right after he dropped them off and tell Larry to get another person. But in Jeremy's case, leaving him with other people without his presence makes him sick.

"How've you been, Michael?" Mr. Reyes asked, quickly organizing his papers before setting them down on his desk before looking at Michael.

"I've been doing fine, Mr. Reyes. How's your wife?" Michael likes Mr. Reyes. Everyone in the building is working their asses off to find out where the alien genes came from, or just making sure the Inhumans are not breaking anything to the point they sometimes forget to act like normal humans. And sure, it's not all of the people but he rarely sees anyone talking about their families as a daily conversation. Heidi and Mr. Reyes were one of the handful who still act human enough. "Harley? She's doing wonderful! Currently, she's living with her sister so she gets to take care of her niece- but enough about me! How about your family? Both your mothers and siblings doing okay?"

Michael grinned. He hasn't seen his family since last christmas, where the organization decided to let the Inhumans leave to see their families to celebrate the holiday (and Hannukah, of course) - provided there's a watcher. He feels sort of bad for the watchers- they don't get to spend time with their families at home (at least the watchers don't reveal themselves). He sometimes wonder what their motives was- seeing how they told his family he has fire powers when he first got contained was a bit too weird for a secret organization. But then again, his family would have called the police for a missing person. The people here don't wanna risk that.

"They're okay. Mom is trying to stop smoking while Ma is taking up yoga classes- at least, last I heard. Sarah and Abigail are excited to see me again for Christmas." Mr. Reyes hummed, nodding his head. "What about George?" "My dad? Oh, he moved to Ireland after Christmas last year. Travis is also taking up taekwando! Man, I miss that little guy." Michael didn't realize he was speaking so much when he saw Mr. Reyes smiling sweetly at him. Realization hit him, and Michael laughed. "You just want to hear me talk about my family?" "What can I say? Your family is great, despite the divorce."

Mr. Reyes suddenly dropped his smile, and Michael saw his eyes shift to something else.

"Michael, what do you think about Jeremy?"

"Jeremy's eager to do the practical stuff- but..." He thought back to what Jared said before, and he bit his lip. "It feels like... there's something that's holding back Jeremy. I don't know if it's good or bad but Jeremy is.. how do I say this? Doubtful? But that's from what I see, so I'm not sure." He shrugged at the last bit. "You want me to find out more about him or something? I think he'll hang out with me and Jared before leaving us for Rich and Jake."

Mr. Reyes looked surprised. Michael never talked about Rich or Jake to anybody except for Jared, so he expected the reaction. Mr. Reyes composed himself, clearing his throat. "I.. I see. But no, that's not what I want to talk about." Michael leaned forwards a bit, curious to what he's gonna say next.

"Jeremy asked me if you can be his guide."

Michael raised his eyebrow in question. "Not that I'm doubting you, Mr. Reyes, but I don't think Jeremy would outright ask me to be his guide, especially since we just met three hours ago."

"You're right. But he was asking if he can have a guide close to his age, and apparently he was referring to you."

Michael never thought of being a Guide. A Guide is one of the most important people in the organization. They're Inhumans who have went through countless practical lessons to control their powers- not to mention trainings on becoming an agent in the organization. Most of the Guides are aged twenty six and above- and he's only seventeen. He planned on going back to his family once he was able to leave the compound.

"What are your thoughts about it?" Michael asked, unable to think of an answer at the moment. Mr. Reyes scratched his beard- which is due for a shave. "I think it's a good opporunity for you. Pretty sure the director would allow someone like you to be a Guide- of course, you'll be held responsible for Jeremy's actions."

"Someone like me?" Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. "No offence, Mr. Reyes, but my reputation here is below garbage."

"The director doesn't think so."

Michael could feel himself rolling his eyes again. The director of the secret organization never revealed themselves to the Inhumans- often times he would hear other agents talk about the director, but nothing would show what kind of person the director was.

"Look, Michael, I'm not saying that you should become Jeremy's Guide. I'm leaving the option open, but right now I'm assigning Jeremy to a Guide that I think will fit him. If you made up your decision..."

"I'll look for you, yea." Michael sighed. "Not right now, though. But thanks for telling me."

Mr. Reyes nodded. Michael got up from his seat and was about to open the door when Mr. Reyes' voice stopped him.

"Regarding your mom's brother-"

"I know."

Michael grip on the doorknob was so tight his knuckles turned white. He forced himself to calm down before opening the door.

Jeremy was still there, leaning against a wall while tugging on his sleeves nervously. "You should get some new clothes." Michael joked. Jeremy raised an eyebroww at him, dropping his arms to his sides. "You think?"

"You should go back inside. Mr. Reyes is gonna tell you who your Guide is."

He could see how nervous and anxious Jeremy got. The color of his face drained, and he looked as if he ran a marathon. Michael frowned at the sight. "Don't worry. Mr. Reyes always finds the right Guide for the right Inhuman. I'm still gonna be around if you need me, yea?" Michael felt relief washed over him when he saw Jeremy now doing breathing excercises to calm himself down.

Michael reassured Jeremy once more before he walked back into Mr. Reyes office. He stared at the metal doors, before turning around and walking away. He put on his white headphones, and realized that Bob Marley was still playing. His MP3 would probably die in the next hour, but for now...

Michael pulled out the MP3 Player, which was stored in the pockets of his red hoodie, and looked through his playlists, before finding one that says 'Musicals'. He wasn't even a fan, but Christine forced him to download some songs of her favorite musicals in his MP3 Player, which he did after persuading the agents that barged into his room that he wasn't illegally sending encrypted messages to someone.

_"¿Oye, qué pasó?" "Blackout! Blackout!"_

Michael mumbled the lyrics under his breathe, quickly leaving the hallway and to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having too much fun with michael's family


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a timeskip here because i honestly dont know how to continue from the last chapter
> 
> Should i just change the title to 'No homo' cuz i seriously love jared and michael being friends but im making it much more gayer than it should have been because i keep on writing it at 2 am for whatever reason
> 
> Also OH MY GOD THIS BOOK REACHED 300 HITS THANK YOU GUYS

"How's your boyfriend doing?" Michael lightly punched Jared on the shoulder as he sat down on their usual seat, setting a plate of negimaki down in front of him. Jared gagged at the sight of his favorite food, making Michael look up at him with an eyebrow raised. He already knew what Jared was going to say, but he asked him anyway, a scenario already built on his mind.

"What?"

"That shit looks disgusting."

"At least it taste better than that sad excuse of a burrito." It earned a loud gasp from the shorter male. Michael smirked in satisfaction as Jared picked up his not-yet-eaten burrito, cradling it like a baby before taking a huge bite out of it. Michael blushed but laughed when Jared began moaning while chewing, over exaggerating his expression by closing his eyes halfway. "MMMMMMMMMMMM.... This taste soooo goood! Too bad you're too busy eating that disgusting meat on your plate to enjoy this heavenly food we call a burrito!"

"I have something more bigger and tastier than a burrito."

Jared choked on his food. Michael was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach in pain as Jared was trying to breathe. Michael took way longer to compose himself, but when he looked up again, he saw Jared giving him a dirty look, setting his burrito down on his plate. "Ass, you almost killed me." "You didn't complain when I nearly ripped _your_ ass-" "Fuck. You." They ended their bickering with a middle finger, now continuing to eat their meals.

"You didn't answer my question. How's your boyfriend doing?" Michael chewed on his sushi, purposely doing it slowly just to annoy Jared. After swallowing, he thought back to when he left the hallway. "He's not my boyfriend. Last I checked, Jeremy's doing okay with his Guide. Though he's much more... doing than talking. He only talks when necessary, but according to his Guide, he's been having trouble vibrating the water in the wine glass."

"Water in the wine glass? What kind of practice is that?" Jared struggled to contain his laughter. He only let it out when Michael glared at him, hard. "What? I was never the music type, Mell. Especially with wine glasses." "You know that is an utter lie- remember when I caught you singing in your room?-" "I was singing terribly-" "Your voice is great! Even though you're singing about not eating a cookie, seriously, man!"

"You're avoiding the questioooon." Jared dragged the word, before taking a sip from his soda can. "It's been five days since I've last seen lamp post- you think he got raped or something?"

"What the fuck, Jared. No, of course not." Michael sighed. "He'll come to the cafeteria when he's ready."

"Speak of the devil."

Michael perked his head when he heard footsteps coming their way. He hid back a surprise and relieved look when he saw Jeremy standing there- a nervous smile on his face. He realized that he had changed his clothes now- A dark blue cardigan over a stripe shirt. The agents must have collected his stuff by now and placed it in his room- basically one of the good things when you get kidnapped in your own room- at least you get your belongings.

"Lamp post! Haven't seen you in awhile." Michael noticed how much Jared forced his enthusiasm out. He mumbled something under his breathe about talking to Jared again, before smiling at Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy. How.. How have you been?"

"I expected there to be more people." Jeremy replied, looking over his shoulder. Michael nodded, noticing how the cafeteria didn't have that many people before- leaving many tables and chairs empty. There are still a lot that sat near each other- including Rich and Jake's group of friends. He then realized Rich kept on looking at Jeremy from afar, before whispering something to Jake. He did not like that at all.

"Y-You mind if I sit here?"

"None at all. Welcome to the loser club, Jermy. We currently have two members at the moment." Jared joked, before biting into his burrito. Jeremy's shoulders suddenly flinched, which worried Michael. "Was that... a bit of a reveal?" Michael asked. Jeremy quickly shook his head no, which just worried Michael even more. Did the Guide do something to him? Was Jared right all along?- Wait, what the fuck was he thinking? A Guide would have been demoted or put in suspension when things like that happen- Oh who was he kidding? Bad things happen and none of them get fixed.

"My Guide was still surprised that I'm still sixteen- even though my birthday is like, two months away." He huffed at that. "She keeps on treating me like a kid- it's making me lose focus just by thinking about it!"

"Is that why you couldn't make the water move in the wine glass?" Jared casually asked. Jeremy blushed, possibly from embarassment and looked away. "It's not that I can't move the water... I actually can. It's just- apparently the vibrations were moving too much to the point the wine glasses exploded! I probably broke like, a couple of them by now. She was really disappointed, though she hid it by being optimistic." He could sense how sad Jeremy was, though he could see why.

"If I were honest, you're probably the oldest one to be contained." "Huh?" Jeremy looked up from where he was staring on the table. "What do you mean?" "Everyone here got contained way younger, fourteen at most." Michael caught Jared looking at him when he explained, and he sighed.

"Within the next few days, you'll probably find yourself getting stared at a lot." Michael mumbled. "To explain, we get a new Inhuman every month. Reason for that? They never tell, but normally they will come between the ages ten to fourteen- so as you can guess, most of us here are teenagers. Now that I think about it- I haven't seen anyone older than nineteen." Michael ended up looking around the cafeteria, trying to spot anyone he knew that was older than nineteen, but to no avail. Jared laughed at that, biting into his burrito that is nearly finished. He swallowed, before speaking. "Guess they grew out of being the popular kids."

"Well, you're nineteen next year, will you grow out of being the loser kids?"

"Fuck no."

Michael glanced at Jeremy again, who was now looking towards Rich and Jake's direction. He could feel his blood boil, and he clenched his fists so tight the black leather material sort of hurts him. Jared must have noticed it, because he immediately went to grab Michael's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, a sign that shows that he's still here in his presence. Michael felt himself calm down, and smiled at his friend, squeezing back. They pulled apart a few moments before Jeremy turned back to them.

Michael didn't know what was up with him. Was he seriously getting jealous? Because Jeremy was looking at Rich and Jake? He shouldn't be- there's no reason for it, anyway. He doesn't control Jeremy, so why does he feel like punching Rich right now?

"So... You two know Christine?"

Michael and Jared nearly snapped their heads towards Jeremy's directions. He didn't expect that.

"Yep, why do you ask?" Jared questioned, raising an eyebrow almost suspiciously at Jeremy, which made Michael suspicious  _of_ Jared. Jared never say about his opinions of Christine except that she should 'Be more quiet.'. Does Jared really not trust Jeremy that much? Jared basically established that not long ago, but Michael still hoped that Jared can give the poor guy a break.

"I- I- Shit, how do I say this?" Jeremy tugged on the sleeves of his cardigan. "I... Christine is really cool, and sweet, and she's like... Oh, god, I think I like her." He slipped a smile. Jared didn't seem impressed, but Michael forced a smile despite the fact he's happy for Christine getting a crush (not that he'll say it to her) but the thought of it just... It's making him confused. "Take is slow, Romeo- oh hey, that rhymes." Jared chuckled at that, but resumed to having his unimpressed expression on his face. "I mean, you guys only met within a week, you two barely know each other."

"What are you, her dad?" Michael joked, but his smile dropped when he saw Jared giving him an annoyed glare. What is happening with this guy?

"U-Uh- I-" A ping sound can be heard.

Michael and Jared glanced down at their bracelets, but didn't see their light blinking. Instead, the silver bracelet Jeremy finally got a few days ago was the one who made the sound, the blue light slowly blinking. He struggled to pull up his hologram screen- which was light blue in default, and went to see his messages.

"Shit," He cursed. "I gotta find my Guide- she wants me to go early for training." He stood up, but Michael's hand gripped on his arm. The three of them were surprised with Michael's acion, to which he immediately let go and coughed awkwardly.

"I... do you want to exchange tags?"

"Tags?"

"Our numbers, basically." Jared clicked his tongue, before pulling up his own hologram screen. "If you want, I can give you my tag as well."

Jeremy nodded, a bit of his hair covering his forehead. "S-Sure! How do I give my tag?"

"Think of it as a friend request." Michael grinned, his hologram in front of him. He swiped the numbers on his screen upwards, towards Jeremy's direction. Jeremy's bracelet let out two. From his view, he can see both Jared and his tags on Jeremy's screen. He was frozen in shock, maybe from the amazement of technology, before accepting the tags. Michael and Jared's bracelets let out a ping, Jeremy's tag now saved into their bracelet.

"So if you ever want to talk, hit us up." Michael gave him a thumbs up, and Jeremy smiled. He waved at the two of them before leaving quickly.

Michael watched Jeremy close the double doors behind him, before turning to look at Jared.

"You don't trust Jeremy with Christine."

"I don't trust Jeremy with anybody that you consider a friend, Mikey." Jared rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "It's only been five days, anyway."

Michael sighed. He looked down at the remaining negimaki, his appetite lost. Jared noticed it, as he had a frown on his face. Jared is a good guy, Michael knew that, but sometimes Jared can be confusing. Sometimes, he wonders if he really understands Jared.

"Mikey.... How about some slushies, yea? We can mix the flavors to see who can come up with the best one? Just like what we did before?" Jared offered. Michael knew what he meant when he said 'before'. He didn't think too much of it, though.

He smiled, already standing up from where he sat.

"I can already tell I'm gonna beat you."

"Go suck a dick, douche."

"That is so off-topic."

* * *

"Alana! You're still here?"

Alana looked up from where she was looking through some files to see Christine stepping through the metal door before it closes. She chuckled a bit, closing the files and rearranging them before standing up straight, just as Christine stopped near her. "Yea, still here." Alana confirmed it by showing Christine her slightly messy table. "Just, looking through these old files about Inhumans from years before."

"I know, you said that last night."

"Last night?" Alana looked at the digital clock located on one of the walls, and realized it was noon.

"Alana... Did you even eat?"

As if on cue, Alana's stomach let out a loud rumbling sound. It didn't amuse Christine, only worried her more. Alana could feel her sweat dropping when she realize what Christine was thinking about. Well, more like what she's about to do.

"Chri-" "You need to eat. I'll go get something- you like fruits, right?- Wait you haven't even eaten any meat- Are you vegan?- What am I talking about?? Of course she eats meat-" Alana watched, helpless from her position as Christine disappeared behind the metal door, mumbling to herself. Alana couldn't help but let her heart flutter from Christine's kindness.

Christine was one of the only girls she could talk to, and sometimes she takes on the role as her mother even though Alana sees her as a sister. She thought back to her other friends (more like her only friends) and sighed. Michael is like an over-protective older brother but doesn't usually show it. Jared is...

Alana went to a cabinet where she puts in all the Inhuman files. She unlocked it by entering a passcode, and didn't take long to find the file that belonged to Jared. She flipped open the file, and smiled when she saw a photo clipped on the papers stored inside safely.

It was four years ago. A smiling Alana with Jared kissing her cheek. She giggled at the sight of Jared's combed hair- which contrast with his messy and a bit wavy hair he has now. Even though they broke up in good terms, it was still awkward to see each other. Jared would seem fine, but she knows him enough. Jared would fake being fine whenever Michael’s on a call with him and Alana happens to be there. It’s much more easier for Jared to fake it. But in person? Jared would have tried to find a way out of the awkwardness around, but with Alana he knows he couldn’t. She doesn’t know why.

Alana won’t admit it, but she does miss him.

She traced her finger over the photo, before closing it and setting it back inside the cabinet. She just finished locking it when Christine came back- or more like, teleported with a plastic bag full assortment of foods, and one pizza box.

"Christine?"

"Sorry! I was carrying so much stuff and one of the Inhumans, Susan Mack, I think? She was kind enough to lend me her powers for awhile, so I'm here!" She set the plastic bag and pizza box down on an empty spot on the table. "I was thinking about what would be good for you but then I realize I never asked so I just grabbed all the food I know you liked but then I realize I could have just called or messaged you but I already got all these food so-" A breathe. "-I was like, why not have a girls' hang out? By that I mean the two of us- I don't really know anyone else to invite and you're like my only girl friend, so I got ourselves pizza as well!" Alana watched Christine pull out a desk chair from one of the desks, a bit amused. Alana realized she should do the same, so she put her hand out and moved a chair with her mind close to where Christine was sitting- near the table where the food was laid out by her.

Alana resisted the urge to laugh when she saw Christine pulling out a bento box which she usually get in the cafeteria. Christine also pulled out two small plastic containers of different kinds of berries, some of their favorite sodas and m&ms. She’s too good for this world.

"Did you seriously get all these stuff?" Alana asked, already opening her bento box. Christine nodded, offering her a plastic spoon and fork. "Yep!" She replied, popping the 'p'. "It's not like I'm paying for it, right? Besiiides, you haven't eaten yet."

Alana nodded, already digging into her bento. She was half-way done when Christine decided to speak, holding a strawberry between her fingers.

"How did you and Jared like each other?" She asked, staring at the fruit before taking a bite out of it. Alana decided to take a break from the bento and leaned back on her chair. She thought back to three years ago, when Jared had a crush on her. She didn't know how he would like someone like her, but because of that the two ended up being good friends and eventually, Alana felt the same and soon started dating.

It was one of the best few months she ever had.

"It's more like Jared had a huge-ass crush on me." Alana laughed, taking a blueberry from the container. "Love at first sight, I guess. I didn't feel the same until we started hanging out more. He's always trying to impress me, and he's really sweet! You won't expect the things he did when we're alone together than when he's around other people."

"Insensitive jokes and overall calling whatever Michael does gay?"

Alana nodded, tossing a blueberry in her mouth. Christine opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, as if she's thinking it through. It's strange to see Christine thinking about her next words- the second she opens her mouth, she always never seem to stop. It's not so bad, really, because Christine normally overshares about what she did and other people will find it cute.

"How did you two break up? I wasn't.. Uh, there, I think I came like a month afterwards? I don't remember- but yea, how did you two break up? Whenever I see you two together I always sense the awkwardness around."

It wasn't Alana's fault.

"Well..."

Jared was scared of hurting her.

"... Jared went through a pretty hard time."

Jared loved her too much to lose her.

"I didn't know how to help, he didn't know how to fix it."

_Alana was the reason why Jared became more afraid of losing people._

"Alana." Alana looked up, and noticed Christine's hand on top of hers. She didn't realize her breathing increased, and took a moment to calm herself down. "I'm fine." Alana finally said, a sheepish smile on her face. Christine kept her worried expression, but let go of her hand.

"Before I came... Was the reason you guys broke up because...?"

"If you're referring to _him_ , then yea. It broke Jare-." She paused suddenly, now looking straight at Christine with a suspicious look on her face. "Why do you wanna know, anyway?" She couldn't help the smile forming on her face as Christine suddenly turned pink, covering her face with her hands.

"Awww.... Does little Chrissy have a cruuuush?" She teased.

Alana wasn't surprised, really. Christine is one of the most kindest and friendliest people she has ever met. If it weren't for the fact Michael and Jared were her friends, she would have been one of the popular girls. Christine didn't like that. In fact, she even said that she didn't like having too many people around her (which surprised the three of them). She likes being with them, they're like her second family. Alana would say the same, except no one actually likes her enough to be her friend except for Michael and Christine (does Jared count? She wasn't sure).

"I- I don't! I'm not even interested in him... I think?" Her face scrunched up in confusion. "It's Jeremy. I passed by him in the hallways a couple of times with his Guide beside him, and whenever he says hi he's always stuttering with a goofy smile on his face? He was also very fidgitive and his face was all pink, and that's basically signs of him liking me? RIGHT?!"

"You're thinking a bit too hard on this, go eat some pizza. But yea, Jared acted the same before."

"How am I suppose to act? I want to reject him but is it too early? We haven't even known each other for that long!"

"And he didn't even ask you out. Seriously, have a slice of pizza." Alana grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza before forcefully shoving it on Christine's face, who immediately grabbed the pizza with her own hands and gave Alana a dirty look, but still bit on the pizza.

"Don't think too much of it. Go be friends with Jeremy- Michael seems to trust him. Wouldn't say the same for Jared- but Jeremy seems cool, and interesting! Apparently he's the only one out of every Inhuman to have the ability to manipulate vibrations!"

The two ended up discussing about the people they know with different powers. It caled Alana down, and for awhile, she acted like a teenager again.

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE CHRISTINE AND ALANA THE RESPECT THEY DESERVEEEE  
> SO HAVE THIS


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY we are at chapter 10 :,)  
> Also fuck me there might be delay in posting chapters (cuz i post them every other day in different timings) because school is starting

Jeremy trudged out of the training room, his body sore. His Guide, Vanessa, followed behind with a worried expression on her face. Jeremy was doing well with training- he was asked to move a rock, simple, right? Well, he may or may not have lost focus when Vanessa asked him how his father was, for small-talk and all. He ended up nearly making a large ravine if it weren't for the fact the floor was put on default, so he didn't fall. That's when Vanessa decided to end the training early.

"Jeremy-" "I'm fine, Vanessa." Jeremy weakly smiled at her, rubbing his arms. "It's just a touchy subject."

Maybe it was, but he actually forgotten about his dad. He must be wondering where his son must have gone and called the polica- but wouldn't have that called out the secret organization? Jeremy had thoughts about his dad not caring about him and would be grateful to no longer have a son around, but even so, his dad is not heartless. He probably doesn't care enough but he still _cares_. Maybe Jeremy realized that a bit too late, but it is what it is.

"I'm going to the practical lesson later." "Prac- Are you sure?" Vanessa asked. "Practical lessons are done in large groups and very wide spaces- and the floor won't be in default mode so there will be simulated terrains and such."

"I'll worry about that later. I have Michael and Jared there- I hope." There was a bit of desperation in his voice. Vanessa finally nodded and stayed where she was as Jeremy left the private training rooms and to a short hallway, before finding himself in the lab. He ignored the stares and went straight to the elevator, making sure to keep his head low at all times.

Vanessa wasn't a bad Guide, but she wasn't... good for Jeremy. He wasn't sure what Mr. Reyes was thinking about assigning Vanessa as his Guide. Did he think Jeremy couldn't handle himself? If so, that is completely... partially not true. He can handle himself! He can literally last days in the house alone, with no social activities except for pigeons that somehow come in front of his porch, and that's where he feeds them.... Yea, definitely.

He thought back to Michael. Mr. Reyes never told Jeremy what he said to Michael, even when he asked. He got anxious when he didn't talk to Michael for the past five days due to his training with Vanessa. He was still getting used to the building, but even with instructions from his bracelet (which he finds cool, by the way) that tells him where the cafeteria, his room, every male bathroom, etcetera, he always ends up in the wrong side of the building. It's even more embarassing when an Inhuman or an agent will pass by him and stare. 

"Start a new life, my ass." Jeremy mumbled to himself. He heard a ding sound, and realized he was at his floor already. Since when did he get into an elevator?

He walked through the hall, glad to not pass by any Inhuman or agent. When he reached his door with the engraves that says '16H8' he pulled up his hologram and opened his notes, double-checking to see if it is really his dorm, before scanning his bracelet against the scanner on the left side of the door. The door let out a beep sound, indicating it's opened. Jeremy sighed and pushed the door open.

He was so busy with trainings with Vanessa and getting lost in the building he didn't have any time to decorate his room. If he remembers correctly, Jeremy can look through a catalogue and add any furniture he needed- it will be delivered, waiting inside. For now, though, the walls were bare with grey, though the floor was carpeted in dark blue. There were several boxes containing his personal belongings and clothings- which the agents must have taken from his room. He still hasn't gone around fixing his stuff- no motivation. At least the room has a bed, a desk with a hologram and keyboard, a wide closet and bookshelves. Luckily for him, his room is against the wall, so the wall was made of glass, overlooking the forest they somehow have. He should visit there sometimes.

Jeremy pulled up his hologram (with a bit of struggle) and tapped on 'Room' then on 'Window'. There's several options, even one that says 'BULLET PROOF' which was already turned on. He scrolled down until he found the option to change the transparency. He played it for awhile, amused as the room slowly turned dark but the lights inside turned on, then turning off when the room slowly turned brighter again. He decided to leave the window transparent, letting the afternoon sunlight in.

From what he remembered, practical lessons have their own shirts to use. At least he can use whatever pants he wants.

Jeremy went to his closet and dragged the doors to the side, seeing five grey shirts in his size. He grabbed one shirt and studied the appearance of it, raising an eyebrow at the design.

It was a simple grey shirt, really. It would have been a normal shirt if he hadn't seen the nearly transparent outline located at the left side of the shirt. Jeremy stared a it for awhile, debating wether he should try out the shirt just to see. He mumbled a fuck it and tossed the shirt on his single bed and took off his own stripe shirt. He grumbled at the sight of his skinny body but went to grab the grey shirt. The second he grabbed the rather soft material, he realized his forearm had small light purple blotches. He pulled back, shock and inspected the bruises.

"Where the fuck..?"

He didn't remember when he got the bruises- he didn't even felt them. All he worried about is other people seeing them. He remembered there were arm socks in his closet. He quickly went back to the closet and pulled out a plastic packet- ripping it open. He didn't bother hiding the wince that left his lips when he slipped the black strentchy material on. At least no one will see them now.

He slipped on the grey shirt. The transparent outlines on the left breast turned light blue- forming two semi-circles diagonally facing each other. The neckline, ends of his sleeves and the ends of his shirt turned light blue as well, giving off a glow. Jeremy wondered why they decided to add lights on the shirt, but didn't say anything.

Jeremy jumped when he heard knocking.

He tossed his blue cardigan and stripe shirt into his closet, closing it before walking towards the door. He didn't really look through the peephole but he was worried the person on the other side of the door was waiting too long. He turned the knob and opened it, nearly jumping back in surprise when he saw Michael with his fist up, as if he was about to knock again.

* * *

When Michael left his room, he was planning to relax in Jared's room- only because his room is much more cleaner. Jared's room wasn't far- it was five rooms to his left. But he glanced at the door beside him, and realized that it was occupied. It was vacant for two years now- it can be seen from the scanner saying the word 'VACANT' in large letters. This time, it was only a blank screen- which means either someone moved rooms, or Jeremy was there.

It surprised him, really. Jeremy must have already moved in the room while Michael was somewhere else, and the two don't somehow meet at night. Which was mainly on Michael since he spent most of his nights in Jared's room.

So when he saw Jeremy on the other side of the door, he wasn't surprised. What he was surprised about was seeing him in a PE shirt and arm socks, the default light glowing a bit.

"You're in your PE." Michael said, setting his hand down.

"So are you." Jeremy replied.

Michael decided to head down to the main training room early to meet up with Jared, Alana and Christine after he chills around in Jared’s room. He was wearing the same grey shirt, except the lights were in red. He wore some comfortable sweatpants since he couldn't find the usual jeans he wear in his messy closet.

"Uh... Yea." Michael nodded, tugging on his sleeve. For whatever reason, Jeremy keeps on staring at him. Well, more like his body. Michael knew his shirt is a bit too small on him, but it doesn't normally grabbed anyones attention. Michael slowly felt uncomfortable and embarassed when Jeremy kept on staring.

"Eyes up here, Jeremy." He joked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Jeremy snapped his head up, his face turning red as a tomato. He began rambling, mixing up his words as he try to apologize and explain. Michael couldn't understand a single word he was saying, but found that cute.

Michael's eyes widened at the thought.

Shit, did he just call Jeremy cute? He called his rambling cute- but that's Jeremy's doing, so technically it's Jeremy, so does that count? Is he seriously questioning about that? Michael snapped back to reality, and noticed Jeremy was still rambling non-stop. At that point, Jeremy began using his hands to elaborate whatever he was trying to say, which wasn't really working. It only made him look crazy. But still cute.

"Jeremy, calm down, man." Michael chuckled a bit. Jeremy did stop, but his face stayed red. "I was gonna meet up with Jared and the girls in the main training room, wanna go with me?" Michael asked, smiling. Jeremy's face turned much more redder, to which Michael didn't know the cause of. He didn't think too much of it though.

Michael patiently waited for Jeremy to close the door, before he began walking back to the elevator, the other male following him.

Michael seriously needs to think. No- he needs to get high. His thoughts about Jeremy is all over the place- they’ve only met five days ago. 

“So, why are you going to prac. lesson? Normally new Inhumans join us after a month.” Michael asked curiously as he pressed the down button on the elevator. The elevator was in the Basement, and considering the floor they are in is in the 49th floor, it’s gonna take awhile. 

“I needed to do something else than being with my Guide.” 

Michael wasn’t sure if Jeremy was telling the truth- well, the full truth. He could tell Jeremy wanted to go to the practical lesson to get his mind off of something, but he was positive there’s another reason to that. Maybe it’s too personal for Jeremy? Yea, he’s not gonna be a douche and ask that.

“Alright. Since this is basically your first practical lesson, you’re basically free to follow me, Jared, Alana and Christine.” Michael said. The mention of Christine’s name made Jeremy flushed, but neither said anything about it. 

“What do you guys do in practical lessons?”

”Well, the instructor will generate a random area in the training room- just like what we did during the practical run. Be warned, the training room is as wide as this building and as high as two floors- okay, technically it’s five floors if you bother looking at the blueprints. But the bottom and top part are considered two separate floors for whatever reasons they may have.”

The elevator let out a ding sound, the doors opening. The two entered the large elevator, Michael pressing the fourth floor.

”After an area is chosen- normally a rainforest, the training begins. Sometimes we practice on our parkour skills, and even running laps while avoiding tripping on vines. Though we also play ‘Tag’ and ‘Tag Team’. The most competitive we’ve ever been is probably ‘Capture the Flag’ which may sound boring but really, it’s fucking intense.” Michael chuckled at the last part, as a memory resurfaced from two days ago during practical lessons. 

“There will be three practical lessons a day- one for 9 a.m., 12 p.m. and 3 p.m. We are required to go to one of the timings everyday. Normally the 12 and 3 p.m. lessons are quite hardcore and much more fun, so there’s more people. 9 a.m. is kind of like...uh... warm up? I guess you can say?” Michael glanced at Jeremy, who was busy tugging at the stretchy material of the arm sock. He doesn’t really know why people wear those- the only other person he knows who wear those was Jared, but the arm socks only ended halfway on his forearm. When he asked about it, he said it was for the ‘aesthetic’.

”Do you guys have like, classes?” 

Michael couldn't help but snort.

"If you mean like math classes and history and all that crap, no. But there is classes for basic engineering, identifying human effects, learning how to analyze evidence and all that crap, something you won't find in a normal school. The teachers are tough, but they can be fun as hell. I have classes on engineering. I don't normally do science stuff- only when Alana wants me too." Michael paused as he noticed Jeremy giving him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Are you guys bad at math?"

"Wouldn't call it bad." Michael shrugged. "If you give us a math paper, one fifth of us would probably be able to answer them correctly. But if you ask us to do mental calculation, let's say how fast can you run to get to shelter before a tornado hits, we will literally spew out an answer and even the odds of survival. Our brain works weirdly, apparently. But we get used to it after awhile of suddenly  throwing out answers without thinking." He could see Jeremy flinch, but kept still. Michael worried he said the wrong thing, but knows he was right. Almost every Inhuman dislike maths with a passion- before they were contained, they failed the subject terribly.

The scientists are unable to find a proper explanation except for 'Alien DNA'.

"Does it only apply only for maths?"

"Yea, actually. I mean- it's sort of inaccurate for us aged over sixteen? But generally, yea. Why?"

It was as if a dark cloud has casted over his head. Jeremy's head hung low, staring at his dirty sneakers. Michael felt bad, but he wasn't surprised to see such a reaction from him. Even though he asked why, Michael already knew. Michael was terrible at maths, but he excelled in the other subjects before he got contained at age thirteen. He wasn't fazed when he was told about it, but it did clear a question on his mind. But it wasn't the same for Jeremy's case.

"I wasn't... I was a loser, in my old school." Jeremy finally said in a soft voice, almost inaudible. Michael glanced at the red numbers on the top. They still have a couple of floors before they reach the main training room.

"I rarely see my dad-" "Jeremy-" "-and everyone thinks I'm some freak-"

"Hey."

A simple gesture, used very commonly as a greeting. This time, though, it was strong yet warm at the same time. Michael was about to reach for Jeremy's shoulder, but stopped. His mind went back to earlier, where he grabbed his arm all of a sudden. Michael bit his lip, his arm still frozen in its spot before finally letting it fall on his side. Jeremy's attention was on him now. His face etched of confusion and slight panic as if Michael was about to give him an earful. But that wasn't what Michael was planning to do- no, there's no reason to be mad at Jeremy- Michael knows Jeremy knows that. But even a bit of anxiety can make a simple word terrifying to hear.

"You don't have to tell me." Michael said, his hands now going back to his pockets. "I know you want to tell me your story and all- and that's fine. But let's talk about it some other time, yea? When you get used to everything? You're still overwhelmed after everything that's happened, so I don't want to pressure you. But if you really wanna talk about your... story, then you can just message me and we can meet up somewhere. Jared always says I'm a good listener." A smile had formed on Michael's lips.

Jeremy's cheeks turned pink now, a bit different from his usual embarassed red face. Michael noticed Jeremy's blue eyes have specks of green in it, which he took note of in the back of his mind. Jeremy wasn't doing breathing excercises, he was relaxed, and had a shy smile on his face. Most of all, Jeremy looked relieved. Michael didn't know if it was from the fact Jeremy didn't have to talk about it or Michael offered to be his listening ear, but he was just glad to see Jeremy smiling.

The elevator let out a ding, and the two left out. Michael saw Jeremy's jaw hanging, looking around the very, very, very large room.

"Michael this isn't a fucking room." "The director called it that."

Michael couldn't help but laugh at how amazed Jeremy was. The room was the same as the private training rooms, except twenty five times larger. It's perfect for all the practical stuff they were doing- it was as if they were in a completely different place despite still being in the room. The height being high was required for simulated hills and rainforest trees to form, and can still be as real as you climb them.

There were some people already there, doing their own warm-ups and talking to each other. He spotted Jared, Christine, and Alana sitting down on the floor in their PE shirts, chatting (though Christine is clearly the one who lead the conversation). Alana noticed them first when Michael and Jeremy were almost near them.

"Hello, Michael! And hello again, Jeremy!" Alana waved, almost as if she was relieved. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw Jared sighing deeply. "Hey guys, Jeremy wants to join us for the prac. lesson today."

"Isn't it a bit too early for you to join us?" Jared asked. It wasn't filled with suspicion, but just curiosity. "Not that I'm complaining. The earlier you learn, the better. Like what my dad used to say." "Don't you hate your dad?" "Aren't you suppose to be jerking off in my room?"

Michael gave Jared the finger as he sat down, crossing his legs. Jeremy followed suit and sat down between Michael and Alana. Michael saw Jeremy and Christine glancing at each other before looking away, a sheepish smile on their faces. Though Jeremy's red face is more noticeable. He felt sort of bad for the two of them- Christine rant to him not long after Jeremy left the cafeteria via texting. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Even worse, Michael wasn't sure how he was supposed to help. The conversation ended with Christine telling Michael she was going to Alana and ask her about Jared.

"I just want a break from my Guide. I wanted to hang out with...uh.. you guys, if you don't mind?"

The three of them looked at each other in thought. Michael watched, a bit too painfully as they silently made a decision.

"Of course you can hang out with us!" Christine smiled. Then, she began jumping from where she sat, probably to wear off the sudden burst of energy she's having. "Oh! Maybe we should exchange tags? You don't have to mindlessly walk around trying to find one of us, you can message or call, assumig we aren't busy." She paused. Jeremy and Christine stared at each other for a moment, before Christine's cheeks dusted pink. "I- If you want, of course. Not forcing you or anything." She chuckled a bit, sheepishly rubbing the back of her name.

Jared wolf whistled as he leaned back on his arms resting on the floor. "You made Christine Canigula stutter, Heere. That's an accomplishment." Jared sent a wink towards the new Inhuman, who only turned redder as the color of his hoodie. "Also not calling what you're wearing garbage, but you wanna change the color of the light?"

Michael saw Jeremy glancing down at their shirts. Jared's lights on his grey shirt were red-orange, Christine's were white while Alana's were yellow. It leave Jeremy's lights to be the default light blue color.

"I- I'm good... thanks." Jeremy mumbled, tugging at the arm socks.

The five of them talked a bit more about what they were gonna do after the practical lesson- Jared and Michael will go back to Jared's room before Michael needed to go to his engineering class, Christine will go to the library located at the tenth floor, Alana will go down to the Basement to finish what she was doing, leaving Jeremy to do nothing- before more people began coming. Luckily for them, they sat near the wall so they were away from the other students- even though Rich's group of friends give them dirty looks every now and then.

They were talking about Jared's childhoodd habit of eating bath bombs when a tall and muscular man walked out of the elevator. The elevator was then blocked by the same material as the walls- Vibranium.

The small group stood up and walked over to where everyone was crowding around to listen to what the instructor was going to say.

"Alright, just got a message that we have a new Inhuman with us- pretty early, but he came at the right time. Last practice, you all did pretty well. So well, I decided that today, we play tag!"

Almost everyone cheered, even Michael. Last practical lesson was utter hell- it was set in a very mountainous area, and everyone is grouped randomly. What better luck could he ever have when he got grouped with Rich and Jake? Luckily, there was a twelve year old girl who never really cared about the drama that was happening. At least the three of the have something in common, making sure she doesn't get shot by a simulated enemy. There were many enemies in the simulation, half of the people were injured, but they did well.

"Everyone do your warm-ups as I start setting up the room." The instructor said, already pulling up his hologram. He tapped on a few buttons, and the room began to change. Michael didn't have to look to see Jeremy watching the scene took place, it really was magically weird.

"What exactly is tag?" Jeremy asked as he began stretching his arms.

"You ever played tag before?" Jared huffed, trying to bend down to reach his toes but clearly failing. "It's basically the same thing, except there will be simulated monsters that are 'It'. If it manages to catch you, they can and will be able to teleport back to where the instructor is, that's where your out of the game. You are given a window for five seconds, tops, to somehow manage to free your friends or anyone from it and run away."

"Can't it just teleport to us?"

"They can only teleport when they have an Inhuman in their hands, or, er, claws." Alana continued. "Game rules and all. Apparently, they can't see, so they trust their hearing. Which, always works all the time."

"It's all fun and games with the wind washing past our faces before two large hands suddenly grab your waist and you let out a blood-curtling scream." Michael add on, joking a bit. He only stopped his laughter when he saw Jeremy suddenly looking terrified. "Oh shit- you'll be fine, Jeremy. Just stick with us and if we somehow got separated, well, that's unlikely. The four of us always stick two by two even if we get separated. In your case, just follow me and Alana."

The room was now transformed. They were in a rainforest, with dense trees and leaves everywhere. Perfect game of tag against a bunch of simulated monsters.

Some were standing alone, while most were in groups. Michael worried about the younger ones- by that he meant eleven and twelve years olds, but was glad to see someone who was sixteen or above with them (everyone somehow has a soft spot for younger people). He noticed there were a few who were twenty or above who joined the lesson.

"On the count of three, all of you can go and run. You have one minute until I let the taggers out."

"Are you good with your physical health?" Michael whispered to Jeremy beside him.

"One."

"I can sprint- I was in track. But I don't think I can go far." Jeremy whispered back, sweat already dripping from his forehead. Michael tried to think of a plan, biting his bottom lip while doing so.

"Two."

"Just stick by Mikey and Alana." Jared suddenly said, on the other side of Michael. "Good luck, lamp post."

"Three!"

It was as if a gun was shot. Everyone began running into the forest- some teleported, others began flying or jumped really high and landed on the branches. For Michael's case, the five of them just ran. Michael made sure Jeremy was in front of him at all times.

He doesn't want him to get hurt on the first lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least mikey cares


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit disappointed w this one but hey im already suffering so  
> m i s t a k e s e v e r y w h e r e h a h a

Christine can already feel her lungs burning but she didn't stop. Jared was in front of her, who she was sure was feeling the same seeing how he kept on stumbling. These were the times she wished that she had her own power, not just... taking others for a certain period of time. Most of the time, she never even gets to use her power doing a practical lesson. Christine can handle herself just fine- she has been taking hand-to-hand lessons to protect herself. But even then, she knew she couldn't do anything. If it weren't for her friends, she would have already been out of the game.

Alana, who was in front of the group the entire time, suddenly stopped and kneel down beside a large tree trunk. The others followed, Christine being squished between her and Jared. Alana peeked from around the trunk, and suddenly went back. The group heard low growling that sounded animal yet not... animal at the same time. Christine learned that it was the monsters who were supposed to tag them. She sometimes wondered why they use simulated monsters- was it to make them watch their backs more? She couldn't help but shiver as their appearance flashed their mind.

She felt someone tapped on her shoulder, and turned to see Jared with worried eyes.

"You okay?" He mouthed.

Christine forced a smile, trying to ease the uneasiness in her stomach and nodded.

She considers Jared a friend, but he doesn't see her the same way. She was pretty sure Jared only cared about her because of Michael- which she doesn't exactly mind at all. Ever since she asked Alana about her relationship with Jared, she not only wonders what happened before she got contained, but also wonders about her feelings for Jeremy.

She was one hundred percent sure she doesn't have any romantic feelings for Jeremy, but yet whenever Jeremy was around, she couldn't help but feel weird and flustered. Does Christine really have feelings for the tall male? She didn't know what to think- but she doesn't know anyone else who have dated anyone besides Jared and Alana- oh wait, she could ask Michael if he dated anyone before. They are still teenagers, so it's normal to feel this way, right?

God, Christine is craving for pizza now.

A shrill scream rang through the forest, immediately making the five of them freeze from where they kneeled. After a minute of silence, Alana finally nodded and stand.

"How long does the game last?" Jeremy asked, letting out a soft groan as he stretched his sore limbs. Christine couldn't bring herself to reply, but luckily for her, she didn't have to.

"Normally thirty minutes. Afterwards we're gonna take a small break, then go back to another thirty minutes of tag." Jared explained, scanning his surroundings.

Christine tried to hear out the familiar growling sound, but couldn't. It was too silent for an amazon rainforest- was it amazon? She doesn't remember. Christine looked up and let the sunrays touch her face, smiling for a moment. Even though you're getting hunted/tagged by monsters, she still enjoyed the warm light.

"Christine? We gotta move." Alana's voice reached her. Christine blinked, but nodded as the group decided to just walk ahead.

Christine and Michael stayed at the back, Alana and Jeremy in front of them, and Jared deciding to lead the way.

It was normally like this. They would walk and hide when they hear growling. If they get caught, they just ran like hell. Michael and Jared were always the ones who can get the girls out of the monsters' grasps, seeing as both are elementals and have the abilities that are used in combat. Christine would always be helpless, but yet the others don't think of her any differently.

So why does she feel so alone?

"Question."

"Shoot."

"All of these simulation is in the room, right? How do we know we're not gonna get slammed by an invisible wall? Or... Did I phrase it right?" Christine heard the nervousness in his voice. She sort of felt bad for him.

"Our bracelets will let out a beep and turn red, which means we're nearing a wall and would need to turn back unless you wanna accidentally knock yourself." Jared simply explained, shrugging as if it's no big deal. "But the training room is large, a bit too large. So the chances of us hitting a wall is close to zero at this rate."

"How many 'It's are there?"

"Jesus, lamp post, do you ask this many questions?"

"Quiet, Jared." Christine was almost surprised to hear how annoyed her voice got. The others were probably surprised as well. "Depending on how many of us joined this practical lesson for today, but enough to go around the entire room within minutes."

"Ah SHIT!" "Brooke!"

The five of them nearly jumped back when they saw a girl with blonde hair falling from a tree, but stopped right before she hit the ground. It wasn't Alana's doing- but there is one other person who could possibly make this happen. Christine doesn't know her well, but the others do.

Christine looked up, and saw Jenna sitting on a sturdy branch, her arm outstretched towards the girl, who was slowly descending. Once she reached the ground, Jenna easily got off the branch and began to glide down until she stopped in front of the group.

"Jenna." Michael greeted.

"Michael." Jenna greeted back. Christine stared at the two of them, quite confused but curious. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jared tensed, with his shoulders stiffed as he stared at Jenna, or more like someone behind Jenna. She then realized Jared was staring at the blonde girl, Brooke. Jesus, is Christine behind on everything?

"There's one on our left, a couple of meters but if we stay here it will tag us." Jenna said, as if it's a report. "Also... There's a million reasons for you guys to not trust me, or Brooke," She tipped her head to the side, referring to the girl behind her. "But have you seen Chloe or Madeline? We were with them but got separated. We always have a plan to meet up and it _always_ works but I have a bad feeling something is wrong."

"We should get the hell out of here first, then." Alana suggested. Everyone agreed.

Christine stayed at the back with Jared and Jeremy on either side of her. Michael was at the front, whispering to Jenna. She saw Brooke hugging her arms a bit too tightly, but she could tell Brooke is just trying to occupy herself than listening on Michael and Jenna's conversation. Alana was in front of Michael's row, leading the way now. She probably studied the forest from another source.

Christine and Brooke have small talks every once in awhile, whenever they see each other in the library. The only reason the two weren't friends was because Brooke didn't want to leave Chloe, and Christine didn't want to leave her friends. So the two remained aquaintances. Christine also never saw Jenna a lot, except in the hallways, but she heard stories from her groups of friends. The happy ones came from Alana while the bitter ones came from Jared, Michael shared both sides. Christine didn't think Jenna was a bad person. She probably just doesn't want to be involved with the drama between her group of friends and Rich and Jake (though Chloe also just joins in whenever she feels like it) and decided to stay neutral within the three sides.

She honestly doesn't see why there's tension between the two groups- the 'losers' and the 'popular'. It's childish and a waste of time.

"Just asking but.. what was Jenna's power? Can she fly?" Jeremy whispered to the two of them, making sure the three other people did not hear him.

"Manipulation of gravity." Jared simply replied, his hands stuffed into his cargo shorts. Christine raised an eyebrow at how dull his answer was, but didn't say anything to him. He's starting to creep her out by not acting as himself. "She can change the gravity in a certain area, things or living beings." A simple explanation. It was also a sign to tell Jeremy to not ask anymore questions.

Though it doesn't apply to the shorter girl.

"Why are you so tense? You okay?" Christine harmlessly asked. It made Jared flinch and not answer her, which just annoyed Christine. She decided to let it go for now.

The now group of seven continued to walk, now in silence. The silence didn't bother Christine that much, she actually preferred it. Jared is acting weird, possibly because of Brooke, she doesn't know what Jenna and Michael were whispering about earlier which just made her curious, Alana was just Alana, and then there's Jeremy. She really needed the silence to think.

Christine got contained a month after the drama started, the first person to see her happened to be Michael at the time. She was scared and clueless as to what was happening, and was just as violent when told about the practical and DNA tests. But after that? It was like she was a completely different person- and that's only because she accepted her fate much more earlier. She hung out with Michael before meeting Jared, then meeting Alana. Christine was an innocent thirteen year old girl. She didn't had a hard life, and when told her parents was safe, she was happy.

So why was she feeling so... off?

Maybe it was because Jeremy has a crush on her and it made Christine confused to what she should feel. Well, Michael did had a crush on her before but that was because he didn't know what his feelings was for her. It was also before he found out he was gay.

That's a story for another time.

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

Jeremy suddenly felt someone push him to the ground. He let out a groan, but stopped when he suddenly heard the same growling sound he heard earlier. He turned so his back was on the ground, and nearly let out a scream when two red eyes caught his own blue ones.

It was large- taller and bigger than all of them. It reminded him of a very muscular wolf but instead the fur was pure black with smoke emitting from it. In front of him, he saw a male kneeling down, his blonde and red streak of hair visible as he stared up at the monster.

"Rich?!" He heard Michael exclaimed. Jeremy didn't know who 'Rich' was, but he guessed it was the guy in front of him.

The monster let out a loud roar that didn't sound like an animal Jeremy knew from the zoo. It sent chills down his spine, his body unable to move. He let out a wince when Jared forcibly grabbed hold of his forearm and pulled him up, immediately pushing him towards Michael's direction. Michael stood in front of Christine, protecting her as Michael slipped off his gloves and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Michael, be careful! This one's bugged!"

Jeremy looked over to his left, and saw another unfamiliar guy. He had brown hair and a perfect jawline with chocolate brown eyes. He guessed he was one of the popular kids, who Michael probably despised a lot.

The monster let out another roar before lunging towards Rich, who easily dodged it out of the way by rolling to the side.

"That's impossible!" Alana exclaimed, already moving three large logs above her. "How can it be bugged?" She let out a yell, flunging the logs towards the monster. The first log hit it's back, which caused it to let out another roar except in pain, before avoiding the other two by teleporting. She stared at the spot where the monster was, her mouth agape. "I... That didn't happen before."

"Exactly!" Rich managed to avoid it's grasp by jumping away when it teleported behind him.

The monster managed to teleport without any Inhuman in its grasp. From that thought, the color of Jeremy's face drained.

The monster isn't gonna tag them anymore. It's gonna kill them.

"Is there a way to kill it?" Jeremy asked, as Michael, Jared and Alana began to use their powers against the monster. Unfortunately for them, the monster managed to dodge it with ease. He watched, feeling useless as every electricity, fire or logs and rocks thrown by Alana didn't affect the monster one bit. Now that he think about it, the monster was now staring at him with hunger in its eyes.

Shit.

"We can't. It's going against its programming and... I think it's after you." Brooke said from beside him. Jeremy already established that when it kept on looking at him with red eyes, he was almost hypnothised by it.

"It's no use- we gotta head back to the instructor."

Jeremy felt Christine grabbed his arm. He didn't blush from the contact, and instead let out a loud pained yelp as Christine began dragging him away from the fight, though it ended up following them anyway. The others joined them not long after they realized the monster won't be able to stop, and they're wasting their energy. Jeremy was sure they were running in a random direction, but somehow ended up on a large clearing where he saw the instructor with several Inhumans who were probably tagged sitting around.

"BUGGED MONSTER!" Rich exclaimed, cupping his hand with his mouth to amplify it. "SHUT IT DOWN!!"

The instructor didn't believe him, Jeremy can tell from afar. The nine of them stopped when it suddenly teleported in front of them, blocking the path to the instructor and the Inhumans. It didn't look as if the monster was interested in them- but it kept on staring at Jeremy.

"Motherfucker..." Michael cursed, slowly backing away.

Everyone else followed his action, the monster inching forward. It was waiting for something, something that will ensure their death. Was Jeremy getting paranoid? Maybe. But he could feel himself struggle to breathe and black spots dotted his vision. If he calms down, he won't get an anxiety attack, and certainly won't start an earthquake.

Three different growls were suddenly heard, and they turned to see three more monsters creeping up on them from the sides and behind. They were trapped.

And it is _not_ helping Jeremy at all.

Was the instructor trying to do something? Why was no one helping them? Are they gonna-?! Shit, he doesn't want to die.

His breathing picked up its pace, making his chest hurt.

Just like that, it happened, as if someone pressed a button

The four monsters that were crowding around them jumped, and time slowly grew to a stop. Jeremy could see Michael and Jared preparing to fire their elements at them. Alana was in front of Christine, with Jenna in front Brooke, their hands outstretched towards the monsters. Rich was in front of Jake, as if he would be able to take a hit from their large claws. Jeremy could almost hear the electricity crackling from Jared's hands as loud as the growls and roars coming from the monsters. It was too loud, making him almost deaf and dizzy.

Everything was too much.

The ground shook below him, and the monsters began to shake uncontrollably from where they collapse. The movement was so fast it nearly broke the simulation, letting them disappear and appear out of existance. It felt good and satisfying, almost similar to how someone feels their knuckles popping, or he managed to complete the entire game within a day. But it was also full of fear. He could feel his entire body beginning to hurt, which never happened before. Jeremy tried to stop his powers, but couldn't. It only made the fear worst and before he knew it, he suddenly collapsed. From exhaustion? He wasn't so sure anymore, everything was blurry now.

He could see a blurry face in front of his own, which he recognized were from Michael. He noticed the mole on his upper right cheek. Michael was speaking to him, but he couldn't find the strength to listen. Instead, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jared stood beside Michael as he cradled Jeremy's limp body. Jared was ready to beat the shit out of the monsters, but all of a sudden they began to spaz out and shake uncontrollably, until they somehow disappeared, the simulation broken. The ground was also shaking incredibly to the point he had to lean on Michael to prevent himself from falling. And as sudden as it had started, it stopped.

Jared didn't know what was happening until he heard a thud behind him.

Now, the instructor was calling in the medical team to take him up to the infirmary. The other Inhumans who joined them, had the right mind to give them space and not ask anyone questions, but the urge to ask was there. Whenever one of them would walk near them, Jared would give them a hard glare, which caused them to shrink back into the crowd.

"Alright everyone, clear out! We'll end lesson early!" The instructor called.

Jared resisted the urge to punch when most of them groaned. For goodness sake, one of them passed out while saving them! At least all of them quickly cleared out the room once the rainforest finally transformed back into it's normal bare room. His mind went back to his first interaction with Jeremy, up until they had lunch earlier. Jared didn't bother denying how terrible he felt, letting Jeremy get hurt like that. Michael was always a kind-hearted little asshole, it was only shown to people that allow this side of him. Jeremy's head was resting on Michael's chest, who was motionless on the ground. At least Jeremy was still breathing. That's good, right?

"Brookie! Are you okay?" The others, except for Michael, looked up to see Chloe running up to Brooke with a worried expression on her face. They hugged, which just made Jared remember his interaction with her at the elevator. It nearly made him sick at how nice Chloe was acting to Brooke, which just contrast to how she treated him and Michael. Jared resisted the urge to say a sarcastic remark by gritting his teeth.

"Mike."

Jared snapped his head to Rich, who was standing over Michael and Jeremy. Despite the old nickname that Michael hates hearing, he didn't look up and continued to stare at Jeremy's unconscious face. Rich's face held concern and worry, which made Jared's blood boil. Years of calling them names and even pushing them in the hallway, Rich is now acting like a friend? Bull fucking shit. Jared doesn't like him- oh no, he hated him with such passion Jared could remember every single detail he has done to them.

"I'm-" "Don't fucking say anything, prick." Jared cut him off, his voice nearly spewing out venom. Rich looked up at him with fear in his eyes, which just added on to the anger he was already building up just from the memories they shared.

"You brought it right to us." "What-?" "You bugged it, didn't you? Cuz' as far as I know, this never happened before. And what a coincidence that you ended up having the bugged monster following your ass, and we were nearby?" Jared struggled to contain his outburst. The people he care about... His friends... They are right here watching him, ready to pull him back if needed. They only saw him losing his anger a few times, and Jared hated that. But he couldn't help it, he just really want to tell Rich off because _damn_ if he was given the chance, Jared would actually kill him.

"Don't be so dramatic, Kleinman." Chloe rolled her eyes from where she stood near Brooke and Jenna. Her arms were crossed, and Jared could see that she wore her pink lipstick today. "It's not that big of a deal to worry over, anyway."

"Not that big of a deal? Why don't you suck a cock like a heartless whore you are because you don't think of others? Oh wait, you only care about 'Brookie' here. What is she, your personal sex toy when you're bored being a slut to the guys?" Jared sneered, clenching his fists. He could feel his nails digging into his palms, nearly drawing blood but he didn't care. If Chloe keeps up her bitchy attitude, then he might begin sparking electricity. He could already feel his fingers begging to let out a spark. Chloe widened her eyes, offended. She gave him death glares as she protectively push Brooke behind her, as if that would help not make Jared be angry at the slightly shorter blonde bitch.

"That's too far, Jared."

"Where the hell did you even come from, Jake? _Oh yea_ , because Richard here left us to go suck your dick because you're clearly a much more better friend than us." Jared looked at Jake this time. He was unaffected by how scared and angry the taller male was- but is it really Jared's fault? Years of telling himself there's no reason to be angry at Jake fucking Dillinger made him burst down his walls the second he saw his potential friend get hurt. Was Jared going too far? Maybe, but he didn't care. He never cared.

"Jar, please calm down."

That nickname. That _fucking_ nickname. Jared threateningly stepped towards Rich's direction, his head hanging but his eyes staring at him.

" _You have no right to call me that_."

Rich took a step back, his hands in front of him as if it can help defend against Jared's anger. It didn't stop Jared's threatening steps towards him. He could feel electricity sparking from his fingertips, and for the first time he doesn't try holding it back.

"I thought you cared about us. We were best friends, the three of us. But you just have to throw it all away just to get popular, huh? Well, I hope you're happy because that resulted in Michael developing anxiety and for me to be scared of losing people! 'But Jar Jar, you don't even care about them!' So fucking what? You never gave us a reason- we were broken! We were lost! **And we could have died today- Jeremy could have died!** " _  
_

"Jared- please-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Alana."

The words left his mouth before he could realize what was happening. His attention shifted to Alana, and let out a sharp gasp when he saw Alana with tears streaming down her face. She was currenly being held by Christine, who was staring at Jared, almost disappointingly but understanding. He didn't want to see Michael's expression- heck, Jared suddenly felt his anger washing away. All he felt now was... he felt empty, hollow. He no longer feel the electricity sparking on his fingertips as he let his hands curl into a fist.

"... Fuck you all."

He began walking back to the elevator, passing by the medical team that just arrived.

Did Jared fucked up? He doesn't even care anymore.

He needs to be alone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to have more angst with Jared but then I remember I can’t write angst for shit


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER CHAPTER FILLER CHAPTER FILLER CHAPTER FILLER CHAPTER  
> Also i realized im writing michael and jared's pov a lot so after chapter 13 im gonna focus more on the others especially to Jeremy and by that i meant their povs
> 
> also i feel like im torturing jeremy and jared a bit too much?? if so im sorry my bois

When Evan opened the door to his home, he didn’t find the silence scary anymore. He took a moment to stare into the empty living room before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. After making sure it was locked, he let out a soft sigh.

He was happy his mom found a job that could help them pay all their debts, but he rarely sees her to the point his only source of social interaction was with Jared.

Well, he has Zoe and Connor now.

But he knew if he constantly talks to them they’ll find him annoying. Who doesn’t? Jared found him annoying when he was still living next door. 

Evan walked upstairs, to his room, and aimlessly flung his bag near his desk from the doorway. He doesn’t feel like doing his homework now, even though they’re due in three days. 

He checked the time using his android. It’s 4 p.m. now. Will Jared mind skyping with him at this time? Evan just wants to rant to him about his mom, letting it all out, y’know? It’s better than the therapy letters he had to write- even though he still has to do it.

After fifteen minutes of standing in the doorway in thought, he decided against it. Yea, Jared will mind. He’s probably busy anyway.

Evan sat down on his desk chair and opened his laptop, immediately clicking on the Microsoft Word icon. Evan tried to backtrack to what he did in the morning, until the end of school and trying to sum it up. A long time must have passed before Evan began typing on the keys.

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_Today was a terrible da-_

His phone rang.

Well, more like let out a Bo Burnham song that goes ‘Kill yourself’ over and over again. Despite the ringtone, Evan immediately pulled out his phone from his pockets, fumbling with it for a moment before accepting the call.

”Hello?”

”Hansen.”

It was Connor. Evan was happy to hear his voice- or have someone to talk to, really. Though despite feeling happy, he still couldn’t help but feel anxious, and maybe a bit worried. Why did Connor call him? He could just text- which would probably make Evan happy either way but why call? Did Connor no longer want to be friends with him-? No, that may be possible but Evan doesn’t remember doing anything wrong. Evan didn’t even realize his breathing increased until he heard Connor’s worried voice.

”Hansen? Evan? Are you having an anxiety atta-"

"NO! No, of c-course not." Evan stumbled with his words a bit, and lets out a nervous laugh that only Connor could understand means 'Shit.'. Evan heard the other man sigh, and was about to spit out another apology before Connor's voice interrupted him.

"Don't even try apologising."

There was a silent pause.

"I wanna ask you about your mom."

Evan blinked, suddenly unable to form the words he wanted to say in his mouth. Connor wants to ask about his mom? Despite their sudden friendship, Evan remembers telling Connor about his mom. She used to be a nurse but found a better job, rarely sees her, and somehow thinks therapy would help him. Well, it did for awhile. What else does Connor even want to know?

"What is it-?"

"Do you ever notice how your mom is... acting all weird and off? You rarely see her and she never tells you her job?"

Evan was about to ask what he was talking about, until he thought of his mom. Evan didn't find anything weird when she didn't tell him about her job or the fact that she seems to be getting less sleep each time he sees her, which was rarely. Evan did notice the drastic changes for the Hansens, but he didn't say anything in fear of accidentally upsetting his mother.

Even though _he_ was really upset with her for other reasons.

"I suppose, yea. Why?" Evan asked, now deciding to lay on his bed instead, leaving the laptop open on the desk.

"Well da- Larry." He coughed. "You know that guy, right?" Connor only mentioned him a few times, and from what Evan could remember, Larry was a terrible father figure. He guessed having terrible fathers was one of the things they have in common. Evan realized he hadn't replied after thinking, and squeaked out a yes. He could feel his cheeks flush from embarassment when Connor chuckled lightly.

"He had a job when I was around eight. He only visits us like, once a month... But lately, it seems as if Larry was avoiding us all together. Cynthia is slowly growing insane and tired from the lack of support from her husband- which sucks, since she always has to go to work. I'm already suffering on my own and now they're bringing their perfect daughter down to their horrible son's level. I swear to god, by the end of senior year, Zoe is gonna be like me, a fucking loner."

Evan hummed, nodding his head without thinking.

"Well, the three of us can be loners together."

Evan immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing too late what he said. Oh god, that was the most stupidest thing he has ever said to Connor. His mind was full of outcomes and scenarios for the aftermath of that one sentence. Will Connor hang up on him and never speak to him ever again? Or maybe Zoe will tell the entire school how much of a weirdo Evan was? That would mean Evan will have no one to talk to- which would have been perfectly fine if it weren't for the fact Evan really thought he could be friends with the Murphys. He may or may not have sold his soul to protect the two of them- was that a bit of an exagerration? Evan couldn't even tell what he really wanted except that he really wanted to keep his friendship with them.

Evan opened his mouth, but before any words could form for the second time, Connor beat him.

"Zoe would like that."

There was a bit of humour in how Connor phrased it, and Evan imagined the older man by a couple of months to be smiling in amusement. It was probably from Evan's sudden confidence of wanting the three of them to be loners together, but after what Connor said, Evan could feel the tension washing away. Evan don't have to worry that much anymore- Connor seems to really want to be his friend.

Besides, the two felt like disappearing before, which was what brought the two to become friends.

The two seniors talked about school, possibly wanting to just forget what they were talking about. Although Evan was complaining about being terrible at maths with Connor laughing at him, he couldn't forget about his mom. It opened a lot of possibilities- of which all of them were bad in their own way. Evan didn't want to question his mom- he trusts her. Family trusts each other, right? If so, Evan trusts whatever his mom was doing is good.

What could go wrong?

After another hour of talking, Connor had to leave. Evan bid him goodbye and ended the call, slipping his phone from his fingers so they lay on the blanket near him. He stared up at the ceilings- which were covered in glow-in-the-dark star stickers. Evan smiled at the memory of Jared and Evan sticking them up on the ceiling- and by that he meant Jared was the one who climbed the ladder while Evan made sure to keep it still because he was afraid of heights. They were around five that time, one of the happiest and rarest days he had with a smiling and joyful Jared.

Evan is so going to tell Jared about his conversation with Connor.

* * *

Connor immediately dropped his phone on his bed and stood up. He considered bringing his weed, but decided not to and leave his room. It didn't take long for him to reach his sister's room- only a minute or less since it's literally right beside his own door. He stopped outside when he heard the soft strumming of guitar, and a muffled female voice he could only identify would be Zoe's.

He sat down on the floor, his back against the door as he listened.  His sister must have heard him shifting, because the strumming of guitar stopped abruptly. Connor knew better than not to bother her- or for her to bother him- but he really needed a distraction. Any sort of distraction that doesn't include him staring at his ceiling while thinking about Evan Hansen. But why did he even go to Zoe? He wasn't even sure. 

Connor strangely felt calm after his conversation with Evan. It made him feel... happy, probably. Maybe because he's actually conversing with an actual human being despite the fact he called him because he suspected Larry was working for some secret organization? Yea, hearing Evan made him happy.

Connor didn't realize he was lost in his own thoughts when he suddenly hear the guitar playing again, only this time much more louder. Connor sucked in a breathe when he could clearly hear Zoe's voice.

_"You with the sad eyes... Don't be discouraged, oh I realized. It's hard to take courage."_

Connor listened to the soft voice of his perfect sister.

* * *

Heidi was flipping through some files that Alana had passed her in the morning, which she hasn't touched yet. It was a list of Inhumans that were currently still on watch, yet to be contained. Her eyes skimmed through their names and ages- until she found the one she was looking for. Or at least, one of the things she was looking for.

"Travis Mell... good job, Alana, but this doesn't really help me." She mumbled under her breathe. The file held nothing about any signs or accidents- only his name, birthdate and when he was put on watch, which was three years ago. Why put him on watch? That's the fifth person she found without any other information based on their abilities. 

Heidi worked for the secret organization for many years now. She was quick on rising up the ranks, and settled on being one of the best agents to be set on field when containing an Inhuman. Some were successful and went exactly the way she wanted, while others were also successful, but the decisions were made by her colleagues. Heidi despised using the ICER, despite it being one of the most useful tools in containing an Inhuman. She could see remember the shocked face of Jeremy before he fell unconscious. It still haunted her sometimes.

"Heidi!"

Heidi jumped, immediately closing the cream-colored file as she looked up. She calmed down when she noticed it was just Larry, standing on the doorway of her small office. She immediately organized her files and papers that were sprawled all over her desk, putting it on a neat pile before standing up straight, rolling up her sleeves to her elbow when she saw how it reached the middle of her forearm.

"Yes, Larry? For the record, you could have just knocked. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Heidi let out a chuckle, attempting to joke. Her smile dropped when Larry contained his blank face, though she could see the annoyance stirring in his eyes.

"He woke up."

Heidi widened her eyes, dropping her jaw in shock. He woke up?

"W-When?"

"Ten minutes ago. He is currently sitting on the bed after punching the door numerous times. Talk to him."

Heidi watched Larry leave, not saying another word. Once the glass door slides closed, she pulled out the file she was reading before and put it inside a drawer, she'll have to read it another time. She made sure it was locked with her key and left her office, rushing a bit to get to the Basement. Heidi felt like time was going too slow but in reality she managed to reach the Basement in ten minutes. She speed-walked to the numerous white rooms, and went to the only occupied room.

She entered without thinking, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man before her.

Paul Heere was sitting on the bed, his knuckles badly bruised. From the light, she could see tear stains on his cheeks and she resisted the urge to wipe them away with her hand. Instead, she walked over and sat down next to him on the bed, the furniture creaking under the new weight. Heidi watched her colleague's expression from where she sat, but couldn't seem to identify any other emotion except for loss and disappointment. His eyes were blank, staring at the floor. The only sign of him actually being alive is the steady movement of his chest, as he breathed in and out. Heidi wanted to touch him- hold his hand, grab his shoulder- she just wants him to know that she's here.

They sat in silence for another couple of minutes, Heidi listening to the soft sniffles and whimpers coming from the older man. Eventually, Paul finally took a shaky breathe and looked up at Heidi, his eyes no longer holding the brightness they used to have.

"They.. _She_ took him, without me knowing." Paul's voice was soft, and it was full of cracks, but Heidi was still able to understand him. "I was so scared I... I thought _they_ took him." Paul paused. Heidi leaned in a little, urging him to continue. "... How long was I knocked out."

"About five days, if not less." Heidi replied. Paul took another shaky breathe, and rubbed his face with his hands. Heidi patiently waited for him to process the information. 

"My son... How is he?"

"Doing well, as far as I know. I think he went for practical lesson, but don't worry, Michael is there."

Paul perked his head from the mention of Michael's name. After a moment, he hummed and nodded in thought. "Michael's a good kid... Jeremy too. He doesn't deserve someone like me as their dad."

"I swear if you start going down that road I will compete against you on who was the worst parent- but let's be honest, it's Larry."

Heidi smiled in satisfaction when Paul began laughing, even though it was soft. This was the Paul Heere that she remembered and loved. The two used to be partners, until Heidi was moved to the field while Paul requested to be in the Basement as a forensics scientist. The two parents try to visit their kids as much as they can, but handling about a hundred Inhumans and having a million projects didn't really go well for them. There were times when the two wouldn't even see each other for months.

After the laughter died down to silence, Paul suddenly had a serious look on his face.

"When can I see him?"

Heidi could hear how sad he was. It reminded her of when she glanced at a picture of Evan, and a wave of sadness and homesick washed over her. She really missed him.

"Due to protocals, you can't- at least, not yet."

Paul nodded in understanding.

It was quiet again, but this time it was come comfortable. They didn't have to force a conversation- it wasn't needed anymore. Paul got his anger out and has a friend on his side, there was nothing much Heidi could do.

Minutes must have passed for the two adults, but Heidi didn't really care. 

She could feel his pinkie touching her own, before intertwining it together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr fucking heere is fucking here  
> And I apologise for having Connor's POV short as hell but I promise there will be a chapter dedicated to the Murphy sibs


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY FUCK ENOUGH OF MICHAEL AND JARED'S POV FOR AWHILE BUT I WASN'T SATISFIED WITH HOW I ENDED THE PREV CHAPTER SO POOF HERE IT IS  
> FLUFF TRAIN IS COMING SOON  
> AND ALSO COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED

Michael watched Jeremy through the glass pane, slightly cringing at the sight of so many wires and tubes connecting to him, but mostly to his arms that were covered in dark purple bruises that seem to came out of nowhere.

He had followed the medical team to the infirmary when they got Jeremy. Alana followed closely behind, with Christine following pursuit. He felt horrible that the three of them weren’t following Jared but they knew that he needed time to cool off. Michael knows Jared enough that he didn’t mean to sound so mean to Alana- heck, she even knows Jared enough to know he doesn’t mean it. But even words that they don’t mean can make you break.

Michael vividly remember the first time he was here. The different smells he couldn’t identify but know it can only be from a hospital made him dizzy. The blinding lights and the white walls sometimes made it hard, as well. But the worst part of his first experience was that he wasn’t the one on the hospital bed. He could still remember how ghostly pale... he was, with tubes connecting to his arms covered in blue veins and a mask over his mouth and nose. Michael would have thought he died if it weren’t for the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

If only he did something-

”Will Jeremy be alright?” He heard Christine asked from beside him.

Michael didn’t know how to answer that. When Jeremy got in the bed, it was panic everywhere because none of the nurses and doctors knew what happened to Jeremy. If it weren’t for Alana’s quick thinking, Jeremy could have been in a much more serious condition. But watching him on a hospital bed makes Michael sick in the stomach similar to his first time. He didn’t want to think about the other outcomes that could have happened during practical lessons- he wished he has his headphones to at least occupy his mind with Bob Marley or trying to rap to ‘96,000’, even though he knew it would be pointless either way, but he didn't want to be left alone with those thoughts.

Michael didn’t want Jeremy to get hurt, but he still got hurt.

”Jeremy will recover, I’m sure of it.” Michael finally said. It was full of reassurance- and for a moment Michael believed his own words.

His fingers lightly twitched when Christine’s hand brushed against his own. It felt like an electricity shock, but it only lasted for a moment. The transfer didn't finish. After a bit if uncertainty, Michael took Christine’s smaller hand with his own, and squeezed lightly. If he still had that puppy crush on the girl, he would have blushed madly. But this was different. Christine may not say it outloud and even deny it, but she needed somone to touch. Someone to give her contact, to know that someone is there.

Christine let out a small gasp, and nearly pulled her hand away from Michael but he didn’t let go. In fact, he squeezed tighter. 

Michael knew that his fire abilities were getting transferred to Christine, as long as they hold hands or until Christine gets tired which then it automatically transfers back to him. Michael also knew how Christine felt about her ability to take other people’s ability- she felt like it was invading another person’s privacy. But Michael didn’t care at that moment. He wanted Christine to know that he was there for her. Michael let out a shaky breathe, feeling Christine's hand gripped tighter. He only calmed down once the process was finish. He felt slightly weaker than before- and maybe a bit more colder, but he knew it's just temporary.

The two watched, hand in hand, the few nurses who stayed checking Jeremy’s vitals. Alana was one of them. It was strange to see an Inhuman wearing their PE shirt doing check-ups on another Inhuman, but both Michael and Christine were also wearing their PEs. Jeremy himself was still wearing his PE shirt, but instead the arm socks were off, showing off his bruises.

Michael finally lets go of Christine’s hand when Alana walked out of the room, a clipboard in her hand. She had a focused look on her face, scanning the piece of paper clipped on the clipboard.

”Well?” Christine questioned, crossing her fingers behind her back, a nervous habit she rarely does.

Alana gave both of them a smile, but it was a forced one. 

“Jeremy will be fine.” Alana truthfully said. “In fact, he’ll recover within a week once we check his vitals and his health, yada yada yada...” She trailed off, as if it didn’t interest her at all.

”Why do you look so worried?” Did she look worried? Michael couldn’t really tell, but he could tell that something was bothering Alana. He could see questions swirling around the older girl's mind, unable to answer them with the resources she has now.

”...The bruises on his arms. They were made today.” Alana summarised, fiddling with the corner of the paper. For the first time in awhile, Michael could see Alana looking uncomfortable, her eyes darting to the hallway on her left as if she wanted to leave. It took a moment for him to realize Alana wanted to find Jared, tell him that he's okay and that she's not angry. Both knew it would end in disastrous consequences if not handled properly.

"What's the cause?" Michael asked.

"From what I got... It seems Jeremy did it to himself." Michael nearly asked a question, which luckily he didn't when he saw Alana opening her mouth again. "The earthquake he caused during practical lesson? When it stopped, Jeremy was still conscious- well, barely. Up until he lost conscious, Jeremy was still controlling vibrations. And when he stopped the earthquake, the vibrations moved to... Uh... his arms."

"His... arms."

"Yea. There's no scientific explanation yet, but some parts of his arms- to put it in layman's terms, were slightly ‘moved’ from the vibrations, which caused the bruises."

"So put it all together-"

"Jeremy is capable of hurting himself severely." Michael finished, crossing his arms. "Does his Guide know about it?"

Both Christine and Alana looked at each other, as if they were asking if the other know the answer. Their expressions just answered his question, and he unintentionally let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fucking hell..."

"You're christian, Michael."

"So are you and I can hear you mumble fuck every now and then." Michael rolled his eyes. He didn't smile, but he did appreciate Alana's attempt, even if she knows it won't work.

The three diverted their attention back through the glass window- the only thing blocking Michael from Jeremy. The nurses must have left while they were talking, so Jeremy was alone in the room. His pale face was peaceful and asleep, even if there was a mask covering his mouth and nose.

Michael's breathe hitched in his throat.

One second he was staring at Jeremy's face, the next it was changed to Jared. Except there were nurses and doctors crowding around the bed, calling out orders to one another. He could barely see his face with a mask covering his mouth and nose. A vision of Jared's arms covered in blue veins flashed his mind, before going back to Jeremy's purple bruised ones. He stumbled back, his ears ringing and his vision darkening. He swore he saw Christine and Alana trying to reach to him but they just seem so far away.

Shit, not now.

Michael's chest began to hurt and he struggled to breathe. He put his hand around the side of his neck, but then remembered he didn't have his headphones with him- they were still in his room. Michael badly needed a distraction- or just- fucking _anything_ to keep himself from accidentally hurting himself. He felt someone tap on his arm, but immediately pulled back, letting out a wince. Was it Christine? Shit- he didn't mean to hurt her. He couldn't control his body temperature- he was sure it was rising as he continued to repeatedly see Jeremy and Jared switching on the hospital bed. Unconsciously, he began to scratch his sweatpants where his left thigh was.

Michael didn't realize he was being forced to sit down on the floor until he felt his back connect with the wall- it didn't help with his situation, but at least he didn't have to stand.

"Michael, can you hear me?"

Michael took some time to lift his head, and saw Alana and Christine's worried faces. The sight of them made Michael guilty, which just made his anxiety attack worse than it already is.

"Breathe with me... Okay?"

He could see Christine breathing, exaggeratingly if he say so himself. Michael tried to follow it, failing a few times. He managed to get his breathing controlled after a couple of minutes.

"Better?" Christine asked, her hand hovering just above his shoulder before she pulled away. The hesitation for contact made Michael a bit upset, but he was calm now. Or, as calm as he can get.

Michael stood up, nearly tripping over himself. The action surprised Alana and Christine as they watched him walking down the hallway, towards the nearest elevator.

"Michael! Where are you going?" Alana asked loudly, afraid to move from where she stood.

Michael turned to look at them.

"I'm just gonna have a talk with Mr. Reyes." Michael casually said, determination burning in his eyes.

* * *

Jared stared at the setting sun over the mountains from afar. The angle hit it at the right spot that the sight nearly blinded his eyes if Jared didn't adjust his sitting. He was on a cliff with no green grass to be seen. In fact, there wasn't anything green on the spot he chose. Jared wasn't sure where he was exactly, but the rocky mountains and sandy land was enough to give himself the solitude to calm down. Jared scratched his right shoulder through the cloth of his PE shirt, wincing slightly before putting his hand down, letting it rest on his lap as his legs hang over the cliff edge.

Jared lost control of his emotions. Sure, it felt good to scream at Rich and Chloe, but he remembered Jenna being there. If she was kind enough to an asshole like him, she wouldn't gossip. That doesn't mean Chloe wouldn't talk about it to her friends, though. Jared let out a dry laugh when he thought of how Chloe will tell the story. It would probably be inaccurate as when she said Michael and Madeline had sex and would put him in a terrible spot- for both his own people and the people working for the secret organization. Not like any of that is new, though, just a bit more popular than before. But that would also mean he will be bringing his friends along with him.

He unintentionally scoffed at that thought. Was it even right to call them his friends? Sure, Michael is technically his 'Best friend', used to date Alana and broke up in 'good terms' and _actually_ thought of Christine as his friend. Now there's Jeremy on his potential list of friends. He doesn't deserve any of them- he doesn't deserve the treatment he has been recieving from them. How understanding Michael was, how kind Alana showed, and how much positivity Christine has shared to him. And what did Jared give back in return? Sarcastic and most of the time insensitive side-comments, hidden secrets and not even telling them face-to-face how grateful he was for the things they do.

He never comforted Michael when his Lola had died two years ago.

He never visited Alana when she cried a week after their break up four years ago.

He never admitted to Christine that he considered her as his friend three years ago.

It was as if the memories the four of them shared throughout the four years were taunting him. Not only that, but the guilt of not telling Evan he was Inhuman was piling up to the point he felt like puking. He held it in though, by glaring at the sun set. The sun was barely peeking over the mountain, so the sky was in an orange to dark blue gradient crap that Jared never really cared about.

"Jeral- Jared?"

Jared's shoulders went stiff as he heard the familiar voice he dreaded. Which is kind of stupid considering the fact not only did he nearly kill her in an elevator but he intentionally called her Chloe's sex toy.

Wait, why is she even here? Doesn't she have better things to do?

Jared didn't bother to turn his head, forcing his shoulders to relax. He heard a sigh, then footsteps that were gradually growing louder and louder until he could see a figure sitting down beside him on the corner of his eye. He didn't bother to move or acknowledge Brooke's existance but let's be realistic, when does he ever acknowledges anyone? Michael, probably.

Yea, Jared clearly hates himself.

"I'm not mad."

"Well you should be."

The response came much faster than what Jared expected, as if he was quite desperate. Was Jared desperate? If he was, Jared could't tell what he was desperate about and he honestly doesn't care enough. That seems to be his life nowadays- he just doesn't care.

"Chloe is. But I'm not." It was firm, yet calm at the same time. It reminded Jared when Michael was telling a new Inhuman what to do in a midst of a violent outburst- that somehow sounded funny to the elemental. Michael used that tone on him sometimes.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Jared's voice cracked a bit, but neither seemed to care enough to point it out. He finally decided to turn his head to take a better look at Brooke. He wasn't so surprised to see tear stains on her pale cheeks, but he was surprised to see a determined spark flickering across her blue eyes. Jared ended up staring at her longer than he should have, but he only looked away again when a part of Brooke's hair fell and covered a bit of her right eye- which just reminded him yet again of their first encounter (does that count as first?) in the elevator.

"I got worried-"

"Oh _you_ got worried-"

"-and I needed to talk to you."

That managed to shut up Jared. If he was honest with himself (which he never was, just saying) he was quite curious about what the blonde girl wanted to say. But his ego the size of Michael's dick times five hundred made him not say it outloud, so he resorted to just staring blankly at Brooke. He couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows when Brooke nervously looked down, tugging on the yellow cardigan she wore. It was hanging off her shoulders, and Jared realized she was still wearing her PE shirt.

"Just because I'm friends with Chloe doesn't mean I'm like her."

"Says the 'second hottest girl' in your age group." Jared rolled his eyes.

Brooke looked annoyed, which didn't affect Jared at all.

"I may be considered popular and sometimes 'bitchy' but I'm not cruel. I understand why you were angry at Rich... And Chloe and Jake."

Jared scoffed at that. Yea, as if she understood what he and Michael went through.

"And I'm not mad. It's just, I think you're too scared to tell your friends."

Jared froze.

"You're too scared to tell your friends your worries and problems because you think they will leave you behind for a 'stupid reason'. So you kept quiet, keeping up this image of being the sarcastic, asshole friend you are now. But it didn't help- so each day that passed, each insult or comment made by those three, they just grew the anger that was building up inside of you. You hid it so well no one noticed a thing, even if Michael had his suspicions, you would just deny it."

She paused.

"At least... That's what I think."

Brooke stood up, letting out a small grunt while doing so. She patted the simulated dirt off her shorts before offering Jared a half-smile.

"We may not be friends, but I'm offering you another listening ear."

Jared watched Brooke leave, though turning back to the mountains when Brooke was half-way to the door. He sighed when he saw the sky being much more darker now, the sun no longer providing him any light.

He was about to pull up his hologram, but stopped. His hand hovered just above his silverband, almost frozen in place. He put them down so they lay on his lap, and looked up.

Jared gasped when he saw the dark sky littered in white glowing stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jared is a train wreck haha


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUESS WHAT FELLAS  
> TIME SKIP
> 
> Welcome to another episode of 'Jeremy was pretty sure he likes girls until he saw Michael'

The second Jeremy opened his eyes, he felt a sudden rush of pain coming from his head and on his arms. It took several minutes for Jeremy to adjust to the dimly lit room, but glanced to his left to see a heart monitor, steadily beeping. He watched the screen in silence, not really enjoying the sound of the beeping being in sync with his heartbeat. His mind was full of questions, most of them regarding his friends (are they his friends? Did they talk about that? He didn't even remember). Were they okay? Did he hurt anyone? What happened after he was knocked out- oh god, is he gonna be executed?!- Okay, yea, Jeremy clearly has a lot of questions.

Jeremy glanced down on his arms, and raised his eyebrows in question. Both of his hands were covered in a thin layer of bandage. It felt too tight, and when Jeremy tried to move, it only made him hiss in pain. He decided to let it stay on his sides, even if he was begging himself to stretch his sore limbs.

A soft snore made Jeremy perk his head to the side. He nearly let out a surprised (and pained) yelp when he saw Christine on a chair beside his hospital bed. She was leaning back, resting her head against the wall. Her right arm was over her stomach while her left hung from her side. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing evenly. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

Jeremy frowned, feeling guilty for her uncomfortable position. She might have stayed by his side all this time, probably not sleeping properly and now there she was, sleeping on a simple steel chair? There were no pillows given, or a blanket. Jeremy shivered from the cold when he thought about the blanket, tucked under his armpits as his bandaged arms lay over them. His arms began to form goosebumps, and he sighed.

A bit too loudly.

Christine sat right up, letting out a gasp, which made Jeremy's shoulders rise suddenly. The action caused his arms to move, failing to hide the painful groan leaving his lips. Jeremy saw Christine looking around tiredly and confused, before realizing where she was. She turned her head a bit too fast he worried she might snap it. Jeremy was about to say something, but ended up being silent when he saw Christine's eyes.

It was hard to see when the room with not much light, but it was enough to see how emotional it was. Jeremy was no genius, but he swore her eyes were full of concern, and worry. But it was also full of gratefulness, relief and sadness. He haven't seen someone who showed so much emotion just by showing it in her eyes- was Christine intentionally doing this? Or was Jeremy just crazy and making stuff up? Maybe it was the second one, but the emotions swirling in them were almost intoxinating. It made Jeremy's chest hurt a bit.

It was silent between the two teenagers. Christine had her lips parted a bit, but no words were forming. The two clearly wanted to say something, but didn't know if they wanted to start first. It was very, very, very awkward to say the least.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm so glad-"

The two of them simutaniously stopped, staring at each other before bursting out a laugh. Jeremy was suffering- his arms were painful as hell but it still feels great to laugh, as if his whole spirits were lifted up from the dumps. He was streaming down tears from both laughter and the pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Christine laughing. It wasn't a cute laugh those girls do in romantic movies that he watched- it was full of snorts and it looked as if she was out of breathe. She was clutching her stomach in pain, and he saw a tear slipping down her cheek.

The laughter died down after a moment, a shy smile on both of their faces.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Christine finally said, wiping her tear away with the back of her hand. Jeremy smiled, but it didn't last long than he wanted to when he remembered why he was in a hospital bed.

"Where are the others? Are they okay? H-How long was I out?" Jeremy decided to ask the important questions first. He hated how soft his voice was, but he felt insecure when he could clearly hear how high-pitch it can be when in an inclosed room.

Christine bit her bottom lip in thought, gripping the bottom of her skirt with her hands.

"Alana, Michael and I are taking shifts looking after you. They are... okay. Jared needed some more time and you were out for three days."

Jeremy didn't know how to react to that. Should he be grateful that they are watching over him? Guilty that Jared needed time? Or shocked that he was out for three days? His mind was beginning to hurt, and he resisted the urge to move his arms so his hand could touch his forehead. It was torturing, seriously.

"Whe... Where'd these bandages come from?" Jeremy already knew the answer, but he wasn't sure what happened to his arms after he was unconscious. Did they see the purple bruises on his arms? They were painless when he was in the practical run, so why were they hurting now?

"Your bruises got worse." Figured. "And apparently they were caused from your powers, when you tried to stop it. I can't explain it but Alana could, so maybe later, when she comes, you can ask her."

Jeremy nodded, letting out a sigh. He chuckled when he heard Christine yawning loudly, though she didn't lay back on her chair and decided to start a conversation with him. It was very enjoyable, entertaining and painful to watch Christine acting out some lines from a play. She was clearly making it look stupid, as Jeremy couldn't stop laughing. It ended with Christine having to comfort Jeremy when he was crying too much from the pain coming from his arms.

The moment Christine finished wiping his tear-stained cheeks with her hand, the door opened to reveal Michael, with a tray of food in his hands.

Jeremy was happy to see him, nearly jumping up to greet him or something. He stayed where he was though, grinning widely when Michael adjusted the lighting so it was brighter, but not that bright. Jeremy was grateful for that.

"You, Christine, need some sleep." Michael joked, setting down the tray on the bedside table. Jeremy turned his head and peered down, quite surprised to see a bowl of... soup and chicken inside? It didn't look the usual chicken soup he have whenever he's sick- there were green beans and cut tomatoes inside. There was also a small plate of rice, which was steaming a bit so he guessed it was just made before he got here. Oh, and also a glass of water. Jeremy couldn't help but sigh deeply when he smelled the scent. It smelled delicious.

"Says the one who only has three hours of sleep every day since you got contained."

Jeremy said goodbye to Christine as she left the room.

Now he's alone with Michael.

"You hungry? Sorry if you don't like it- I was worried about your hunger and I didn't know what to get so I decided to coo-"

"Waitwaitwait- You cooked this?" Jeremy didn't want to interrupt, but he had to just to confirm what he was hearing is true. Michael fucking Mell can cook?

Michael's cheeks burned from the question, but nodded his head.

"Yea- well, only some. I still couldn't make sunny-side up eggs without burning it accidenally- BUT anyway." He coughed. Jeremy stared at him, confused. Why did Michael sound so nervous? Shouldn't Jeremy be nervous that a hot guy was in a room with him?

Wait, did he just call Michael Mell hot?

He's a pyrokinesis, but fuck.

"It's called sinigang, a Filipino dish. My Ma made it for me when I was younger, and it's always been my favorite dish."

His thoughts suddenly went to his dad.

"It reminded me of home... So I thought maybe you would like it?" Jeremy resisted the urge to laugh. Michael was strange in his own ways- he was clearly more mature and serious than Jeremy was, but seeing him act so unsure and shy made his insides flutter from how cute it was.

Jeremy didn't argue when Michael sat down on the chair, and began to take the chicken out of the bowl and cut it into smaller pieces. Jeremy was pretty sure you weren't suppose to cut the green beans into small ass pieces, but seeing how restricted Jeremy was on his bed, he didn't say it. It was awkward and embarassing when Michael pointed the spoon to his mouth, patiently waiting for him to open it. Jeremy did open it, and let Michael spoon feed him.

His eyes widened from the taste.

It was sour, but savory. He chewed, trying to identify the ingredients used but to no avail, seeing how he is terrible at cooking. It was much more different than the take-out food he always ate alone in his house, or even the food from the cafeteria. It was made with love and passion, not because it was made for the sake of it. Nevertheless, Jeremy loved it.

"Holy shit, Michael." Jeremy softly said once he swallowed it. "You better make me another one once I'm out of this stupid bed."

Michael looked surprised, probably from the sudden request, but he smiled and began to fill up the spoon again.

It was still awkward, but Jeremy was eating. He managed to finish the small bowl and the rice within thirty minutes, and laughed loudly when he saw Michael pulling a straw out of nowhere and placing it on his glass of water. Jeremy thanked him, and sipped through the straw while Michael held the glass close to his face.

Once it was done, the tray was left forgotten on the table.

Jeremy could feel his anxiety rising when Michael didn't look at him. He was staring at the blank wall with a bit of intensity in his eyes. What was Michael thinking right now? Was he angry about something? Jeremy wished the two were closer so he could identify the source of the problem- but even if they were closer what difference does it make? He was never good at reading people's expressions when no words were present. Jeremy tried to think of a conversation starter- does Michael like 'In The Heights'? Christine was talking about it non-stop about an hour ago. He decided to not ask that question just in case he says no and resume to having an awkward silence. Jeremy glanced down at the patches sewed on his red hoodie. There was a patch with a black cassette, a Philippines and Ecuador flag, a pac-man, a pokemon, a 'RISE AGAINST AGAINST RACISM' (he liked that one) and a-

"Is that a rainbow patch?"

Michael looked up at him, surprised at the sudden question. It took moments for Michael to compose himself, awkwardly clearing his throat while doing so. Jeremy got worried for a bit, but he was quite curious about the story of the rainbow patch. Maybe he should ask where the other patches came from- did he have them before he was contained? For some reason, Jeremy wants to know if the hoodie was comfortable and resisted the urge to ask him to let him wear it- which wouldn't be possible, since he have to move his arms and Jeremy is painfully exhausted to suffer another round. It would probably be worth it, though.

"Yea, but a better term to use is 'Pride Flag'."

"... So you're gay?"

"And you just realized that now?"

Jeremy chuckled a bit, the tension on his shoulders fading. Michael somehow made it comfortable to talk to him, but the fact that he's gay? Jeremy was surprised he didn't think much about his patches when the rainbow flag was clearly put on his left sleeve, where everyone could see it. Jeremy felt... he didn't know how to feel about it. At his old school, he saw a freshman getting bullied for being pansexual. His dad never said he was against homosexuals, so Jeremy kept his opinion free and just ignored them. Now that he knows Michael is gay, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh internally. If he wasn't gay, he could have girls fawning over him. But he is. A hot, cute, and kind person is gay.

...

Did he just call Michael hot and cute?

Jeremy scolded himself in his head. He's thinking about that again! He's not into guys- he's into girls! Into Christine Canigula! She's cute and adorable and she deserves the best in the world- whereas Michael is also cute and adorable and he deserves the best in the wo- Fuck.

He's as straight as a cir- as a pole ramp.

Yea, straight.

"You okay, Jeremy?"

No.

"I think I'm bi."

_Fuck._

Jeremy's face turned as red as a tomato, quickly turning his head to avoid looking at Michael's surprised expression. His chest ached, and he actually felt shame overtaking his other emotions. Was he ashamed of sharing such information when Jeremy doesn't even know if he likes both girls and guys? Michael offered him a listening ear, even if the offer was for a completely different reason. Jeremy just thought he would think of him differently and then leave him- which he won't do. No, Michael is better than that. He only knew him for two days, but he's positive Michael is better than that.

"You don't have to tell me now."

His sudden words made Jeremy turn his head back, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. Michael's voice was soft and silky. Jeremy wanted to remember that voice forever- it sounded so lovely and... calming.

Michael had a smile on his face, and damn did Jeremy wished he had a camera to capture his smile. Against the dim light, Jeremy could still see all of Michael's unique features. His mole above his right upper cheek, his dimples, the black earrings he wore, and his dark brown eyes that Jeremy couldn't help but stare in awe. It reminded Jeremy of dark chocolate.

"If you're not comfortable telling me, then you can also tell the others. They're not even straight."

Jeremy finally stopped staring deep into his eyes, and let out a confused 'What?'.

"Jared's bisexual, Alana's also bisexual and Christine's asexual." Michael explained casually.

...Oh.

Jeremy nodded, not really sure how to reply to that but took in the information. Goodbye sexual fantasies with Christine- which he honestly didn't have.

"Thank you, Michael."

"What are friends for, man?"

The two laughed, smiling at each other.

* * *

Jenna knocked on the door.

Two knocks. Pause. Three knocks. Pause. One knock. Pause.

Jenna waited patiently in the hallway before hearing the sound of a click. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, letting herself in. Jenna scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion when she saw the room dark. It was late, so of course it would be dark. But he never leave the lights off, especially at a time like this.

"Jesus, what took you so long?"

Jenna looked over to her left, and almost let out a sigh when she saw Jared on his black beanbag in the dark. She closed the door behind her, before pulling up her hologram which lighted up the area around her. She adjusted the main lighting so it would be much more brighter now. Jenna wasn't so impressed when she saw an empty box of pepperoni pizza on the floor on his right, and several cans of pepsi littered across the floor. She was also disappointed when she saw dry tear-tracks on Jared's pale cheeks.

"How long have you been crying?" Jenna raised her eyebrow in question. Her disappointment grew when she saw Jared putting up four fingers, meaning he was crying for four hours before she came. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before kneeling down and picking up all the pepsi cans. She could hear Jared telling her to stop, but she just ignored him. Jenna dumped his trash in the nearest dustbin, which caused Jared to sigh.

"You didn't have to do that." Jared said, a deep frown on his face as Jenna put the empty pizza box on an empty table. She sat down next to Jared on a red bean bag, being careful to not accidentally step on a joint that was recently thrown. She didn't dare touch it when she was cleaning the cans up, why would she? Jenna's not Jared's maid, but sometimes she gets a bit too worried for the poor guy.

"I wanted to."

"You sound like Michael, now."

Jenna rolled her eyes. She digged out a small round disk from the pockets of her hoodie before tossing it on the floor, in front of the two of them. The second it made contact with the floor, the disk let out a whirring sound before forming a large hologram screen. Within seconds, files, documents and pictures littered across the blue screen. Jenna watched as each item began popping up one by one, overlapping one another.

"Where'd you even find this?" Jared asked, a bit amazed by how much intel Jenna could find. She smirked in satisfaction, and considered not telling him. But really, she was just given the opportunity, a small window to grab the intel, and she took it. "It's not that hard when you have Heidi Hansen on your side, even if you didn't tell her what you were actually doing." Jenna decided to say.

"You TRICKED Heidi?! Jesus, seriously?!" Jenna never understood why Jared didn't want anything bad going on with the Agent. Besides the fact his family friend is his mother, the two never really talked or conversed. They only talk briefly in the hallways, and even then none of them were about themselves. Jenna didn't want to bother Jared's personal life- there's no reason for that.

"Hey, I got the intel. Well, every intel present. Never really looked into them." Jenna rolled her eyes.

Jared huffed, before scanning through the intel on the large screen. After a moment, Jared began to clear away certain intels off the screen, while putting the ones he was interested in on the side, making sure not to mix them up with the others. Jenna got bored rather quick, but she didn't know what else to do except watch Jared do all the hard stuff.

It was his plan to do all of this, anyway.

Several minutes passed before Jared was finally finished. There were only a few documents, emails and one newspaper clipping. 

Jenna tipped her head when she saw the newspaper clipping.

”Stephen O’Neil? Isn’t that one of the best scientists that worked here before?” She questioned. The newspaper clipping was old, but not that old. It was around nine years ago. “He died in an accident, right? Why’d you bring him up?”

”Because I have a suspicious feeling that he’s a part of something bigger than what we know.” Jared replied. “Here, a document research made by him three weeks before he died.”

Jenna skimmed through the document that Jared made larger into the screen. It talked about some sort of pill that he made from the alien blood plus some technical stuff, which the two already learned. It was mentioned in several other documents the scientist had typed out. She did find the recurring theme weird, but she lost interest in it after about fifty documents and emails. The current one was basically the same thing. Except for the last sentence.

”I will make you stronger, I promise.” Jenna mumbled, reading the last sentence of the document. “Who’s he talking about?”

”I don’t know. Girlfriend? Bestfriend? Dead gay son?” Jared shrugged. “Larry and the others hid this information from us. This just proves that there is something more that they are doing to us than keeping us ‘safe’.”

”A dark history, huh.” Jenna hummed. “Do you think they were testing on us?” 

“If so, I will be greatly disappointed but not surprised. Cuz’ that shit is so cliche.”

Jenna sighed. This is gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I FUCKING HATE THE ENDING BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO END IT i'll repay you guys for putting up with my trash writing somehow


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT  
> IM JUST THROWING PLOT LINES EVERY FUCKING WHERE  
> SO HAVE FLUFF  
> AND ANOTHER TIME SKIP
> 
> also michael can and will yeet jeremy off a building

Two weeks passed since Jeremy left the infirmary. His arms were still sore and now had to wear arm braces that felt like he was carrying a door. It was a bit tight on him, and restricted his powers from use. In all honesty, Jeremy was glad. He didn't want to repeat what happened during practical lessons. Ever since then he was more wary about the large training room to the point he doesn't join Michael and the others for their practical lessons (how can he, anyway? He has arm braces), not to mention he couldn't go practice with his Guide (where is she, anyway?). He felt alone during those hours, but he was used to it.

So when he heard knocking and opened his dorm room, he didn't expect to see Michael standing there. He wasn't wearing his PE shirt but instead a white tee with the words "PANGET KA" in caps printed across his chest. His hoodie was tied around his waist by the sleeves and wore simple jeans, accompanied by his usual shoes and his white headphones.  Michael also carried a white and blue colored backpack, a black cap strapped on it. Jeremy began to worry a bit when he saw Michael's huge smile on his face.

"Michael-?"

"No time! They're waiting for us already!" Michael's smile only grew wider. "Change into something more comfortable, we're leaving in five!"

"Leaving where? And who's they?!" Jeremy was forcibly pushed back into the room by the taller man. He shut the door, and sat down on a chair nearest to him. He turned around, so his back was facing Jeremy. "You'll see! Just change into something more comfortable- and outdoor-y."

Jeremy didn't know why Michael had to turn around- he has a bathroom, for goodness sake. But he decided to use that opportunity to quickly changed his sweatpants into a pair of jeans. He left his stripe shirt on and quickly went back to Michael after applying deodorant (which was stored in his closet, for reasons).

"That was fast." Michael chuckled. Jeremy smiled, but then let out a yelp when Michael grabbed onto his upper arm, making sure to avoid the arm braces, and dragged him out of the room. Jeremy didn't know if he locked the door or not, but he was very much aware at how hyper and excited the taller male was. Despite Jeremy just being slighter shorter than Michael, he struggled to keep up with his long and fast strides. He stumbled a few times, though noticed how Michael made sure he was still running. Jeremy didn't question Michael when they ran to another hallway, the opposite direction of the nearest elevators in his floor.

"Michael?!" Jeremy called his name, but didn't get a reaction. Michael only stopped running when they reached a large balcony located at the side of the building (Seriously, what is with the architect?). Jeremy was out of breathe and had to take a minute, of which Michael was too busy looking over the glass railings, trying to find something. Or someone

Jeremy didn't know what Michael was doing, and he was really starting to get worried and maybe a bit frightened. He pulled up his hologram and widened his eyes when he saw the time.

"3.04? Don't you have practical lesson right now?" Jeremy asked, now standing straight though still out of breathe. Jeremy raised an eyebrow questionly when Michael only smiled at him. The silence was enough for Jeremy to realize why Michael dragged him out of his own room.

"But-"

"Trust me."

Before Jeremy could react, Michael suddenly lifted Jeremy off his feet, carrying him bridal style. Jeremy let out a rather loud and surprised squeak, a sound almost impossible for a guy to make. His face and ears grew hot, and he looked up and saw Michael staring down at him, a smirk on his face. Jeremy wanted to say something- maybe one of the million questions he currently have swirling around his head such as how the hell was he so strong and why does it look like Michael was enjoying this. But his voice box wouldn't co-operate, making him look like a fish repeatedly opening and closing his mouth. He decided to just glare at him, puffing his cheeks a bit, making Michael laugh.

The next moment has got to be one of the scariest moments in his life.

Jeremy was still glaring at Michael, unaware at the fact that he was walking closer to the railing. When Jeremy looked back, it was already too late for him to jump out of his arms. Jeremy let out a girly scream when Michael threw him off the balcony.

Jeremy had his eyes shut, but when he felt contact on his shoulder, he opened one eye and saw Michael grinning childishly at him. He saw Michael's side bangs that always covered his forehead and eyebrow flowing above him from falling. Jeremy noticed his glasses were nowhere to be seen- he probably pocketed it before jumping over.

Oh, wait shit-

Jeremy resumed his screaming, flailing his arms everywhere while Michael was beside him. He didn't want to look down, but when he did, he could see the concrete ground getting nearer and nearer. He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact to come. It didn't.

Instead, he could feel his wavy bangs settling over his right eyebrow again. He no longer feel the rush of air on his skin, yet he didn't reach the ground yet. Jeremy was too scared and probably shocked to open his eyes.

"Yo, lamp post, open it up."

Jeremy snapped his eyes open when he heard a familiar voice. He noticed he was floating in the air, slightly turning to his side. He had no control over it, and he struggled to stay upright. He glanced to his left, to see Michael spinning around while stiffling his laugh, then glanced down to see four familiar faces, looking up at them with smiles on their faces. The first person he noticed was Jared, smiling at him which showed off the gap on his two front teeth. The next person he noticed was Christine, then Alana, also smiling as wide as Jared. The last one he noticed was Jenna, who he was surprised to see. Her hand was up, outstretched towards the two people in the air, which explained why he was currently floating. Jeremy couldn't help but let out a laugh and rubbed his face with his hand, causing the four people on the ground to be confused.

"First of all, wHAT THE FUCK, MICHAEL?!" Jeremy's voice wavered from laughing. He wanted to be angry with Michael, he really did, but for some reason he just couldn't and it was somehow hilarious to him. "You just tossed me off a fucking building!"

"It was Jared's idea." Michael explained, struggling to contain his laughter. He couldn't and ended up leaning his head back with his arms curling around his stomach, the action causing him to spin in the air.

"We needed all the time we can get, don't blame me for being innovative." Jared winked at Jeremy, who just laughed some more. Jesus fucking christ, what did he even do to deserve this?

Jeremy didn't know what Jenna did so they can put their feet on the ground, but the second he did he fell on the floor, legs feeling like jelly and heavy. He groaned in pain, rubbing his braced arm from the impact. Michael's face was right in front of his within seconds.

"JEREMY! Are you okay?!" He screamed.

Jeremy winced from the loud sound, which made Michael worry some more, but he nodded and put up an okay sign with his fingers. "Yep.. I'm good. Just, uh... hey, you never told me the floor was this comfortable."

"Jeremy."

"I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Oh my god..."

Jeremy ended up getting pulled to his feet by Michael's offered hand. Once he dusted off the imaginary dust off his jeans, he turned to his friends and gave them questioning looks. "Okay, you guys better tell me what the hell is going on." He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel when all of them just continued smiling at him. "... Guys?"

"We're gonna go to the forest back there." Christine explained, pointing a thumb behind her. Jeremy looked over and saw the large forest. Jeremy saw it whenever he passed by a window, but he didn't want to enter in fear of getting lost, or getting hurt. Besides, Jeremy was never a nature person. He would rather spend his day sitting in his air-conditioned room jerking off than being in a forest, lost and sweaty. Though he had to admit, he really do need the fresh air. He knew staying in his room all day won't do him any good, especially with his still-healing arms. "We brought a couple of stuff!"

That was when Jeremy realized everyone else besides Jenna were carrying something. Jared carried a purple backpack, Alana had a large bag over her shooulder, with the words 'CHEM-IS-TRY' in a fancy font printed across the cream-colored bag, while Christine had a small hand bag slung over her shoulder, and a picnic basket in her right hand. Jeremy's face turned paler as realization dawned on him.

"Guys-"

"We know what you're gonna say-"

"Your really didn't have to do this for me."

"But we want to."

Jermey frowned deeply, but it wasn't directed at them. No words can express the happiness stirring in his soul, but what did he do to deserve it? Jeremy still hasn't done anything for them and that thought alone makes him sick. He was pretty sure that when he passed out two weeks ago, it caused some drama. Something he was not told about, but he was sure of it. it would explain the sudden increase of attention, especially from two girls and two guys respectively (he didn't know who the tall girl was, though).

"Won't anyone judge you for ski-"

"That's what Rolan here is for." Jared patted the taller and chubbier girl on the shoulder. "She agreed that she'll make sure no one disturbs us while we dilly dally in the woods. Don't worry, she willingly agreed to it." Why did Jared add that? Jeremy was getting more confused and upset and it only got worse when he knew it was because of himself. He really did not deserve them.

"Hey."

Jeremy turned his head to the side, his blue eyes meeting Michael's brown ones. All of Jeremy's worries were forgotten for awhile as he heard that one word. A simple gesture, used as a greeting. A greeting that made the two of them friends.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Michael said reassuringly, making Jeremy sigh but nod.

After a bit more talking with Jenna Rolan, she separated with the group. They began walking to the forest, Christine initiating a conversation with the group. Jeremy didn't really understand what Christine was saying, but he couldn't help smile whenever he saw Christine's smile growing wider and wider. It seemed like the others also feel the same way. Seeing Jared smile so widely because of sheer happiness? You don't get to see that everyday. There was a clear difference between his usual cocky smile and right now.

Entering the forest, Jeremy couldn't help but be amazed at the sight. It didn't give off an amazon rainforest vibe, but a very comfy feeling. How long did it took to grow these trees? Jeremy noticed some of the trees were different types, but most of them were oak trees. They were walking on a dirt path, with trees standing on either side of them. He guessed that the others were here multiple times, seeing how they look as if they know where they were going.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jeremy asked, once he thought about it.

Michael only grinned from beside him.

"Where we usually go. It's quite a bit of a walking distance, but no one goes there, so we have all the place to ourselves-"

"WHICH SUCKS! I mean, besides having the area to ourselves- but it's great! There's like a small hill where we found a large tree! It's quite old, probably a hundred years old with vines hanging on the branches and the trunk. It's perfect for us to have a picnic, especially at this time!" Christine interrupted, her excitement showing through. "And since you're part of our group, we figured we show you! OH! We also engraved our initials on the trunk!"

"Which, by the way, is illegal. So don't tell anyone." Jared added.

Jeremy didn't know what to feel anymore. Did they seriously trust him?

He ended up being silent for the next couple of minutes, letting Christine go on and on about the plot of 'In the Heights' ("I bet you can't rap Daniela's part in 'Blackout' fluently." "I fucking bet I can."). He felt so out of place yet so comfortable being with the four people he is closest to. Though he had to admit, he wasn't sure if Jared trusts him enough. Does he trust him now? He doesn't know, but he remembered not seeing Jared for three days after he woke up on the hospital bed. Jared talked to him as if nothing had happened.

After walking some more, taking in the sights, they reached a small clearing. Sure enough, there was a small hill where a large oak tree stood on top of it, but what blew Jeremy away was the amount of flowers grown all over the grass below them. Obviously, he couldn't identify all of them but the common ones such as dandelions and roses were there. The amount of flowers and their variety felt out of place, making Jeremy wonder if these flowers were grown on their own or not.

"Christine and I planted them three years ago." Jared explained, standing next to Jeremy as the two watch the others prepare the picnic. Jeremy didn't question how Jared knew what he was thinking, he was pretty sure Jared would just reply with a sarcastic comment. Instead, he watched Christine laying out the large picnic blanket- a blue and white checkered blanket that probably feels uncomfortable to sit down on. Jeremy couldn't help but smile when he saw Christine laughing, showing off her wide and beautiful smile that he was pretty sure he was in love with. God, he really does have a crush on her.

"You like her, eh?" Jared nudged Jeremy playfully, his tone in a joking manner although both knew it was a serious question. Jeremy was about to reply but stopped. Why is Jared asking him all of a sudden? He was pretty sure Jared didn't want him to be friends with her- heck, he was suspicious of him during lunch two weeks ago. But he supposed it was all in the past, and what harm could it do? Jeremy wants Jared to trust him.

"Yea..." Jeremy finally said, maybe a bit too dreamily as he watch Christine conversing with Alana, sitting down on the uncomfortable-looking material while laying down some plastic plates on it. He noticed the plates were coming from Michael's bag.

"I just wanna warn you, Jermy." Jared began, stuffing his hands inside his cargo shorts. "Christine may or may not like you back romantically, she isn't the long-term relationship type. You can go have your chance with her, not that I care," Yea, right. "But dating is a really... touchy subject for her. It's not my place to say this, but Christine wasn't exactly lucky in having relationships. And if you two somehow make it work, I swear to god if you hurt her, I will hurt you ten times the strength." It made Jeremy terrified at how calm and casual Jared sounded, but he knew he was really serious about it. Jeremy pushed down the nervous feelings stirring in his stomach, making sure to hide it. Unfortunately, Jared noticed it. His eyes were wide from surprise (Jeremy was pretty sure it was directed to himself, though) before suddenly smiling, giving him his usual cocky grin. He patted him on the shoulder a bit too lightly, as if he was scared he might break Jeremy.

"Don't worry too much bout' it, kay'?" Jared said, winking at him before making his way over to the picnic blanket, where Alana and Michael were already setting up the food. Jeremy stood where he was for a moment, registering what Jared just told him before joining them.

It was mostly simple and hand-made, such as sandwiches with varies fillings, fruit, and even cupcakes. He also saw marshmallows, cookies and packets of gummy bears. And.. a bath bomb? Though it was tossed into Jared’s bag after a moment.

”I expected there to be less... sweets.” Jeremy commented, not really able to find the word he was looking for as he picked up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from a plastic plate full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Alana only smiled, taking a red velvet cupcake with vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles. “Michael and Christine sort of took the initiative to bring all the food, and both of them are sweet tooths. Oh! You should try the cupcakes, Michael made them.”

”And by that she meant he stress-baked them.”

”Oh fuck off, Jared.”

”Bite me.”

Jeremy glanced down at the carton of cupcakes (chocolate, red velvet and vanilla), studying how amazing the frosting looked before looking up at Michael, who was eating a nutella sandwich. A bit of the nutella spread got into the corner of his lips, of which Jeremy didn’t say anything about.

”You stress-bake?” Jeremy asked.

Michael stopped chewing for a moment, before swallowing. “Yea, but not so much.” Michael answered, taking a huge gulp from his water bottle. He set the bottle down once he was done. “I learned that I bake a shit ton of pastries within a day when I'm stressed. Most of the time I had to give some to the others.”

”He once gave us twenty cupcakes and twenty five cookies each. Which is quite stupid- does he expect us to eat all of them in a day?”

”You're literally the only one who eats all of them in a day.”

Jared clicked his tongue, staring at Alana. “You got me there, Ally.”

”Do you think the director would allow us to have camps out here?” Christine suddenly asked. “I think it would be great! Besides the fact we are literally inside a laser fence, there’s no wild animals roaming around that will hunt us. Besides a grizzly bear but he doesn’t count, he’s quite tamed.”

”Yuck, camps.” Jared didn’t look happy with the question, and for a while Jeremy felt the same. He once went for a summer camp and it did not go well for both him and the counsellors. It was also an embarassing memory of which he wants to forget forever.

“I think it would be better if it’s just the five of us, maybe Jenna as well if she wants to come.” Alana said, trying to cheer up Jared. Her attempts were futile, though, as Jared just groaned, leaning back until he was laying down on the soft grass. “Oh, come on, Jared! We could make our own fire, and do camp songs! We could even tell scary stories!”

”We’re Inhumans, that is the most normal people shit I’ve ever heard.” 

Jeremy grinned at the sight of Alana and Jared's bickering. He saw Michael smiling as well, almost relieved. It suddenly reminded Jeremy that he still doesn't know much about his friends' backstories, or their story as Inhumans before he got contained. He didn't want to ask, he felt like it was a private subject. He figured they will tell him when they want to. Which was what they exactly did, but reminiscing.

"Do you guys remember when we found a stash of bath bombs in Michael's room?"

"I don't why you guys are looking at me like that, but I swear to god it was because Jared didn't have anymore space to store his bath bombs."

"That he CRUNCHES ON!"

"HEY! That was some good cronch, you're just jealous. But I was fourteen that time, and I stopped!"

Alana pulled out a bathbomb from Jared's bag, raising her eyebrow in question.

"... It makes me calm when I look at it?..."

Jeremy didn't have to be a genius to know he was lying, but knowing Jared enough tells him that he intentionally did it for fun. While eating, he began to learn more about his friends, mostly their weird habits but it was very entertaining. He wasn't sure whose habits were weirder, Jared or Christine's

Hours must have passed before all the food they brought were eaten. They sat in silence, just enjoying the quiet scenery with their stomachs full. It also gave Jeremy the moment to think he really doesn't deserve them, but pushed it down. No, they wouldn't like him thinking negatively now. He should just enjoy... Yea. He could get used to having friends.

"Hey! We should climb the tree!" Christine suggested, pointing at the large oak tree behind her. The others looked up, and Jeremy could feel himself growing pale at the height of it.

"I would love to but... Uh..." Jeremy didn't know how to say no, so he just gestured to his arms as an excuse. It caused Jared to let out a violent snort that could have probably injured his nose in the process. "Your arms are just fine, lamp post." Jared said. "There's no broken bones, so you should be fine. If you want of course, though expect me to call you a pussy for the next week."

"That's not a very nice joke." Alana huffed.

Jeremy eventually agreed, which made Christine cheer. The four of them walked up to the small hill, and before Jeremy knew it, Jared and Christine were easily climbing up. He stared at them in awe as they grab one branch after the other, going higher and higher.

"I'll make sure you don't fall."

Jeremy turned, seeing Michael standing beside him. He couldn't help but blush slightly, grateful that Michael would be there to help him. He noticed Alana climbing much more slower, probably more careful than the other two.

Jeremy found it much more difficult to climb when he was being careful about his arm braces, but once he was reassured that his arm braces is just like another piece of clothing, it gave him a bit more confidence and he began to climb higher and higher. He was never afraid of heights, he actually enjoyed it. Climbing wasn't exactly his favorite sport but whenever he reaches the top, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of whatever scenery he was shown upon. So needless to say, Jeremy was excited to get to the top. There were a few times when his foot slipped, and Michael would yell at him to be much more careful.

He didn't know how long he was climbing for, but when he decided to take a breather by sitting down on a sturdy branch, he felt warmth basking on his skin. Confused, he turned his head and nearly toppled over.

"Beautiful, isn't?" Michael said, sitting down on another branch nearby.

Jeremy nodded. "Yea..."

He didn't know where the laser fences begin, but as far as Jeremy could see, all he see are trees. It was as if he was in another world. The sun was already setting, the sky turning into an orange to blue gradient. He didn't remember the last time he saw a sunset so beautiful except for pictures he found in google. Jeremy decided that this was the best place he has ever known.

"Did I ever tell you I used to be afraid of trees?"

Jeremy turned his head, a bit too quickly. His eyes widened from surprised, mostly by the use of his words. "Trees? You were afraid of trees?"

"Mhmm." Michael nodded, smiling a bit. "It was when I just got contained though, so about four years ago. I was afraid that I will accidentally burn down the forest- never happened. It was only when I got these gloves- months later- that I was able to go here, which ended up being one of the best decisions I've made in my life. The four of us accidentally got lost, but we ended up finding this area with the big tree. Ever since then, it has been our hang out place." Jeremy saw Michael nervously tugging at the end of his gloves, but still kept his eyes on the sunset, as if he just remembered something he was uncomfortable about. The two ended up talking a bit more about themselves that they didn't share while they were eating.

("Your full name is Jeremiah? Seriously?" "Fuck off, man. Your middle name is Tracee for goodness sake.")

They talked for about hour before being silent again. Jeremy was curious about something, and debated wether he should ask or not. He decided, fuck it.

"You don't have to answer but, how was your family like?" Jeremy asked.

Michael blinked at the question, but eventually replied. "Well, my ma and dad got divorced when I was six. I have a little sister named Sarah, who followed my dad while I stayed with my Ma- she's two years younger, my sister. Two years later my ma managed to find a woman that she liked and on the same year married her, and the year after that they adopted a little girl named Abigail." He paused, smiling at the mention of his sister. "My dad also found a woman that he liked, but for some reason she couldn't get pregnant, so they adopted a boy named Travis."

Jeremy was slightly confused at his family tree. "You're still in contact with your dad?"

"Yea. He and ma got divorced because she realized that she actually prefers women. They did it in good terms though, so they remained great friends. I still consider Sarah and Travis as my siblings, just from another parent- even if Sarah and I came from the same mom." Michael chuckled. "We only saw each other a few times, mostly for Christmas, but the four of us got together so well we call ourselves the 'Mellings'. We made it work... You ready to talk about yours?"

Jeremy wasn't expecting Michael to ask him that, but he weakly nodded.

"My mom left when I was six, no explanation from either one. Dad was acting normal until a month later, when he said he got a prmotion that pays much larger. He never told me what it was, but as far as I know, I rarely see him. He's right about the pay, though, it was enough for the two of us." Jeremy frowned, slightly regretting telling him about his father but it wouldn't be fair for Michael, who told him about his family. "I guess I'm just upset that I don't know why my mom left, or the fact I'm selfish my dad doesn't give me attention when he tries his best to... pay for my school fees, taxes..."

Jeremy felt a hand hovering above his shoulder, before settling it down on top of it. He looked over to see Michael looking at him with slight pity, but understanding look. "I get it, Jeremy." He said. "About the last part, being selfish. But as time continues, maybe you'll find the answers to your questions" He flashed him a smile, and for a moment Jeremy's heart skipped a bit.

The sunset seemed to have brightened up his chocolate dark eyes, showing the emotions swirling inside of the beautiful orbs (it somehow didn't look the same when he saw Christine's eyes at the infirmary). The orange light highlighted the features of his caramel-skin, making him shine. Not to mention his black frames were also reflected against the light. Everything about Michael made Jeremy melt, and he realized that shit, maybe he does have feelings for the pyro. Michael was the complete opposite of Jeremy, where his skin was sickly pale, covered in acne, and dull blue eyes. If he said any of this, Michael would scold him, so he didn't. Instead, he enjoyed how beautiful Michael looked against the sunset.

The weight of Michael's hand left him, making him feel slightly disappointed from the loss of touch, but it didn't bother him. The two turned back to the sunset, enjoying the comforting silence between them as the sun began to descend, the sky turning darker and darker.

After the sky was nearly dark now, the two decided to climb down, which proved to be much more difficult than climbing up. Who would have thought two teenagers were afraid of looking down?

They reached the ground in one piece, Jeremy stretching his sore back from the activity. "We should do this again, I really love this place."

"Yea yea, we'll do it again in like another three weeks, but first," Jared appeared beside him, offering Jeremy a survival knife. "You gotta make your mark here. Be honored that we're making you an official member of the Loser Club after two weeks of being here."

Jeremy didn't know what he was talking about (or where he got the knife), until Michael tipped his head to the trunk that stood in front of Jeremy. He let out an 'o' when he saw the names engraved on the trunk. Short, but it was their marks.

Jared's was 'JK'

Alana's was 'Becky'

Christine's was 'jeezos Christ'

Michael's was 'P1'

Jeremy considered putting 'was Heere' but when he saw Michael's he had another idea. He took the survival knife from Jared and began carving into the trunk, being caareful about his arms. It was only two items, so he was done rather fast.

Jared whistled when he saw Jeremy's mark. "Not original, but I like it."

P2

Jeremy was surprised to hear compliments from Alana and Christine, but he couldn't help look away in embarassment when he saw Michael smiling at him. "Awww, am I your favowite pewson?" He asked in a baby voice, leaning forward. Jeremy felt his insides flutter. He didn't know what else to do or say except for flipping Michael off.

"HEY! That's my thing with Mikey!"

"You're just jealous, Jared."

"Shush, 'jeezos Christ'."

The five packed up their stuff that was left on the ground. They walked in silence, smiling as the sky turned to darkness, stars sprayed all over it. It wasn't so late, but they felt tired and decided to call it a day. Alana and Christine's rooms were in a separate floor, so they bid their goodbyes in the elevator. The other three guys walked together before Jared went ahead, telling the two of them goodnight and to not 'Make too much noise' which definitely have made the two of them blush.

Within moments, the two were alone, standing in front of Jeremy's door. Michael's room was next door.

"Thank you, for today." Jeremy said, fumbling with the ends of his shirt a bit.

Michael nodded, smiling with a bit of red hinting in his cheeks. "No problem. What are friends for, eh?" He looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it by giving him a quick nod.

"G'night, Miah." He said, before walking over to his own door.

"Goodnight, Micah." Jeremy said before Michael fully closed his door. He saw the door freezing for a moment, before being closed.

Feeling satisfied with the nickname, Jeremy got into his own room and was ready for bed within minutes.

When he lay down on the soft mattress, he thought back to two weeks ago, when he first arrived.

He no longer wished to be popular.

He already has friends.

And to be honest? Jeremy was happy with that. So he fell asleep in his bed, exhausted and with a smile on his face.

The future looks brighter now that Jeremy's little life may finally be something he's proud of.

Everything's gonna be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't whoops
> 
> I feel like i wanna do something special for this book once it reaches 1k hits or 50 kudos or when chapter 30 is published. Like, i wanna make another book related to this one
> 
> Like a book full of side stories or maybe a Qna kind of book where you ask the bmc/deh cast of inhumans questions and they answer it (or i make a tumblr for that and draw comics??? Even tho i suck at it????
> 
> It would probably be full of shenanigans and fluff and weird shit and late updates but hey when do i ever act normal. it will most likely be better and more happier than what im randomly planning for this book to be cough cough
> 
> If you guys have any ideas feel free to comment down below!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join Game?
> 
> Okay this is a filler chapter because im stressed as hell and i needed my mind off of some stuff so this chapter came to be i still hope you enjoy it tho k bye i need sleep.

"Sarah?"

"Hm?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder, seeing Travis standing on her doorway in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajamas. He had a small teddy bear in his arms. She quickly glanced over to the clock on her wall, wondering why her little brother would be awake at midnight when he went to bed three hours ago. She didn't question it though, but instead stood up and ushered the smaller boy to her bed. He had a bit of trouble getting up onto the bed, which Sarah thought was weird. She decided to ignore it for now and find out what made him come into her room.

"You alright, sport?" She asked softly, rubbing his back in circular motions. Travis didn't look like he was crying, which was a good sign, but he had a questioning look in his face, as if he tried to find an answer to whatever he did but just couldn't.

"I am. Just... I had another dream again." He said, hugging his teddy bear close to his chest. "It wasn't scary like other times, but it was... weird." The word sounded off, as if Travis didn't know if he used the word correctly. "I'm sorry to bother your project."

"No, no! It's fine." It wasn't actually. But her brother is her first priority over her project due in three days. "What did you dream about, this time?"

"It was... It was Michael." Travis began. "He looked like he was crying. I hear other voices but they were muffled and.. uh.. amplified? It was really loud, and I think Michael was hurting from that." He paused, deciding to set the teddy bear on the bed beside him. "I also had another dream, right after that one."

"Oh?" Sarah's eyebrows raised up in surprise. Travis nodded. "It was much more brighter, I saw Michael again. But this time, there was another person with him, a guy, with a dark blue jacket."

Dark blue jacket? Michael never mentioned anyone wearing a dark blue jacket.

"What were they doing?" Sarah asked slowly.

Travis poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, thinking. "They were hugging, a bit too tightly, like they haven't seen each other in years."

He yawned, indicating that it was really the time for him to go to sleep. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Sarah nodded. She tucked Travis to bed, kissing him on the forehead goodnight before getting back to her project left on her desk.

Unfortunately, she ended up losing motivation as she glared at the unfinished notes.

So, Michael found himself a boyfriend? They haven’t talked in about two weeks, so she’s not so sure. She knew that being an Inhuman has strict rules but Michael always drops a message, one way or another (She laughed when she remembered Michael sending her a note in a bottle via a parcel). 

Sarah pulled out a notebook from a shelf, flipping it open until it reached a new page. She grabbed the nearest pen and began writing down.

 

_September 14 20XX_

_Crying Michael, loud and amplified noises. Dark._

_Michael and a person wearing a dark blue jacket, hugging._

 

 

Sarah sighed when she saw how many pages she has written over the course of a few years. When was the first time Travis began to have dreams, mostly about Michael? Some were long and detailed, while others were short and brief. Her dad definitely knew something about it, he just didn't want to tell her. She blew the hair tickling her nose away, letting out another sigh. Jesus christ, she's stressing herself trying to not tell Michael about Travis' weird dreams when it could a possible sign of him being an Inhuman. 

Not that she didn’t want to, but she knew Michael already has so much on his plate for other reasons. Travis being an Inhuman would most likely make him worry over him. Sarah just hopes when Michael finds out somehow, he doesn’t get angry.

God, she really needs coffee now.

* * *

"Yo, Goranski!"

"What do you want, dickface?"

Wesley asked, dodging a pillow that was thrown to his face. He smiled when he saw the annoyed look of his roommate, from the missed attack. "I'm gonna head down to Seven Eleven for some root beer, you want anything?" Wesley thought for a moment. "Just buy me some gummy bears. I'll pay you later." "You better." He rolled his eyes at that, waiting for the sound of the door closing before setting his biology textbook down on his desk.

He was already in his third year of college and he still regrets taking biology as his major. It's not hard, but it's just boring. He wanted to pursue a career in being an actor but thanks to his dad, he was here.

It wasn't so bad at first, but it was because Rich was there to comfort him and reassure him that it was gonna be alright.

Speaking of Rich...

Wesley glanced up at the clock. It was midnight, already. Normally he and Rich would be having night calls where they talk about whatever shit that happened to cross their minds. But recently, he noticed Rich rarely accepting the calls or texting him back. He wasn't so worried, knowing that being an Inhuman can have pretty strict rules and such, but Rich wouldn’t leave him hanging on days without a text message.

Wesley considered asking his parents about it, but as far as he know, they rarely cared. 

He decided to turn on his laptop, quickly pulling up the search browser. His fingers were quick to type out a single word before pressing the left mouse button.

_ Inhumans _

Nothing except for crappy fanfictions that have alternate universe close to being an Inhuman, but not exactly. Wesley wasn’t sure if he was the only one that find the term Inhumans weird and slightly off, but he couldn’t just ask. Secrecy is what kept them safe, apparently. And he swore, with several other people probably, that they never mention to anyone about Inhumans- unless, they also swear about keeping it quiet.

He doubt they were watching his every move, but he wants to be careful. He doesn’t know what will happen if he break the swear and honestly, he doesn’t want to find out.

After browsing through google, he decided to continue reading his biology textbook again while waiting for his roommate to come back.

God, he should have asked for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what Rich’s brother name was so I decided to randomly use a name. Also, I was seriously messing around with the family trees lmao im sorry if it sounds weird or off


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may or may not go downhill from heere. And that would be because I lost my inability to write long chapters
> 
> fyi when i post chapter 20 i may take a short break from writing because of exams and i need sleep for once because im losing focus on every single thing so spelling and grammer errors will be everywhere. Also i was probably sleep drunk while writing this haha fuck
> 
> random note while i was studying at home because my emotional ass cant handle being in a classroom any longer i was listening to 'The Goodbye Song' from the two player game album published by the ghostlight records i paused the vid at to have dinner then when i came back i was greeted by george's beautiful emotional face and im in t e ar s

Rich traced the electrical scars that was formed on his wrist. He nearly forgotten about it until he looked at the mirror, of which he immediately grabbed a jacket to cover his bare arms. It will fade away... Probably. Rich winced when his back touched the smooth material of his undershirt.

Memories of his first electric scars resurfaced in his mind. It was painful as hell, and it made Rich fume inside. But he couldn’t be angry- he deserved the punishment. He was a loser that time. He can’t be a loser now while doing an important task.

"Yo, Rich! You alright, man?"

Rich looked up. tugging the sleeve of his jacket so it covered his wrist. He offered a weak smile to the only person he could consider his best friend. Rich nodded his head, looking around to find his other friends but they were no where in sight. He quickly asked Jake where the others were, thoughts and assumptions already forming in his mind. None of them were good.

"Apparently Sean is on a date and Ryder went to some class." Jake answered, sitting down on their usual spot. He had a serious look on his face, and Rich resisted the urge to lay his head on his arms just so he couldn't see his serious face. It wasn't Jake's fault, but he just couldn't handle the guilt he's about to face.

"Rich-" "Last night." Rich interrupted, showing Jake the electrical scars. "It was telling me something, and it got pissed that I don't understand it." He made a face, which would have resulted in him being shocked again, but for now it was turned off. There's no voice telling him what to do.

"What did it say?" Jake asked.

Rich bit the inside of his cheek. Rich trusts Jake, but if he knows too much, would Jake be harmed? It literally told him that it will hurt the people he cares about- that made Rich not talk to his older brother in days. God, he's getting worse isn't?

"Something about... Him joining the project," Rich said after a moment of thinking. He really doesn't know if telling Jake was a good idea, but he continued anyway. "Another subject, I will make him join... Something like tha-"

A sudden rush of pain made Rich arch his back, his eyes wide and mouth hung upon as he was shocked harshly. He was glad the people around him were too busy doing their own stuff to see him nearly crying in pain. 

_**Bathroom, now.** _

"I- I gotta go," Rich stuttered out, quickly leaving his seat and making a beeline to the nearest bathroom present. He knew Jake understood, so he didn't follow him. Once Rich entered the bathroom and made sure there was no one in the stalls, he went over to the sink and splashed his face with tap water.

When he looked up at the mirror, he could see another man standing there. He was taller, handsome, athletic, and almost looked like himself. He scoffed at the thought- it resembled who he wanted to be. He made it like that.

_**I'm sorry about last night.** _

Rich raised an eyebrow, keeping eye contact with it from the mirror. "For zapping me to death? Yea, I've had you for like, four years. It's nothing new- except you were rarely activated for the past two weeks or more,"

**_I was frustrated, and most of it was due to my programming. So it was mostly my fault-_ **

"Look, man, don’t try to act guilty and shit. I tried to make someone join, but at the last second I just- I couldn't! It's either that or you tell me the very last second I was about to give them the pill that they were not worth it. You're making me stressed." Rich frustratingly combed his bleached hair with his fingers.

_**Well, I'm sorry about that as well. I'm one of the first prototypes of the SQUIP Project, so of course there are a lot of technical issues with me.** _

It coughed, tugging on the tie it wore.

_**But I accessed your memories from recent events- when I was not activated during that time, and from there I managed to find another subject to join. They are... fit, and definitely another one worthy for the project.**_

Rich finally turned, facing the man that he could only see. It won't be the first time it accessed his memories, but he never used it to find the right person before. It was only when Rich meets them. "Who?"

Before it could reply, the bathroom door opened. Rich turned his head, widening his eyes when he saw who it was.

_**Him.** _

* * *

"How the hell can you eat this every single week?" Jared asked, a hand on his mouth with his other clutching his stomach. Jeremy's head laid on the table, a paper bag sitting beside him. Both of them, for the first time, agreed to eat one of Michael's favorite sushis, which happened to be negimaki for the day. Jeremy thought it looked disgusting, but hey, you can't judge a book by its cover, right? Haha, no.

"Unlike you two, I can eat anything and everything if I have to, unless it's from a garbage can, but if I have to then I will." Michael said, crossing his arms off. "And I don't get why you're complaining, J. You have eaten bathbombs before." Seriously, Jeremy still does not understand where Jared got his habit of eating lush bombs. Jared and Michael began arguing, but knowing them Jeremy knew it wasn't too serious for him to worry over.

Well, except for a sick feeling in his stomach.

"I need to go." Jeremy excused himself, leaving his half-finished meal (cooked by Michael) on the table.The arguing stopped when they saw Jeremy standing up. "You okay, Jeremy?" Michael asked, about to lift his butt off the chair if it weren't for Jeremy's rushed sentence. "Yea yea I'm fine! Just need to go to the bathroom because of the negimaki- I mean no offence but it's not my favorite but it's just making me puke and I really don't want to puke out bile on a paper bag am I rambling again oh god I'm sorry."

Jeremy was a hundred percent sure neither of them understood what he was saying, but a smile and a nod from Michael managed to calm him down.

"We'll just gonna be right here talking about our feelings." Jared said as Jeremy began walking towards the nearest bathroom.

"Don't listen to him, Jeremy! He doesn't have feelings!"

"Oh you fucker."

Their voices grew softer and softer until he couldn't hear it anymore. Jeremy was more cautious whenever he passed by Rich and Jake's usual table, but he had to go through them to go to the nearest bathroom. It's better than vomitting on the floor from disgust and discomfort.

But when Jeremy glanced towards their table, he couldn't help but wonder why Jake was sitting alone. He had a worried look on his face, but was distracting himself by checking his hologram. Jeremy took that opportunity to quickly pass by the table and towards the bathroom.

Jeremy never really cared much about Rich and Jake, heck not even the drama between them and his friends. All he knew is that Michael just wants him to stay away from them, so he did. It conflicts with the term 'Be friends who you want to be friends with' which he learned from his dad when he was ten, but with the dirty looks and occassional shoves when passing by each other, Jeremy decided to not follow that term anymore.

So when entering the bathroom, he didn't expect Rich to be there.

His eyes were wide, from surprised and shock at Jeremy's presence. Jeremy's mind screamed for him to run out, go back to the comfort of being around Michael, but his legs stayed where they were, rooted to the ground. Fear gripped him tightly as he continue to make eye-contact with the shorter male. After what seemed like an eternity, Jeremy took a step back.

He widened his eyes when Rich's body suddenly jolted, nearly making him fall over. He wanted to rush over to see if he was alright, but didn't move when he saw the confusion etched on Rich's expression. He wasn't looking at him now, and instead looking at one of the stalls north-east of where he stood. Jeremy really didn't know if he should run or risk Rich chasing him for reasons he do not know, but Michael and Jared seems to be a good idea right now.

Jeremy only turned his body when Rich called out to him. He froze, out of fear. Jeremy, when turning back, couldn't help but be confused. Rich doesn't sound angry, he sounded like he didn't want Jeremy to go just yet. Even though Jeremy really did want to go, he couldn't help but stay put. He still didn't forget when Rich saved him from the bugged monster during practical lesson (which no one told him what happened after he was unconscious, yet), so he should at least repay that favor by listening to what he has to say, right? Even if he constantly shoves you on the shoulder and even calls you a tall ass.

"I.." Rich looked as if he didn't know what to say, his hand in front of him to reach out to Jeremy, but only meeting half-way before setting it back down, his eyes darting from left to right.

Jeremy's starting to get a bit panicky.

"Rich..? You okay?" Jeremy slowly asked.

It caused Rich to jolt again, this time letting out a grunt of pain from whatever he felt. But then, Rich opened his eyes, as if he just realized something and walked right in front of Jeremy. He willed himself to stay where he was.

"I- I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For treating you and your friends like total crap ever since we met." Rich quickly said. "But I didn't mean to do it intentionally."

"You... don't?" Why is Rich telling him this?

"You've probably heard stories about me from Michael and Jared, right?"

Except the fact that the three of them used to be friends, not much. He does know Michael greatly dislikes him while Jared hates him with a passion. So he shrugged as an answer.

"Good. Because they're true. T-That'th not the point-" He suddenly let out a grunt of pain, squeezing his eyes shut before taking a steady breathe. "The reason I left them was because I joined a project that will help me improve my powers." He pointed to himself, smiling.

Jeremy was still confused at where he was getting at. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I'm just like you."

A pause, followed by a nervous laughter.

"You're kidding, right? You don't know me-"

"I don't. But it told me that you used to be where I was four years ago- lost, self-doubt, in need for answers."

The last sentence caught Jeremy's attetion, perking his head up. The action caused Rich to smile widely, letting out a joyful laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "See? I was just like you. They are helping me search for the answers to my questions."

....They?

"The people behind the project. The SQUIP Project." Another smile. "Only those worthy of the project will know of this."

"But I'm not-"

"You ARE!" Rich interrupted. "You just don't think so, but they do. They know you are worth more than you are now- they can, and they will help you be the person you want to be. If you want to be part of the project, just send me a message- Oh! I'll give you my tag." Jeremy pulled up his hologram, just in time to see Rich's tag, waiting to be accepted or declined. "We can meet up somewhere, and I'll give you a pill."

"A... pill." Jermey repeated, still leaving the request on. "What does the pill do?"

"It's a talking computer inside your brain." Rich explained, excitement seeping through. "It will tell you what you need to do- to be the person you wanted to be, and how to look for the answers you need. It will take some time to find them, but they promised me- and they always kept their promise, that the answers will be found."

Rich glanced at the digital clock, though Jeremy didn't follow his gaze. Lunch period would be over soon.

"Take my advice, Jeremy." Rich told him. "I'll see you soon." He gave Jeremy a pat on the shoulder before speeding out of the bathroom. Left aone, Jeremy stared down at the hologram screen.

After a moment of uncertainty, he tapped on the accept button.

* * *

_**Good job, Rich.  
** _

"Thanks, now I feel like shit. Half of those things weren't even true."

_**It is necessary. One thing is certain, Jeremy Heere has unanswered questions, and we have the answers to them.** _

"Why can't I just force him to take the pill? Like... What you always tell me to do?"

_**Jeremy is much more different than the others. And I calculated the chances of success if we took the path of forcing him. The path to letting him decide is much more higher.** _

"How high?"

_**98%.** _

"Oh..."

_**Don't be upset Rich. It's about time another player joins the game.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heere's a random note as well.
> 
> Rich's SQUIP is one of the first prototypes to be created and given. That would be when Rich was fourteen.  
> Who knows what they put on the new and improved SQUIP?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh i honestly think this is a shit chapter but wRITERS BLOCK EVERYONE HAHA  
> im not good at planning  
> edit this chapter was made like five days ago wtf is my life rn  
> another edit i need sleep hAHA  
> Another another edit i seriously losr my ability to write normal chapters

Jeremy’s encounter with Rich was almost forgotten immediately after he saw the joyful expression on Michael’s face when he got back to their usual seat.

Keyword, almost.

It was still on the back of his mind even when another week has passed. In about two days, his friends will throw a party to celebrate Jeremy’s first month as an Inhuman. It was unnecesarry and certainly not part of the protocal, but according to Alana, he was apparently ‘the first Inhuman to not give Michael a migraine every time so he’s gonna celebrate.’ In a joking manner, obviously. He was pretty excited about it, though. It will be just the five of them- and maybe Jenna, too, if she wants to come. 

Jeremy was alone in his room, drumming his fingers on the hard material of his arm braces. He will be taking off the arm braces either today or tomorrow, when Alana sends him a message. Jeremy got used to the extra thick skin that he forgotten what it feels like when he didn’t have the arm braces. Though, Jeremy did not worry about that. Instead, he worried about if he will accidentally break his arm.

And also if the bruises were still there, but it’s almost October, and it’s getting quite cold. Maybe a bit too cold, the transition quite sudden from the day they had a picnic to now. Jeremy can just wear his usual blue cardigan anyway, so no one will notice.

Jeremy hoped his dad is doing okay. When he tried to ask, no one didn’t seem to know about his whereabouts. Christine was more obvious when he mentioned his dad, meaning they knew something but just doesn’t to tell him yet. The thought frustrates him, but it didn’t last long. His dad still probably doesn’t care about him... No, he does care. Just, not enough. Maybe he does care and Jeremy is just too stupid to understand.

Pfft... Be optimistic, Jeremy.

Jeremy jumped when he heard knocking. He went over to the door, pulling it open to reveal Alana. The older girl carried a duffel bag on her shoulder, and the way she wore a lab coat over her casual attire, Jeremy assumed she got here from her small office/lab/whatever she called it in the Basement.

"H-Hey, Alana. What's the uh, occassion?" Jeremy asked, stepping aside to let her in. Alana thanked him quickly, letting out a small grunt as she moved her duffel bag on to the dark red couch he got from the catalog. He watched, slightly unsure if he should give Alana a glass of water or not, but thankfully he didn't have to do anything. 

"Sorry I didn't send a message, but today I will be taking off your arm braces."

The mention of his braces made him unconsciously fiddle with his thumbs. "Really?" Jeremy didn't bother hiding the slight excitement forming in his words. "That'... That's great to hear!" "It is. The sooner we're done here, the sooner you can get back to training with your Guide again." Alana smiled, pulling out some bottles and equipments Jeremy could not identify. Jeremy thought about Vanessa, his Guide, and questioned Alana about her. It resulted in Alana raising her eyebrow in confusion, which just made Jeremy confuse.

"You didn't know?" Alana asked, stopping her actions for awhile to face Jeremy. He just slowly shook his head no, questions immediately forming his head but quite afraid to ask them. Alana must have noticed that, so she briefly explained.

"You will be getting a new Guide."

A new Guide? Oh god- he wasn't even told about this! Was Vanessa mad that Jeremy thinks she's not a good Guide for him- wait, he didn't tell anyone about his thoughts about his Guide. Did Mr. Reyes knew? Should he even be worried? Should he be scared?! Jeremy didn't realize until he felt his hands shaking that his heartbeat was increasing drastically. He did breathing excercises, closing his eyes while doing so. For awhile, he actually forgot about Alana being there in his room but was thankful she didn't say anything. Instead, once Jeremy was done and finally calm, he was ushered to his couch.

Jeremy sat down next to the duffel bag. He peered inside while Alana grabbed another chair, and noticed some small notebooks inside. What were those for? He didn't ask when Alana sat near him on the extra chair.

"This won't be painful at all, but it will feel uncomfortable for awhile. If it hurts, just yell or tell me." Jeremy nodded, showing Alana his left arm first. Alana picked up a silver stick thing from the coffee table with her power while still studying his braces, before pointing the silver stick on the wrist, where it starts. Jeremy lets out a short and surprised gasp when a red laser came from the tip of the silver stick, slowly dragging it downwards. It was then he realized that the laser was cutting through his brace with ease. After a moment or so, the brace was removed. Alana's right, it did feel uncomfortable and foreign. She repeated the processs with his other arm.

Once done, Jeremy stared at his arms. They were back to his normal skin with no purple bruise to be seen. He traced his skin with his finger, slightly shivering and maybe a bit painful from the touch (it wasn't painful, but he couldn't help but let out a wince when touching his skin).

"I say you don't form earthquakes for now." Alana suggested, still sitting down. "If you're comfortable, I would need to put some ointments on your arms. It will protect your skin- for other reasons, and make you less uncomfortable. Also, it will generally make your arm stronger, because it feels weak now, right?" Jeremy touched his arm for a moment, then flexed, before nodding towards Alana's direction.

"Yea... I'm really worried that I might break my arm or something." Jeremy admitted, reaching towards the coffee table where his blue cadigan was discarded at earlier. He set it down on his lap, and showed Alana his bare arms again while she got the bottles. Jeremy watched silently as Alana applied some of the liquid-oil substance into her hand, before gently applying it to his arms. It was gentle, a bit firm but it didn't hurt that much. Jeremy only lets out a shaky breathe at how cold it was.

It was repeated again except with three different bottles.

When Alana began to pack her things, Jeremy touched his skin again. It was dry, as if Alana didn't apply ointments into his arms in the first place. He was quite surprised and maybe a bit amazed, knowing that it was made by the secret organization. Again, Jeremy forgotten about Alana where she patiently waited for Jeremy at his door.

"You should meet with your new Guide today." Alana told him as Jeremy opened the door for her. He gave her a questioning look, but decided not to say anything about it despite how suspicious he is. He waved her goodbye and watched her leave until she was out of sight, closing the door.

The second he did, he let out an unholy scream and fell on the floor, facing up. He covered his face with his hands and just... He just fucking screamed.

Scream for what? He doesn't even know and he hates it. But screaming sounds like a fucking plan to him at the moment. It was full of frustration- for what?!

Once Jeremy was done, he stayed there on the floor, staring at the empty ceiling. He could feel himself sighing before standing up.

He needs to type.

Jeremy walked over to his desk, pulling up the hologram and tapping on the word document (why was that included, anyway?). His fingers hovered above the keyboard for a moment, thinking about what he was gonna type. After staring at the blank screen for ten minutes, he grumbled and decided to just let his brain drag him.

 

_Dear Jeremy Heere,_

_In a few days, you'll find out that it has been a month since you have been literally kidnapped from your own room. It was kind of hilarious now that I think about. I get contained, finding out that I can make earthquakes and actually began to enjoy living here? It's... sort of surreal. Like coming out of a crappy fanfiction. I felt confused and angry because I know my place on earth, but after meeting Michael? It was as if I did a quick switch. Sure, I admit there are multiple times where I doubt myself and wonder if I'm supposed to be here and all, but I couldn't imagine being anything else besides being an Inhuman. I sometimes wonder the reason why I never fit in with the popular kids was because I was never like them to begin with. Now that I'm in my new home where there are people like me, that have become my friends, I ask myself, was this really what I was missing?_

_I don't want to be popular anymore. I don't want to be part of the cool kids. I have friends that care for me._

_Both Alana and Jared, well, at least I consider them friends. Alana doesn't really talk to me unless its about my health or... she just doesn't talk to me as much as the others. I'm a hundred percent sure Jared still doesn't trust me fully, but I think he's trying to be? He and Michael are really close, so I assume Jared is a nice person. I mean, maybe? Probably??_

_Does Jenna count as my friend? The others began to mention her more when I saw her during practical lesson, but we never really talk?_

_There's also Christine. I'm not sure what to feel anymore... A part of me likes her but the other part? They're confused. Christine is literally an angel sent from the heavens. Heck, I'm pretty sure she likes me as well??? What?? Are???? FeeelINGS????_

_And then there's Michael fucking Mell. i HavE to admit, maybe I am falling for him. I mean- he's pretty hot now that I think I'm bisexual. Plus, he's nice and caring. But I think he considers himself as a loser because almost every Inhuman that knows him doesn't like him? I don't see why, but it doesn't really concern me._

_What concerns me is why I'm starting to like Michael now and if he likes me back._

_I've only known Michael for almost a month and I'm falling head over heels for him? I've never felt that way before. Maybe Christine but Michael is pretty fucking hardcore it fucks me up. I don't even know if that makes sense._

_I really want to tell him, but I can't. I don't want to force Michael into a relationship with me- I mean, if I told him how I feel he would be obliged to date me, right? So no thanks. I should just wait or something, that sounds much more better._

_... Fuck me, man. My life just turned into a tornado of feelings._

Jeremy paused, his eyes quickly scanning the screen. He frowned at the part when he mentioned Michael, but it was true. He felt better now that he typed it down and saved it before closing the hologram.

Giving it a quick thought, maybe Jeremy should ask the others especially Jared and Alana. Even though he thinks he's bisexual it... for some reason, he doesn't think he can admit it. Asking someone about it would probably help him. Probably.

Jesus, he needs a nap.

Jeremy jumped when his bracelet blared a ringtone, immediately pulling up the hologram and accepting the call. It was from Jared.

"Sup, lamp post." He greeted, waving into the screen. Jeremy sighed and decided to sit down on the couch. "Still calling me that? Anyway, what do you need?"

"Alana told ya about your new Guide, right?" A beat. "Yea, why?" "Oh, cuz' I was asked to tell you that you should meet up with your Guide right now. There is a private room assigned with your name on it, meet them there."

First of all, what the fuck?

Second of all, Jared doesn't _just_ let someone tell him to tell someone about something, adult or not. Not even Larry himself (according to Michael).

Jeremy tried to act calm though, and just thanked him before ending the call and closing the hologram without another word.

He tried to calm himself down as he got himself ready- putting on his dark blue cardigan before leaving his room. Going to the Basement seems to take a long time, which in reality it should be, but he didn't come across any Inhuman or agents, so he was good.

Reaching to the Basement, he quickly walked over to the hallway where the private rooms are. He went up to the desk with an agent behind and was about to open his mouth before the agent beat him to it, not even lifting his eyes from the screen.

"7." He said.

Jeremy blinked in confusion, but thanked him once he found out he was standing there like an idiot for ten minutes. Finding the room was easy- it was in order, and the sign was clear to see. He scanned his bracelet on the scanner, waiting until it let out a beep with an 'ACCESS GRANTED' Written on the screen.

Jeremy stepped inside the room, widening his eyes when he found another person there. Or more specifically, an Inhuman with the red hoodie and white headphones.

"W-What are you doing here?" Jeremy squeaked, hearing the metal door sliding close behind him.

Michael didn't hide his laughter as he put down his headphones so they hang around his neck. "You're supposed to meet me, remember?" He said, facing Jeremy fully and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Jeremy didn't understand what he meant, but he didn't move when Michael walked over so he could stand in front of him.

"Hey." A smile formed on Michael's lips, amusing himself. "My name is Michael Mell. I am gonna be your new Guide from today."

* * *

Jake was almost asleep, his mind drifting off to unconsciousness until he felt something small touch his shoulder. Opening one eye, he saw an angelfish staring at him with its eye, before swimming away. Jake didn't think too much of it until the angelfish came back again. Jake figured the angelfish wanted him to follow it, so he stretched his limbs before pushing himself off the large rock he laid down on. His tail moved easily through the water, following the angel fish until they reached a wall of rocks and dirt.

"Thanks, lil' guy." Jake smiled, petting the angelfish as it squeaked its reply, before swimming away. Jake looked up, seeing the sun shining down on the water. He sighed to himself, before swimming upwards. Jake let out a deep breathe when he reached the surface, the sunlight blinding him for a bit.

"Sup, merman." A familiar voice called. Jake blinked, rubbing his eyes before looking up to meet Rich's smiling face. Jake couldn’t help but smile back as he casually push himself onto the nearest flat rock.

Rich wolf whistled as he walked closer to the rock, stuffing his hands into his jeans. “Nice tail.” 

In reply, Jake flapped his pale green tail against the water that reached against the flat rock. It nearly drenched Rich if he didn’t back up just a bit.

Jake shifted his body, so the bottom half (which was his tail) could dip into the cool water, while the upper half stayed on the flat rock. This way, he can talk to Rich much more easier.

”Haven’t seen you all day, man! You know you can talk to me.” Jake said, grinning. He caught Rich staring at his chest before looking away. He was already used to it.

”Just... I’ve been thinking about my SQUIP.” Rich began, rubbing his nape with his hand. “I’ve noticed it was more... deactivated a lot. Like, I never tell it to deactivate- it just does it on his own. It lasted for hours and even when it comes back, it began to talk less... computer and more, casual?” He paused for a moment, touching his chin in thought.

Jake tipped his head to the side, the water dripping from his hair. “Are you saying it’s becoming more aware-?”

”YES! It keeps on messing up his sentences. It’s as if it actually began to understood its surroundings instead of analyzing it! He’s also been really nice and won’t punish me for messing up by electrocuting me. It’s really weird, I know, but I’m starting to think there’s more to the SQUIP project than what we think.” 

“And you’re telling me this because...?”

Rich narrowed his eyes. It’s not that Jake didn’t want to help Rich out, but it has been a week since Rich talked to Jeremy about getting the pill. So far, nothing. It was rather peaceful between the two. 

“Because, if something were to happen to me, at least you would know.”

That made Jake widen his eyes in surprise. Rich didn’t seem to be fazed by his expression, and instead suddenly had a blank look on his face, eyes suddenly empty, and it made Jake feared that it was because of the SQUIP. But it wasn’t. When the SQUIP is control of the body, it normally makes the specks of his eyes electric blue. No one notices it, but Jake does.

Fear gripped him and Jake resisted the urge to come back to the water where he is safe.

”Things may get messy.” Rich finally said, closing his eyes before opening them, now with a bit of emotion. “Something’s happening to my SQUIP, and for the first time in forever, I actually want to find out why.” 

“But-“

”If everything is going to hell, I will send you a thumbdrive.” 

Huh?

”Sorry- I have-“ “WAIT!”

Jake reached out and grabbed onto Rich’s arm. His grip was strong, and he couldn’t break eye-contact with his best friend.

There are many things Jake doesn’t know about. When he first met Rich, it was because they were assigned to be partners doing some dumb class they attended. And for a while Jake thought Rich really wanted to be his friend, until he was told his SQUIP was the one that made him be his friend. But it just made their friendship much more stronger.

And for what?

”I...” Jake bit the bottom of his lip, loosening his grip until he finally lets it go. Rich brought his arm close to his chest, but continued to look at Jake.

”I wish I could tell you.”

”I... I know you do. But you’re doing this to protect me.” He forced a smile on his face. “I’m grateful you thought about me.” 

Jake couldn’t really take it anymore. His chest was hurting and he didn’t wait for Rich to say anything else before jumping back into the water, the cool temperature easing his mind. 

Sometimes, Jake wonders if he’ll be ready to handle what Rich will bring. But he promised him that he’ll be with him. 

That’s what bros are for, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be trigger warnings in the next chapter  
> Dont worry though, it doesn’t interfere much with the storyline itself  
> But it does talk about the personal challenges two girls are suffering silently from
> 
> fUCKING EDITED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FUCKING FORGOT WHAT JEREMY'S GUIDE'S NAME WAS HAHAH IM AN IDIOT


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; mentions of child abuse, sexual harassment
> 
> Everyone has scars that have yet to heal
> 
> Alsp btw im actually quite scared to post this chapter but then i was like fUAk it so here you are free to imagine this chapter never existed

It was a boring day for Jenna. She learned from Alana that Jeremy was taking his arm braces off today and would be meeting Michael later, but it wasn’t interesting enough for her to care.

Nothing was interesting enough.

She was never interesting enough.

Jenna sipped her drink through a straw, eyeing everyone in the cafeteria. It wasn’t lunch period, maybe around two, she didn’t check. The laughter and smiles forming on their faces made Jenna’s heart ached for some reason. 

They weren’t talking about their powers. They were talking about fictional books they read in the library the other day, or a movie they somehow managed to watch on a DVD player. A song they listened to last night, a new magic trick they learned from their families. How they miss their parents and their siblings. How they wished they could go back so they could spend more time with them. To watch their parents age old, to watch their relatives get married, grow up, have children.

_“Where are you, you little shit?!”_

It was easy for Jenna to say she loves her family. Her father is a boss in a company, her mother is a tailor who makes suits and dresses for famous people. They have always been proud of her accomplishments- by that, she meant acing her papers.

_”Ungrateful son of a bitch!”_

The afternoon has always been her favorite time of the day. It’s still bright outside, and whenever she leaves her school, she would always see the smiling faces of her parents, waiting for her in front of the family car. But even then that didn’t last forever.

_”Please, dad!”_

The dark has somehow always scare her. Before the evening comes, she would hide in her room, her back against the door as she hear the loud banging and yells that could only belong to her parents. Their words no longer held any meaning to her, but she knew it was about her. The familiar swears and her own name almost felt like venom in her ears. The cause of the argument was never specific, but it was continued because of their only daughter.  
  
_"Oh sweetie, you know I don't mean it."_  
  
But they love her. They always told her that.  
  
_"I love you, princess."_  
  
Now, it just sounds like a lie.  
  
_"I love you too, dad."_  
  
Jenna abruptly stood up, leaving the unfinished drink behind as she walked out of the cafeteria. She needed to be alone for awhile, she needs the silence before she lost control again. It was lucky of her to not adjust any gravitational pull before she left, but for whatever reason, she could feel herself being a bit lighter than usual. Jenna probably just adjusted her own gravity.  
  
She unconsciously began to touch her neck, where she remembered her dad's fingers wrapping itself around it, choking her for being a bad girl. She grasped her own arms, scared to see the old scars that has formed from blocking a hit from a beer bottle. It shattered, cutting the skin. But it has faded enough that no one seemed to notice it at first glance- except for Jared, of course.  
  
"Hey, Jenna!"  
  
Speak of the devil. Jenna stopped walking when she saw Jared reaching to her. She forced a smile, which she knew was futile when Jared's smile dropped. She noticed he had a plastic bag on his left hand.  
  
"You okay?" Jared softly asked, making sure to look around to see if they were alone. Jenna knew Jared never show his soft side unless its to Michael or if by chance, he slipped up. Hearing the concern and worry in his voice made her relax a bit. Jared was... technically her first friend when she got contained. Now that she think about it, why is Jared talking to her more often than usual? They stopped talking when she left Jared's group (dubbed 'The Losers' by Michael) and only converse when it's about their small investigation. Jenna won't dwell on it, though. If Jared is talking to her as a person and not as a partner, then she'll take it.  
  
"Just remembering some old memories." Jenna replied, stuffing her hands into her purple hoodie pockets. Her eyes somehow moved to the large window panes, and she began to notice that the leaves were turning orange, yellow and brown. Jared puffed his cheeks for a moment, before digging into his plastic bag. It only took him a moment to find what he was looking for before pulling out three snickers bar. He looked at it for a moment, the items filling up his palm, before thrusting it towards Jenna.  
  
"Here," Jared said. "I know you like snickers."  
  
It was a weird gesture, but Jenna accepted the chocolate bars with a smile, storing them into her hoodie pockets. She knows Jared enough that he's not the type of person to be all sappy (unless it was with Michael) so he resorted to giving small gifts such as chocolates.  
  
Jared bid his goodbye, before continuing down the hallway.  
  
Jenna looked behind her, watching Jared until he disappeared into the corner. She managed to curl her lips into a small smile as she began her small walk to the elevator, the snicker bars bouncing in her pockets.

* * *

  
Chloe always liked the attention she was given, but sometimes she just prefers the quiet peace for awhile. Normally Brooke would accompany her with her long walks around the empty corridors. This time, though, Brooke had some errands to do. Chloe didn't question her when she left the cafeteria with a plastic bag full of snacks.  
  
Chloe really wished the organization could decorate the hallways a bit. If it weren't for the large window overlooking the forest with their orange leaves, she would have thought that she was underground. Speaking of the forest, the temperature must have dropped drastically outside. Too bad Chloe was too busy to enjoy the nature during the summer.  
  
"St-stop..." "Aww... But you're doing so good."  
  
_"You're doing so good, princess."_  
  
Chloe stopped breathing for a moment when she heard a soft voice. It sounded far away, but as she walked forward the voices gradually grew louder and louder. It was enough for her to realize how young the girl's voice sounded.  
  
"H-HELP!"  
  
Chloe turned into a corner and barged into the first door she sees. By luck, it was the right one. She could feel her heart dropping, her face turning pale from shock as she witnessed a teenager hovering over an eleven years-old girl, his hands resting on the floor on either side of her head. Chloe couldn't believe that he was harassing her in one of the spare planning rooms they never use. Like, out of all the freaking places. To be fair, there were no cameras.  
  
"Get off of her!" Chloe demanded, already brisk walking towards them.  
  
Chloe jumped to the side, nearly knocking her hip on the table side as a rock was thrown at her (where did it even come from). It hit against the door, making a dent. Chloe raised her eyebrow in thought. Super strength, perhaps?  
  
"Didn't think the famous slut would mind having someone else getting the fun." The boy sneered, standing up now, leaving the girl half-naked on the floor. Chloe could feel her blood boiling but forced herself to calm down. She’s been called worse.  
  
"And I didn't think a weak Inhuman such as yourself would be doing this in the first place. So, what's the motive? Too weak that you resort to harassing a little girl because that's all you can do?" Chloe retorted. Her body was slightly getting hotter, but she held it in. Not yet.  
  
"I'M NOT WEAK!" The boy stomped his foot on the ground, making a small dent. Chloe didn't hide the mock laughter leaving her lips. "Aww, did I hit your sore spot?" She teased. The boy was fuming now, that's for sure. Veins can be seen against his skin.  
  
"If you think you're so strong, then fucking fight me!" He roared, grabbing the nearest chair before breaking the legs, so he has two wooden sticks.  
  
Chloe glanced down at the girl, who has now managed to back away until she hit the wall. Hopefully, she would be safe from the oncoming fight. She looked around for a moment, before deciding to just use her fists. She could see him smirking, thinking he had the upper hand. Well, maybe he does. If he knows how to use his powers correctly.  
  
Chloe finally lets it go, sighing deeply as her body grew white for a moment. The boy's eyes widened with shock and fear as he watched her duplicate herself, so there will be two more Chloes. They stood on either side of her.  
  
"You really don't wanna piss me off." The first duplicate said, stretching her limbs. Chloe rolled her eyes at herself.  
  
Before the three Chloes could even do anything, the boy let out a soft whimper before dashing out of the room. That was fast.  
  
"Ah, man! I was gonna  beat his ass!" Her second duplicate cried, pouting a bit. Her first duplicate hit her on the back of her head, and Chloe wonders if it was really her doing it. She decided to let them stay for awhile and walk over to the small girl. She found her purple cardigan that was discarded and grabbed it, before kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Hey, are you hurt?" Chloe asked, her voice soft. The girl was trembling in fear, but she managed to shake her head no. Chloe hummed to herself, before passing the purple cardigan to her, who immediately covered her upper body with it.  
  
"I... trusted him." She mumbled.  
  
_"Shh_.... _It's okay, sugar. Don't you trust me?"_  
  
"Was he your friend?" Chloe asked, clenching and unclenching her fist. She let out a shaky breathe when the girl nodded yes. "My only friend." She added, sadness overcoming her terrified state.  
  
_"See that, sugar?  They're enjoying it."_  
  
Chloe unconsciously moved her right hand across her chest, feeling the fabric of her jacket before standing up. "I'm gonna get you to the infirmary, okay?" Chloe told her, helping her up. "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you anymore."  
  
_"Y-You promised that you won't touch me there!"_  
  
The girl managed to let out a small smile and followed the older girl out. Chloe couldn't help but watch the relieved look washing away her other emotions.  
  
"You don't have to answer but... How long has this been happening?" She asked slowly. The girl looked up at her with questioning eyes, but she saved her, so she trusts her. "About two months." She replied.  
  
_"Just a few more months, sugar. It will be enough to help your papa and mama, and you can finally go to school."_  
  
Chloe didn't say anything more, not risking the tears spilling out. The trip to the infirmary was quick. With a few words with the nurses, she quickly left without saying goodbye to the girl.  
  
Chloe got to her room within minutes, shame and frustration suddenly consuming her body as tears ran down her cheeks. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, seeing her make-up dripping from the tears. She took off her jacket, tossing it somewhere and checked her wrists, crying some more when she saw the rope scars still there. It wasn't so visible, but Chloe can still see it as clear as day. She lifted the end of her shirt a bit, showing off her stomach. Brooke has always said that it looked nice, but when she pinched the skin, feeling the fats, she couldn't help but groan.  
  
It's been years now, why is she still feeling like this?  
  
Chloe went to the bathroom and wiped her make-up away. Once done, she stared at her bare face, cringing at how painfully ugly she was without make-up, before leaving the bathroom. She jumped a bit when she heard the door knocking, but quickly walked over to open the door, already knowing who it was.  
  
"Broo-"  
  
Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence as Brooke was suddenly wrapping her arms around her waist, her head close to her chest where her heart is. Chloe blushed, but managed to wrap her arms around the smaller girl. She felt her negative emotions growing for a moment, but knew it was because Brooke was feeling her emotions much more clearly now.  
  
"I came as soon as I..." Brooke trailed off, breaking the hug. Chloe took a good look at her, and noticed her slightly matted hair, pink face and heavy breathings from her chest. From the looks of it, she was running.  
  
Chloe suddenly felt guilty for that. Before she could say it, though, Brooke hugged her again.  
  
"Hey, I chose you, okay?" Brooke reassured her. "At least when I get to feel your emotions from far away, I could immediately tell if something was wrong. Even if it's slightly less stronger than just touching."  
  
Chloe didn't hide the light chuckle. She invited Brooke inside, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very much aware at how ooc jenna, brooke and chloe are tyvm dont hate me
> 
> but i noticed i havent exactly been giving chloe much attention and i felt dissatisfied so hEre.
> 
> I will start writing longer chapters once my break is done,,, probably


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY we got to chapta twenteh  
> Also i said this already but I’ll be taking a break from posting to focus on my studies for exams (god save me for end of year two months later) but in between i’ll still be writing chapters, and hopefully longer ones (kill meh)
> 
> I really hope you somehow tolerate my sleep-deprived self as I post it at 12 am with weird written notes. And i also hope you enjoy the story
> 
> I’m not so sure when I’ll be able to post again, perhaps a day before the examination? Or after? Not so sure
> 
> Also this is when things are starting to get a bit more..uh.. interesting

Connor grumbled when he found out he ran out of his weed- which was mostly his fault. He didn't even use them- he lied, he did. Due to Evan's pleas and requests, Connor flushed his weed down the toilet but stored some into a very small plastic bag. Apparently, he used it two nights ago when he gave up on doing his homework. Connor could feel himself rolling his eyes as he stared down at the math papers sprawled across the table carelessly. The questions weren't so hard, but it requires some critical thinking and Connor is not in the mood for that. He considered asking his sister but then remembered she's a year younger than him.

Great, he doesn't even remember his sister's age.

Connor thought about Evan. Well, it was the first thing he thought about when he laid down on his messily made bed. He tried to remember what Evan was talking about during lunch period, but realized he's forgotten about the conversation but instead remembered how Evan's hair looked so soft. The amount of blue polo shirts Evan have made Connor laugh, though he did it discreetly. He still has a reputation to keep, thank you very much.

Evan's cast has two names now. With Connor's being in large letters and taking up most of the space, there was also Zoe's, which was written in smaller letters and in the first large 'O' with a smiley face at the end. Connor was there when Zoe was taking out a blue sharpie from her bag, quickly scribbling her name down before smiling up at Evan, almost shyly. He hid his jealously when Evan blushed red.

There's no way in hell that Connor will admit that he likes Evan. Besides the fact that they just met about a month ago, Connor still hasn't come out of the closet. Not even his mom or his sister. Well, also because he's an emotional mess and suffering inside but Evan already knows that, probably. Connor can't be a good boyfriend- he doesn't even know how to be a good friend to begin with. Heck, just the other day he made a dark joke that made Evan tear up slightly.

The thought of Evan crying made him upset.

He doesn't deserve someone like him to be his friend. But he understood what Evan was going through- he might have been the first one to understand Evan's social anxiety and depression. From what he's heard, not even his mom or his family friend understood him enough (he actually wanted to punch his family friend) to the point Evan had to go therapy and even that's not working out too great for him. Connor doesn't deserve Evan calling him his friend.

Or maybe, Connor is scared to lose someone like Evan.

The two of them became friends because they understood each other. They understood how it feels to be alone, how they wonder what will happen if they disappear.

Connor sucked in a breathe at the thought. If it weren't for Evan, he would have....

...

What would have happened if the two were never friends? Would Connor have decided to swallow those pills at the orchard? Would Evan still be alone?

Connor sat up from his bed, pulling his sleeves to inspect the scars that he has made over the years. What would Connor do, nonetheless feel, when Evan committed suicide? If they weren't friends, Connor wouldn't even bat an eye. The problem is, they _are_ , which made Connor frightened of the thought of Evan losing his life over the problems he's going through right now.

Connor has finally got someone to call his friend, and that friend is prone to ending his own life.

His hands were shaky when he reached over to grab his phone from the bedside table. Connor willed himself to calm down as he typed in his password, failing at first, before getting to the messenger app. There weren't many contacts inside, and Evan's name was clear to see. The last message was from last night, Evan telling him to go to sleep with a smiley face at the end of the message.

Connor bit his lip, maybe a bit too harshly, as his fingers hovered above the keyboard. He needed to say something to Evan. Say... something. Anything. To show how grateful and happy and just damn glad they found each other.

 

_Hey Evan. Ik its pretty late and you're probably sleeping now but i want to say that im glad_

 

A shrill scream rang through the house. Connor froze, recognizing his sister's voice. He jumped out of bed, unaware at the fact that he somehow tapped on the send button. Right now, though, Zoe sounded so terrified Connor thought it was fake for a moment. He got to her door within ten seconds flat, and attempted to turn the knob only to find it locked. Her shrieks grew louder, as well as her desk toppling over.

"Zoe?!" He shouted, worry and fear gripping him into a tight hold. Her reply was a call to his name, before letting out another scream. Connor cursed to himself, backing up before jamming his shoulder into the door. It was painful as hell, but he ignored it as he quickly scanned the scene before him.

A man wearing dark clothing grabbing hold of Zoe's arm while she tried to push and kick him away, and another man with the same dark clothing but on the ground with a bloody nose. He praised Zoe in his mind, but didn't thought of it so much as he ran over to the man holding his sister.

His hands grabbed hold on his shoulders, forcibly pulling the man away from his sister and dropping him on the floor. Connor didn't check to see if Zoe was alright but instead jumped on top of the man, landing the first punch on the face before he was turned on his back so he was at the bottom. The two wrestled for awhile, Connor being surprised that he managed to last that long despite having a thin figure.

"HEY! Leave my brother alone, you fuck head!"

The man on top of him let out a loud painful groan, his hand coming up to touch the back of his head. Connor caught a glimpse of Zoe with a lamp on her hand, that had blood on some parts of it. With that few seconds, Connor punched the man on the jaw and pushed him off. The man laid on his side, groaning before wincing in pain as Zoe slammed the lamp on him again, except this time it was on his side. Connor was about to join her when he remembered about the other man. He turned, nearly dodging a hit from him. Connor used that advantage to swing his leg on the stomach, hard, causing him to fall down and groan.

The two strangers laid down on the floor, in pain and clearly giving up.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked after staring at them for a moment. Zoe managed to nod, dropping the blood-stained lamp on the ground. Her shoulders shook, but her voice was still strong. "Yea... The two of them got through my window and- well, nevermind about that. How about you? Are you okay?" Connor glanced over his shoulder and to the opened window before responding. "Never been better...."

A thought crossed his mind, and suddenly Connor was afraid.

"We have to leave." "What-" Connor didn't want to grab her arm after all that, but he did force her out of her room by pushing her back. "We have to go to Evan's house." He said as he basically decided 'Fuck it' and drag her down the stairs by the arm. Zoe didn't seem to care about his strange ways of pulling her, but he was starting to confuse her.

"We're not safe here." Connor firmly decided.

The two only managed to reach the bottom floor when their front door was violently swung opened. They froze when multiple men in dark clothing and maybe armor filled in the house, with guns pointing at them. Unconsciously, Connor pushed Zoe behind her. Connor swears to god, that if anything happens to Zoe, then who knows what he'll do to them. As of now, though, keeping Zoe safe is his top priority.

"The two of you come with us, then everything would be alright." One of the men said. It was hard, since all of them wore masks.

Connor really didn’t want to say anything back to them. But of course, his mouth moved before his brain.

"You can go fuck off." Connor spat.

He cried in pain as electricity surged through him, only noticing a small disk-like thing thrown on his shoulder. He dropped to his knees, before on his side with his eyes going blurry and dark, tired and hurt from the electricity. He could barely register Zoe's worried and terrified voice as he saw black boots passing by his vision. The last thing he remembered was the sound of Zoe's scream before it grew quiet, his vision now turned to black.

* * *

 

 

 

_Hey Evan. Ik its pretty late and you're probably sleeping now but i want to say that im glad_

 

_Connor? Sorry, what were you gonna say?_

_Connor?_

_Are you there??_

_Im trying to call you, why aren't you answering your phone???_

_Was it because of me?_

_Please connor_

_say something so I know you're still alive_

_im sorry_

_for whatever i did that made you stop talking to me_

_did something happen????_

_ppls reply_

_I'll see you in school, then?_

_I'm really sorry Connor, for whatever I did_

_Have a good night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never said it was fluff
> 
> Also to those who have been reading this book since it was first released, I just wanna say tHANK YOU FOR 50+ kudos AND 700+ HITS! wOwie I didn’t think I would get such high numbers within two months. 
> 
> Fun fact I wasn’t planning on posting the chapters yet but my stupid hands accidentally clicked on the post button on the third chapter, and i was like oKAY WE RE DOING THIS and just deleted the third chapter while the first chapter stayed. And wOW twenty chapters in two months how the hell did I manage that
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying the story despite the never-ending amount of fILLER CHAPTERS 
> 
> I wish you all a good day/night/afternoon and remember to care for yourself. Dont be like me
> 
> Also i noticed my notes and replies literally varies from afternoon to midnight. Like I’ll say some weird ass crap that probably should have been embarassing but my mind wouldn’t care cuz’ it’s at 12 am
> 
> In this case this entire message was written at 12 am
> 
> Also i cant write connor and zoe im sorry


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fuck you debate wether to continue the plot or do some fluff first or w h at and this is your third time rewriting the chapter f u ak
> 
> sO HAVE A BIT OF JEREMY'S BACKSTORY IN THE POV OF HIS DAD
> 
> AND TO THOSE WHO SOMEHOW FORGOTTEN
> 
> PAUL IS JEREMY'S DAD  
> JASON IS MR REYES
> 
> K BYE
> 
> FYI ITS CANON FELLAS MICHAEL HAS TWO MOMS

Paul really wanted to see his son again.

There are many reasons why he couldn't, though. They're stated in the protocals but Paul never recalled reading them when he first became a forensics scientist, nonetheless a watcher to Jeremy. It's kinda silly, once Paul thought about it long enough. Why give him the role as 'Watcher' when he doesn't even see his son everyday for an hour? He didn't complain, his paycheck was the most important thing for him during that time. They were low on funds to the point Paul considered moving into a smaller and cheaper home if he didn't get promoted that year.

So many things had happened on that same year.

Paul had managed to get Jeremy's information sheet from about a month ago, a copy safely kept in Heidi's drawer. He winced when he saw the mission summary, making him feel terrible and angry inside. He pushed it down, though.

The night he found the bedroom in a mess and his son missing, he thought _they_ took him.

But when he went to the secret facility to ask for help, he was immediately ICED on the spot.

If Paul was honest with himself, it was a much better alternative than _them_ taking his son away.

He set the single slip of paper down on Heidi's desk, leaning back on the swivel chair he sat on. Paul thought back to years before, when Jeremy was a kind-hearted shy kid who is willing to share other kids his toys that he brought to kindergarten. Jeremy didn't have any friends, or people he considered friends. Whenever he goes to his kindergarten to pick him up, he would always see smiling faces of his classmates, waving goodbye to Jeremy who shyly but happily waved back. During those times Jeremy would describe his day on the front seat as Paul drove to the nearest ice-cream store that Jeremy loved.

It all changed on a simple grocery shopping.

No, really, Paul had to stop by a supermarket to buy some milk and cereal. Jeremy didn't mind at all, as long as he buys him M&Ms (Paul laughed at that). Paul knew leaving Jeremy in the car was probably _not_ the greatest idea during that time, but Jeremy is mature for his age. Paul promised Jeremy that he'll be back in ten minutes, tops.

Paul was simply checking through the options on the breakfast aisle when he felt the ground move. Paul didn't have time to react as the ground suddenly split open, just metres away from him. It only lasted for five minutes, and he was quite sure that no one accidentally got into the ravine that was formed in a grocery market. Paul, at that time, tried to think of possible reasons as to how and why an earthquake formed a ravine in less than ten minutes, nonetheless randomly. Paul was a forensics scientist (he should probably stick to 'scientist', seeing as no laws were applied to whatever they were researching on), yet couldn't seem to form a solution.

Paul had left the supermarket in a rush, forgetting to pay the milk he still has in his hand. When he got back to the car, he saw Jeremy crying. Paul was about to reassure Jeremy that it was all fine until Jeremy interrupted him, saying his arms and brain hurt.

Paul immediately rang up Heidi right there and then.

Ever since then, lots of things happened. Jeremy suddenly had anxiety which, apparently was severe based on his knowledge, his wife left, and he got a promotion which just made his relationship with his son worse.

Paul knew how much of a terrible father he was. That fact can't be changed.

But Paul can't do anything in his current situation. He can't see his son despite being in the same building as him, and he can't continue working on his research of Alien DNA. He spent most of his days stuck in Heidi's small office, looking through random folders of different Inhumans or just trying to beat his boredom with whatever books Heidi kept in her bookshelf.

He was debating wether he should go find a book or not when the door opened, with a breathless Heidi standing. Well, more like bent over as she struggled to breathe from a run.

"Heidi?"

"Jason. Office. Emergency." Heidi said.

Paul didn't know what she was talking about, but didn't have to ask when Heidi walked over to him and grabbed his arm. She had a small ball in her hand and threw it on the ground.

They were in Jason's office after a second.

"There you two are."

Paul felt a bit winded, but managed to make out the voice which belonged to Larry. After blinking a few times, Paul looked to his left to see Larry standing beside him with a bit of glare in his eyes. Paul and Larry never really gotten close during their times spent working in the same lab for years. Larry must have hated him now ever since Paul woke up.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy." Paul said, which earned a soft punch from Heidi.

Paul looked forward, and couldn't help but smile when he saw Jason, sitting on the same chair he sat on four years ago.

"What's happening, Jason?" Heidi asked.

Jason sighed, pushing his glasses up that were nearly falling off his nose. He pulled out a small thin disk from his pocket and tossed it on his desk. It let out a small beep sound before forming a wide blue hologram screen. Immediately, a familiar face filled up the screen.

"Cynthia." Larry said first, stepping forward. Paul was sort of surprised to see Larry getting so worried.

Cynthia (who he had talked only once, which was three years ago) have tear-stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Her hair was in a mess, and from the background he could tell the living room was in a mess. If anythiing, messier than Jason's office. From what Paul could see, two of the couches were toppled over. A bookshelf was laying on its side, its contents spilled all over the floor. Paul couldn't stop the memory of Jeremy's messy room from filling his mind.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?!" Cynthia cried, anger rising up from her voice. Paul felt Heidi softly grabbing his arm, pulling him back to leave Larry being confronted by his wife. Paul didn't resist.

"I was working-"

"That seems to be the only thing important to you, nowadays! Clearly, alien blood and technology that is dangerous and risky is much more valuable than your own family." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Paul didn't know Cynthia long enough if that was normal, but seeing how Heidi was looking a bit more uncomfortable as each second passed, Paul decided that it really wasn't normal. He was getting worried but wasn't sure if he should intervene or not. Jason seems calm, which just worried Paul more.

"Can you just tell me what happened?! We can talk about this another time-"

"Oh, what the fuck, Larry?! Our children got kidnapped last night!"

That shut up Larry.

"W-What?"

"Connor and Zoe were taken from our house." Cynthia had finally calmed down now, her voice even though it sort of shook at the end. "I spent all night calling the police, not sleeping... I considered calling you but then I remembered you don't care." That was intentionally added, Paul noted.

It felt so strange and foreign to be in a room where something important was happening. Paul was just a simple scientist, just like every other person working on finding the source of the alien DNA inside the Inhumans. So far, nothing except for the fact every alien DNA sampled from every Inhuman is the same. He worried that Paul was intruding something private, but seeing Heidi's soft blue eyes made him calm. Heidi technically dragged him here.

"The theory that _they_ were taking Inhumans ended up being false." Jason said, standing up from his chair. He removed the round glasses from his face and pocketed it in his blazer pocket, sighing deeply. "Cynthia has told me everything she knew about Connor and Zoe, with additional information from lunch conversations with Larry. Both of the Murphy siblings are not Inhumans. Just normal students going through life as a normal teenager- until last night, that is."

"Evan." Heidi suddenly gasped.

Paul turned, confused at the sudden mention of her son when he saw the color drained from her face.

"Evan knows Connor."

"Connor left his phone on his bedroom floor. The last message he sent was to Evan, which ended up being unfinished. In the text, Connor mentioned something about being grateful." Cynthia said, just as scared and shocked as Heidi. "Evan still doesn't know about them getting taken."

"Nor does he know Jared is an Inhuman, and I work for a secret organization which I kept from him." Heidi wrapped her arms around herself, leaning back. Paul quickly reached forward and grabbed hold of her shoulders before she could fall on her back. Heidi probably felt sick, nauseus and dizzy. Paul, trying to be a good friend, lead Heidi to the single chair placed in front of Jason's desk. He awkwardly left his hands on her shoulders to allow her to sit down.

Paul, being too busy months before, doesn't really know much about Evan or Jared. He only knew Jared as 'Michael's friend' and from constantly and intentionally blowing up radio stations agents often use to chill and relax. Thinking about Michael, Paul hoped Jeremy is fine with him around.

Paul took the moments of silence, piecing every little detail he just learned together. He only stood up straight when he thought of something.

"What if they're after Evan too?"

Larry stared at the younger man like he was crazy, but only for a moment when he looked as if he was thinking. "This can go two ways." Larry said instead. "Evan gets taken by _them_ or Evan somehow finds out the Murphys were kidnapped and would most likely call the police, which then calls the special forces, then the government, and before we knew it we have helicopters and tanks coming into our peaceful and shielded 'secret' facility. Either way, Evan will eventually know about us. We have to contain him."

Heidi jumped out of the seat she sat on, her eyes widened with fear.

"What?! No, you can't!-"

It was a jumble of sentences overlapping with one another. Paul didn't took part in it as he stepped back, watching Heidi screaming every reason why Evan should not be contained while Larry, being the most 'serious' one in the room, struggle to explain his reasoning. He wasn't quite sure who Jason was backing up, seeing as he joined in the argument. Cynthia was also quiet, her mouth opening and closing a few times, probably unsure of what to say or how to intervene in the argument. She probably knew how to stop two siblings from arguing, but not three adults.

Paul continued his train of thought, piecing little by litte.

So Connor and Zoe, children of Larry and Cynthia, got kidnapped by _them_. The one in danger and _is_ the danger is Evan, as he could know about Jared's inhuman power (haha) and Heidi's secret job, thus revealing the secret organization to the whole world. Evan would most likely call the authorities (out of fear), so they can and will come barreling here with their fancy guns and vehicles (even though they have fancier guns). So the only way they could do right now was to contain Evan.

"Evan is already struggling on his own!"

Wait.

"Maybe it's because you have been a terrible mother to him!"

They only use the word 'contain' when talking about Inhumans.

"But at least I fucking tried to help! Unlike you, completely cutting off from your only family!"

_Evan is not Inhuma-_

"ENOUGH!" Jason's booming voice echoed against the closed walls. Paul jumped from where he stood, his heart racing as his brain processed what just happened. Heidi and Larry had finally stopped, staring at the higher rank with wide eyes. The tension in the room was still strong, yet Jason remained calm as he glared lightly at his two colleagues and friends.

"I am sorry Heidi, but Larry is right. One way or another, we would have to contain Evan." He turned to Larry. "But this time, it will be different."

"Different?" Cynthia echoed.

"Different. As much as I hate to say it, Jared would have to help in with the containment."

Paul nearly choked on his own saliva. They never bring an Inhuman in them when containing another Inhuman- well, it would be different for Evan's case, he suppose.

"But why? We were doing fine without any Inhumans helping at all." Heidi asked, deciding to sit down on the chair again. She was only left with silence after awhile, and let out a loud groan. "Oh my god... Jared and Evan talk a lot through that Skype program. Evan will tell his concern to Jared, then Jared will get suspicious of us, then-"

"Heidi. We'll be keeping a close eye on _them_ to see if they're planning on taking Evan too. If they do, we're getting Evan. I don't want your team in this, Heidi. Bring Jared with you, and if needed, Michael."

"Wouldn't take five minutes unless Evan is having an anxiety attack." Larry mumbled, but not soft enough. "Just an in and out job, really."

Jason turned to Paul, making his shoulders stiff and his back straight. The two were close friends years before, but he still couldn't help but be uneasy. Jason is a higher rank than him, after all.

"Paul, I'll try to let the director let you continue your work. It will be hard, but we still can't allow you to see Jeremy, you know that, right?"

Paul slowly nodded, hiding the fact he was upset about it. After exchanging a few words with Cynthia, Jason let Heidi and Paul off, leaving Larry in the room.

Heidi didn't speak to Paul on the way to her small office.

"Heidi, what's on your mind?" Paul asked once the door behind him was closed. Heidi went straight to her desk and pull out a cream-colored file. Paul was curious about its contents, but knew it was not the right time to ask her. Heidi looked as if she was on edge ever since they left Jason's office. The older man badly wanted to say something, maybe reassure her that everything was fine, but he couldn't. His voice was turned off, and even then his mind was not able to think of anything to say.

What can he even say?

He couldn't even speak to his son that lasts for more than an hour without the other leaving angrily. That was mostly Jeremy walking up to the stairs, his face red with anger as his fists were clenched a bit too tightly. Paul didn't even follow him up, or apologize to his the next day.

Paul watched Heidi shuffle with the papers, silently mumbling swear words as she furiously slapped the small stack on the desk. He didn't flinch, or wonder why Heidi was getting much more worked up.

He really wants to see his son again.

* * *

Rich, making sure it was pin-drop silence, kicked the vent open. It clanged against the marble floor but besides that it was still quiet. Rich took a deep breathe before crawling out of the tight space. He carefully stepped on the table being careful not to touch the contents on top of it. It was much more difficult since Rich couldn't see much in the dark. He couldn't risk opening his flashlight, either.

Rich pulled out a small rectangle shaped disk, opening a bright blue hologram from it which illuminated a small area around him. Using the deivce, he did a double-check on the cameras stationed on each corner to see if he really did turn them off. He did turn them off about fifteen minutes earlier. Rich went over to the single door not far from his left. He grabbed a random metal pole leaning against the shelf, and placed it horizontall against the door. It was long enough for the ends to touch the wall beside it.

Rich shuddered, feeling the metal on his hand melting a bit. He pulled back, and in the dark admired his work as the metal barricaded the door. It was enough to give Rich time to escape if needed. But let's be honest, who would check on a storage room? Certainly not the agents. Not many Inhumans go up to the storage units either.

He pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket, flicking it open. His eyes took a bit of time to adjust but eventually he began to search through the many boxes and containers in the room. They were full of random costumes and props- it reminded him of the time when he was interested in theatre before he was contained.

The thought made him stop his actions. Rich glanced down at a superman costume which was held tightly with his fists.

When he was younger, his parents would normally be out during the weekends, leaving the house to himself and to his older brother. Rich would often wear the only costume he owned, which was a superman costume, and pretended to be saving his older brother, Wesley. The older guy would go along with the story Rich had imagined in his innocent head. They would roleplay for hours, and Rich would never get sick of it. Until he began his first year in highschool and Wesley began his first year in college.

At first, it didn't bother Rich as much when Wesley was unable to hang out with him during the quiet weekends, or the fact he no longer see his mom in the house, or the fear still creeping inside him when he saw his father walking through the door, two bottles of beer in each hand.

Or the memory of a shattered glass bottle on the floor with blood on them.

The blood that doesn't belong to him. Nor the one who held them.

Rich let out a pained shout, his back arching as he dropped the old costume on the ground. The flashlight he was holding in his mouth dropped, pointing the light somewhere in the mall.

_**Fourth shelf to your left, behind the last box with a Jason mask.** _

Rich couldn't see the SQUIP due to the dark. He shakily kneeled down to grab the flashlight, questions filling up in his mind. The SQUIP did not shock him for his bad posture, nor does it answer or comment about the questions of which it can read in his mind. Rich followed his instructions and went to the fourth shelf on his left, going to the far and and to the last box. He chuckled dryly when he saw a Jason mask poking out of the box, remembering his brother owned one. He pushed the box to the side and sighed in relief when he saw a bright pink hardrive behind it.

_**Jenna Rolan sent you intel...** _

Rich stuffed the hardrive in his pocket before pushing the box in place. "Yea? That would be because I asked her to."

_**Why?** _

"You're in my brain, try using that." Rich expected to feel the electric shock surging through his body, but didn't.

_**You're concerned about me.** _

"Concerned is an understatement. You've been acting weird ever since Jeremy got into the picture. I just want to know why you're programming is getting malfuncioned or whatever _now_." Rich huffed, already beginning to walk to the door to get the metal pole back.

_**Emotions.** _

Rich stopped, his hands inches away from the pole still glued to the wall. "What?"

_**It started a long time ago, when you told Jake about me. I have been... getting problems in my programming. At least that was what I thought until I began to actually think about it after I told you that Jeremy is another good subject. He still is, that part is true. Whenever I'm deactivated, I'm not exactly deactivated. I do not know what you are thinking or doing during that time, but I would still be on. It gives me the time to... try and fix whatever was happening to me. The only solution I could gather is that I am starting to feel emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger, confusion... more that I could not describe. All I know is that I should not be feeling like this. I'm just a computer program, I'm not human.** _

A pause.

_**There is something wrong with me. It can and will interfere with your task to let Jeremy swallow that pill and join the project.** _

Rich grabbed onto the pole and pried it off the walls. "How much time do I have left?"

_**8 months, 26 days, 5 hours, 20 minutes, 4 seconds and still counting.** _

"Then I don't have much things to worry about." Rich placed the pole back, leaning it against the wall. He shaped the pole back to its original form- by that he shaped the ends which was flattened against the wall to its original shape.

_**What is in that hardrive?** _

Rich clicked his tongue, shrugging. "I don't know."

He wasn't sure what the SQUIP was doing at this point. Rich had broke about ten rules it had put up so he would be 'cool' while still doing his task. He was just glad that it didn't ask any more questions as he went back to the open vent, picking up the cover from the ground as he began to climb back in.

_**Rich, we will talk about this later.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like rich and the squip r onto something. probably.
> 
> also fuck me i wrote this two days before exam starts and im crying inside haha sAVE ME 
> 
> fyi you have no idea how much I want to just make michael and jeremy date but nooOOO i have to make myself suffer by writing a fic with slow burn  
> slow burn? more like slowly burning their happiness bit by bit
> 
> you can clearly tell how fucking diSAPPOINTED I AM W THIS CHAPTER FUK
> 
> edit before publishing: to those who want to ask, my break wasn't the greatest emotionally wise, which affected it academically (some stupid stuff happened, dont worry about it). But i'm still here, and i love this story too much. note that i won't began posting new chapters every other day yet. most likely the next chapter but who knows. i still hope you're enjoying the story and i hope you guys are having a good day


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff between the boyf riends before everything goes to shit  
> soon to be shit anyway because i keep on drAGGING EVERYTHING
> 
> also i edited the tags especially the relationships so for those who have seen em you already know whats gunna happen, probably  
> i dont
> 
> edit: why the fuck does this say i updated on the first of august-  
> anotha edit: i forgot its august.

"So like, what else can you do with your powers?"

Michael looked up from the book he was reading. Jeremy was seated on his pac-man bean bag (his favorite) near his own bean bag, which was a plain black color. A thick book about different kinds of abilities known last year was resting on the other boy’s lap. About thirty minutes before, being his Guide and all, he decided to let Jeremy read some books (which he kept in his room) that Michael had read to know more about his own kind. Jeremy wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but ten minutes into reading quietly he began to ask questions, mainly common ones like 'How did they found out they were Inhumans?' and 'How the hell do people not know about it?' to which he answered back 'It's somewhere in the book, probably.'

"The primary function is just to make fire, but you knew that already." Michael shrugged, tugging on the black leather of his right glove with his left hand. He thought back to four years ago, when he first discovered his powers. Through his Guide and the practical lessons, he managed to find out more of what he can do. He never really showed them to the others, mainly because of the fact he's a loser (a proud one) and it isn't as interesting as making fire with your hands. Michael noticed how Jeremy stayed quiet, his body leaning forward as if to say 'Continue'.

"I can sense other people's heat temperature. I won't be able to tell exactly what their temperature is, but it lets me know there is other people around. It's like, a passive thing, but I taught myself to ignore it whenever necessary. It can make me lose focus on the stuff I'm doing. Music also helps." He taps on the white headphones hanging around his neck with a smile. "There are days when I forget that I can sense other people's heat temperature from ten feet." That made Jeremy chuckle, which made Michael's cheeks warm.

"I can also control my body temperature. But if I... lose my emotions, my temperature can rise up to such high degree if anyone touches me they will feel the similar pain to touching a frying pan with the stove still on." Michael paused. "That doesn't really make any sense, but my normal body temperature is a bit more warmer than the usual. I don't really get bothered by it because I'm used to it already. Jared sometimes asks me how I survive in this damn hoodie."

"I wonder the same thing..."

"Oh, I can also do this thing. My siblings love it when I do it to them, it's like, I quote from my sister, Sarah, 'Way better than a fairytale story' which offended my Ma so much." Michael pulled off both his gloves, dropping them on the carpeted floor within arms' reach. He formed a ball of fire on his right hand, letting the tips of the flames wave against the air in the room, before pointing his left fingers on it. He began to wiggle them, imagining and focusing what he wanted to do in his brain. Michael couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction when Jeremy accidentally let the thick book slid down his lap, dropping it on the floor with a soft thud as his jw hung from his mouth.

The ball of fire that was on his palm began to form different shapes. It was an (almost) perfect sphere, with parts of the flame still waving above it, before he changed it into a shape of a star (yes, a star, the laws of physics doesn't matter anymore) before changing it into a simple rectangle box on his palm. Michael stuck his tongue out a bit, flicking his hand upwards as a figure began to rise up from the center of the rectangle box of flames. The figure was shaped into a female body. Michael imagined the figure wearing a long, flowing dress as she danced across the rectangle box, or in this case, the stage.

Michael can make stories with fire. It was one of the things he loved about it when he showed it to his siblings. He never really did it in front of the others, but that was only because he was too shy to do it. Quite ironic, really. Something that was supposed to be fiery and powerful was used to show a soft, simple and creative story right in his palm. Michael nearly lost his focus when he looked up, his left hand still moving to let the figure dance.

Jeremy was awestruck, his sky blue eyes were sparkling against the warm orange glow of his fire. His mouth was no longer hanging, but his pretty little pink lips were slightly parted. He noticed how his dark blue cardigan (which he swore he never saw Jeremy took it off ever since practical lesson) were coming off on his right shoulder a bit. He didn't know why he noticed the small detail, but it just made Jeremy look adorable.

Michael nearly messed up his hand.

Did he just call Jeremy adorable?

...

Yea, he fucking did.

"You know what I hate about fire? It looks so cool to look at but my mind keeps on screaming for me to touch it." Jeremy sadly said when Michael had finished his little show-and-tell. Michael hummed, nodding as well. Christine complained before at how she gets mesmerized by staring at fire but she couldn't touch it. Michael bit the inside of his cheek, debating wether he should do it or not. He was practicing it for four years just for Christine, but it wouldn't hurt for Jeremy to be the first one to know it. Though Michael has to admit, he's worried he might scorch Jeremy alive. At least he took basic first aid training.

Michael pulled up his hologram, adjusting the light so it would be slightly darker. He dimmed the transparency of the window as well, so the room would be dark, but not so much. Jeremy didn't question him, which didn't help the nervous feeling slowly rising in him. He took deep breathes to calm himself down as he formed another ball of fire, except it's much more brighter against the dark and smaller compared to earlier. Michael stared at it for a moment, his mind screaming for him to continue since he'd already went as far as lowering the lights.

With a shaky breathe and a slight confident smile, Michael moved his hand closer to Jeremy, stopping half-way between them. The warm light glowed against Jeremy's pale skin as he glanced at Michael, unsure of what to do or what Michael was doing.

"What?" Michael laughed. "Don't you always want to touch fire?"

That was probably the most stupidest thing Michael has ever said in his entire existence. The stars sparkling in the slightly shorter male's eyes didn't think so. He was practically vibrating from where he sat on the beanbag. It really was cute.

Michael slowly took Jeremy's outstretched hand with his free hand, the other one which still contained the fire still burning. He took a deep breathe and turned his hand over, the fire trapped betweem their two hands. Jeremy let out a squeak, probably from the shock as Michael pulled both his hands away, the small fire now on Jeremy's palm. Michael was quite surprised to see Jeremy calm, especially when there's a fire burning in your hand. Jeremy didn't seem to care about it, though, as his other hand gently poke through the orange glow, amazed.

"This is so fucking cool." Jeremy murmured. "It's really warm, like a comfortable warm. If I can, I could probably fall asleep right now." Jeremy cradled the fire close to his chest, looking down at it with soft eyes. Michael couldn't help but stare, maybe a bit lovingly at how Jeremy is taking it in. It almost looked as if Jeremy was carrying a small child in his arms. Michael imagined Jeremy humming a soft lullaby to the sleeping child, moving back and forth while watching them with loving and caring blue eyes that Michael fell in love with.

Okay, yea gay ass, Michael knows that he is falling hard for him.

But he also knows Jeremy is still trying to find himself. Wether finding his place here being an Inhuman or his sexuality, Michael is just there to help him improve his life here. Michael wasn't so sure if he's doing a good job or not, but within two days,ever since he introduced himself as his Guide, Jeremy has tremendously improved. Jeremy got better control of his powers and just yesterday he learned he can produce shockwaves (he only did it once, and nearly passed out). Jeremy was also interested in taking up an engineering class like Michael, but after a ten minutes trial he decided against it. It was kinda hilarious.

Michael focused back to reality, watching Jeremy still amazed at the small ball of flame in his hand.

He won't allow himself to think like that. Not yet anyway.

Michael decided to just enjoy Jeremy's happy self. After what he's been through this past month, he deserves it. He deserves to be happy.

Michael stopped staring for a moment, his cheeks flushed. God, he really has a thing for the lanky male.

"Whoa! Michael, look!"

Michael looked up again, and nearly fell off his bean bag when he saw the fire in Jeremy's palm turned into a different color. Okay, not exactly. Only the center turned into a darker shade of blue, while the rest was still glowing bright yellow. Michael thought it looked similar to a candle, but decided against it when the darker shade of blue is literally a darker shade of blue (oxford blue, probably). It made a difference against the bright colors, which still makes Jeremy's pale skin glow in a shade of yellow and orange.

"Can you change the entire thing to another color?" Michael didn't respond right away, but instead smiled at how excited Jeremy got.

"I can try, but I haven't tested it out. Heck, I never even thought about it." Michael shrugged.

After awhile of sitting in silence, Michael extinguised the fire by slapping his hand on top of Jeremy's open palm and made the windows transparent again to let in some light from the outside. He decided to leave the ceiling lights as it is. Michael couldn't help but feel bad yet not sorry when he saw Jeremy looking down at his now empty palm with a blank look.

"Jeremy, you okay?"

"I feel a part of me die when you took out the fire." It was said in such a monotone voice Michael burst out laughing, deciding to let his body fall on the carpeted floor. Jeremy was probably glaring at him but Michael didn't care. He kept on rolling back and forth, his arms clutching his sides because _holy shit_ Michael found that so funny he was ready for death to take him from laughing so hard. Any normal person would probably be weirded out but besides 87% of the entire people working/living in this building, no one here is literally normal.

"Okaaaay, back to reading."

"Awww! Don't get embarassed, Jere-bear!"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the thick book that was fallen on the floor. He flipped to the page he probably bookmarked beforehand. "Seriously, Jere-bear? That is probably the most dumbest nickname I've ever heard that came out of your mouth." Michael didn't really feel offended by his comment. In fact, he remembered calling Jared the exact same thing (except with a 'Jare') and he hated it so much he didn't talk to Michael for a week straight. Of course it ended with Michael freaking out because he thought he broke his friendship with his friend thus getting anxiety attacks and for Jared to feel guilty as fuck (Michael remembers it as a 'good' memory. Jared never wanted to speak about it ever again).

Jeremy, unfortunately, froze when he realized what he said.

"Oh my fucking god Michael I am so sorry-"

"Nah, it's fine." Michael waved it off. He grabbed the black gloves and slipped it on with ease. "It's better if we're honest with each other."

Jeremy looked as if he was thinking about something as Michael sat back down on his bean bag. Michael left Jeremy alone for about two minutes, occupying himself by reading a paragraph in a book he was reading a couple of minutes ago. When he looked up, he saw Jeremy still staring blankly against the pages, still deep in thought. Michael didn't want to bother the younger male, because of privacy and all, but he couldn't help feel a bit concerned about him. What was Jeremy thinking about? It was most likely something personal, and Michael _really_ did not want to ask.

"What you thinking about?"

God dammit.

Jeremy snapped his head up, his pupils growing smaller for a moment, as if he did not recognize where he was until it went back to normal. Jeremy took a shaky breathe as he looked down on the pages again, probably trying to find the sentence he stopped at. Michael didn't know what happened, but he didn't comment. He kept a steady look on Jeremy before he let out a sigh, closing the book despite opening it just awhile ago.

"Your progress improved by 97.8% since the day you began your first training with your other Guide."

Jeremy looked up again, shocked from the sudden words coming out of Michael's mouth. It didn't stop Michael, though.

"Part of the reason was because you wanted to train more. It was only for two days, but you have added ten more hours into your training than the usual five-hour per day. So in this case, in two days you have spent twenty hours training." Jeremy's face turned pink, probably remembering begging Michael to let him train an hour more, which then increased to two, until before the two knew it, it was already midnight.

"You can do 65.8% more than what you can do a month ago. Your confidence also increased, of which I'm proud of you." Michael flashed him a smile, just for fun. He relished Jeremy's face turning red as his hoodie.

"I- I still suck at math! I can't come up with an answer when Jared and Alana randomly asks me a math question!"

"Then I'll help you." Michael shrugged. "I know a few practices and tricks. It's not used often but it can help improve your brain- no offence."

"None taken."

Michael paused, giving Jeremy the time to compose himself.

"You're being too nice."

"Oh wow, I'm shocked. Normally I'm an asshole."

The two laughed. It didn't feel the same whenever Michael laughs with his other friends. Just the two of them alone, it really feels nice.

"Oh yea, did you know that animal shapeshifters can talk to certain animals?"

"Really? Tell me more."

* * *

"Christine do we really have to bring this many stuff?"

"We wanted to have a party for Jeremy, that is exactly what we are gonna do!"

Jared groaned, shifting his hold on the large box he carried. He struggled to see over the box, the decorations and shit poking out not helping at all. He wished that Alana was there to levitate all the shit they were carrying, but of course Alana decided that baking a cake would be much more better than letting Christine do it.

Jared didn't blame her. It would be better if he was not left alone with her.

"Alright! Michael is distracting the hell out of Jeremy in his room." Christine tipped her head towards the door on Jared's right. For a moment he forgot what he was doing then remembered he was bringing the decorations to Jeremy's room. "Assuming Michael does his job right, we have exactly 3 hours, 27 minutes, 17 seconds and still counting before they go to Jeremy's room. Jared, will you do the honors?" The older male rolled his eyes at her dramatic royal voice. He set the box down, stretching his sore arms before walking over to the small screen located to the left side of the door.

When he stood in front of it, the screen showed the owner's name and picture, which was Jeremy. Besides that, the rest of the screen was plain grey.

It is true that Jared doesn't have a good reputation around here, especially with the agents. In fact, he has a _splendid_ record of breaking almost every electronic device that provides the fun for both agents and Inhumans. Most of the stuff he did was just harmless pranks that may or may not have burned some people due to the explosive sparks. Other than that it was fist fights with random Inhumans who decided "Hey, let's go beat up this short spark!" Of which Jared will reply "I'm not that short fuck you bitch" and deck them before being forced to be cuffed and handed over to the one who was in control during that time, which was mostly Mr. Reyes.

Jared never really listened to his Guide four years ago, which lead to his Guide leaving him on the first month. He learned everything he knows on the spot, and he just practice it by himself. He eventually got the hang of how much electricity will be produced each time, and how small or large he wants it to be. He even learned how to _not_ break electrical equipment, but he never usually shows them to anyone.

Unless they happen to be there.

Jared put his hand over the screen, his other stuffed in his pocket in a lazy manner. He felt his hand tingle a bit as he watched blue electricity connecting the tips of his fingers to the screen. The screen glitched out multiple times, Jared puffing his right cheek as he tries to find something in the electrical components inside. He clicked his tongue as the screen turned back to normal, with an 'UNLOCKED' covering the entire screen.

"Whoa. I don't even know what you just did."

"I know right." Jared opened the door, letting Christine inside first before picking up his own box. He entered the room, slightly offended at how messy it was but praised Jeremy for having normal furniture (you have no idea how cramped Michael and Christine's room can get. He doesn't even wanna start with Alana). Christine happily dropped the box on the floor, picking up the dirty clothes that were thrown all over the place.

"How about you start decorating while I fix up Jeremy's room? I mean, I'm basically invading his priivacy but he seriously needs to clean up his room! When I first met you I thought you would be the one who is messier, not Michael! Sorry, did I mention that before? But anyway, at least it's just his clothes. Which kind of reminds me, we should probably get Jeremy some new clothes, it's full of stripe shirts. At least they are in different colors but I would probably have to gauge my eyes out if I see him wear another stripe shirt- wait, that sounded too mean. Don't tell him I said that."

Jared let Christine rant mindlessly as he pulled out a few colored streamers in the box. He wrapped it around everything that can be wrapped, making sure he used a different color before Christine could complain that he put too much color in one area than the other. It annoyed him whenever Christine judges his decorating skills (not that he was even good in the first place) but he didn't have the heart to snap at her. Jared knows she was just trying to be helpful by giving him constructive critisism on certain skills he's doing but he would then remember that was the reason why he did not like his family.

Jared froze, his hand clutching on a red streamer. Christine's voice can still be heard, probably talking about how she needs new clothes for herself, but he wasn't listening anymore. He felt his head ringing, nearly stumbling back.

Jared used to be interested in a lot of things, especially in the arts. He had to admit, he was never good at them, but he remembered having fun while playing random notes on the piano that sounded right to his younger self. During those times he never cared about what was correct or wrong. He just wanted to have fun.

Then he remembered how his mother would always scold him for not playing what the score was written as. He remembered his father dissaproving on the use of his colors when he tries to paint a fucking rainbow. Everything Jared wanted to do, his parents will always support it. But they always wanted him to do it perfectly. Jared wasn't a fast learner, and he _tried_ but no matter what his parents would always be disappointed in him in the end. It only lasted for a few years before Jared was completely done with the critisism and overall knowing that he is disappointing his parents. That also lead to him not caring much about anything and everything.

That's why Jared kept with computer programming, because that was the only thing he seemed to be good at.

"Jared?"

"I need a minute."

Without another word, he left Jeremy's room.

He closed the door when he saw Heidi running past him.

"Agent Hansen?"

"Oh! Jared!" She skidded to a stop, jogging back to talk to him. Jared noted how dark the bags under her eyes have gotten but he resisted the urge to ask. "Have you been talking to Evan?"

"I talked to him about three days ago. I've been busy with stuuuu..ff. You look awful."

Jared hid the smile forming on his face as Heidi snorted a laugh. "I have been worse. Anyway, that's all I wanted to ask. Thanks!"

He raised an eyebrow as he watched Heidi resuming her run. Where was she even going anyway?

Whatever, it didn't matter to him.

* * *

"They're WHAT?!" Alana accidentally dropped a wooden spoon on the floor, splattering the chocolate mix left on the tool all over the floor. She would probably regret staining the carpeted floor, but she'll clean it anyway. What concerns her the most is Jenna Rolan randomly called her in the middle of baking a cake for Jeremy. Alana took a while to compose herself, but eventually looked up to the hologram screen that Alana installed in her kitchen corner. Jenna had a worried look on her face.

"Jenna, please repeat to me what you said, just to confirm what I'm hearing is actually true." Alana pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, closing her eyes shut.

"The director, as well as other higher ranks including Larry Murphy and Heidi Hansen will be transferring a couple of Inhumans to the Orchard District."

"Orchard District? That's like, the other side of the world! Why would they even do that? Willow District isn't even overpopulated."

The topic of districts wasn't a common conversation-starter between Inhumans and the people working here alike. In fact, some people even forgot about it. Which was fine because it wasn't something people should be worried about in the first place. There are multiple districts around the world containing Inhumans for certain states and countries. The ones Alana know is the Palm District, Lion District, Willow District (where she is) and the nearest one, which is Sun District. Orchard District, from what she was aware of, is one of the few secret facilities that were underground. The entire building is built underground, due to the lack of space on land.

"Isn't Orchard District, like, also heavily secured?" Alana paused, picking up the fallen wooden spoon. "Why would they transfer inhumans there...?"

"I heard _they_ kidnapped two humans two nights ago."

Alana nearly dropped the wooden spoon a second time, her brain unable to take in the information for that moment. " _They_ 're taking humans too?"

Jenna shrugged in the screen. "That's what made Heidi on edge. Just a couple of minutes ago, I passed by Heidi. She seemed to be in a hurry, but I don't really know what she was in a hurry for. She's running all over the place with this... determined and tired look. Like," She paused. "Like she was looking for something."

Alana bit her lip, deciding to leave the wooden spoon on the bowl left on the counter, the chocolate mixture still not mixed together. "Who else knows about this? And how did _you_ know about this?"

"Only the higher ranks. None of the agents know what the hell is happening behind the scenes. Also I have sources, I thought we established that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Alana waited for a response. When she heard nothing, she broke her gaze from the weird looking lump on her chocolate mixture and back to the hologram screen, where Jenna seems to be thinking. Her eyes were cast downwards and her eyebrows were furrowed together, her lips on a thin line, probably asking the same question.

Alana and Jenna weren't that close, that fact is true. So it would seem off that Jenna would tell Alana confidential information that she shouldn't know in the first place. Does Jenna trust her enough not to tell the higher ranks about it? Despite popular belief, every room doesn't have a security camera in it, and even rooms that do have one, agents never check them. I guess years of knowing Inhumans have accepted their place stuck in a secret facility made them more... relaxed, in some way. Not for the scientists- still working day and night of researching the Alien blood they have in their bodies.

"Doesn't matter." Jenna finally said.

Before Alana could ask Jenna to elaborate more, she had bid her goodbye and ended the call, the hologram disappearing with it. Alana stared at the now empty wall in thought as she processed the information Jenna just dropped on her. Multiple scenarios have formed in the trainee's head, but none of them have any concrete evidence of being true.

Her shoulders went stiff when she thought about her only friends.

What if they were transferred to Orchard District? Alana was sure that communication between Districts was not allowed for Inhumans and lower ranks alike. Michael could probably be fine on his own, but he's the only one keeping Jared in check. What if Jared was the one getting transferred? Unless the reason was valid enough, Jared would probably have a full-blown freak out and can injure people while doing so. Christine is what she's worried about most. She never really liked the other Inhumans when she first got contained, and she was never quite worried or concerned about the future because she knows that her friends- _only_ friends will be with her. Alana being transferred is very much unlikely, since Mr. Reyes basically assigned her to work in the Basement.

What if all three of them were to be transferred?

Alana would be alone. She would have no one to talk to, and before she knew it, no one would care about her. She would disappear.

Her breathing picked up rather fast, and Alana's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen.

Alana began to breathe heavily, her vision going blurry with black spots dotting the corners. Her hand outstretched in front of her, and Alana could make out the orange pill bottle that she pulled out from a nearby cupboard. She shakily opened the cap and poured the contents in her hand. She wasn't quite sure how many she took in her mouth, but she wasn't struggling to breathe anymore, and her vision was going back to normal.

Alana let herself drop on the floor, sighing heavily as she looked down at the orange bottle in her hand.

**ALANA BECK**

She didn't need a label for it, since no one else would be using it anyway. Who would have thought custom-made pills that makes you calm down from an anxiety attack will help? Though she really is suffering the side-effects now.

Alana closed the bottle and drop it on the floor. She pulled off her glasses and rubbed her face, letting out a loud groan while doing so, her head aching a bit. It will pass, Alana knew this. So she began to think about other things that is not about herself. Did Michael finish his own bottle of pills already? He didn't seem to be using it nowadays. How about Jared? Did he start using them? That was kind of stupid- Alana gave him those pills four years ago, when they were still dating.

"Just incase." She had said.

Minutes have passed, and Alana was still sitting on the floor. She eventually stood up and walked back to the counter, picking up the wooden spoon.

She needs to finish this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that i think about i dont have any main plots planned
> 
> its just a bunch of shit going on and jeremy just happens to join at the right fucking time
> 
> also guess what i hAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WAS GOING WITH JARED'S POV


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels short. but hey! i have officially lost my ability to write long chapters!  
> also i need sleep.
> 
> also part 2 of the prev chapter

Jeremy didn't know when he fell asleep, but he was quite aware that the room was much more darker than it used to be, and he was now laying on a soft as fuck mattress with the most fluffiest and warmest blanket over his frail body. His eyes took awhile to adjust to the darkness, but he eventually managed to will himself to sit up from his bed. It was then he noticed that his blue cardigan was nowhere to be seen. He didn't think too much of it as he looked out the window. The sky was dark, yet bright enough to make out the shapes of the forest. Jeremy then decided it was around six p.m.

He froze.

Jeremy fell asleep while reading the book. This bed belongs to Michael and took a nap on it. Jeremy's mind was full of questions and worries that he nearly vomited on the red blanket.

"Jeremy...?"

Jeremy snapped his head up, and nearly jumped back in fear when he saw a figure sitting on a chair near the bed. A warm orange light made Jeremy blind for a second. He blinked, and eventually focused again to see Michael's features much clearer now against the orange glow of the fire resting on his left palm. It took Jeremy a while to realize that Michael was sitting on a swivel chair, his desk beside the bed. From the looks of it, Michael looks just as dazed and tired as Jeremy probably looked like.

When Jeremy didn't speak, still shocked, Michael cleared his throat. The fire in his palm grew slightly more larger and brighter, almost similar to a 10cm diameter sphere. Michael brought over a metal structure with his free hand and easily placed the fire on it. Jeremy realized later that it brightened up the entire room in an orange and yellow glow. Jeremy didn't mind the blazing bright light, it was much more comforting to look and feel. Jeremy took a moment to study the metal structure, which was like a normal floor lamp except there's a small bowl-like spot, where Michael put the fire. The metal structure had a bunch of different colors in it. It reminded Jeremy of when he used to play play-doh and just... mix the colors together. 

"Where'd that come from?" Jeremy curiously asked, referring to the metal structure... lamp... thing?

Michael had a blank look on his face, staring at a spot on his bed to probably avoid eye-contact as he tries to think of an answer. Jeremy bit his lip, wondering if he crossed the line. He didn't try to apologize- Michael would tell him not to, anyway.

"It was a gift from a friend."

There was something in Michael's tone that made Jeremy frown a bit. Did he remember something bad? Most likely, let's be real. Did he lose that friend? Questions kept on swirling in his mind but he kept it all aside, just in case it gets too much for him to handle.

Silence hung between the two of them, neither unsure of how to start a conversation. The only sound filling up the empty space was the crackles of the fire and their soft breathing that sounded quite loud in Jeremy's ears. Despite that, Jeremy noticed that there wasn't any tension in the air. Maybe a bit awkward, but it was a more comforting silence.

"You fell asleep, as you can tell." Michael began. Jeremy snorted. "And I didn't want to leave you on the bean bag and the couch is pretty uncomfortable as hell- also shorter than your body. So I carried you to bed- and here's your cardigan." He reached over to his desk to retrieve Jeremy's folded cardigan. Jeremy took back his cardigan, nodding as a thanks. "... Jeremy, have you been eating?"

Jeremy did not expect that question.

"Of course I have."

Michael did not believe a word he said, which made Jeremy hang his head down in shame. It wasn't like Jeremy was lying though- when he was released from the infirmary he did not have much of an appetite, especially since his friends (Friends? friends.) were too busy doing their own stuff. But Jeremy _did_ eat, just not as much as a normal meal. Maybe a couple of snacks throughout the entire day and only eat a lunch meal with Michael and Jared. Jeremy didn't think it was much of a big deal since he didn't eat much before he was contained anyway.

Michael seems to think other wise.

"You were light as a fucking feather... Have you been eating breakfast? Dinner?"

The questions were making Jeremy incredibly uncomfortable, and he really wanted to lie so he could be done with it, but knowing Michael he won't let him off that easily. It also made him realize that Michael really cares about him and his health- okay, he realized that a long time ago when Michael keeps on making him three meals a day when he was still on the hospital bed.

Still, Jeremy didn't want to lie but he didn't want to talk about it. So he settled with a shrug.

Michael probably took the message and sighed deeply, which made Jeremy feel guilty.

"It's fine, really."

No, it's not.

"Michael, please tell me something. Anything."

It was a weird request. Jeremy didn't really think clearly of why he requested such a thing, but he knew if he let his thoughts wander by its own, he'll begin to think negatively about himself, which Michael would notice, which then makes Jeremy worse than he already is. Listening to Michael would probably distract him from himself.

Michael didn't understand the motive behind the request, but he scrunched up his eyebrows in thought, leaning his back against the swivel chair.

"When I was younger, my sister and I used to be so addicted to the stars." Michael began, his eyes staring at a spot near Jeremy. "We would study constellations from textbooks we borrow from the library. Sarah memorized every constellation she could find in that thick textbook- it's quite scary, but cool." He chuckled. "Visits to my Lola's neighborhood was the best, because it was located in the country side, so we can see the stars clear at night. We would always sneak out and climb up to the roof at midnight and just stargaze. Sometimes we sit in silence, other times we tell stories."

"Stories?" Jeremy repeated, his interest peaked.

"Stories about the stars." Michael placed a lazy smile on his face. "We would make up stories of how stars came to be, what we think of stars, or the mythical stories we read in the library. Making up the stories was the best part, though. Sarah would always ask me to tell her that same story again and again. I honestly made it up on the spot, but ever since Lola passed away, I've always been thinking about it. It... it makes me calm, believing it I suppose."

Jeremy glanced out the window panes. The sky was dark now, and it was probably cloudy since he couldn't see any stars above the canopy. "What's the story?" He asked.

"Each star that was formed are the spirits of our loved ones. Each night, as we lay asleep on our beds, the stars will watch over us. We may not know which one of the stars belong to our loved ones, but we do know that no matter what..." His voice grew softer and softer, and that was when Jeremy realized he was crying. "No matter what, they will always be there. That we are not alone."

The center of the fire turned into a pinkish color.

"That we won't disappear." Michael finished. He quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his sleeve, chuckling. "... Now that I think about it, Sarah was always the odd one out in her class. I guess hearing the story makes her feel like she has a place in this world.”

Jeremy watched as another tear ran down his cheek, and he resisted the urge to wipe it away with his hand. He didn't know why he wanted to do it, but at that moment his mind just screamed to just do it and also it felt right. But he didn't. He doesn't want to weird Michael out even though he's probably aware at how Jeremy was feeling towards him.

Not that Jeremy will admit he does have feelings for him out loud.

”Do you think that there’s a separate religion for Inhumans? We just don’t know about it?” Jeremy randomly asked, trying to forget the previous thought. 

Michael took a while to think of an answer, though Jeremy knew he was just calming himself down from his tears a few minutes ago.

”The possibility we, Inhumans, have our own god?” He scoffed at that. “I honestly don’t care that much. Not even as a Christian- no offense to the religion itself. If anything, I was probably baptized with a Pepsi bottle.”

”That was random.”

"I'm random."

"And I'm Jeremy."

It earned a soft punch from Michael, who chuckled. Jeremy noticed the fire burning on the bowl turned blue in the center- the same shade of blue that he saw a couple of hours ago. It made Jeremy wonder if the fire changes color based on what Michael was feeling- or thinking about (who he's thinking about, probably). Jeremy really found that cool.

"You look exhausted as fuck, dude." Michael stood up from his chair, stretching his back. Unfortunately for Jeremy, Michael had to extinguish the fire on the metal-lamp-thing before making his own fire so he could navigate through his messy room and to the door. Jeremy followed, leaving the messy blanket behind as he slipped on his cardigan. He quietly thanked him when Michael held the door open. It took Jeremy awhile to adjust to the bright ceiling lights but eventually got a hang of it as he took a short walk to his own door, Michael trailing behind him.

When Jeremy unlocked the door, he didn't expect to see so many streamers wrapped around everything. Nor did he expect to see three teenagers sprawled across his two couches.

Jared was on one of the couches, his entire body taking up space. His arm was laying across his stomach, his other arm covering his eyes. He also has the couch pillow underneath his head. Alana was on the other couch, just the same as Jared except Christine was laying on top of her. They seem to fit nicely on the couch since their resting faces showed no sign of discomfort.

Jeremy couldn't help but smile, taking in the decorations and the badly-decorated cake resting on the coffee table near the two couches. He actually forgot that today was his first month as an Inhuman- and really, he would say he doesn't deserve this, but he remembered when they brought him to their hangout spot. He shouldn't feel guilty anymore. They wanted to make a party for him- he'll repay them somehow.

"Not bad," Michael whispered, mostly to himself as he managed to slip through the space between the doorway and Jeremy (who squeaked out an apology and stepped aside). He inspected the room with his hands stuffed inside his hoodie pockets, a look of amusement washing his face. Jeremy closed the door behind him, and being careful not to accidentally step on a small balloon resting on the floor, went over to the couch where Jared slept.

His hair was a mess, but he actually looked content while sleeping. His right arm that was covering his eyes has now managed to move so it hangs from the edge of the couch. Jeremy took note of the not-so-noticeable tanlines outlining the glasses he wore every day.

"Hey, Miah." Jeremy looked over his shoulder when Michael called his name, not noticing his cheeks turning pink. Michael was holding a sharpie, a smirk plastered on his face. It took way longer for Jeremy to realize what Michael was planning to do- and he began to whisper-yell an excuse, though inside he actually wants to follow what Michael wanted to do.

"Michael no!"

"Michael yes."

"Jared will be so pissed at us!"

"Yea, he will."

"I don't want him to hate me."

"He doesn't."

"Well-"

Michael shushed him, uncapping the sharpie with his smirk still on his face (of which Jeremy definitely did not find that hot).

"I've done it to him a million times. This time won't be any different." He paused, turning the pen so the other end was facing Jeremy. Michael then put his hand towards his direction. "Except you're heere."

Jeremy stared at the pen being offered to him. He gulped down his nervousness because honestly speaking, he was actually excited to see Jared's reaction. Or maybe he's just excited that he's actually doing a prank to a friend. It feels as if he was a normal teenager again.

He took the sharpie from Michael's hand, then leaned over to Jared, moving away from the parts of his hair that covered his forehead.

* * *

Jeremy and Michael decided to let their three friends sleep some more and have their own conversations in hushed voices. Jeremy didn't mind delaying the party, he actually felt sorry for the three of them (even though he's the reason why they slept). Jeremy didn't know how long they have been decorating his room, but according to Michael, it was the entire afternoon. When they learned that Jeremy was asleep, they decided to have a nap of their own, just two hours earlier.

So yea, Jeremy feels sorry for them.

The first one to wake up was Christine, who groggily brought up her head from Alana's chest as she looked around the lightly dim room. The small action caused Alana to stir in her sleep before waking up. Jeremy didn't deny the fact that the two were embarrassed as hell when they registered the position they were in but fortunately did not cause any complications. Instead, they profusely apologized to the male who awkwardly laughed it off.

Jared only woke up when he heard Christine's obnoxious laughter. It was Michael's fault for saying a stupid joke that Jeremy nor Alana could understand. Apparently, Christine did, which was why Jared found her rolling on the floor. One look from Jared made Jeremy laugh as well, tears slipping down his cheeks.

It ended with Jared nearly electrocuting the two other males when he found his forehead covered with the words 'TREE FUCKER' in bold letters.

"Calm down Jared!" Jeremy heard Alana laughed as she grabbed a bottle from her bag that she brought with her. Jared huffed with his arms crossed, still pissed at the two of them, who was now awkwardly trying to listen to Christine's scolding of 'the chemicals the sharpies could have and infect our brain!'.

Jeremy had to admit, it was taking a bit too long for everyone and everything to calm down before the party actually started.

"For the record, Jared was the one who did the decorating," Christine spoke as Jeremy was given a knife. "Alana is terrible at it and I was too busy blowing balloons. Jared offered to help. Not... make a penis out of icing."

Michael studied the cake, probably noting down the image of the icing before shrugging. "Honestly speaking, the dick looks like shit."

Jared flipped him off.

After being forced to blow a single candle, Jeremy cut the pieces into messy slices. The others didn't seem to mind as they digged into their own slices of cake the second they were given a slice, hungry from the activities all of them have done today. It was silent, but not awkward. In fact, Jeremy felt much more relaxed as he took another bite into the chocolate cake, which actually tasted good. Before Jeremy knew it, the cake was finished, and their plates were being placed into the sink by Alana's telekinetic abilities. Jeremy's jaw hung when he saw presents coming towards their direction, neatly placed on the table. Jeremy was more surprised that he didn't notice the presents when he first came in.

"What is a party without presents?" Jared asked, grinning.

"A... big party?" Jeremy replied, unsure.

"That wasn't actually a question- even though I made it sound like it. Anyway-"

"Open mine first!" Christine thrusted a pink-wrapped present towards Jeremy. He inspected the rather small present in his hand, but carefully tore it open. He pulled out a set of bracelets, from beads to strings. They were in a shade of blue, yellow, red and black. He didn't hide the smile forming on his face as he put on the bracelets on his right wrist. It reminded him of Michael's own bracelets, but then realized a moment later that those bracelets were also from Christine.

"Not much but..." Alana shyly gave him a green-wrapped present. It was bigger and very much heavier than the first one. Curious, he tore the wrapper down, just as careful as the first time. He ended up finding a leather-skinned journal resting on his hands. He stared at it, maybe a bit too long before he opened the pages, grazing his fingers against the clear and smooth surface of the papers.

"Mine is shit but I've lost all hope to get a good present," Jared commented, before giving him a blue-wrapped present. The present was lighter and quite flexible. Jeremy already knew what he was gonna get but took his time to not mess up the wrapping as much before pulling out a shirt. It was in a dark grey color and had a cat face printed at the front. Jeremy actually laughed.

"My present is actually quite stupid, but I made it during engineering class and thought you might like it." Michael quietly said, before passing him a small black box, slightly bigger than Christine's gift. Jeremy doubted that he wouldn't like his present, and carefully opened the lid. He lt out a soft gasp as he pulled out a small mechanical mouse, with an LED light for the eyes and even those springs for the tail. It looks cute.

"Jere-?" "I love it." Jeremy sniffled, blinking rapidly when his vision began to grow blurry. He choked out a laugh as tears began to fall and land on his jeans, forming small wet spots. "All of it. I.... I honestly don't know what to say."

"You don't have to." Christine smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jared and Alana, who was sitting on the other couch (far from each other, actually), stood up and sat down on the floor in front of Jeremy. Jared setting a hand on his knee while Alana leaned her body as close as she can. Michael joined in by grabbing Jeremy's hand (in the most platonic way possible, duh).

Jeremy could feel everything. The warmth and comfort from Michael, the friendship love from Christine, the trust from Jared and the understanding from Alana. Seriously, who would have thought that Jeremy would die for his four friends? Maybe not literally, but he is willing to protect them. They deserve the good things in life.

The tears continued, the others allowing him to be as loud as he wants. Jeremy knew that he would have to stop soon, but _shit_ he really doesn't deserve this. And this time, he wasn't referring to the party.

Once Jeremy calmed down, he actually felt exhausted. No one questioned him when Jeremy leaned his head against Michael's shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open. Even though he took a nap beforehand, he was soon sleeping soundly, his friends watching over him with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"OW! What the fuck?!" Rich screamed in pain when he felt a sudden rush of electricity shocking his lower back. It was a miracle that Rich decided to stay in his room instead of going out to party in Jake's weekly party. He mumbled some more swear words and turned, raising an eyebrow when he saw his SQUIP just standing there, an alarming look on its face.

"What's wrong?" Rich cautiously asked.

The SQUIP looked up from the floor, its expression still the same.

_**The probability of Jeremy taking the pill has drastically decreased.** _

For some reason, that did not make Rich concerned.

"Well, what're the chances now?" He questioned.

_**37% and still decreasing.** _

Rich was quite puzzled. Just weeks before the chances were high as hell, and it stayed that way until tonight. He wondered what Jeremy did or thought that would suddenly decrease his chances of taking the pill. Deep inside, Rich was actually glad and he doesn't know why.

"What do you suggest, then?"

The SQUIP opened its mouth but closed it immediately after. This was the first time Rich saw him hesitate.

_**Unless there is another solution that does not include physical violence, we would have to force it on him.** _

"Which can and will lead to physical violence?"

_**... Precisely.** _


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS BOOK HAS REACHED 1K HITS AHHHHHHHH THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT WETHER ITS BY COMMENTING, LEAVING KUDOS OR JUST READING I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> I REALLY DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO SO WHAT BETTER WAY TO CELEBRATE SUCH MILESTONE BY DISAPPOINTING YOU ALL WITH A SHIT FILLER CHAPTER THAT WILL MAKE YOU ALL HATE ME :DD
> 
> AND ALSO I REALIZED I FUCK UP THE AGES BIG TIME SO IF IM NOT TOO LAZY IM GONNA GO BACK TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND EDIT THE F U C K OUT OF THEM

One week.

It has been one full week since Evan has last seen Connor.

At first, Evan didn't really do anything. When he didn't see Connor he felt awful and blamed himself for... whatever happened between them. He accepted that they are no longer friends on the third day, and instead tries to find his sister so he could at least know why Connor wasn't talking to him.

He immediately knew something was definitely wrong when he couldn't find Zoe either.

Evan couldn't sleep. He couldn't focus well, and he ended up not eating properly. His concern for the Murphy siblings has reached over its peak, and he regretted not going with Connor to his house for a simple hang out so at least he would know where they lived. He didn't call Jared, so he was quite surprised when Jared was the one calling him. He didn't pick it up. He hadn't seen his mother a lot, either, and he immediately thought of his conversation with Connor about their parents keeping a secret from them.

God, Evan just wants to know what the fuck has been happening lately.

Evan snapped his eyes open when his phone let out an alarm. He groaned, reaching over to stop annoying sound.

_6.00 a.m._ It showed.

Evan frowned at the sight. He didn't even sleep- or at least, it didn't feel as if he got his eight hours of sleep. His eyes burned, threatening to close but school is starting in an hour and a half and he needs to get ready for the day. So he sat up, threw the covers off himself and forced his tired and aching body to move across the dark room and to his closet.

He noticed how dark his style of clothing got- okay, not dark, but it was different than his usual striped blue polo shirt. He now wore a dark purple flannel shirt that his mom owned but was too big on her, and a dark grey hoodie over it. The air was getting colder, so it's fine, right?

No, it only reminded Evan of the Murphy siblings.

Evan didn't have the appetite to eat breakfast, but he managed to make himself a cheese sandwich (which is just two slices of bread and one slice of cold cheese), storing it in a ziplock bag before tossing it in his bag somewhere. It would probably be squished until he reached the lunch period but he was sure he wouldn't care one bit. The first sun rays were peeking through his curtains in the living room, and Evan decided that it will be a good time to leave for school now.

Still sleep-deprived, Evan zipped up his hoodie and slipped on his shoes. He opened the door and shivered as the cold autumn air washed through his body. Evan, stuck on auto-pilot, closed the door and locked it before beginning his walk towards his school, his mind too tired to think properly.

Evan yawned, closing his eyes and covering his mouth.

He didn't notice the black van parked across the street from his house.

* * *

"What do you want, sport?" Sarah asked, looking through the various pastries and food items displayed on the shelf. It was noon, and for some dumb reason, the school was closed down for the day because one of the teachers got chicken pox or whatever and accidentally spread it to the other teachers in the morning. She didn't really care. When she received a text message from her teacher saying that school was canceled, she just went back to sleep. Sarah never really remembered her dreams, but she woke up, tired as fuck when her father shook her awake, telling her to pick up her step-brother from school early.

So she did. Normally, she would have just went straight home with Travis but realized something was wrong when she saw a look of fear on his face when she came to pick him up. She was right when the nurse explained that Travis took a small nap during the English period, and woke up feeling like he wanted to vomit. And he did.

Sarah decided to go to the nearest cafe from his school to possibly ease his mind but also ask what he saw in his dream. She wondered if it was just as weird as when Travis saw Michael hugging a guy in blue.

"That one." Travis tapped on the glass. Sarah smiled when she saw him pointing at an oreo cheesecake. He loves cheesecake.

"You look awfully young to be having a child."

Sarah looked up and raised an eyebrow at the male behind the register. His hair was in a light shade of brown, his eyes hazel and full of curiosity. His uniform was quite messy, as well as his short-cut hair. Sarah could see the dark bags under his eyes.

"And you look too young to be dead." Sarah countered, pulling out her wallet and randomly pulling out a 200 euro note. "One oreo cheesecake, one blueberry muffin, one hot chocolate milk and one caramel frappucino." The worker accepted the money and began typing away in the cash register. Sarah took a moment to see his name tag.

Wesley.

"That's what three years in college does to you." Wesley chuckled as he gave the receipt and change to her. The other worker began to work on the drinks.

"You're in college? Besides the fact that you are too tall, I thought you would be a senior in high school."

"I'm assuming you are a senior yourself then? Shouldn't you be at school learning algebra or something?"

Sarah turned her head, seeing Travis looking through the pastries for fun before replying back. "Freshmen, actually. No school because some teacher got a disease so serious it canceled school today."

Wesley barked out a laugh. "It's a hard life out there." He joked. "American? Noticed you don't have an Irish accent." "So do you."

Sarah grinned. She never enjoyed talking to other people, nonetheless people her age, but talking to him was actually okay. She was about to open her mouth to initiate another conversation when she saw Wesley's eyes widen, his smile dropping immediately as he looked over Sarah and out the window behind her.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked, turning to follow his gaze.

The street outside the window wasn't so full, but she noticed a black van outside. At the side showed a logo of a flower, one that she was sure she saw before. There were no words written on the side of the van, and before she knew it the van continued driving, leaving her line of vision. The logo was still stuck in her mind so she tried to find out where she has found it before until it hit her like a train crashing into a wall.

"Orchard District."

Sarah turned, shocked when she heard his voice overlapping with hers. Wesley was just as shocked. He snapped out of his frozen stage when his friend has finished the drinks. He immediately placed the drinks as well as the desserts on a tray and sliding it across the empty counter and towards Sarah.

"So... Contained?"

A firm nod caused him to sigh.

"Same here. Stay safe, kid." Sarah blinked at the last word but nodded again, taking the tray. "You too.

She ended up not asking Travis about his dream.

* * *

The first thing Zoe did when she woke up was scream.

It was hoarse, and it hurt her throat. Zoe sat up from the floor she laid and scanned the room she was in with wide and terrified eyes. After confirming that yes, she was still in the hexagon room, she let out a choked sob and curl herself into a ball.

How long has it been since she has been taken from her home? Where was Connor? What are they doing to him?

What did they do to her?

Zoe rubbed her neck, wincing at the spot where she remembered the syringe was injected into. The last thing she remembered before passing out was two strangers wearing lab coats holding her down and injecting her neck with a purple liquid. She struggled to fight against them but she was weak. She hasn't eaten anything for who knows how long and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and possibly just end it there and then. Zoe couldn't handle the hunger and dehydration but most of all she doesn't want to know what will happen to her.

She didn't know what they injected her with. What was she, a test subject?

Zoe shivered, rubbing her arms together. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted than being with her brother and Evan.

Zoe was crying again. Her eyes and lungs burn.

She just wants it to stop.

_Zoe?_

Zoe snapped her head up when she heard a familiar voice. No one was in the room besides herself. It couldn't be...

_What... Why are you crying?_

Zoe shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the voice. It was no use- the voice was growing louder and louder.

_Z-Zoe? Come on, talk to me, sis..._

"No... No no no... Stop...." Zoe unconsciously mumbled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and painfully tugging it.

_Zoe?! Why won't you tell me what's happen-_

"YOU NEVER CARED, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"  Zoe cried, her ears ringing. She took several deep breathes to try and calm herself down, but it was no use. Memories of when the two of them were happy. Memories that make her want to scream and burn them in the back of her mind forever. Memories that she wished never have existed in the first place.

It wasn't Connor's fault. It wasn't her fault either. It was their dad that broke the family apart- ever since he got that job... whatever it was.

Why was Zoe feeling so angry all of a sudden?

"Evan... Oh god, Evan..."

Evan had somehow written himself on the pages of Zoe's chapters. She didn't know when, or how, but Evan had become the bridge of the two broken Murphy siblings. He has somehow... Managed to tie a knot on the rope that was cut apart a long time ago. But Zoe knows that Evan is just as broken as the two of them.

"Please help us, Evan..." Zoe mumbled, pressing her knees against her chest. She hugged them tightly, and rested her chin on top of it, her eyes closing.

A translucent purple shield surrounded her.

* * *

Connor paced around the small room he was in. It was similar to the same room he woke up in- the same hexagon pattern, but instead white. It burned Connor's eyes, preferring the previous room.

Once he was done, he looked up and glared at the man behind the glass screen. There was a crack on the screen, caused by Connor of course, but it didn't seem like it would break no matter how much strength he put in. The man continues to write down something on his notepad, ignoring the death glares Connor was giving him.

"You know, it would be much more preferable if we have a conversation." Connor spat, crossing his arms. The shirt he was forced to wear didn't cover the scars that lined up from his wrists, but the people here didn't seem to care about what Connor has inflicted on himself. They were more interested in what they were planning to do with him. When the man continued to ignore him, Connor resisted the urge to outright scream and tried to keep his voice calm and low.

"I'm talking to you, dumbass."

"Don't be so rude, Connor." The man had finally lifted his head from the notepad. Connor held a straight face as he studied the man's features. Dirty blonde hair, probably the same age as his father, quite fit, tall, ocean blue eyes.

"How can I not when I've been literally kidnapped from my own home and is used as a guinea pig?" Connor retorted, lowering his head. "Where the fuck is my sister?"

"You'll see her soon enough." The man replied, continuing to write something down on his notepad. Connor grumbled. What was he even writing anyway?

Connor rubbed his neck, on the same spot where he remembered the needle poked through. "What was even inside it?" It wasn't meant to be directed to the man, but he answered anyway.

"None of your concern. All I'm aware of is the fact that it failed. At least, on you." He paused, looking up to meet Connor in the eye. "Which I find it interesting. The others had... complications with their bodies if it fails. You, however, have survived. I could only guess that you have such high immunity to..." The man trailed off, and Connor silently dared him to continue. "Your sister has passed it."

"Zoe?" The mention of Zoe broke Connor's wall that made him last long enough to not punch the wall. "What... What did you do to her?!"

"I simply gave her the same test I did to you last night." The man said as if it was no big deal. "She is showing signs of her new abilities just a few minutes ago."

"You... You fucking animal!" Connor pounded the screen, giving all he has in one glare towards the man. "What the fuck is your goal?! Huh?! Are you doing this for fun? To make people suffer for your amusement?!!"

The man didn't seem fazed by his angry demeanor. Instead, he placed the notepad into his lab coat pocket and turned.

"I'm only doing this to make him stronger."

Connor watched, puzzled and angry as the man left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want me to start writing the murphys pov more frequently about what they are experiencing? Because it would be awhile until they join the main group
> 
> and i really apologize for this shitty short ass chapter with short ass povs and you all prob dont care about sarah and wesley but seriously why do you think i keep on bringing them back-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just as bad as the previous one  
> heres another episode of 'wHAT THE FUCK AM I WRITING AND WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE TO THIS STORY’
> 
> Also real talk i forgot that I have camp that lasts for four days tomorow  
> So no updates till then  
> Fuck me

"Can't Michael just carry his own shit? Jesus christ."

Jeremy hid his laughter as Jared complained. A week has passed since the day he celebrated his first month and he noticed how close the two of them have gotten. Jared still continued his teasing and jokes but Jeremy could feel how much he trusts him now since the first time they met. Jeremy no longer see the stiff shoulders and the forced smiles on his face whenever they interact and Jeremy considers that a wonderful thing.

And sure, he was also closer to Alana and Christine now but he basically follows Michael all the time and Jared will always be there.

For the first time in his entire life Jeremy was actually looking forward to the day. And yea, he's still not a morning person but he looked forward of going to the cafeteria to eat breakfast with his friends. Rich and Jake had somehow stopped bothering him except for a few (and by few, he means _really_ few) name callings and shoves from the hallway. On the fifth day he even forgotten why they were even mean to him. Right now, he's happy.

"Michael said he wanted to show us something he made, didn't he?" Jeremy said, remembering the message Jared showed him earlier, which was from Michael. Jared pouted as the two walked through the hall, making sure to not accidentally bump into the Inhumans or agents that have passed by them. "You were supposed to agree with me, lamp post." "In your dreams, sparky."

Jeremy couldn't cover the gasp that left his mouth (because he's carrying a box) as Jared turned sharply, both of their eyes wide and shock at Jeremy's sudden confidence. His cheeks turned pink and he tried to avoid eye-contact but for some reason couldn't. Jared just continues to stare at him in a frozen-state while carrying a smaller box full of electric components.

"You..."

Jeremy could see the corner of Jared's lips twitching, as if he was trying to not smile but clearly not working. So he turned back and continued walking, leaving Jeremy to wonder what just happened.

"H-Hey! Jared! What were you gonna say?!"

"None of your fucking business, lamp post."

Jeremy easily caught up with Jared with his longer legs. It didn't take much long for them to reach the hallway where engineering classes take place. Jeremy wasn't aware at how many rooms they were, but he does know Michael is in one of these rooms. He followed Jared, passing by multiple doors until they reached the one wth a sign that says 'Eng. Room 46' on the door.

"Pull up your pants Mikey, we're coming in." Jared called as he kicked the door open.

The room wasn't that large, but it was definitely full of... machines. Many of the shelves were full of small mechanical objects, and the counters were full of tools and electric components. There is a large corkboard on another wall full of blueprints and random notes pinned, as well as another workbench where Michael was currently working. He didn't seem to hear them as he had his white headphones covering his ears, his head nodding to the beat.

Jared set the box down near the entrance and walked over to the male, who still hasn't noticed him.

"Welcome to the real world, we sell porn and dildos." Jared said as he tore the headphones off his head. Michael jumped and snapped his head towards Jared's direction, before turning to the entrance where Jeremy awkwardly stood. He blushed and mumbled some apologies as he grabbed the headphones from Jared's hand and put it around his neck.

"Sorry. I really wanted to finish this while I still can." Michael said, grabbing Jared's box from the floor. He ushered Jeremy to follow him to one of the corners and place the box there. Jeremy did the same.

"What are you making?" Jeremy asked as he stood on Michael's right, Jared taking his left. Michael hummed and put away his tools before picking up a small-like disk, the size of a dog tag. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at how small it was, but didn't comment on anything.

"This small thing here is like... I dunno what to call it, a distress call?" Michael shrugged at his own words. "If one of us has somehow gotten into trouble, we press this button here and it will send a distress call to the others." He referred to the other four small disks on the bench. "The disk will let out a beep that will certainly annoy the fuck out of you unless you press the button."

"What happens if you press the button?"

"Good question."

Michael tapped on the button, letting out a loud annoying sound that made Jeremy's ears ring. Even when he went to cover his ears, the sound was still loud, but he can pretty much see why Michael would do that. Jeremy saw one out of the four disks on the bench vibrating rapidly against the table. Michael picked it up and pressed on the button.

Jared and Jeremy let out a gasp when a small hologram box formed on top of the disk. A layout of the facility can be seen, as well as outlines of the floors. A bright red dot steadily beeped in and out of existance.

"A....map? Of some sort?" Jared questioned. He put his hand forward and was surprised when the hologram building rotated when he moved his hand to the side. Michael nodded.

"Yep. The disk that sent the distress call first would send its exact location to the other four disks and it will make a hologram out of it. I'm still working on making a larger range of the location but.... Yea, it's still a working progress."

Jeremy noticed how quiet Michael has gotten. The male fumbled with the disk between his fingers, and he saw him bit his bottom lip lightly.

"A-Anyway, that's it-"

"Dude, this is a good idea!" Jeremy interrupted him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You made this for us, right?"

"Y-Yea but-"

"Personal opinion, but the hologram is not needed." Jared interrupted him. Jeremy felt his cheeks growing pink from embarassment, and decided to stay quiet. Of course Jared wouldn't think the same as him-

"But it's the thought that counts... right?"

Jeremy looked up in suprise. Jared was looking away from them with his hands stuffed in his pockets, but he swore he saw his cheeks growing pink. Jeremy couldn't help but smile at him- it was kind of cute for Jared to act so flustered. He wanted to tease the fuck out of him but he didn't know if Jared would like that, nonetheless how.

"Awwww! Jarey Jare-Bear! I wove you!!"

"EW GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF ME YOU FUCKING- NO DON'T KISS ME! DO NOT DARE SPREAD YOUR GAY GERMS ON MY FLAMING BI-NESS!"

Jeremy watched, amused as Michael wrapped his arms around Jared in a tight hold. He couldn't help but giggle when Michael began to make kissy faces close to Jared's cheek. Jared had somehow managed to slip one arm out of the hold and was desperately trying to push the taller male's face away from his own. Jeremy has figured out that these things normally occur between the two close friends. Jared may seem like he hates it, but Jeremy learned that it was not always the case. Jeremy also learned that Michael is very... very touchy. Hugs, hand holding, shoulder touching, it was normal for the male. (One conversation with Christine showed that Michael is a sucker for cuddling. And a good spooner)

"SERIOUSLY MICHAEL- STOP IT!"

Michael stopped, grinning from ear to ear. Jared was panting heavily, probably from all the screaming. His face was red and sweaty, and Jeremy wondered if it was because of Michael's body temperature.

"You know what? Fuck you guys, I'm out!"

Jeremy, confused and still amused, did not say anything as Jared left the room in a hurry. Michael did not hide his laughter as the door was slammed shut.

"I love it when Jared gets all flustered and embarassed. He won't even admit it." Michael said, then turned to Jeremy. "So yea... This is where I do all my engineering classes. Before you ask, no, I have no classmates. Yes, it's a private lesson. Yes, I have a teacher, but he never even comes online." Michael pointed to a rectangle screen behind him. Jeremy let out an 'o'.

"And I guess I can take Jared's opinion. Maybe sending exact coordinates would be much more preferable... Maybe I can reuse one of my old blueprints..."

At that point Michael has come back to... whatever he was in before the two of them came. Jeremy decided to sit on a desk chair and roll it nearby. It was close enough to see what Michael was doing on the bench.

Jeremy didn't mind the lack of conversation. He was interested in how Michael looks so into his work as he pulled out a small blueprint and skimmed through it. Jeremy didn't hide his confusion when Michael cleared one part of the bench- where he noticed the material was pure white instead of wood like the rest of the bench was and tapped a finger on it. Immediately the white table lit up brightly, and he placed the blueprint on top of it. Michael hovered one hand above the blueprint and lifted it. It created a 3D hologram version of the blueprint.

Jeremy fucking loves technology.

"Maybe I'll do both... Yea, I'll do both." "What if you like... disguise it as a keychain? You know, for the others?" Jeremy suggested once Michael was done mumbling to himself. Michael stopped working on the hologram for a moment, thinking. Jeremy nervously tapped his foot as Michael began to tore the hologram apart, throwing away the parts he didn't want on a virtual trash can and keeping the others on one side.

"Yea, so other people won't know it's for an SOS call." Michael chuckled at himself, making the hologram larger. Jeremy didn't know what was happening but he was quite sure that Michael was figuring out the best way to put in all the electronic parts in a small-ass device.

"This shouldn't take too long, if I have to be honest... I think I can finish this in a couple of hours- and that's only because of the keychain design."

Jeremy picked up a screwdriver, turning it around his fingers. "What do you do during engineering classes? You seem pretty good at making stuff."

"Most of the time I just randomly start working on something, then break it after awhile." Michael took the screwdriver from Jeremy, smiling. "I wouldn't really call this an engineering class. I have all the resources to make whatever I want- with limitations, of course. I'm still being watched." He pointed a thumb behind his back, and Jeremy turned and saw a security camera at the ceiling. "Making toys is much more fun. I'm planning on bringing a bunch to my Lola's neighborhood and give them out to the kids during Christmas."

Jeremy nodded. "That's generous of you."

"Generous? Me? I can be pretty selfish."

Jeremy stood up and leaned against the table. Michael has long stopped working on the hologram- a normal, oval shaped charm. Due to the transparency of the shell, Jeremy could see the little electric components inside. Michael was standing straight now, pulling off his gloves and placing them on the bench.

"I don't think you're selfish. I mean, comparing the two of us, I'm the one who's selfish. Heck, the first time I got here I thought I could finally become the popular kid. That's pretty fucking selfish to me." Jeremy stated, staring at Michael for some kind of reaction. He held a straight face, and Jeremy wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe a bit worried as well.

"You don't know how many times my decisions were made just for selfish reasons." Michael quietly said.

"And you think I never felt the same thing?" Jeremy could feeling his stomach churn. Why was he feeling so bothered and... hot? Not because he's horny this time.

"You don't know me that long. Just as I don't know you for that long." Michael glared at the floor. He took a few steps so he was standing in front of Jeremy. "And you have no idea how much I hate it."

"Hate what? Michael-?!" Jeremy squeaked in surprise when Michael had put both his hands on either side of the table, caging him. Jeremy was very much aware at how close Michael's face was to him, and how intense his eyes have gotten. Jeremy couldn't help but stare at them. It wasn't the same eyes that he saw when they climbed the tree, or when they were in the infirmary. It was full of desperation and need- something Jeremy would expect a school jock to have. Michael's dark brown eyes were... Not fully dark brown. There was a fiery orange and red color surrounding the iris which made Jeremy weak just by staring at it. He was one hundred percent sure that was a side effect from his fire powers.

"Michael?" Jeremy called again. Michael did not move from his spot, but instead leaned his head close to his ear.

"You have no idea how much I hate feeling like this." He whispered, sending chills down his spine. It contracted with the burning temperature Jeremy was feeling because of Michael's body close to him. "And knowing well that I can't..." Michael didn't seem to want to finish his sentence. And honestly, Jeremy was too busy not getting a boner to even notice. Is it weird that Jeremy isn't stopping Michael? Is it weird that Jeremy is lowkey enjoying being submissive to the guy he's crushing on?

Jeremy didn't know he was panting heavily until Michael suddenly took a step back. He looked tired himself, and Jeremy saw his eyes going back to its normal color. Jeremy was pretty sure his own cheeks were pink, but once Michael got a good look on him, his cheeks turned as red as his hoodie, possibly from embarassment. Neither of them moved nor speak, making Jeremy's anxiety rise. Will Michael yell at him, or something? Did Jeremy ruin their friendship?

Jeremy felt sick in his stomach, and he immediately went to cover his mouth. Michael's eyes widen with concern.

"Jere-?" "I'm sorry."

Jeremy mumbled, running past the tall male. He slammed the door open with his shoulder and ran down the hall, grateful that no one was there to see him in such a state. He quickly got to the cafeteria, because it's the only place he could think of (and yea he can go to his room but when does Jeremy ever think?). He settled to sit on one of the high tables and chairs against the window and rest his head there.

First of all, what the fuck did he just do, running out like that?

Second of all, what the fuck Michael.

Jeremy couldn't bring himself to be mad at Michael. He did... one way or another enjoy it. But why did Michael do that in the first place? Jeremy didn't understand what Michael was even saying before it happened. He's just confused because it all happened so fast.

It was pretty hot.

"Shut the fuck up, Jeremy."

"You talking to yourself?"

Jeremy lifted his head, and failed to hide his groan when he saw Jenna standing there with a cup of slushie on her hand. She didn't see bothered at the fact Jeremy is almost suffering a boner and looked as if he wanted the floor to swallow him up and bury him underground forever. Out of all the people he could expect to see him like this, it has to be Jenna. He was expecting it to be Rich and Jake so they can bully the hell out of him but nope, it has to be one of his aquantances.

"You want a slushie?"

"Will it be rude if I say yes?"

Jenna chuckled a bit and placed the cup in front of him. Jeremy, not caring if Jenna took a sip or not, stood up straight and began to sip on the cherry slushie. He pulled back sharply when he felt a sudden pain rush up to his forehead.

"Slow down, Heere."

"I rather freeze my brain."

Jenna took a seat across from him and casually crossed her arms on the table. "If I had to guess, it's Michael."

"Yep."

"Michael did something that makes you question your life?"

"Yep."

"Michael somehow made you horny because he topped you?"

"Yep- wait wHAT-"

"Don't blame him." Jenna shrugged, pulling out a snickers bar from her pocket. "He really hates waiting."

Jeremy gaped at her. "I... Waiting? Waiting for what?"

Jenna shrugged again. "Do you love him?"

He froze.

Jenna rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Jeremy realized a bit too late that Jenna was waiting for his reply. He looked away, embarassed, and try to think of an answer that would satisfy Jenna's question. She must have noticed his discomfort because she immediately sighed and soften her expression.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But... Say what's in your heart. It's cheesy as hell, I know, but if you think it through you'll start doubting. Just... Be true to yourself."

He didn’t know why Jenna was asking him this. And from the look Jenna was giving, it was likely she does not know the reason as well. Maybe just plain curiosity? Jeremy knows Jenna enough that she won’t judge him- he learned from the others that she can be a good listener.

Jeremy bit his lip, twirling the straw around. After a moment he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

He saw Michael watching over him in the infirmary.

He saw Michael sitting on the tree branch.

He saw Michael smiling at him when they were studying in his room.

He saw Michael staring down at him with those needy eyes.

"I..."

* * *

Jared mindlessly walked through the strangely empty halls. He hasn't seen much Inhumans since last week, which normally shouldn't be a concern, but the quiet hallways and the nearly empty practical lessons were starting to creep him out. Where is everybody? Unfortunately for him, Jared still doesn't care enough. So he continued his walk, whistling loudly to annoy anyone nearby.

He felt sort of bad for Michael when he left the room. Late night talks while being high or drunk can be very interesting for Jared. Especially when Michael keeps on talking about Jeremy. From his clothes to his personality, then complained that he couldn't date him because he's (Michael) an emotional mess and he knew that it will be too fast. Like bitch, ever heard of teenage romance shows? Almost all of them have teenagers falling in love and dating after a week of meeting each other. (At least that's how Jared remembers them. The 'teenage romance shows' he's referring to is actually dated back to when they only show black and white screens)

Jared knew Michael would go crazy sooner or later- it first started the day after he saw Michael held Jeremy's hand during the party. And now thinking it through, it's probably a terrible idea to leave Michael alone with Jeremy knowing Michael can and will be touchy with him.

It's a miracle Michael's gay ass managed to hold himself for a month straight.

Jared didn't really regret his decision, though. He's just... giving a push to either side. Maybe Jeremy will finally see that yes, Michael is fucking gay for him even though he sometimes doesn't show it but YES he's gay as a fucking rainbow.

He is seriously having a breakdown in his own mind now.

Jared turned a corner, and stopped when he saw Brooke peeking through a door crouched down. She must have heard his only footstep as she turned her head. Jared was confused when Brooke put a finger on her lips, telling him to be quiet before ushering him closer with her hand.

Jared, still unsure of what was happening, quietly walked towards Brooke and kneeled down beside her. Brooke scooted to the side to allow Jared to peek through.

Brooke was peeking through one of the old planning rooms the agents used years before. It was left empty, just like other rooms. Jared nearly let out a confused 'huh?!' when he saw Rich pacing back and forth in the room. Due to the short gap of the double doors, he couldn't see much, nonetheless see the sides, but Rich kept on appearing and leaving the line of vision with a distressed look on his face. Jared hid his surprised gasp when Rich began to talk to himself.

"I know that I should have done it earlier I just-!" He stopped, looking at something.

Or someone.

"I'm already stressed about not telling Jake! You not acting like yourself is just- Gah! You're making everything difficult!"

His back arched, letting out a painful groan.

"I'll find a way to make him take that pill. I... I don't want to physically hurt him."

A pause.

"Yea I know the chances literally JUST decreased to 1% percent now- oh let me do a huge guess! He _finally_ admits that he's into headphones kid!"

Another jolt.

"... You serious? I mean-"

Rich dropped on the floor, shaking slightly.

"... Just give me another week, dammit."

Jared was intensely listening into whatever Rich was saying he didn't realize Brooke had repeatedly slapped his arm with one sleeve of her cardigan, trying to grab his attention.

"What?" He whisper yelled.

Brooke just ushered him to follow him. And he did.

"Don't you think there's something wrong with Rich?" Brooke asked once they left the hallway. Jared didn't answer.

"Listen, I don't know you guys well enough but I know that you, Michael and Rich used to be the best of friends four years ago. And yea, you can blame it on Jake, but don't you think there is seriously something wrong with Rich?"

"Why the hell am I listening to you?"

Brooke stopped walking in front of Jared, forcing him to stop as well. He huffed, irritated and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I notice Rich's behaviour changing over the course of one week. He's starting to talk to himself more- and the other day, I saw scars on his wrists-"

"Yea, cutting scars, nothing new-"

"No! It's like, when someone gets an electric shock, except the lines are more straight and... square-ish, I guess. It's like electric circuits."

Jared's eyes widened. Electric circuits?

He remembered reading through journal entries of Stephen-something weeks before. It has mentioned something about suffering electric scars from punishments. It can't possibly be that Rich is also related to what him and Jenna had been researching for more than a year now, can it?

”Jared... you do know something is happening, right?”

”And I’m assuming you do?”

Brooke huffed irritatingly. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

"I would normally say kinky but I do not have the time for your bullshit."

"It's not- Ugh!"

So... Yea. Jared was somehow dragged to Brooke's room in a hurry. (And by dragged he meant she tied the cardigan around his wrist tightly and pulled him from there). For whatever reason, he let her drag him into a mess of halls, then to the elevator, and to her dorm room. He didn’t back out as Brooke quickly unlocked her door and went inside.

Jared inspected the room with disinterest. It was... what he expected to have every teenage girl to have. A big mirror, music posters, make-up... strangely, it wasn't full of pink. He noticed multiple stuff animals on her bed.

"Gifts from family?" Jared asked, closing the door behind him. Brooke was making something in her kitchen corner- probably some coffee. Jared won't admit that he could go for some coffee right now.

"No. They never... Chloe usually has a lot of gifts from her family and sometimes gave some to me as a present." Jared didn't point out the change of words. He's slowly starting to think Brooke has a shitty family. Of course, other people has shitty families as well. Jared included. What is so different about her case, then? Wait, is he just assuming she has a shitty family? Yea, haha, no.

"I made coffee, do you want sugar?"

"Five spoonfuls."

Brooke gave him a confused look, but put five spoonfuls of sugar on his cup- a forest green cup with a black outline of a tree. Evan would like that.

Jared sat down on one of the couches. He didn't say thank you when Brooke gave him the cup.

"Jared, do you know they're transferring Inhumans to Orchard District?"

Transfer. Something he did not expect to hear from Brooke. It kind of explained why there was a sudden drop of Inhumans from last week- but why should Jared worry? Should he be worried that he’ll be transferred to another place where he won’t be able to see his only friends again? Yea, right.

Jared looked down at the dark liquid in the cup and swirled it a bit. It smells like coffee. Heh. 

“Don’t you think there’s something bad happening?” Brooke asked, now just desperate for Jared to understand her troubled feelings. And that’s the thing- Jared doesn’t understand her. He doesn’t understand his own feelings as well- but he doesn’t think too much on that area.

”You gotta elaborate more. I’m getting ‘Lohst’ just listening to you.” It was a bad attempt at puns, and Brooke did not seem to be in the mood for that.

”No! Agents and higher ranks alike are working around the clock for.. whatever! And all of a sudden they’re just transferring Inhumans out of a blue! There’s no reason for it. This building isn’t overpopulated with Inhumans and it’s not _that_ terrible to live in. The safety features that kept us all in are top-notch and nothing bad that includes having our lives at risk has happened yet!” Brooke explained in a rush that Jared couldn’t catch some of the words. Jared, as his usual self, did not care. But he had to admit- Brooke does have a point. Anyone with a brain will know that.

”And what I’m taking is that Rich is also included in this?”

”Yes! Well, no, not directly at least... jeez, that took too long.”

No kidding, he thought. 

“Brooke, why are you telling me this?” 

Brooke had a surprised look on her face. Jared was quite puzzled at her expression but realized this was probably the first time she saw Jared being genuinely confused for once. Jared knows he acts like a know-it-all but he didn’t think people would actually fell for that, nonetheless the second hottest girl in Michael’s age group. 

“... I don’t want Chloe in on this.” Brooke explained after seconds of silence, giving her the time to think of a reply. Jared bit back a comment and waited for her to continue.

“It’s not just that. Strangely enough, I don’t trust Chloe telling her my worries. She already has so much in her plate-“ A pause and a look of fear in her eyes before going normal. “Besides Jenna, you’re the only other person I could think of who knows what is happening behind the scenes.” 

Jared clicked his tongue before taking a sip. It’s somehow cold now.

Jared knew there was something else that Brooke had wanted to say based on how she looks quite uncomfortable in her seat. It was kind of a stretch and definitely embarassing for her to ask such a thing, especially to someone like Jared. But after what she has done for him, even though it’s only like... one time, Jared began to consider.

In someway, Brooke and Jared are the same. Besides the shitty family, Brooke has questions and needs answers but does not want Chloe to be a part of it. It’s like how Jared is looking for the answers to his own questions but does not want Michael, Christine and Alana to be a part of it. And Jenna is neutral between the two of them. 

Besides, Jared kinda owe her one for nearly killing her and for calling her a sex toy in front of a lot of people.

”Do you know a man named Stephen O’Neil?” Jared asked.

Brooke blinked at the name. “Isn’t he one of the famous scientist that died years before? My father used to be very close friends with him, but I don’t know much besides that. Maybe I can find out more.”

Extra info that Jared didn’t ask for but was thankful for it anyway.

He unconsciously let a grin form on his face as he set the half-empty cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up, brushed the imaginary dust off his jeans. 

“Meet me and Jenna in her room. 10 p.m. sharp.” He simply said.

Jared ignored the cries of confusion as he left the room. In the back of his mind, he’s beginning to sort of regret his decision. 

Well, too late to go back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likely i might do a rework of this chapter but i still hope you enjoy it??? Even though its all over the damn place?? Just like the plot?????
> 
> So yea im away for four to five days so no updates till then. Hope ya’ll are having a wonderful day and week ily all


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's an emotional mess and so am i
> 
> I really wanted to write christine because i dont want to somehow forget about her but i realized that i wrote her pov in a form of a venting kind of way? Because I just came back from camp and lots of shit happened, especially on the third and last day, and i guess i let it out through her pov. I also realized later that i made jake angsty as fuck and that was because of the camp as well. well fuck me gently with a chainsaw
> 
> also now rereading this im wondering if its a good idea to post this chapter but i was like fuck it. there will most likely be grammar mistakes everywhere but im like, way behind of posting- there will be a chance i might rewrite this chapter but for now tAKE THIS DISASTER

Christine noticed the awkwardness between Michael and Jeremy. It wasn't the same awkwardness between Jared and Alana (no, like, seriously. There was one time she caught the two of them alone and it was _really_ awkward. They weren't even doing anything except stare at each other uncomfortably. Didn't she say that already?) it was more like "Something happened and we silently agree to never talk about it but it's been in the back of my mind and I know you're thinking about it as well" kind of awkward. The two hid it well with jokes and conversations about a topic that did not interest Christine.

She glanced around the table around her. The Loser Club (she insists on changing it but Michael won the game of rock-paper-scissors. Yea.) decided to eat dinner together. Alana and Jared were on opposite sides of each other in the round table, too busy doing their own stuff. Michael and Jeremy were still deep into their conversation where she was ninety eight percent sure it was about an old retro game.

It's not just Michael and Jeremy, Christine realized. Jared looks troubled as he picked at his food, which was an unusual sight since he normally was part of the conversation Michael and Jeremy have, since the three of them have common interest in video games. Christine wondered in the back of her mind if it was because Jeremy was hogging Michael to himself but knew that was not the case. Alana was mumbling equations and random sentences that didn't make sense to herself. Christine often see her like this whenever Alana needs to distract herself from something or something was bothering her and she needed a distraction. Wait, that meant the same thing-

Christine shook her head, trying to clear the unnecessary thoughts forming in her brain. There's something her friends are hiding from her (or from each other) and she would like to know why. Of course, there's no way in hell she could outright ask them. Alana would brush it off, Jared would just change the subject and Michael would either make an excuse or just pretend he didn't hear her. The second one is the worst.

Okay okay- no more unnecessary thoughts.

Christine really hates this. She was always treated like the little sister in the group- which is dumb but true considering the fact she's the youngest (and she cried when she found out Jeremy was two days older than her). Christine sort of understand why they would treat her as the little sister, besides her being the youngest. Christine has ADD, she's cheery, optimistic all the time, and just bring smiles to everyone's faces. Like how a little sister would act, well, not really. But of course it can and will lead to over-protective not-brothers and sister. They won't let her fight during practical lessons and even a few times don't even let her do dangerous stuff. Nonetheless be near them. Didn't she thought about this before?

She wasn't complaining, though. Her friends were really supportive of what she does and cheers her on to continue and improve. Her parents were always disappointed in her but they couldn't help it. They always forget that she's a bit different than the rest of her peers. She didn't get the help she supposedly needed and thus she lacked in academics. But she has a lot of interests! Interests like painting and skating.

Interests that went overlooked by her parents.

Christine frowned at the thought of her parents. What were they doing now? Do they finally have the money to buy the car they dreamt ever since college?

She discreetly slipped her hand in her pocket, trying to not look suspicious but obviously, she does. No one took notice as Christine looked down at the oval-shaped locket she always kept in her pocket ever since she got contained.

The gold skin of the locket was wearing out, showing the shiny silver metal underneath the coating. The front was also messily scribbled in nail polish as young Christine tried to spell her name but realized a bit late that her name was too long for the locket so she settled for 'Cris'. Christine rubbed her thumb against the rough surface before opening it with one hand.

Inside the locket was a picture of young Christine, with her dark hair tied up into two pigtails, hugging a young woman with tanned skin and curly dark hair. The woman was Christine's caretaker, back when her parents were too busy to look after her. Her name was Winnie, and she liked that name a lot. Christine remembered how she always love to say her name over and over again, just because it sounded so pretty.

Winnie has always been there for her. She would always encourage her to do her best, help her when she needed it, and she was basically like an older sister to her. Christine loved her.

The last time she saw her was when Christine was being ICED in her bedroom. She saw Winnie's shocked and scared face, her mouth forming words that Christine could not hear.

Ever since the day she got contained, Christine never went back home. Not even for Christmas. She never contacted her parents nor did she worry about them. She knew they're doing fine on their own.

She wants to see Winnie again, though.

Christine blinked, spacing out a bit as she closed the locket and quickly stuffed it in her pocket. No one knows about Winnie except for Alana. When she looked around the table, she sighed in relief when she noticed everyone still doing their own stuff.

Wait... where was she?

Oh, right. Her friends.

Christine really wants to find out what's been happening.

And yea, she’s upset that she doesn’t know about the problems her closest friends are facing, but she’s devastated at the fact that she can’t do anything about it. How can she protect her friends when she can’t even defend herself? Hand-to-hand combat and defense won’t do much against an Inhuman. 

Christine’s chest tightened, and she nearly dropped her fork. 

What will she do when they’re in trouble and she can’t do anything but watch her friends- her family gets beaten up?

Christine squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the white noise around her. It was no use, she ends up seeing images of her friends on the ground, their clothes splattered with blood and dirt, their wounds, fresh and red. She could imagine their pained expression as they silently plead for their suffering to end. Their cries of pain and their calls for help were too loud. Her ears began to ring.

”Chris?”

A hand on her shoulder. Christine quickly opened her eyes, her chest heaving as she turned to her left- where Michael sat. His hand was on her shoulder, and from where she sat she could see everyone’s worried and concerned expression.

Michael and Jeremy’s conversation stopped. Jared’s never-ending poking of his food stopped. Alana’s mumbling stopped.

They all stared, and Christine could tell the gears in their brain were whirring to life, trying to think of something to say- to comfort her, or ask her what was wrong. 

It was the first time, Christine realized, that she was the center of attention. 

Before, Michael and Alana have been more obvious to show if something was wrong. The only difference was that Michael was more willing to speak (only a little bit) about his worries than Alana. Jared wouldn’t show it as much, but he would drop subtle hints. Four years of knowing him, she could tell the slight changes of his attitude and both she and Michael could tell if something was wrong. Then there was Jeremy- he’s kind of similar to Alana. He’s more obvious (if anything, more than both Michael and Alana combined) but won’t be willing to talk about it. Or maybe it wasn’t the case of if he wants to talk about it. It’s more like, he doesn’t know how. 

She was always the one to comfort them. She never asked about their problems. She was always the one- and if not, the only one who would offer them hugs, talk to them about the happy memories they shared. 

Christine never remembered the time when she felt so... lost. 

Maybe she did felt it before. Maybe she felt like something was wrong with her but she just brushed it off when in reality there _was_ something wrong. Maybe it was the little things- like how loud the cafeteria can be or how her head begins to hurt whenever they do drills during practical. She never complained, never even thought about it, but these few minutes of eating silently, all those things came crashing down in her world.

In just a month, Christine had changed quite drastically. She went from being the most optimistic person in the circle to being worried over... over whatever is somehow making her feel... whatever she was feeling. Sadness? Upset?

She remembered feeling something for Jeremy, then it just.. faded away. Why was it that she began to feel so out of character when he came along? She was always the same happy person four years ago. 

Why was Christine feeling this way _now_?

Christine lightly gasped when she felt a cold tear drop down on her back hand- which was curled into a fist and resting on her lap. 

Before she knew it, Michael had already pulled her into a hug, whispering comforting and familiar words in both Tagalog and Spanish, before switching to lyrics to musicals that Michael began to like because of her. Christine finally broke down, letting out loud and ugly sobs as she pressed her face against the soft red material of his hoodie, which she knew in the back of her head was getting drenched from her tears that didn’t look as if it would stop anytime soon. 

Jared, who was sitting on her right, had somehow decided to join in the hug, resting her cheek on the top of Christine’s head while his arms wrapped around her waist. Christine lifted her head and looked around, seeing Jeremy behind Michael, awkwardly yet worriedly looking at Christine as he reached his over to touch her hand that was wrapped around Michael’s waist. Alana has moved beside Jared, surprisingly, and has placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Christine choked back a laugh, causing her to smile which confused the others. She remembered when Jeremy was crying and all of them were sitting so close on his couch for his first-month celebration. It felt similar to her current situation. Though it was more awkward and tight since they're all sitting on a semi-circle seat and table.

Minutes must have passed before her tears finally stopped, and she settled for sniffles instead. Michael continued to hug her, not minding the dampness of his hoodie but decided to be silent now. Jared had begun humming something, of which she realized was a song from one of the musicals she showed to him. Eventually she lightly tapped his chest, sending a sign that she was done and needed the space now. Michael understood, and the hug broke.

”Are you okay?” 

Christine was surprised to hear Jeremy’s voice first, but she didn’t think about it too much and wipe the tear stains off her cheeks. “Yea, I’m fine.” She said.

”Do you wanna talk about it?” Alana’s voice came next.

What’s there to even talk about? She doesn’t know why she was even crying in the first place. Her thoughts were all over the place, so she didn’t know which one was the trigger point.

”I just... missed someone.” Christine ended up saying.

None of them, except for Alana, knew who Christine was referring to, but they understood. They understood the feeling of missing someone they wished to see again. They never really talked about it, though. Except for Michael and occasionally Jared (Who keeps on referring to his friend as ‘Tree fucker’).

”Wanna talk about them?” Jared asked.

Christine smiled, laughing a bit. She pretended that no one was with her as she put her hand in her pocket, pulling out the locket. She didn’t open it but felt the slightly rough surface with her thumb. 

She felt another tear coming but didn’t wipe it away.

”Her name’s Winnie.” She began.

* * *

Jake knew it was wrong. Jake very much knew yelling at Rich is a terrible idea. He knew how sensitive the shorter male can get when his SQUIP is turned off. But he also knew the frustration and anger building inside of him for the past four years would be unhealthy for his emotional health.

It was stupid, really. For the past week or maybe longer it seemed as if Rich was avoiding him. Like, whenever Jake wants to hang out Rich would make up an excuse and decline. Jake didn't think to much of it since Rich really looked as if he was tired. But as each day passes, Jake noticed how distressed and troubled his friend became. He was more frantic, and the bags under his eyes were more noticeable. He began to wear a very baggy black hoodie, which would have been excused for the cold season coming if it weren't for the fact Rich no longer shows him the electric scars whenever he asks. Jake just wants to know what is happening to him.

Multiple scenarios had come to his brain, and it leads all the way back to when Rich had confronted Jeremy in the bathroom. Jake never asked about it ever again, but his frustration grew when Rich just outright  _ignored_ him when they see each other in the halls. But Jake can't be angry at him- no, he was more angry at himself for getting angry at Rich.

Which was what lead to the screaming and arguing in Jake's dorm room at 10.30 in the evening. It first started when Jake asked Rich if he wanted to hang out in his room, and was delighted when Rich agreed, looking quite happy even though it didn't mask the never-ending worry behind his eyes. He also noticed a new emotion; fear. Jake never asked, and he never talked while they played video games. And of course, when Rich asks what was wrong, it leads to Jake slamming his controller down on the carpet and just began yelling.

When it started, Jake didn't really know what he was yelling about, but it somehow felt _good_ to scream at him. It felt _so good_ to scream at the boy who took a pill to make himself better and befriend him because he was told to do so by a fucking computer. Oh, how much he _hates_ how _fucking good_ it felt to _finally_ scream all his anger and frustrations out.

Rich was stunned, and he began to argue to defend his position.

And honestly? It was draining for the tall male to hear both his own voice and Rich's overlapping with one another, trying to be louder than the other.

"You never seem to tell me anything even before! I sometimes feel as if we aren't even friends-"

"What?! Dude- you have always been my best friend and I _know_ you are my best friend and it wasn't because of it-"

"Stop lying! Please- just stop! You left your two best friends-"

"I had to!-"

"That was fucking STUPID! You left the two of them emotionally scarred and they hate us with a passion! Did you even hear what Jared said during practical lesson?!"

"Of course I do! And I know I'm an ass but-"

"You never even told me WHY you took the pill AND you call me your best friend?!"

"It's classified!"

"We're supposed to TRUST each other, Rich!"

"And I do trust you!-"

"Just stop FUCKING LYING! PLEASE!"

At this rate, Jake was pouring out tears. His eyes stung and his vision was blurry. Despite that, he can see tears threatening to spill on Rich's eyes, his shoulders shaking as he tries to calm himself down. Memories of their interaction, of their conversations, every single one until it went back to when they first met filled his brain. When Rich had shyly said hi when they were doing a project together in some shitty class. When Jake felt his heart tug even though he didn't know why.

Four years later, now he does. And he realized that he was too late.

"Jake?"

Jake realized that silence had now filled between them when he yelled that last sentence. He furiously wiped his tears away and looked up at the boy. A tear had slipped down his cheek, but Rich didn't seem to care about that. He seemed to care about the fact that _he_ was the one who made him mad and upset, and that _he_ was the one who should be at fault here.

That only made Jake cry harder, the tears spilling again.

When Jake was first contained, he didn't really have any actual friends. Sure, he was soon popular, especially with the girls, but he never stick around with them for long. He dated a few girls but that never lasted either. Jake had noticed Rich the first time he went to the cafeteria, meekly following two other boys who Jake learned later was Michael and Jared. He noticed the large round glasses the boy wore, and the slight lisp whenever he passed by him in the hallway as he talks to his friends. Of course, Jake's 'friends' never really liked the three of them, hence began the bullying. Jake occasionally joined in the teasing, but didn't really liked it.

Jake was alone. He always felt as if he was alone, even though so many people want to be his friend. He had many skills, and he has took up all the classes the facility could offer. Yet, whenever people would awe over him for how much skills he has learned throughout the two years after he got contained at the age of twelve, it only serves as a reminder that his parents hasn't cared about him. He didn't remember a time his parents gave a damn about his grade, or him in general. It was what drove him to be good at everything- and still, they don't care.

But Rich does.

Jake then realized, what Rich meant when he had been reassuring him all the times they interacted together. The SQUIP was the one that pushed him to befriend Jake. Richard Goranski was the one who stayed.

And maybe that was when Jake began to fell hard for him, but with other people around, he was afraid to show it. He was afraid to let Rich know about what he has been silently suffering for the past four years.

It has been fine pretending that he doesn't have feelings for him, but now, his heart was ready to literally burst out of his chest. Words that were left unsaid passed by his brain, and he struggled to not say it out loud.

"Jake... I'm so sorry for being a terrible friend."

No, don't start giving a speech about it.

"I know you only stayed with me because you felt pity for me. I literally have a pill in my head and a task to do, in return to give me the answers to my questions."

Stop, please.

"And you have to... suffer through it all. You have to interact with.. the not Rich Goranski for the past four years."

No, Jake has always seen the real Rich Goranski under all the fake confidence and hidden secrets.

"But something is happening to both Jeremy and my SQUIP and it's scaring the fuck out of me! I haven't slept in days and... and I haven't been focusing on my task even though the deadline is like- MONTHS AWAY!" Rich's hands went above his head. He chuckled sadly. "And I've been worried about it to the point... that I pushed you away."

Jake needed to say something, to stop him. But the words he wanted to say were locked in his brain. His chest tightened.

"I can't let you be in danger because of my own problems! And forcing it upon you to keep this SQUIP thing a secret for so long?! That's like, like a double ass-move for me-"

"Stop."

It was one word, and too soft for his liking, but it was enough for Rich to stop mid-rant and looked up at the taller male, craning his neck up. Jake sniffled, not bothering to wipe the tears away.

"You have no idea how much you changed my life, Rich. Despite popular beliefs, I had no one to call a true friend. You saying hi to me four years ago made me have hope again. And yea, I felt betrayed when you told me the SQUIP was the one who said you should be friends with me, but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I know the real Rich Goranski, and I..." He trailed off, the words he had been wanting to say for so long leaving his train of thought. He looked up, and saw Rich had taken a step closer, eyes filled with fear and sadness.

Sadness that Jake understood that Rich would be busy trying to fix whatever happened? Fear that Jake would have to leave him?

"... I was too late." Jake finally said, looking down.

Rich made a squeaking noise, which Jake understood as a surprised one. From what he just did, Jake guessed Rich didn't think he was gonna say that. That thought almost made him laugh.

"What are you talking about?" He weakly asked.

Jake opened his mouth, but closed it, considering his options. Rich would either leave him, return his feelings for him but the SQUIP finds out hence forcing him to ignore him, or reject his feelings but stay friends with him. But he didn't have the time to consider his options. Rich is waiting, the SQUIP could activate at any time.

Fuck it.

"I like you."

Rich was stunned, stepping back a bit as his brain processed his words. Jake sadly smiled at him but made no move to try and let him stay.

"I like you, like, not in a bro way. And it sucks that I have to say it now, especially when it's such a hard time for you," He paused, but immediately continued afterward when Rich opened his mouth. "And it sucks even more that you're straight and like- you have a shit ton on your plate and Jake Dillinger has just added it on, which might as well be tipping over and spilling over the damn fucking floor that-!" He was cut off by a pair of lips touching his.

It was soft, and it ended too quick for Jake to process it. Rich was standing on his toes, his own face close to his with half-lidded eyes. Jake couldn't think of anything else except that Rich had just gave him a kiss and all of a sudden he couldn't control himself. He leaned down, and smashed his lips against the shorter boy's. It was harder and much more passionate than the first kiss, and Jake kind of regret smashing his face against Rich's when their noses were pressed against each other, but he's a skilled kisser, literally, and adjusted his head angle. He has kissed many girls before, but none of them felt as amazing as kissing Rich.

Jake put in all his frustration and anger in that one kiss, holding Rich by the hips as he was forced to crane his neck just to kiss Jake properly. His hands were gripping tightly onto his hair, no doubt making a mess of it but Jake didn't mind. He focused on the whimpers and soft moans coming from the shorter boy.

Every time Jake broke the kiss so he could breathe, Rich would always lean up a moment later to continue it, putting in as much passion and his own frustration. Jake has no idea how long the kiss lasted, but he found himself on the floor, his back against the couch, his shirt thrown off somewhere in the room and Rich hopelessly grinding against his lap as tears poured down his eyes, mumbling a lot of apologies that Jake did not care about anymore. He only widened his eyes in shock when he heard Rich mumble "I love you." as he kissed his lips repeatedly.

That made Jake cry once more.

This was probably the stupidest love confessions he has ever witnessed in life, but he wasn't complaining. Arguing because your best friend has been ignoring you and not telling you what is happening only to find out you have gay feelings for him while simultaneously confessed that you liked him, which lead to the two of you making out-out of love and probably hate because holy shit? Yea, Jake wasn't complaining.

And sure, the SQUIP can go kiss his ass but he knew once it's activated, Rich would most likely have to ignore him so he won't get distracted from his task... whatever it is.

He didn't let the thought sink in. Instead, he pretended that there was no SQUIP Project, no Inhumans, no containment... nothing. It was just him and Rich in their own little world in his own room.

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what if at the end of the story boyf riends is the last ship to be canon and everyone is like 'fUCKING FINALLY'
> 
> also is it bad that i actually had fun writing jake and rich knowing i messed up the flow of the story. i also feel like this chapter is short as fuck so im sorry about that-
> 
> this is literally what i get for holding back a ship. its been tWENTY FIVE FUCKING CHAPTERS AND IM DE A D even though we had an intimate boyf riend scene during the prev chapter
> 
> part 1 of im a fucking virgin who has never kissed anyone before how am i supposed to write make out scenes.
> 
> me: okay you have an interesting idea to continue the plot and all so you better start writing
> 
> also me: fEEEEELINGS


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this rate i dont even know what im writing
> 
> me: dude u gotta continue the noneexistant plot the murphys is literally suffering and evan has no idea what is happening  
> also me: Lmao what if i made jeremy and chloe friends

The ceiling seemed to be taunting Jeremy as he stared- well, more like glared. No, he wasn't angry at the ceiling, that would be stupid. He's just angry that it's midnight and he can't fucking sleep. It was his fault mostly for not even bothering to have eight hours of sleep per day just to jack off but he was wide awake. His body itched, urging to move around the room and thoughts were swirling around his head from the events that had happened throughout the day.

He was still confused about Michael's motive and his words. Questions popped into his mind, even if the answer was quite obvious for someone like Jeremy to understand. Maybe he just doesn't want to admit it? He won’t be so surprised if that was the case- he won't even admit he has gay feelings for Michael. Jeremy kind of find that hilarious it makes him want to curl up into a ball and hide under the covers. Jenna was the first one to hear that he likes him- an acquaintance, for goodness sake! Why did Jenna even want to know about it, anyway?! Jeremy was too flustered and confused about Michael's sudden actions that he didn't think of his decision to tell her- was it peer pressure? He doesn't even know anymore.

And there was also Christine. To be frank, Jeremy was sure his crush on her was not actually because he wanted to date her. It was more of... Uh... Friend crush, he supposed. He didn't know Christine that well when he thought he had that crush, but after knowing her, that feeling slowly faded away. It gave him the confidence to not make a fool out of himself in front of her, and he noticed that Christine does not seem nervous around him as well. At least, not as nervous as the time during practical lesson. He noticed a sudden change in her character when she cried out of nowhere- and he felt bad. He never saw Christine cry over anything ever since he first saw her. Seeing her cry over someone she missed made him feel... really, really fucking bad. He felt terrible when Christine began talking about her caretaker and how she misses him. The way she describes her made unwanted memories pop up in his brain, and he made an excuse to leave early.

Four hours after laying on the bed, and he is still wide awake.

Maybe it was because the room felt much brighter despite the lights turned off. The large windows were left on transparent, and the natural moonlight from outside seemed to wash his room in a shade of blue. Jeremy liked the colors, and he also liked the view from his room where he can see the stars, but he wasn't in the mood for that. He really just wants to sleep, and staying in his room won't help.

Jeremy got off his bed, leaving the blankets in a messy heap as he walked over to a pair of shoes he carelessly left on the floor hours ago. He slipped them on and combed his hair with his fingers so it at least looks a bit neater. He left his slightly baggy grey t-shirt and pajama pants on before opening the door.

His eyes immediately burned at the sudden lights from the hallway. He squinted, and blinked multiple times, hoping it at least helps him adjust to the lighting faster. Once he wasn't suffering in pain anymore, Jeremy noticed the lights were dimmed halfway. The reason for that? He wasn't so sure, but he was quite grateful that he doesn't have to suffer as much.

When he began walking, Jeremy wasn't sure where he wanted to go. He supposed he could use his time to walk around, explore the building while it's quiet. Then he thought about a possible chance of an Inhuman knocking him out and using his body for- okay, let's not go there. Whatever thought that he forced himself to not finish, it increased his anxiety and he made a beeline for the cafeteria, hoping that some caffeine would help him.

Well, maybe not caffeine because that will guarantee him not sleeping for the entire night. Michael will most likely scold him for staying up- even though he technically doesn't sleep as well. Either way, Jeremy wants to drink something to possibly calm his brain and also will make him sleepy. Maybe he should get milk.

Jeremy has gotten better at mathematics based on mental sums. He still has a long way to go, but his friends have been helping him a lot. Making up random equations and funny word problems eased his running mind a bit, and when he opened the double doors of the cafeteria, he has calculated the chances of meeting another Inhuman at exactly 12.38 in the morning. The chances were 98.7%, which Jeremy considered a win until he saw a feminine figure sitting on one of the high chairs and tables near the window.

Jeremy did calculate the chances of meeting an Inhuman at such timing, but boy was he bad at math.

He immediately recognized the Inhuman as Chloe, who was silently drinking from a mint green cup. She glanced at him for a moment, her eyes widened in surprised, before looking back out the window again. Jeremy has to admit, it was weird to see Chloe wearing such... casual clothes with her wavy hair tied into a messy bun. Jeremy forced himself to move, immediately walking over to one of the stalls where food and drinks are usually placed, which was empty, seeing as no one should even be in the cafeteria, nonetheless eat here at midnight. He managed to find a stall open with a mixture of drinks of different flavors and brands inside. Jeremy always chose the same thing- which was either a bottle of water (because he keeps on forgetting to bring his own whenever he goes to the cafeteria) or cold caffeine drinks. He settled on grabbing a random drink instead, opening the fridge and allowing the cold air to wash through him. He put his hand inside, grabbing a random bottle before stepping back and closed the fridge.

Green tea. Huh.

Jeremy considered going back to his dorm room since it would be awkward as hell for him to be sitting around while another Inhuman was there. But when he was about to take a step out, he turned to look over his shoulder and saw Chloe still in the same position as he first saw her. Upon further inspection, he realized that Chloe looked a bit sad, maybe a bit lonely as well. If it was Rich or Jake he would have outright ignored them and left, but it was Chloe. She never exactly did anything to him (even though she did do something to his friends) and seeing her in such a... state made him feel sympathetic for her.

His mind fought, and he stayed where he was for a long time before deciding 'Fuck it.' and walked over to her, the green tea bottle still in his hand.

"H-Hey." Jeremy cringed at how awkward it sounded.

Chloe flinched, quickly turning her head to Jeremy. He figured she was zoning out and didn't think he was gonna come and talk to her. But here he is. Or should he say, Heere he is? Haha, he's so good with words.

Jesus, Jeremy.

"Can I.. Uh... S-Sit here?" No reply was given. Her surprised look stayed on her face, and the two stared at each other for a rather long uncomfortable time before Chloe quickly nodded, looking unsure as she put a hand out towards his seat. Jeremy mumbled thanks and sat on the high chair.

Chloe resumed staring out the window, no doubt purposely doing it to avoid his gaze. Jeremy, for some reason, couldn't look away from her. It wasn't because she was pretty or anything- in fact, she wasn't wearing any make-up. Her face looked bare, and he could see the small bumps dotting her forehead and right cheek. Against the moonlight outside, her small features seemed to have popped out. Features that Jeremy didn't notice before until now.

She's beautiful.

"W-What?" Jeremy blushed when he realized he had been staring for too long. Chloe had turned back and was giving him a rather embarrassed look. Was she insecure about what she looks like without her makeup? Talks in his old school, saying how girls should be confident in themselves and all that bull crap somehow got into his mind, but he pushed it aside.

"Nothing," Jeremy said, proud of himself for not stuttering. "I just... You look beautiful."

Okay, he admits, that was the cringiest thing he has ever said in his life. He was pretty sure you were not supposed to tell your supposedly enemy that they're beautiful at 12.48 in the morning, nonetheless in the cafeteria. But when he looked up to inspect her reaction, he was surprised to see Chloe looking so flustered, more embarrassed, and maybe a bit of doubt as she held the cup in her hands, avoiding eye-contact once more.

”You’re the... People like me better when I wear make-up.”

It was a statement, an observation made by Chloe. From that sentence alone, he immediately feels bad for the girl. He didn’t really see her that much, but he always hears other Inhumans talking about Chloe. How she wears, what kind of make-up she used that day, how they think she got a bit fatter each day... Know thinking about it, it must have been terrible for Chloe.

”Do you like people liking you when you wear make-up?” Jeremy cautiously asked, not sure the motive behind his words.

”I mean- I look much prettier with make-up, and people notice me more.” Chloe shrugged as if it was an obvious answer. Jeremy widened his eyes when he heard her whisper.

”Who would want to see the ugly side?” 

Jeremy, as if he was acting on impulse, reached over to rest his hand over hers, which now lay on the smooth surface of the table. He felt her tense at the touch. 

Jeremy was suddenly determined. 

“No, don’t think like that. You’re pretty with or without makeup. But what makes you beautiful is being true to yourself. Your friends will see that.”

”Friends? Heh. The only friend I have is Brooke.”

”Isn’t Jenna your friend as well?”

Chloe froze at the mention of Jenna’s name. She sharply pulled back her hand, breathing heavily and sweat dripping from her forehead.

Jeremy was surprised by this. He didn’t anticipate her reaction at all. Jeremy did know Chloe and Jenna weren’t friends, he only knew the two of them as being neutral, maybe a bit to the toxic side. Seeing the shocked look written all over Chloe’s face makes him realize that Jenna and Chloe were in fact friends before.

And he also realized how vulnerable she looked. The shock now shifting to panic as she fidgets in her seat, her gaze looking everywhere except for his eyes. She was clearly uncomfortable, and Jeremy winced when he realized he must have triggered a sore spot in her.

”I’m sorry, Chloe.” Jeremy began, his voice somehow softer than before. There was no need to be soft- there’s no one around to listen. Not even the security cameras, he was certain. “I- I’m sorry that I’m asking such personal questions. I shouldn’t have done that a-and I know that you don’t trust me and frankly, I don’t trust the both of us but that’s j-just me and- Jesus fucking christ my friends hate you because of how you treated them in the past!” His voice grew louder and louder, emphasizing the important words (or at least he think were important).

Chloe’s face held shame, but she didn’t say anything. That made Jeremy feel worse.

”And like, I know I shouldn’t be friends with you- nonetheless talk to you for MULTIPLE reasons that don’t even have to do with me but-“ He stopped, his chest kind of hurting but he ignored it. Jeremy tried to think through his next words, but he couldn’t help but let them slip through his mouth. “But it’s just that, I can’t help but feel like I shouldn’t be seeing you like this! I shouldn’t be talking to you and here I am! And is it bad that I feel sorry for you yet I actually quite literally enjoy talking to you? Like- Like shit! I don’t know how to feel about this but as far as I know, you can be a good person but because of whatever reasons you may have, you can’t, and that makes you feel miserable!” 

He can’t stop.

”Who would have thought I would be the one to see you like this?!” 

“Jeremy-“ 

“Like- fuck-“

”Jeremy-?”

”Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck-“ 

Jeremy’s head was spinning, his body suddenly weak. He leaned to the side as his eyes rolled back, losing consciousness for a moment.

He blinked multiple times, and he found himself laying on the floor with Chloe’s face in front of his.

”Hey, you okay? You suddenly fell and I was worried!” 

That doesn’t sound like Chloe.

”Jeremy, right here." Jeremy, once he got his bearings, sat up and looked at his right and saw Chloe looking at him with concern. He looked to his left and saw another Chloe. Is he dreaming?

"... I'm going back to sleep."

"No! Don't! That's just my clone- you fainted and fell of your chair. I managed to clone myself fast enough to catch you. Just so you know, it hurts. When you... Uh... Fell on her." Chloe explained quickly. The other Chloe huffed. "You're welcome." Jeremy closed his eyes when the other Chloe began to glow a bright white light before disappearing. Jeremy tried to remember what he learned about cloning in that one book Michael lend to him about a week ago.

Forming a clone varies from person to person. The most common is that they take a part of the host's personality. Duplicating an exact same copy of the host can usually be very tiring, but some can learn and improve on that.

The two of them sat on the floor, silence hanging between them.

"What happened just now?" Chloe asked.

"When I fainted? Uh... I think I was having some sort of anxiety attack? Though me fainting for like, a few seconds doesn't happen before. I think I'm just tired." Jeremy frowned. "I'm sorry Chloe, really."

"I should be sorry for being a terrible person. You can't change my mind on that." Chloe replied, chuckling a bit. It sounded sad. "Brooke has always been the one who comforted me whenever I'm feeling down. Normally she would be with me in times like this but I didn't wanna bother her. I... You're the first person besides her who actually and sincerely made me feel better. I didn't deserve that."

His thoughts went back to when he first got contained. When he thought he could finally be popular.

"I have my reasons." Jeremy sighed, now sitting up and crossing his legs. "I have dreams that were selfish. Michael has always been there- and before I knew it, Jared, Alana, and Christine were there as well. They welcomed me with opened arms and... They changed me, that's for sure. Suddenly, I don't want to believe in that dream anymore, because I have friends who cared and that makes me happy already." He looked up at Chloe with a smile. "I just think that maybe you wouldn't mind having another friend?"

Chloe's eyes widened, and she looked away. In the slight darkness, Jeremy swore her cheeks grew darker.

"That would be wonderful, yea." A shy smile made its way up to her face.

Jeremy put his hand out in front of Chloe.

"If that's the case," Jeremy began, his smile having a hint of amusement in it. "My name's Jeremy Heere. Manipulator of Vibrations, my first month as an Inhuman."

Chloe stifled a laugh. She grabbed his hand and shook it. He swore he saw a tear slipped down her pale cheek.

"I'm Chloe Valentine. Cloner, and my fifth year as an Inhuman."

* * *

Brooke quickly knocked on the door, sweat dripping down her forehead while she clutched a yellow hard drive close to her chest as if her life depended on it. She impatiently waited, looking both her sides to see if anyone was watching. She yelped when the door pulled open and a hand forcibly dragged her inside.

A hand was gripping around her forearm, where it was covered by her yellow cardigan. "You got the hard drive?" Jared asked, kicking the door closed, his hand still holding tightly onto her. Brooke felt her body tingle at the close contact but it wasn't enough to trigger her ability, so she's good. She nodded her head, showing Jared the yellow hardrive that was still in her hand. Jared had a relieved look on his face and slowly let go of her arm.

"Your dad really knew Stephen?" Jenna questioned. She was sitting down on Jared's couch, a large hologram screen in front of her with multiple articles and documents occupying the space. They were placed there from Jared and Jenna's sources. It took at least two hours to find any information about Stephen in her room, and when she did find some, the sources were locked. She couldn't access them. "My dad used to be an agent when Stephen worked as a scientist. Apparently, they were good friends until his death, which was why my dad resigned." Brooke explained. She turned to Jared, who was already plugging the hardrive into his hologram computer.

"The files inside are locked, but I know it's about Stephen. My dad's always specific in the file names." "Noted with thanks." Sarcasm dripped from Jared's tone as he began to type furiously on the keyboard, his eyes not leaving the screen. She was amazed by his skills.

"Give me ten minutes, tops."

Brooke nodded to no one in particular and sat down next to Jenna, who was busy looking through the articles. It was about Stephen being missing but everyone knew better. She wasn't aware that Stephen was also very famous outside of the Inhumans scene, so they figured they might as well cover it up. Maybe after about five to ten years of silence they finally showed the truth, but by then people had already forgotten about him.

"Why exactly do you want to find out more about Stephen?"

"Stephen is the first and only person who died because of an accident that happened years ago," Jared spoke before giving Jenna the chance to explain, his hands still working on the keyboard. "The accident happened in the Basement. It was at night as well- and it wouldn't be so suspicious when we realized we couldn't access any information about it. And when we did, we found out there's more to the accident. Ever since then we've been trying to find out more about it."

"At first, we were just curious about it. We simply thought the facility was just containing us to keep us safe or whatever, but after finding out about Stephen... The facility is doing something else." Jenna sighed. "We came across Stephen about a year ago, but we sort of let him pass and tried to find out what else the facility is doing until Jared decided to find out more about him. We put our search on a hold about three weeks ago because of Jeremy. Anyway, from what we gathered, the facility had tried developing some kind of pill made from Alien DNA with the help from the tech around here. It was discontinued, but Stephen continued the research which caused the accident-"

"Holy fuck..."

Jenna and Brooke perked their heads towards Jared's direction. His hands were hovering above the keyboard.

"What did you find?" Brooke immediately asked, standing up and walking over to his side. There was a document pulled up on the screen, so she only assumed that Jared managed to crack the coding and unlocked the files. When she glanced at his face, she couldn't help but worry when she finds the surprised and fear covering his face. What exactly did Jared find?

"Journal entries. Like... legit journal entries. From every interaction with his co-workers, to when he..." Jared moved some of the documents assigned to look at the latest dates. "...to when he started becoming crazy. He keeps on mentioning something about making 'him' stronger, but none of these said anything about who this guy can be. I can only assume it's a family member, possibly a brother who's sick."

"Or a son," Jenna suggested.

"Most likely. In one of the earlier entries where he started getting crazy, something happened to Stephen's wife, which, let’s be honest, must have made him crazy or insane. It drove him to continue making the pill and... that's it. No more. Look at the last entry though." Jared pointed at the screen with his finger. Brooke squinted her eyes, trying to make out the cursive writing wrote by the scientist years ago.

"She thought I was crazy. She's planning on demoting me, I know that. She'll take away what I worked on. She'll take away my only chance to finally give him my gift. I need more time." All three of them read aloud.

"There's a she? Jesus, who is he talking about now? It doesn’t sound like he’s talking about his wife.” Brooke grumbled, annoyed at how the information seemed to spew out of nowhere and everywhere. None of the two replied to her question, but Brooke did saw Jared looking down at his hands which were clenched into a fist tightly to the point his knuckles turned white. It was as if Jared actually did have an answer, but was unsure whether if it was correct or wrong. And he doesn't want to find out.

"I'll spend the rest of the night unlocking these files. I'll send it to you both in hard drives tomorrow- or, er, later." Jared said, looking up at Jenna before at Brooke. She couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were. It was sort of strange. "You two get some sleep."

"You need sleep as well," Jenna said but walked over to the door anyway with Brooke following close behind.

"Brooke?"

"Yea?"

She turned, looking at Jared. He held a straight face.

"... Thanks."

Surprised, Brooke smiled and bid him goodnight before leaving his room.

* * *

Of course, leaving Rich alone for an hour would lead to an unexpected outcome. At least, it should be unexpected, but the SQUIP knew better. It has access to not only Rich's memories but also to his feelings. It can alter his feelings if he so desires. It knew Rich has feelings for Jake, so he hid his true feelings towards the male by simply not allowing him to feel it so he could focus more on his task. Unfortunately for the SQUIP, ever since it began to feel emotions as its own, certain things he can do falters a bit. Rich's feelings must have been one of them.

If it weren't for the malfunction in the SQUIP's system, it would have zapped the Rich to wake him up and force him to leave the room. But it didn't. Instead, it watched how peaceful Rich looked cuddling with Jake under the covers of the taller male's bed. The SQUIP had accessed to his memories earlier and was somehow relieved that Rich had not gone as far as it thought he would have. The SQUIP also saw how Jake was feeling from Rich's perspective, and honestly? It felt quite terrible, seeing the tears and his confession. 

It forced himself to not think about it.

The task is more important.

Right?

The SQUIP took another look at the two sleeping bodies. A smile was formed on Rich's face.

The SQUIP didn't realize he was grinning quite childishly before turning around, deactivating.

They'll talk about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey want to scream rn
> 
> okay okay i PROMISE the next chapt will have the murphy sibs in it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate how short this chapter is  
> the good news for u is that there is gonna be action in the next few chapters  
> the bad news is that im stressed  
> so yea thats the reason why this chapter sucks i sincerely and really apologize for it

Connor gave up. Well, not really, but he is very much losing hope at ever escaping.

He was stuck in his cell which was just a plain as fuck room with white hexagon walls and a bed. He couldn't tell what time it was or how many days have passed. Connor was still clueless about his sister's well being, and he would be surprised if Evan hasn't somehow called the cops yet. Or his mom.

What was taking so long?

He actually thought about it before. Did anyone care if Connor disappeared out of nowhere? He doubts anyone does- maybe Evan, but... Maybe Evan had already moved on from him and let him go. If that was the case, Connor understood. Who would want to save, nonetheless remember, a highschool stoner with anger issues?

Zoe was not the case. She has many friends and was well-liked by her peers. She does excellent in both her academics and jazz band, and she was always talked about a lot within both Freshmen and Sophomores. She never did anything that would make her have a criminal record. She never did anything that would make their dad leave them.

Connor angrily slammed his fist against the wall, noting his knuckles turning red. No blood yet.

Was it right to blame everything on his da- Larry? Connor has always believed that he was the reason why his family turned for the worst. Ever since Evan came along, he actually began to think, and all he could conclude was that Larry was the one who started everything. Connor was the one who made it worse.

And he clearly showed it in how he acted and what he wore during school. He wouldn't be surprised if the school actually gave an announcement that Zoe Murphy was missing and would like them to keep her in their prayers. He would actually like that a lot.

There were many minutes of silence where he thought about what they were doing to Zoe. And there were many hours of loneliness where he wondered if anyone would even come to him at all. But why would they? Connor remembered them pinning him down and injecting him with several syringes of different colors, yet none of them had an effect on Connor except he was much angrier. Once they inject him, they would leave him alone until they come again to inject another one.

Which was kind of a good thing? Connor noticed the same scientist who injected him won't come again. There will always be a different one. Some were Americans, but most of them are from Germany. He only knew this because he recognized one of their words, which were in German, whenever they spoke to each other. Connor had quietly thanked Evan for teaching him a few phrases. It leads to a possibility that he was kidnapped and brought to Germany- which was kind of stupid, he had to admit, but it's still a possibility. Besides that, there was only one Asian man. He never said anything and watched his partner do the work, but Connor had a feeling he's a Filipino.

His neck burned from the numerous amount of times he was poked by a needle. Connor sat down on the bed, feeling the hard and uncomfortable mattress beneath him.

Connor perked his head up when the door opened, revealing a young woman wearing a simple black sweater, jeans, and purple flats, accompanied by a lab coat. He could see some of her tan lines where the neckline ends.

"Hello, Connor." The young woman greeted with a smile, showing off dimples. Connor raised an eyebrow in confusion. She's the first one to ever talk to him a nice tone.

The back of his mind screamed that she's tricking him.

"My name is Doctor Bailey Green. I have been requested to look after your personal and emotional health up close." Connor couldn't seem to breathe. The woman in front of him just looked so kind and nice.

"Do you even know what those fuckers did to us?" Connor questioned, his jaw tight as he struggled to keep his voice even.

Bailey sighed and nodded. "I do. But it's not one of my concerns. What I'm concerned about is you. You have taken a..." She glanced down at her clipboard. "A total of twenty-seven tests and none of them have made any changes to your body. They have assigned me to look after you, basically, see if there are any changes, learn more, etcetera." She paused and looked up. Connor couldn't help but notice one of her eyes have a small blue spot in her brown eyes. "And I know you don't trust me, and that's fine. It wouldn't be as bad as having no one around, right?"

Before Connor could reply, Bailey pulled out a thermometer from a small bag she carried around her shoulder. "We have the advance technology here, but none of them thought of improving thermometers." She laughed. "Can you please take your own temperature?" Connor reluctantly took the thermometer from her hands and put it under his tongue.

"Sectoral heterochromia?" Bailey said, pointing at her own eyes

It took him awhile to realize she was referring to his eyes. Suddenly insecure, Connor averted his eyes away and settled on staring at his lap instead. He couldn't exactly speak since he has a thermometer in his mouth, so he just shrugged.

"Bullied for it?"

"More like no one noticed." Connor retorted as he took the thermometer once it let out a soft beeping sound. Normal temperature. "I started wearing colored contacts at the start of sophomore year. I stopped this year." He's talking too much.

"What makes you stop?"

"There was someone-" Connor forced himself to stop right there, clenching his hand into a tight fist around the thermometer. This is what the lady wants- they'll use the information that Connor spew out of his mouth to use it against him, or whatever. They can use it against Zoe as well. When Connor looked up, he couldn't help but be much more confused as Bailey continued giving him a soft smile.

"I can relate," Bailey said. "I actually wore colored contacts at the start of high school- everyone made fun of me in middle school, so I guess I was pretty insecure about myself. Even in college. I wasn't the most social person, and I only had like, one friend, and he doesn't even know about it. It was a rather long time ago, so I don't feel bad about it anymore." She paused, looking thoughtful. "There was this one person who made me stop wearing contacts."

Connor kept quiet, a bit interested in her story.

"The month after I graduated college, I was looking for a part-time job. I managed to get one by taking good care of a kid while her parents were gone. She was an angel! I accidentally took off my contacts in the bathroom and she saw my eyes. She commented at how beautiful my eyes were, and... well... screw my emotional heart for making me cry. Ever since then I stopped using them, and I became much more comfortable."

"What happened to the kid?" Connor asked.

Bailey didn't answer right away. Her lips twitched, faltering her smile a bit. "Nothing lasts forever, that's for certain."

The air suddenly changed. It wasn't awkward or tensed. It was as if Bailey had remembered a memory from long ago and missed, giving off a sad and nostalgic vibe to the room. Connor felt the same and felt his chest grew tight as he thought about the days when he was happily running through the fields with Zoe chasing after him in a game of tag. His parents were sitting down on a picnic mat, watching the two of them with smiles on their faces.

Nothing lasts forever.

"Why are you telling me your story?"

"Nothing in the protocol says I couldn't." Bailey winked, masking her sadness. “This is a fucked up world we live in, Murphy. You gotta make the most of it, whether we want to or not.”

The way she phrased it made Connor feel as if there’s something Bailey doesn’t want to tell him. Why encourage him to live his life to the fullest when he’s kidnapped from his own home and experimented on? 

“Do you know what happened to my sister?” 

Connor looked at her, a bit of hope filling up his gut. It went away when Bailey frowned sadly.

”I’m afraid not.” She said, taking the thermometer from his hand that was still holding it tightly. “I can try and find the one who’s assigned to her and ask.”

”You’ll... do that?”

”Of course. You deserve to know.” 

Connor’s lips twitched. 

“You’re too nice...”

”Just because I’m working for people doing things for bad reasons, it doesn’t mean I have to act all evil about it. Anyway, let’s play a game. You love mind games?”

”Fucking hate them.”

”Wonderful!”

* * *

 Zoe’s body was sore. Her eyes kept on closing before opening again, feeling tired yet unable to sleep. The lights seemed to be brighter than usual, and the bed she was currently laying on felt too uncomfortable, but it was better than the floor. 

Her mind couldn’t function properly. She lacked the energy to think and focus. 

That injection really took a change on her body.

Zoe wanted to think about anything else besides it. She wants to think about Connor, wants to think about Evan, heck even her mom and dad. But no matter how hard she willed herself to, Zoe can only think about how tired she was. 

She just wants to sleep.

Zoe’s stomach grumbled loudly. The young girl held her stomach, whimpering as her hunger began to affect her much more often. It was easier to ignore it at first, but it was not the case now. How long has it been since she last eaten? 

What did they inject her with? 

Zoe didn’t react when she heard the door opening. She pressed her face against the flat pillow, hoping that the doctor who entered will get the message to leave her alone and suffer by herself.

She perked her head up when a metal object was placed near her fingers on the bed.

There was a metal tray sitting beside her. On top of it were one water bottle, rice porridge and one slice of bread.

”This was all I could get from them. I’m sorry.” 

Zoe looked up and was startled to see a tall man. She couldn’t help but keep her guard up when she saw him smiling warmly at him. 

He was like that man that injected her. Except taller, tanned, messier hair and a stubble. They all wore a lab coat.

“My name is Doctor Carlo Cendana. I'll be looking after you, so expect me to visit you more often." He had a small smile on his face. He sat down on the far side of the bed, which Zoe was grateful of.

"I know it's been hard for these past couple of days. They were planning on giving people like you one meal per week but I insisted against it. It's just terrible- but anyway, eat up. I’ll talk more after you’re done.”

There was a warm tone in Doctor Cendana’s accented voice. It made Zoe relax, just a bit, but she kept a close eye on the doctor as she nibbled on the toast, afraid she would puke after not eating for so long.

Doctor Cendana didn’t look as if he was a threat. He kept his distance, giving her privacy, and settled on leaning against the wall while checking his clipboard. He didn’t seem to mind Zoe staring at him warily as she ate.

It took a while for Zoe to finish, but she eventually did and gulped down the entire water bottle in four sips. 

“How have you been feeling?”

”Utter shit. Where’s Connor?”

”Reasonable, and classified, unfortunately. Is there anything weird you did ever since you get injected?”

Zoe didn’t feel like talking to him. The kindness he keeps on showing screams for her to ignore him, shutting her mouth. But she hasn’t talked to anyone, and she honestly, maybe a little, feel safe around him. The lack of social interaction was making her insane.

She wants to see Connor and Evan again.

Zoe ended up not speaking at all, and laid back down on the bed, her back facing the doctor.

She heard the man sigh before the sound of feet shuffling followed by the door.

She began to cry.

* * *

Carlo felt rather upset and disappointed that Zoe had not told him much, but baby steps are baby steps. It was very reasonable for Zoe to react that way- who wouldn't? She had every right to not trust him.

He was walking through the halls and to the break room, looking down at the information sheet he was given. It showed all the symptoms Zoe _should_ have when she took the test. So far, she only showed the ability to form forcefields around herself, and that was only in the recorded video. Carlo sighed, feeling a migraine coming as he neared the break room. He needs a break, literally.

"Hey, Carlo! First day back from your leave is going great, yea?" Carlo resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he entered the break room. It was a rather small room with a counter full of coffee beans and tea bags, a built-in sink, a refrigerator, and a couple of couches. They added some plants which Carlo was pretty sure were made of plastic, seeing as no one had watered them. The only good thing about the break room, besides the plain coffee, is the fact there are no security cameras. There were two people sitting on couches. One of them was Andreas, the one who first spoke to him when he entered the room. The other one, to his delight, was Bailey.

"I've only been gone a month and I still get more tasks than you," Carlo said, quite annoyed with him as he sat down next to Bailey, who gave him a smile. He returned it, before looking over her and to Andreas. "I bet twenty that you still haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend."

"Oh, fuck you!" Andreas said, in his thick German accent. "I'm gonna go, I  have to check with the other docs." He stood up and quickly left the break room without turning back.

"... He barely said three sentences and you're annoyed with him already?"

"I'm annoyed with everyone."

Bailey laughed and scooted closer to the taller male. Carlo blushed a dark crimson when she pecked his cheek with her soft lips.

"Anything from Zoe?"

"No. She doesn't trust me, but she ate the food I gave her. How about Connor?"

"Not as much progress as I wanted it to be, but Connor is kind of comfortable with me, I suppose. I think he trusts me."

"... Do we have time?"

"Let's not think about that, yea?"

"... Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zac back at it again with dem side characters and adding on to the mystery that im pretty sure should have been solved like ten chapters ago


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? having no idea what im writing? more likely than you already know my friends.
> 
> this chapter was supposed to be longer but im stressed as fuck so yea welcome to another day of disappointment

The next morning, Jared noticed a big change in both Christine and Jeremy.

Christine looked much more relieved in some way as if she got a huge weight off her shoulders ever since she told them about Winnie. Jared wasn't sure how that makes sense, but Christine makes sure everyone eats, gets enough sleep and sends positivity their way 200% more than before. Jeremy looked much more cheerful and was literally vibrating on his seat when he came to eat breakfast. Jeremy was vibrating with energy despite the fact the dark bags under his eyes showed that he didn't get enough sleep at all.

Jared didn't think it was weird or anything. It was... just a bit too large of a change that only happened overnight.

Speaking of night, it took a long time for Jared to unlock the files (despite implying that he can unlock all of it in ten minutes,tops). By the time he copied the files to two different hard drives, the sun has begun to rise up. Needless to say, he also didn't get enough sleep. And unlike Jeremy, he actually spent the entire breakfast sleeping with his head resting on his arms, his glasses hanging from his neckline. Jared had actually skipped practical lesson so he could get some more hours of sleep/nap in his system. He also took that time, where everyone is busy doing practical lesson, to go to Jenna and Brooke's room and place the hard drive on their tables with a sticky note placed near, showing that yes, he did break into their room using his powers and had promised he did not look into their underwear drawer.

That last part was a joke, but he had a feeling Brooke would be pissed at him for that.

Jared had managed to get two hours of sleep, but couldn't fall back into it. He has one hour to spare before his friends finished practical lesson, and he's bored.

Of course, he could re-read the books he had already read about twenty-five times each, but he doesn't want to. In fact, Jared wants to do something but doesn't want to spend too much effort getting off his bed.

Maybe he's just lazy?

Yea he’s feeling very much lazy right now. 

He wants to do something to fight his boredom but has literally no motivation to do it.

... Is he seriously complaining about this right now?

He could use the time to check the files he unlocked last night, be productive and all, but of course, he decided not to because he can. And also because his brain is not awake enough to process the information.

Jared swore he wasted thirty minutes thinking about how lazy he is.

Jared let out a groan, stretching his arms from where he lay on his uncomfortable couch. It's really weird for Jared to feel tired yet awake at the same time- he remembered him and Michael staying up to play some retro video games, mostly AOTD because it was the only few games where it's for two players and it's actually fun that Michael owned. They would stay up for who knows how long and Jared would spend the entire morning sleeping. Michael, for whatever reason, can function normal enough despite only getting four hours of sleep at most. And even if that's true, Jared would find Michael beside him on his bed, reading some book he got from his shelf.

It was a normal, best friend kind of buddy thing. He supposes Jared would only refer to Michael as a 'Friend' or 'Close Friend' or 'Really, Really Close Buddy' four years ago, nonetheless about a month ago. It felt weird, noticing the transition from calling Michael his... Friend to Best friend when Jeremy came along. Was Jared really that jealous of Jeremy? Jared already knew Jeremy won't take Michael away to some dreamland or whatever. Michael promised he won't leave Jared behind, not like what Rich did four years ago.

Jared felt as if he was lost when Rich left them. He trusted Rich and seeing him walk out of their life and calling... Calling them losers? It still stings. At that time Christine and Alana didn't really know how to help them, so Michael and Jared had to help each other. It took two years to finally accept that Rich wasn't gonna come back, and Jared was fine with that knowledge. Unfortunately, poor innocent Michael wasn't fine. Not yet, at least.

Jared remembered when Michael comes to his room every single night for comfort. Then he leaves once the sun has risen to go get some stuff to his room. Afterward, they meet in the cafeteria for breakfast and pretend nothing happened.

Of course, Jared remembers it.

It was another reminder of how much Jeremy impacted Michael's life. How much it impacted _his_ life.

Jared took off his glasses for a moment, staring at it through a blurry vision before putting it back on. The... pill, it keeps on mentioning in the files. Jared knows the pill was made from Alien DNA- _their_ Alien DNA and altered a bit by technology. Besides that, there wasn't much information about the effects of what the pill does to a person. Whatever it was, Stephen was the one who continued the research of it and died doing so, so he could make _him_ stronger. There are many possibilities of what made _him_ stronger means such as higher stamina, smarter intellect or simply making your abilities stronger without making you put any effort into it. Yet, recalling the journal entries Stephen had wrote nearly a decade ago, none of it explains his motive. The _she_ mentioned in the last entry only pushed Stephen to complete the research, and making _him_ stronger just doesn't sound right. There was something else that Stephen didn't mention, something sinister that he didn't want to admit, and it's connected to _him._

A thought passed his mind. What if his friends got hold of the pill?

What if that’s the reason why Rich-?

Jared squeaked and jumped, falling off his couch as his hologram screen on his desk let out a blaring ringtone. Jared forgot he left his hologram on an entire night while he was busy unlocking the files. He scrambled off the floor, adjusting his glasses while doing so and sat on the swivel chair, doing one spin around it for fun before inspecting the screen. He unintentionally let out a short scream when he saw Evan's name on the ringer.

Jared accepted the Skype call, his insides jumping. Man, when was the last time he talked to Evan? Jared's lips curled, expecting to see the nervous look on Evan's face, probably wearing the blue polo tee again.

His smile dropped when he saw the disheveled look on Evan.

Evan's normally neat and combed dirty blonde hair was a mess, maybe a bit longer than before. He wasn't wearing his usual blue polo tee but instead, a grey hoodie over a purple flannel shirt which he was 100% sure was from Heidi's closet. There were visible dark bags under his tired eyes, and his skin looked paler than before.

Jared wasn't suddenly so tired anymore.

"Evan, are you okay?"

Evan offered a weak smile. "Hehe. No. I'm sorry I haven't been accepting your calls- or even calling you. It's been a shitty couple of days for me." His voice was too soft to the point Jared nearly couldn't catch his words. Evan really did look like he went through a shitty couple of days- he didn't even try to hide it, knowing it would be too pointless.

This isn't the Evan he always talked to before.

"What happened? Was it Connor? Do I have to beat him up for you?!" "What? NO! Well, yea- but not about the beating up part!"

Okay, so maybe there's a bit of Evan inside of him.

Questions filled up Jared's mind, but of course, he doesn't have the answers to them. He knew asking too much would overwhelm the poor boy, so he only hoped Evan would tell him everything from a single sentence.

"It's just... Connor sent me a weird text saying how he's glad for something but it suddenly cut off. I never spoke to him, nor did I see him ever again. At first, I thought it was because Connor didn't want me to be his friend anymore- which is totally understandable! I mean, who could even stand me?!" Jared didn't have the time to interrupt as Evan continued. "I accepted that maybe he really doesn't wanna be friends with me anymore, so I tried to find Zoe so I could at least know the true reason why he was ignoring me, or maybe ask how he's doing, but I couldn't find her either. I... There's something, very, very, wrong about this. I think they got kidnapped o-or something."

Jared's eyes widened. He overheard Alana mumbling to herself about a kidnap during dinner last night- well, he didn't hear her, but he could see her mouth forming words. He was improving on lip reading and made out a few words such as 'Kidnap', 'Two' and 'Transfer'. He didn't think it would connect to Evan.

"And- And my mom has been ignoring me as well! Does everyone suddenly hate me or something?! I mean- I wouldn't blame them but none of them are telling me what I did wrong and- Jared, am I annoying?"

"What?"

"Do I ramble too much? Do I dress weirdly? Is that why everyone hates me? Is that why you hate me?!"

"Wait- Evan, wait! Just hold on a minute!" Jare frantically said. Thankfully, Evan did stop, but he could see the tears desperate to overflow his cheeks. He hadn't seen him cry this badly since the day he found out his dad was never coming back ever again.

Jared bit his bottom lip, considering his words. If he says the wrong thing, he could make Evan cry. If he tries to be sarcastic, hoping to make it lighthearted and joke around, Evan would cry.

Or, he can be honest and sincere with him. That would probably make Evan cry.

"You don't dress weirdly- your usual blue polo tee has always been your signature outfit, just as my graffiti shirts. Yes, you ramble too much, but you couldn't help it. Some people ramble as much as you do and besides, I think it's one of your quirks. Not good or bad, just a quirk. And not everyone hates you- sure, there are some people that hate you but who cares about them? It's not like you know them and they know you, anyway."

Jared paused.

"I don't hate you, Evan. I know I... acted like a jerk when we were kids, and I always sound sarcastic and like an asshole when we have these calls, but I don't hate you. It may seem like it, but I don't hate you. I really, really, enjoy our talks, and I'll say this once, but I actually regret acting like a fucking ass. You're one of the best people I've ever met, and I don't know how I would be without meeting you. You're my best friend, Evan." The last sentence slipped through Jared's lips, and he realized it when he saw tears pouring down Evan's rosy cheeks as he struggled to keep it calm.

Oh god.

"I- I'm so sor-" "Am I really your best friend?"

Jared froze. Evan's eyes were full of hope as he stared at Jared expectantly.

"Of course," Jared said, letting a smile form on his face, unconsciously showing off the small gap on his two front teeth. "And always have been. Not family friends, Evan. I'll always be here with you."

"Jared..."

Evan suddenly looked to the right side of the screen, where Jared knows is where the window is from his bedroom and saw the confusion etched on his face. He stood up and leaned over a bit, probably looking out of the window.

"Evan? You okay?" Jared asked, focusing on anywhere except for Evan's crotch.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine. Well, fine now." Evan said, chuckling a bit. His face was still out of the camera's view. "I realize that there was a black van parked across the street outside my house. Well- I actually saw it before- when I walk to school and come home. It's always been there, I just realized it now."

"Black van?"

"Yea. I think there's a logo at the side?"

Something stirred up inside of Jared. Fear?

"Wait, I think there's a man coming out of the va- OH MY GOD!"

Jared jumped when he heard the sound of a window breaking, and Evan ducking down below the desk. The Skype call was still going, but Evan was whimpering now.

"Evan?!"

"Jared!"

A new voice. Jared's door suddenly burst open, revealing Heidi. She ran to Jared's side, and Evan saw her.

"Mom?!"

"Evan! Go to my room and stay there!"

"Jared?! Why is my mom with you?!"

"Everything would be explained soon!"

Another window crashing- near Evan's bed. Evan screamed again, looking scared shitless. Jared glanced down at Heidi's hands and realized she was holding a small circular device. A teleporting device, to be specific. He recalled only certain people can have teleporting devices on a daily basis- Heidi is one of them. Jared realized what was about to happen and grabbed a Rubix cube shaped keychain from his desk.

"Evan! Go!" Heidi ordered.

Evan, still in utter shock and confusion, reluctantly nodded and stood up on shaking legs before he left the room, the door left opened.

"Heidi, what is happening?" Jared asked as he clipped on the keychain to his belt loop. Heidi bit her lip as she typed furiously on the device, no doubt typing in the coordinates of the Hansen Household.

"I wish I could have told you sooner, but it happened too suddenly," Heidi said in an apologetic tone. "I told Michael that you would be coming with me. I _promise_ that when we get back, with Evan safe and alive, I will explain everything that's been happening. Okay?" Jared couldn't respond. Heidi had a desperate look on her face. Heidi always keeps her promises- well, most of the time, but she made it sound so believable Jared kind of knows why Evan feels like crap when Heidi breaks a promise to him- such as Taco Tuesday.

"You better," Jared said, just as Heidi grabbed onto his arm and slammed the ball down on the floor.

* * *

Jeremy took his time to get to Michael's engineering room. He miraculously somehow memorized the route without ever looking at his hologram, and if he walked in his normal speed, he would have reached there ten minutes earlier. But he walked slow, really slowly, which earned stares from other Inhumans and agents who happened to pass by him. He didn't notice them.

In fact, his mind was full of questions and worries. The second practical lesson ended, Michael told him to meet him at his engineering room once he changed and left. Jeremy didn't know why Michael was suddenly so tensed. Christine and Alana were just as clueless.

Did Jeremy do something wrong? As far as training goes, Jeremy has been doing really well. He didn't have his private lesson with Michael ever since yesterday when Jeremy was flustered as hell, but he really was improving!

Now thinking about it, maybe Michael does want to talk about yesterday. Oh god, he doesn't wanna talk about yesterday. He hasn't even thought through what he was going to say- he hasn't prepared himself yet! He would be glad to hear if Michael wanted Jeremy to not remember yesterday, which would be a wonder-fucking-full idea if it weren't for the fact Jeremy had a gay crush on him and he kind of hoped Michael liked him as well.

Is it bad Jeremy just thought about this _now_?

Oh god, he's so fucking screwed.

Jeremy had to pause when he stood in front of the door, the memory from yesterday being recalled. Jeremy closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. When that didn't work, he began to do breathing exercises that he taught himself to do over the years. It didn't do much to ease the nervousness and the fear in his stomach, but it was something.

Once Jeremy felt as if he was ready, he knocked on the door before opening it.

He saw Michael slamming down a hammer on the flat piece of metal that was glowing bright orange in one of the workbenches. From the afternoon light, he could see a sweat dripping down from his forehead, and his eyebrows scrunched up together. He let out a grunt from every hit he made on the metal, disforming its shape more than he probably should have. The grunt and the sound of metal clanking were too loud for Jeremy.

Michael only stopped when the door closed, and he turned around. He saw Jeremy's statue-like body, and Jeremy swore he saw Michael's face softened.

"Sorry," He mumbled, as he wiped his face with a nearby towel, the hammer, and metal, now cooling down, forgotten on the workbench.

"Why are you sorry?" Jeremy asked. Michael wasn't wearing his hoodie- it was tied around his waist. He wore a white sleeveless shirt which was drenched from the sweat, and for the first time, he noticed the muscles on his arms. He still wore his signature bracelets like any other day, which made Jeremy lightly tug on his own bracelets which were a gift from Christine during the party.

Shit, he's hot. Literally.

"I know you don't want to talk about yesterday, and I don't want to bring you into this, but I really think we should talk about it. Because of that... That was a really low blow for me." Michael said, running his hand through his hair, which was no doubt also sweaty. The bangs that were usually covering his forehead was slicked back, and Jeremy couldn't help but not breathe because _shit_.

"No no! It's... Uh... It's fine, really." Jeremy quickly said. "We can talk about it but... Uh, I don't think of you any differently, just so you know, so you're still my friend, if that's what you're worried about." He saw the frown forming on Michael's face, and he wondered if he somehow messed something up.

"That's not what I'm exactly worried about... Maybe after what I’m gonna say to you."

"After?"

Michael took a shaky breathe, avoiding eye-contact with Jeremy. 

“As you might have guessed, lots of shit happened four years ago. After all that drama, it has always been the same. It’s always been a constant routine that can never seem to change, and I was finally settled with my life. And all of a sudden, you’re here.”

Is this a confession?

”Well, Heere. B-But anyway! These past one month and a week changed my life, literally. You, Jeremy Heere, changed my life.”

Jeremy didn’t know when, but Michael has started to walk closer. Jeremy swore Michael looked a bit like a predator, though he was pretty sure he didn’t mean to. Maybe due to their slight height difference but Michael really looked as if he was a predator, backing his prey against the wall- or in this case, the door behind Jeremy.

“And ever since the party all I could think about was ‘How lucky was I to ever meet someone like you?’.” At this rate, Michael had directly stood in front of Jeremy. If Jeremy wasn’t feeling hot, he is sweating like nirvana falls now. He was 100% sure Michael's body heat have increased drastically and was now radiating it towards him.

“And... And... I’m gonna say it again, but I hate how I’m feeling like this. I hate how selfish I am, to make you stay.”

Wait, stay?

“Selfish? S-Stay? Are you saying I’m some kind of- of item?”

”Wait, Jeremy-“

”Like I’m some... some thing to be bought?!”

A distant memory. A memory he did not expect to remember. It was in middle school, and it was some stupid kid doing a stupid prank on him. 

“Wait- that’s not what I meant-“ Michael tried to reach out for him, but Jeremy immediately backed away, his back now pressing against the door

Jeremy was confused during that time. A boy walked up to him, and had said some things to him. He couldn’t hear the words, but there was a playful smirk on his face. From over his shoulder, Jeremy could see his friends snickering.

Of course Jeremy is used like a toy. Used like an item that could be used over and over again until he was thrown away. Used by someone who doesn't care if it got dirty or broken.

"Jeremy! Can you hear me?!"

And of course, Jeremy's feelings has to be played by multiple people. From fake compliments, to love confessions from dares and now Michael.

"Look- I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm treating you like some- some item."

... No, it doesn't sound right.

Michael would never use him. Not in that way. He knows Michael long enough to know that he's not that kind of guy to use his friends for his benefit.

Why was Jeremy overreacting?

"JEREMY!"

"Huh?" Jeremy found himself sitting on the floor, Michael kneeling in front of him. He sighed in relief when Jeremy finally spoke. Michael repeatedly opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to find the words he wanted to say. Jeremy waited,

"I am so sorry, Jeremy. I really should explain myself better- but I didn't mean to make it sound like you're an item! You're not an item and I would never use you. It- It's just... It's just Rich was one of the best things that happened in my life, and he left. A- And then you came and I don't know what I would do if you leave as well and.. an- and forcing you to stay with us makes me selfish as fuck and- I can't control your choices in life, but please, for the love of god, don't leave us, _don't leave me_."

Michael was clinging onto Jeremy's blue cardigan, his head resting on his collar bone. Jeremy could feel the tears dropping on his jeans, and honestly, he could already feel his own tears forming. Michael looked so vulnerable and small and it broke Jeremy's heart. He reached his hand up so it touches his hair, which was still sweaty, and gently carass it.

In the back of his mind, he realized that Michael didn't explain why he was acting all... _that_ yesterday, but he didn't ask.

He can ask another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea the povs is just gonna get worse


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i APOLOGIZE for posting this chapter so late. its not that good either but the explanation would be at the note in the end, so please read that!

Heidi have used the teleporting device countless of times before. It was a very, very, very weird adjustment but eventually she managed to not feel as nauseous whenever she arrived in front of her front door at night. But now? Heidi couldn’t help but recall the sick feeling as she finds herself in the backyard, Jared falling on his knees while clutching his stomach. It wasn’t surprising- this was the first time he got teleported via a device.

“Five minutes...”

Heidi nodded at the time given, leaving Jared to handle his situation while she ran in the house through the backdoor, knowing it was always left unlocked whenever Evan is at home.

Her mind was all over the place yet focused on getting Evan at the same time.

Heidi was in her office with Paul, having a chat with him when she was suddenly called to Jason’s office. Of course, she brought Paul along. She didn’t think anything important was happening until she reached his office to see him behind his desk, a wide hologram screen in front of him which looked as if it’s a satellite image of her neighborhood. The reason for Jason checking on it? She didn’t ask. Instead, Jason had noticed a black van across the street with similar functions to their transfer trucks.

That was when she knew something was wrong, and it was proven right when she barged into Jared’s room (another story for another time) to see her son on the screen, screaming.

Heidi ignored the loud banging sound coming from the front door as she climbed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She stumbled on the last step but that didn’t faze her the slightest and turned to her right, running down the hallway where her room is.

The door was slightly opened.

Heidi took a moment to breathe before slowly opening the door. The moment the door was fully open, her heart dropped and she paled.

Evan was crying, curling himself up into a ball in the far corner of her room. He was in the farthest side from the single window located at her left, which was most likely to protect himself from oncoming shards of glasses.

“Evan...”

Heidi quickly walked over to him with long strides. She kneeled down in front of him, her hands hovering above his arms but she made no move to touch him, unsure if Evan wants to be held or not.

“Evan, sweetie, look at me.” Heidi pleaded.

Evan slowly looked up, his eyes widening while doing so when he sees his mother for the first time in awhile. Heidi smiles, though flinching when the banging was growing louder and louder. 

“I’m gonna get you somewhere safe, okay? Everything’s gonna be alright, I promise.” Heidi helped Evan to stand on his shaking legs, before urging him to leave the room and go downstairs. 

Evan was shocked when he saw Jared in the backyard.

”A minute to spare.” Jared said, grinning. “Now what?”

”Community hall over there-“ Heidi pointed behind Jared. She gently held Evan by his shoulders and directed him to the fenced gate. “Everything’s gonna alright, but we have to run, okay?”

Evan, still unsure and scared, meekly nodded.

The three of them began running, Heidi making sure Evan was in front of her while Jared stayed behind, possibly to look out for any form of attack or maybe because his stamina isn’t that high.

There used to be a small community hall built in her neighborhood- a five minute walk, really. It was run by volunteers from the neighborhood and Heidi occasionally drops by to talk to some old friends. If it weren’t for her job she would have volunteered as well. Due to the lack of fundings and small support, the community had to be closed down. For whatever reason, they left the building as it is.

Heidi could see the building growing nearer and nearer. She kicked the door open- literally- and urged the two of them to enter before closing it with a slam, the sound echoing off the walls in the large empty and dirty space.

Heidi pulled out another ball from her pocket and opened the lid, showing a screen and several buttons with no numbers on them. Fortunately, she had long memorized the coding and began to rapidly type, cursing herself for not doing this earlier. While typing, she could overhear Jared comforting Evan while he trembled, which just reminded Heidi of how much she had been neglecting him for the past couple of days. 

“Mom, what’s happening? W-Who were they?” Evan questioned, hugging himself. 

Heidi closed the lid and sighed. “I’ll explain everything once we get back to the facility.”

”Facility?”

”It’s... complicated.” Jared spoke. 

Heidi was about to throw the ball down to initiate the teleportation, only to be thrown off her feet from a sudden rush of air, losing her grip on the device. She pushed herself up from the rough flooring, groaning as she watched the ball roll away from her. 

Jared and Evan had come to her side within seconds, just as the double doors were flunged opened.

”Thought you could hide from us?”

One man and a little girl appeared on the other side. 

The man was an average height and quite muscular- obviously shown through how unnecessarily tight his black shirt is. From the looks of it, Heidi could probably infer that he’s a wrestler. Or an ex one.

The little girl can’t be older than ten, that’s for sure. Her pure red hair was chopped off into uneven strands, and her grey eyes seemed too dull to even count as human. Her clothes weren’t much flattering- just a simple white dress and barefooted. 

There are uneven cuts on her arms and legs.

”Finally took you long enough to realize that there’s something going on, eh?”

Heidi wasn’t sure if the statement was directed to Evan or herself, but she stood her ground. From the corner of her eye, she could see Evan cowering behind Jared as he stood in front of him in a protective manner. A distant memory from their childhood managed to slip in her mind, her heart warmed by it.

“Quite strange for you to wait.” Heidi said, crossing her arms. She was genuinely curious as to why they couldn’t just take Evan there and then. “Just waiting to pull us out of the safe zone so you can attack an agent, a harmless teenager and an Inhuman?” 

“Inhuman?”

”Poor kid doesn’t know a thing.” The man laughed. “What kind of a mother are you to keep such secret from your own son?”

”Don’t fucking talk,” Heidi sent a warning look towards Jared, knowing that it won’t affect the younger male at all. His eyes were starting to glow a bit of blue, electricity crackling from it. He’s holding himself back, she realized.

"Kinda sad, really. We were planning on taking him but... another Inhuman? Heh, boss will be proud of me. Scarlett?"

The little girl took a step forward, the long strand of uneven cuts covering half of her right face. For such a young girl, Heidi couldn't help but be intimated by her deep, blank stare. What did _they_ do to her?

Her arms began moving in circular motions. Heidi didn't understand what was happening until she realized that it was much more colder and wind kept on blowing past her, pushing her dirty blonde hair back. Scarlett raised her hands up above her, a small smile forming on her face.

"WATCH OUT!"

Heidi grunted when Jared suddenly pushed her and Evan to the side, nearly getting hit by the sudden tornado of air that was... formed from the palms of her hands. Heidi turned to her right, putting a hand on Evan's shoulder as she hear Jared shuffling to his feet, the crackles of electricity forming in his hands.

"Elemental? Classic." Heidi pulled Evan up to his feet as she watched Jared casually taking a step forward, the electricity growing much more larger to the point some of the sparks connected to the ground. "Guess you can call me 'classy', eh?"

Jared rolled to the side as another tornado of wind rushed past him, disappearing almost immediately when it missed. Jared struck his hand forward, the bright blue electricity spark shooting out of his hands and towards Scarlett and the man. He missed as the two jumped to their separate sides to avoid the attack. Heidi could feel Evan tensing as he watched his friend forming electricity in his hands, unknown to the information until now. It really made Heidi upset to herself but she couldn't change the past.

"How old are you anyway? Five?"

"Shut up."

"Ooooh, a feisty one. Watch your language young lady, your daddy wouldn't like that."

"SHUT UP!"

The wind around them was stronger now, slapping her own hair against her face as she stare at Jared, dumbfounded at his motive. Jared didn't seem fazed by the harsher wind nor the fact that he's literally pissing the girl off.

Heidi tightened her grip on Evan as she realized what Jared was doing. Besides the fact that it was Jared's battle, he was buying her time. Time for what? She didn't know, but Jared is literally doing more talking than electrifying.

"We have to go." Heidi, still gripping onto Evan's good arm, began to drag him to the side and towards one of the doors. It will lead to a short hallway, another door with reveals a room, then a backdoor.

"J-Jared-"

"He'll be fine, he's strong." Heidi smiled sweetly at Evan as they ran. "And we are not leaving him behind."

* * *

Alana shivered, rubbing her arms even though she knew it won't provide the heat she needed.

Christine decided it was a good idea to barge into her little room in the basement and drag her to her own dorm room and picked out an outfit without any explanation. Alana love Christine as a friend, really she does, but she didn't think anything was wrong with her until Christine gave a descriptive explanation of all the things Alana did that were considered 'slightly off' from her usual attitude. Which... she actually find impressive for Christine to remember so clearly. Still, Alana tried to stop Christine but eventually gave in.

Of course, she regretted that decision when she forgot that the temperature has dropped a lot since the last time she went outside (which was... actually when they had the picnic). Besides, Alana never really liked the cold. And it's not the same with the air conditioning (even though she disliked that as well) since she can adjust the temperature, but Alana couldn't seem to move her body without violently shaking.

And sure, she could have asked Michael to come along because he's a human heater, but increasing his temperature and staying like that for a long period of time can drain Michael to the point of passing out- and passing out in the cold is not a very good idea.

"Come on, Alana! It's not _that_ cold!" "Easy for you to say."

Alana rolled her eyes as Christine giggled, skipping ahead as she randomly kicked piles of fallen leaves. Alana had to admit, seeing Christine so happy made her smile, but right now she's silently suffering from the cold.

"If it's too cold, I can lend you my jacket-" "No!" Alana immediately interrupted, pausing Christine's action of taking off her bulky sweater. It was a bit too large on her, and could fit Alana, but that was basically the only thing keeping Christine warm from the autumn cold. Alana wondered how the hell can Christine not complain when all she wore was a dress, jeans underneath and boots. Alana was already wearing three layers of clothing, plus a scarf and a beanie.

Alana noticed Christine not moving even when she put back her sweater.

"Christine?"

"Do you never leave the house? Before you got contained?"

Alana bit her lip, thinking. Unlike Jared (and maybe Christine), Alana didn't really have a bad childhood, so she could remember the memories as clear as day without panicking over it (no offense to them). It wasn't a very sensitive subject, as long as she does not think _too_ hard on it.

"Of course I leave the house, mostly for school and in the summer. Most of the time I study in my room. And if not, I go to the nearest community centre and volunteer."

"That was what you exactly said two years ago."

Alana looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Christine nodded, stuffing her hands in her pocket. "You never told me about your family. Whenever I asked, you would either give a direct or vague answer. Don't you have any friends before then?"

"I..." A small pause. "I tutor some kids before, but I'm pretty sure you won't take that for an answer?"

"Stop joking to mask your sadness. That's Jared's job."

Alana managed to laugh at that, nodding. "I suppose you're right. No, I was too focused on making my family proud to worry about friendship."

"You're good in a lot of things already, aren't your parents already proud?"

Alana's parents have always been proud of her, but she didn't think it was enough. When she gets a B, her parents would congratulate her and take her out for dinner, but Alana didn't deserve that. Whenever Alana wins a competition, her parents would hug her tightly and whisper how proud they were to raise her, but even then it wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough to give back to her parents. They work day and night, making sure Alana is well-fed and gets good things.

She doesn't deserve it.

"Alana?"

"I'll tell you another time. Let's just go."

Christine took the hint that Alana doesn't want to continue the conversation and began walking again, now making sure she walks by her side. They were silent, besides the occassional hum from Christine and the sound of leaves crunching up beneath their feet. Besides the cold, it was a beautiful sight to walk through the woods. The regret of leaving the comfort of her small workplace diminished a bit as she focused on the sound nature brought today.

Eventually they reached to the point when two paths show before them. The left side will continue the walk through the forest. It also leads to their marked tree when they steer-off track to the left and walk straight. Alana noticed Christine eyeing the right side with interest.

"We never went to the right side before." Alana said. Christine smiled widely, and the two had a silent agreement before taking the right path.

It almost feels similar to the left path, yet different somehow. Maybe the trees seem taller or maybe it was darker, she wasn't sure, but she felt refreshed.

"Oh hey, look at this!" Christine walked over to one of the trees and pointed at a branch. Upon further inspection, Alana realized she was pointing at a red hankerchief tied around it.

“Christine-“

“I know what you’re gonna say-“

“You are NOT gonna follow a hankerchief-“

“But it’s adventurous!”

“It’s dangerous!”

“I thought I was the mom in the group!”

“You’re not acting like a mother to yourself.”

“Come ooooon! I’m doing this for youuu!”

Even if that fact was true, Alana was really worried about Christine. Everyone in the group knows she’ll go overboard for anyone.

“The handkerchief is really suspicious...”

“Who cares?”

“I do.”

“Just this once, okay? Just this once, thenwe don’t have to do this every again, deal?”

Alana glanced at the path beyond the trees. She noticed the slight dirt path covered by the leaves leading farther into the dark and dense trees. No doubt there would be trunks that they could accidentally trip on. It really looks dangerous, but Alana knew there aren’t any harmful creatures. Inhumans? Probably.

Alana suddenly thought of the transfer.

“Alana?”

“Let’s do it.” Alana smiled. She couldn’t help but giggle when Christine’s eyes sparkled.

They walked on the path, ducking at low-hanging branches and being careful not to trip on anything. Thankfully, Christine wasn’t being too energetic and was watching her step, making Alana ease her mind on her safety. Though even if Christine did fall, she was pretty sure Christine would laugh it off.

After about five minutes of walking, they finally reached a clearing. It wasn’t as big as their hangout, but it was still big enough to have a large lake with flat rocks decorating around it.

“Ooooh!”

“Christine, be careful!”

Alana called as Christine skipped towards one of the flat rocks. Alana ignored the cold biting her skin and ran after her.

“The water’s so pretty! Why haven’t I seen this before?” Christine was on the flat rock, leaning over the edge as her hand reached over to let the cold water lap against her skin. Alana stayed a good distance away.

“You might fall...” Alana warned, hugging herself again.

Christine laughed at that. “Don’t worry! I can swim!”

Alana heard rustling behind her, and immediately turned, her hands already up in a defensive stance. She dropped it when she found Jake staring at the two of them, wide-eyed. In fear.

“Get away from the lake, now!” Jake exclaimed, already running towards them.

Alana turned back to Christine, who stayed where she was as she stared at him in confusion. “What’s wro-?”

A blue like tentacle thing wrapped around her wrist that was near the water. Alana watched, frozen with fear as Christine struggled to pull away from the unknown force, before being dragged into the water.

Why wasn’t she moving?

Oh god, she needs to help Christine!

She ran close to the lake’s edge, but couldn’t seem to move any farther than that.

The lake suddenly looked so dark and deep.

“Stay here!” She heard him say as he jumped into the water, splashing the water everywhere but her.

The sound of water splashing violently filled her ears. Followed by a child’s scream.

Jake emerged from the water, sputtering out the water that somehow got into his mouth as Christine followed suit- except she was unconscious, her head hanging and seemingly not breathing.

Alana, as if she was reacting on fear, put both her hands in front of her and clenched them together. She could feel herself growing hotter and maybe weaker as Jake and Christine were being lifted off the water, and gently placed on the ground.

Alana fell on her knees, her eyes rolling back as darkness took over her vision.

* * *

 

Evan couldn’t help but wince when Heidi’s grip on his arm tightens. Despite being taller than his mother, he couldn’t seem to catch up with her fast strides as they ran through what seems like a hallway.

All the questions he has been asking himself over the years has somehow gotten their answers on a single day.

First of all, his mother was in fact keeping her job a secret from him for who knows how long.

Second, Jared has not been traveling around the world with his parents. And he has electricity powers. 

Third, his mom most likely knows what happened to Connor and Zoe. Well, that’s a bit of a stretch since he never talked to her about them, but still!

It can’t be a damn coincidence that he was suddenly targeted by some random stranger, his mother AND friend coming to his aid, and the fact the Murphy siblings were gone?

Yea, that probably doesn’t make sense but nothing makes sense anymore.

Evan wants to be angry. Evan wants to scream at them for keeping a secret from him for so long. Evan has the reasons to do just that.

But he didn’t.

Maybe it was because of Jared’s speech earlier that made him happy as hell. Jared was in fact an asshole during their childhood together. Jared hated every second they were together while Evan was trying to make the most of it. What more can he do in a forced friendship between family friends?

Of course Evan would be elated as fuck when he hear Jared say they’re friends. And seeing how he was acting all protective when the stranger came? He won’t be surprise if Jared denies doing any of that. Which gives Evan more the reason to thank and tease him about it.

Evan has many more reasons why he should be angry with his mom, but strangely enough, he wasn’t. Maybe later on, when everything has calmed down, he’ll be breaking tables, but not now. His mom came to him, talked to him in that kind and mother-like voice he missed so much during the years. 

They came for him.

Evan squeaked when he accidentally bumped into his mom’s back. He mumbled an apology, but it fell on deaf’s ear as his mom gently pushed him back. Confused and a bit fearful, Evan looked up and nearly screamed when he saw the same stranger again. 

“Your Inhuman sure is having one hell of a time pissing off Scarlett.” The stranger said, almost amused as he blocked the door.

Evan realized they have reached a room. It wasn’t as big as to where they were less than five minutes ago, but strangely big enough so there were multiple pews that were left alone to collect dust, a small stage and a large cross hanging from a ceiling. Mini church? He visited the community halls a few times before but he had never went to the back of it.

“You have no intention of hurting him.” His mom noted. Evan noticed her fingers resting against a gun on her thigh. “But you do want to scare him, show him who’s boss. Really clever and a stupid way of showing it, honestly.”

”At least I’m following protocals.” The stranger smirked, before pulling out his own gun. His mom followed suit just as fast.

”And apparently using ICERs is part of the protocal?”

”That’s what you call them.”

Evan and his mom jumped out of the way as the stranger pulled the trigger. The ringing sound filled up his ears as Evan hid behind a pew, desperately trying to keep quiet. What was his mother doing? Following Jared?

”I know the blueprints. You’re one is simply just a rip-off.”

”That’s not what the boss said.”

”Your boss is a lier, then.”

”So are you to your son.”

Evan, steadying his breathe, began to crawl. He went to the right side of the pew, and stopped when the pew ended. There’s a gap in between him and the next pew, the next line of safety. 

Oh god, this suddenly turned into an action movie.

His mom was still talking, with the occasional pulls of trigger of either one that made Evan tense. Thankfully, his mom doesn’t seem to have been shot yet, but he noticed the stranger was getting much more annoyed. 

Evan took a deep breathe, and rolled to the other side.

He nearly laughed in joy when he successfully got to the other side but remembered that he has to be hiding from a possible murderer. 

He crawled much more fasted, ignoring the slight pain from his palms as he reached the wall- and began crawling through the gap in between the wall and the pews.

Evan froze when he heard another shot, and held his breathe as silence hang in the air.

”For someone who’s supposed to be... kidnapping someone, you’re terrible at aiming.”

”Oh FUCK OFF!” 

Another shot.

Evan looked around, and saw a broken wooden plank. It was probably from the ceiling but it was thin enough that Evan was able to hold it like a weapon. It was quite heavy, though.

Evan crawled once more, a bit slower as he reached the end- as he saw the doorknob just inches away from him.

He ignored it and peeked around the pew. The stranger was a few metres away from him, his back facing as he looked around widely, possibly to look for the woman who ignored him. 

Evan saw his mother behind one of the pews from his line of vision. She saw him too.

”Was it really necessary for you to wait a week just to kidnap a human?” His mom questioned loudly.

The fact that the stanger can’t tell where the voice was coming from almost made Evan laugh, but his fear overtook it.

His mom continued to talk, intentionally making accusations and questions about the stranger. Evan slowly stood up and creeped quietly towards he stranger, gripping the plank tightly to the point he was sure he was gonna have splinters.

Evan forced himself to not think about anything and clenched his eyes shut before swinging widely.

It did connect with something, that’s for sure. But there wasn’t any sound.

Evan almost fell when his mother suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

”Evan, I’m so proud of you.” His mom said, repeatedly kissing his cheek. Evan couldn’t help but smile and maybe a bit proud of making his mom happy- even if it was to knock a person out with a plank.

”Come on, Jared will catch up with us soon enough. We have to get out of here.” 

Evan held onto her hand as Heidi lead him out the community hall. 

Only to be blocked by a purple barrier the second they took three steps out the door.

”Mom?” Evan questioned, resting his hand against the cold surface of it. Heidi was just as confused. It took them a moment to realize that the purple barrier was surrounding the entire building. They were trapped.

Evan looked up, and froze. He couldn’t seem to breathe as he forced himself to take a step back, his brain not believing what he was seeing. It wasn’t the same shock as to see Jared produce electricity in his hand, but rather shock that Evan didn’t think it was a possibility. 

“Zoe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to the end  
> so you guys notice how i wrote my notes during the past few chapters, right? wellll i realize that keeping up the ever other day schedule was exhausting and it makes me unhappy. so i decided to write and post the chapters in my own time as i see fit. im really sorry for those who wanted the schedule, i still hope you guys are enjoying the story!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be more interesting i swear  
> i wrote like half of this shit in my phone at 2 am-  
> so like, most of it probably doesnt make sense
> 
> also i just realize we are nearing 100k words and at 30 chapters and i am nowhere near done with the story i magically planned out in my head

“Zoe’s gone.”

”What?!”

”Exactly what I said, Bailey. I went to check on her this morning- and she is just the same as yesterday. All of a sudden I was being pulled out by a bunch of pricks. When I came back, she was gone.”

Bailey ran her hand through the mess of curls piled on her head as she listened to Carlo’s voice on the phone. She was surprised to hear him so calm, but she knew that he was just as freaked out as her inside. 

”No wonder when I came to check on Connor a couple of minutes ago, he was acting so hostile. Just like that, I lost my progress with him from yesterday.”

”And it will take you more than a day to restore it.” 

Bailey frowned as she sat down on the couch. The Breakroom was empty, fortunately. No one has to see her freaking out over the phone.

“How are we gonna get them out, now?” 

* * *

Jake stirred the hot chocolate in the three mugs- one for himself, the other two for Christine and Alana. He let the boiling hot drinks rest on his kitchen countertop as he turned to check on the girls. 

The two of them were resting on his bed. Christine's body was the coldest one so he wrapped her in a fluffy blanket. He covered Alana in a thin blanket he found because her body felt hot which might as well be similar to a fever- but it was her entire body, not just her forehead that was hot.

He took the time to clean up the small mess in his room, which was just games that were left on the floor the night before. 

Jake was about to rearrange his books for the eight hundredth times when he heard Alana stirring a bit, before letting out a small hum. 

Jake immediately went to her side as she looked around in the unfamiliar room, before settling to look at Jake.

”Jake?”

”Hey, Alana.” Jake smiled. “Don’t be freaked out. I would have gotten you guys in the infirmary but thought I would get my ass kicked by Michael and Jared.” He paused. “It was a good idea to ignore them at the time but now I think it could have been better,”

”This is preferable.” Alana groaned a bit as she sat up. “... I’m cold.” 

“Really? Can I touch your arm for a moment?” Reluctantly, Alana showed her bare arm to him. Jake gently rested his hand against her arm, humming a bit before pulling back. “It’s still hot, but not as hot as before. I made hot chocolate.” He stood up and walked over to the counter, taking hold of the three mugs without any difficulty. He placed the three mugs on his bedside table before grabbing the mug for Alana and passing it to her before his own.

”You didn’t have to do this.”

”I want to, and it’s kinda my fault.”

Alana took a sip of her hot chocolate. She was eyeing their articles of clothing that was drying on a rack near the front door. 

“You know there was a tentacle monster in the lake?”

”... correction, it was mostly my fault. He was an octopus, but for some reason, he also got our DNA in him. Blue was probably used as a test subject and thrown in the lake after awhile- I found him and basically raised him- he's really big, and actually a sweetheart. He gets really hostile towards strangers. And you two didn’t know, so yea.” Jake ended off awkwardly, not really sure where he wanted the conversation to go. 

“In some way, the lake’s yours?”

”I..uh... I guess? No one ever goes there, and it’s a great place for a merman shapeshifter.”

”Merman?”

”It sounds stupid, I know, but the lake is the only place where I can turn into a merman. I can also talk to aquatic animals, and that lake has a lot of fishes in it, so I wasn’t so lonely.”

Jake didn’t understand why Alana suddenly perked her head up.

”No one goes there, really?”

”Unless you count Rich. I wasn’t always in the facility so most of the time Rich always comes to the lake to find me- hence why there was a red handkerchief tied. It was for Rich.”

Alana had a questioning look on her face as she took another sip. Jake didn't really ask what was on her mind and instead began to drink his own hot chocolate, slightly wincing when he accidentally burnt his tongue.

"For someone like you, I thought you would be too busy hosting parties or hanging out with friends. Not... swimming around in a lake with no one to keep you company except for fishes and an alien octopus."

"Hosting parties, sure, but it's because that's what they expect of me. I never see my friends as _friends_ , and besides, they're assholes."

Alana chuckled before realization took over her expression. "Wait, did you say, expect?"

Confused, Jake nodded.

"You hang out with assholes and host parties because that's what they _expect_ of you?"

Jake's life has always been revolved around expectations, which then leads to being pressure of being the best. Well, most of it was because he wanted his parents to notice him, but he already established the fact that they don't care about him anymore. That thought alone makes him upset. He hid it.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Jake weakly asked, setting his mug down. It suddenly felt heavier in his hand.

Jake avoided eye-contact with the older girl, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He was tugging on the ends of his shirt, but it didn't ease the nervousness inside of him. Jake felt as if he was being forced into a corner- but it wasn't Alana's fault. That sentence alone made Jake reflect upon himself. What else was he supposed to do? If it weren't for the drive to make his parents notice him or the expectations he was suddenly put upon by his peers, would he still be as skillful as he was? Would he still be able to fake a smile without thinking too much of it? Would he then feel more comfortable with himself?

"Jake? Hey, come back to me." Jake let out a shaky breathe as Alana gently placed her hand on top of his. It was probably passing a bunch of boundaries, especially since the two of them aren't exactly supposed to be interacting due to the fact Jake is one of the 'popular' kids and Alana is part of the 'loser' club. But Jake needed this. Jake didn't want to focus at the tightness on his chest or the tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Instead, he focused on the other's fingers gently caressing on his backhand. It made him focus on Alana more as she continued her action.

"I... Sort of feel the same way." Alana mumbled, her fingers stopping for a moment before continuing.

"You do?"

"Yea. Everything I do was for my parents and they were proud of me. They were happy. But I didn't think it was enough. I always busy myself with studies and extracurricular, even went as far as volunteering for five different courses during the summer and still somehow have the time to babysit my neighbor's kids then. I didn't have time to make friends, and before I knew it, I find myself attending therapies against my will- but it was because my parents care about me." Alana paused, considering her next words. "Maybe it... Maybe it wasn't just _that_. Maybe I was scared of possibly disappointing my parents in any way."

"Or maybe you needed to do _something_."

It was a weird way of saying it, Jake had to admit, but Alana seems to understand what he was trying to say seeing as she nodded.

"... I couldn't seem to stop."

Alana turned so she could look at Christine's sleeping figure, who had snuggled closer to the fluffy blanket. She seemed to be sleeping in peace with no trauma of nearly drowning just minutes prior.

"I guess you can say I began to think differently because of some people."

Jake leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Must be nice to be confident enough to change."

"Hey."

Jake could feel her hand on his again. Jake took a steady breath before looking at her.

"It'll take a long time, but I'm willing to help if you let me."

Jake couldn't help but smile at that.

"That would be nice."

Jake and Alana perked their heads towards Christine when they heard her stirring in her sleep before she eventually wakes up.

"This blanket so fluffy...." They heard her murmur.

"So, which one of us will explain to her about Reese?" Alana asked, her eyes showing a hint of humor as she playfully grinned.

"... Will she scream?"

"Scream in excitement about an alien blue octopus? Yea."

"What I would expect from Christine."

* * *

"Okay so explain to me one more time what you just said? I heard you, but I just want to confirm what I'm hearing is actually true."

"Zoe Murphy is with them! I don't know why, but I recognize her anywhere!"

Jared lifted his head up just enough to identify the other person that joined Scarlett. He was battling Scarlett out by pissing her off when Heidi and Evan rank back, being followed by a young lady that looked as if she was their age. From what Evan has described her during their calls, Jared didn't exactly believe him that it was Zoe when he saw the dirty blonde matted hair and the similar white dress Scarlett wore. Jared ducked when he saw a small tornado bullet rushing towards him.

"I don't get the reason why they're not doing anything to us? I'm pretty sure kiddie here can knock us all out with a simple tornado move."

"They're keeping us here," Heidi observed, holding Evan closely to her in a protective way. "They're keeping us in one area. Possibly waiting for more men to come." She pulled out a flip-phone from her pocket and flipped it open, frowning at the sight. "I can't call for back-up, but Paul and Jason should have guessed something is happening right now and is calling in reinforcements. The only problem is, what was taking them so long?"

"A-Attention..."

Jared lifted his head towards Evan, surprised that he would suggest such a thing.

"That was what you guys were worried about, right? Getting attention? N-No one cares about an old run-down community hall unless there's suddenly armed people surrounding it... It's not a very good situation to be in."

Jared bit his lip. That actually sounds reasonable in Heidi's perspective. Political issues were a rare subject to be talked about in the facility, especially between the agents and the scientists working in the Basement, but Jared has to agree. It would cause unnecessary tension and fear between the normal civilians. It would also lead to Inhumans transferring to another area just to be safe.

He kind of finds it hilarious that the two sides silently agreed to not get the innocents involved in this.

"I- I still don't understand why Zoe is here. She didn’t recognize me at all..." Evan mumbled, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this..." Jared heard Heidi grumble. "The Murphy siblings were kidnapped about a week ago. They were suddenly taken from their own home while their parents were around. Who knows what _they_ did to them..."

" _They_?!" Jared shrieked. All of them lowered the heads when another bullet of tornado shot above them. Jared glared at the woman in front of him. "Are you saying _they_ were behind this?! I mean, fucking figured, but I can't believe it. _They_ are back?!"

"Who's the-"

"We weren't sure about _their_ whereabouts!" Heidi sighed, not pleased with how Jared was handling the information. Who would?! Especially when _they_ suddenly appear out of nowhere to kidnap your friend? " _Their_ location is still unknown, and we are still left in the dark by the director for goodness sake! I'm just a simple agent, Jared! I don't know everything!"

"A high-ranking agent, Heidi. And even if that's true, you know _enough_ that you know Evan was in grave danger, and I would be included in this. And you waited for who knows how long to finally do something about it!"

"Please stop arguing-"

Jared groaned when another tornado bullet flew above him, the sudden wind slapping his wavy bangs against his forehead repeatedly. "We get it, shortie, you're impatient as fuck!" He yelled, just as another tornado bullet was formed yet again.

"After everything is done, I want an explanation," Evan said.

"Noted, Hansen. Heidi, what's the plan?" Jared asked, his annoyance showing through.

Heidi bit her bottom lip in thought. "... I don't have one."

"What."

"Our one-way communication is dead, and if I dare peek out of this conveniently placed counter, my head will blow off."

Jared was about to argue, possibly say something stupid, but stopped himself. This was no time to complain, nonetheless blame it on Heidi. He can't change the past, nor can Heidi, and he has to think of something. Jared shut his eyes tight, trying to think of a solution- a way out of the situation they got themselves into. He tried to think of any possible scenarios where Heidi and Evan were not injured in any way. He also tried to think of a situation where none of the two Inhumans would get injured because one, Evan would not like him hurting Zoe and two, Jared does not want to be responsible for the death of two Inhumans.

...Wait.

"Can you tell me exactly what Zoe did?"

"Uh... She can make purple barriers which were what trapped us in." And Zoe is not an Inhuman.

Holy shit. What the fuck did _they_ do to her?

Not only Zoe but Scarlett too?

Oh god. The Pill. _They_ must have forced them to take the pill which must have gained their new abilities. It's basically the only explanation, right? Because Zoe and Scarlett were certainly not doing this in their own free will- they must have been brainwashed of some sort. And really, he could just blame it on experimentation- oh shit, maybe the experimentation was what lead to the pill? Are _they_ planning to have their own army of Inhumans? Except, they're not Inhumans?

Then why would the man show that he was interested in kidnapping Jared as well?

... Didn't the man say another?

"Evan, calculate the chances of us surviving out of here."

"17.9% and decreasing- wait, how do I know this?"

Jared turned to Heidi. "You knew."

"And we don't have time for this. Yell at me all you want later, but right now his safety is more important."

Yea, but it raises more questions than Jared wants to admit. They're not kidnapping Evan to join their little-brainwashed army- because Evan is not human, to begin with. Do they need more of their DNA? That seems like a reasonable answer, seeing as most Inhumans that were not contained are little kids and probably don't have enough Alien DNA in them. That just sounds stupid.

Okay, okay, theories later. He has to get the Hansens out of here.

Jared glanced to his side and saw the teleportation device where Heidi accidentally dropped it and it rolled away. It was a bit far but concealed behind a small concrete debris so the two.. brainwashed people don't see it. The device was ready for use, the coordinates already typed in, but if Jared leaves his small spot, then no doubt he'll get hit by the tornado bullet. He actually took one hit from his battle with Scarlett, and shit did that hurt. If Jared gets downed, chances of their survival will decrease rapidly, that's for sure.

"Heidi, what's Evan's power?"

"What does this have to do-"

"Just tell me!"

"... Invisibility."

Perfect.

"Invisibility?" Evan echoed, still in his fearful and confused stage as before.

"As if the gods have come to my aid." Jared sarcastically said. Even if Evan's power was perfect to get the device, it was clear that Evan had no idea that he has powers or even trained himself to control it. Jared won't be surprised if Evan could barely make a finger turn invisible, but it was a possibility.

A possibility that won't likely happen.

Jared needs another plan, and he needs it now.

He glanced down and widened his eyes.

The Rubix cube charm. The one that Michael had given him.

Jared tugged the charm off his belt loop, quickly finding the button.

"Jared?! What are you doing?!" Heidi questioned loudly just as another tornado bullet flew above their heads.

Jared didn't look at Heidi. "Reinforcements."

He pressed the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isnt that ironic


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some boyf riends  
> and some pinkberry  
> enjoy it while you can, fellas  
> heres episode 32 of being aware how ooc these characters are  
> also plot? what even is this chapter-
> 
> ALSO BE MORE CHILLIS IS GOING TO BWAY FELLAS

"I'm really sorry Jeremy-"

"Michael you have to stop apologizing, especially when you cried... a couple of minutes ago."

Michael frowned as Jeremy placed a slushie cup in front of him. He really, really wanted to talk to Jeremy about yesterday's events, but for some reason, he had to screw it up by saying something he did not rehearse in his mind. It wasn't entirely his fault, sort of, because Michael actually panicked the second he started talking and ended up changing up a few words. Words that trigger unwanted memories in Jeremy's brain. It leads to Michael overreacting which then lead him to cry and got straight to his point; he doesn't want Jeremy to leave him.

Now that he was given the moment to think, he realized Jeremy is kind of like Rich based on their friendship. Michael had somehow gotten quite close with them within a few hours after they got contained, they hang out a lot and they have a love for video games. He was heartbroken when Rich left them one day with no explanation. It probably took a year or more to finally get over Rich and move on. Michael doesn't want to go through the same thing when Jeremy leaves him just like Rich had.

But if Jeremy did leave, Michael will accept it.

"Michael?"

"I'm so- AH!" Michael jumped when his chair suddenly vibrates rapidly against the floor. It only lasted for a few seconds, thankfully. If it continued anymore Michael would surely fall on the cafeteria floor and embarrass himself in front of the other Inhumans. Which... there wasn't that many.

Michael glared at the other male, noticing a smile on Jeremy's face.

"W-What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much of a wonderful friend you are."

That made Michael's cheeks flush and his heartache.

"You, Jeremiah Heere, shall not flatter me with your words."

"But it's true! There are a lot of things you did for me that I never thanked you for. Well, sincerely thank you for."

Michael took a sip of his slushie, noting that Jeremy chose the cherry flavor. "I'm not so sure I did _a lot_ to help you-"

"Who was the first Inhuman I met when I woke up?" Jeremy cut him off.

Michael raised his eyebrow in question, not really knowing what he was trying to do.

"... Me?"

"Who was the one that stayed with me throughout the practical and DNA tests?"

"... Me."

"Who was the one that made me their favorite meal because it reminded them of home?"

"I.. I did."

"Who was the one that threw me off a balcony so we can have a picnic?"

"Heh... I did that."

"Who was the one that made me feel like I finally belong in this world?"

That threw Michael off. He didn't think Jeremy was gonna say that, and he struggled to speak as he registered what the slightly shorter male had said.

"You, Michael Mell. You made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere in this fucked up world." Jeremy continued, smiling widely. Michael could feel his eyes tearing up once more because no one had ever said that to him before and Jeremy looked so genuine and sincere, it was almost unreal. Not even his moms have made the same effect when they showed how much they love him. Maybe Sarah, but it was a long time ago.

"I- I don't actually-"

"Don't doubt yourself when I say you changed my life. I said it before, didn't I? That I wanted to be popular and thought this was my chance? Because of you, I managed to see a different side of the world besides popularity and living. I just wanted to live through long enough to have a life, but for some reason... after knowing you, I don't want to just live. I want to survive- no, I want to do more than just surviving. I'm not leaving you guys. I'm not leaving you, Michael. I basically signed up to be your player two a few weeks ago, right? I didn't do it just for the sake of it, Micah."

"An 'effed up world but a two player game..." Michael said, testing it out before giggling loudly. "I like the sound of it."

"Hell yea- Oh god, Michael! Don't cry, please-"

Michael didn't mean to, but the tears couldn't seem to stop pouring down his cheeks. He wasn't ashamed of it, though.

"These are tears of happiness, Miah. You can't stop them."

"To think I was the one crying like a baby during the past month."

Jeremy suddenly had a serious expression on his face. "Michael... I don't want you to think that I'm leaving you behind like what Rich did. We kinda went through a lot together, it would be a shitty and unrealistic move to just suddenly throw that all away. It goes the same for the others- Jared, Christine, and Alana. I don't care if I met you guys a month ago or whatever- you four are one of my best friends in the world and I'll be damned if I throw that away as well."

Best friends. Yea. As if Michael didn't stop himself from acting like a horndog.

Michael would rather call Jeremy his- he showed that numerous times before, right? From the picnic, in the infirmary, when Jeremy took a nap on his bed. Was Jeremy afraid he would break the bond and trust between the two of them?

Michael didn't realize it, but Jeremy has now stopped talking. He had a smile on his face as he sipped on his own slushie. That sight alone made Michael blushed as he remembered why he fell in love with Jeremy's eyes. It was so... blue. With a bit of green in the center but overall it was just blue. It reminded him of the sky and Michael couldn't help but get lost in those orbs again.

Michael was soon aware how fast he was going. They just met more than a month ago, and they still haven't known much about each other. Though they know enough that Jeremy calls him one of his best friends. It was still fast, and Michael felt guilty for being so selfish. Jeremy doesn't want to be in a relationship yet- he's not ready, and Michael didn't consider that when doing those.. stuff. That's just passing a lot of boundaries. It's a miracle Jeremy hasn't slapped him yet.

He'll back away from the idea, as much as it made the pyro's heartache.

Michael likes Jeremy. And a high possibility that Jeremy likes him back.

He'll wait. Michael can wait for a couple of months, maybe years because they'll still be by each other's sides- Jeremy said so himself, didn't he? That he won't leave him?

Yea, Michael is so fucking desperate.

"Also I never asked, is Jared okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Jared just didn't get enough sleep last night. Even though practical lessons are mandatory, Jared doesn't really give a shit about them. He's just getting a couple of more hours of sleep in his system."

"Wouldn't that make him not sleepy later on?"

"Jared has his ways."

That somehow made Jeremy chuckle and before Michael knew it, they were starting another conversation, as if earlier's events didn't happen at all. It was left in the air, and Michael knew Jeremy was also thinking about it. It was the similar feeling to last night's dinner, but Michael didn't mind. Jeremy just wants to hang out with Michael as friends. Build their bond some more.

Yea, Michael can wait.

* * *

"Chloe? You've been in the bathroom for a while now, you okay?" Brooke knocked on the bathroom door. They were in Chloe's room, hanging out as usual when Chloe decided to go to the bathroom. Brooke didn't really think of it too much as she was too busy reading old magazines before she realized thirty minutes had passed. Chloe had already put on her make-up, so there was no reason that Brooke could think of that would make Chloe stay in the bathroom for so long.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"W-What?"

The door opened right before Brooke could knock again. Her eyes widened, her jaw hangs as she took in the sight of Chloe in front of her.

Chloe wasn't wearing any make-up, showing her bare face with a bit of bump here and there. Her hair was let down and combed, straightening out the usual wavy beach hair Chloe always do before facing the day. She was wearing a simple maroon sweater and a pair of sweatpants. Brooke had never seen Chloe wearing such casual clothes before, and even if the outfit she was wearing now seems foreign, there is one thing the shorter female was sure about.

Chloe's beautiful.

"Do I look weird?"

Brooke couldn't help but let her smile twitch upwards as she took one more look at Chloe. "Amazing. I'm not used to it, but I suggest you do it more often."

A flustered Chloe is a good Chloe.

Brooke felt her heart flutter. It wasn't her- it was Chloe. Nervous, but happy about Brooke's reaction.

"What makes you change your outfit?" Brooke asked as she urged Chloe to sit with her on the bed, to be more comfortable. And an excuse to see Chloe much closer, not that Brooke will say that out loud.

"Lots of things," Chloe replied, a shy smile on her face, contrasting with the usual confident grin she showed whenever other people are around. "I... Jeremy and I talked last night."

"Jeremy?"

"Yea. You were busy so I went to the cafeteria alone. I needed the peace and quiet until Jeremy suddenly came. I... I don't know what came over me when he asked if he can sit down with me. I said yes, and he began talking, and I couldn't stop talking and-" Chloe suddenly paused, breathing heavily from speaking too fast. Brooke had to admit, she felt sort of guilty when Chloe mentioned about her being busy.

"... Jeremy and I talked, and we became friends."

Brooke widened her eyes. "Really? Do his friends know? I think Jared would be pissed all day if he finds out one of his closest friends is friends with a person he hates." Brooke froze, immediately covering her mouth. She feared she accidentally implied something Chloe hates, but it went away when Chloe began laughing- not even the girly laugh she learned to live with. It was full of snorts and it sounded as if she was out of breath. Chloe leaned back so far she was laying on the bed at that rate. "Pretty sure Jeremy hasn't said anything yet," Chloe said once her laughter has died down.

Brooke smiled. It occurred to Brooke that she had never seen Chloe so comfortable before. Sure, Brooke had seen Chloe without her make-up countless of times, but it was only for a couple of minutes. Brooke had the expression that Chloe wasn't gonna put on make-up anytime soon.

"Brooke?"

Chloe's nervous.

Brooke hummed, turning to look over her shoulder. Chloe was looking up at her from where she laid at the center of the bed. "I wanna stay in the room for the rest of the day, hanging out and stuff." Chloe stretched her arms above her, before pushing herself to sit up. 

Brooke raised her eyebrow, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear when it went to cover her right eye. She was happy to hang out with Chloe, but she noticed Chloe wasn't acting like her usual self. Not like the way she was acting now was bad or anything! It was just different. A good different. A different Brooke could get used to. A different Brooke would happily take without any question.

"I also want to use this time to apologize."

Brooke couldn't help but slip out a confused chuckle. She was really confused- what was Chloe even apologizing for?

"What are you talking-"

"When we first met? When you had no one, so you followed me around so much I got annoyed? Eventually, we started hanging out, but I was acting so manipulative and an asshole to you. You didn't say anything because you didn't know how."

Chloe's voice was firm, and she was staring at Brooke while she spoke, trying to find a reaction. Brooke couldn't seem to speak as the truth fell from the other's mouth.

"I bullied and insulted so many people- Jenna and Madeline included. You only watched from the sidelines, supporting me all the way despite knowing what I was doing was wrong."

Brooke finally mustered the courage to speak. "You started acting much nicer to me about two years after we met... After Rich left Michael and Jared. Why?"

Chloe sighed, averting her eyes away from Brooke and instead of looking at her reflection on her vanity. "... I saw how Michael and Jared were acting after Rich left them. It's not the same, but it made me think about how I've been treating you- and how I actually think of you as my best friend, not just someone who's just there for the sake of it. So I began to treat you much like a friend, and you began to show me the side I never thought I would see. But that was only one part. Jeremy made me realize I don't have to be like this all the time- well, he didn't say it, but I was having a feeling he wanted to say that."

Chloe finally turned back to Brooke, her eyes glazed.

"I want to show you how grateful I am that you're with me right now. I want to show you how much I trust you. And... It's a few years late that I should have said this- probably, but better late than never, right?"

Brooke didn't know how to reply. What she does know, is that she feels another urge coming.

Before Brooke could control herself, she had already jumped on Chloe, her arms around her neck as Brooke rested her chin against her shoulder. Chloe's arms immediately wrapped themselves around her waist, and Brooke could feel the front of her shirt growing wet.

She felt Chloe's emotions. She felt how happy she was to finally come to terms with Brooke, how angry she was at herself for keeping it for so long, and so much more that Brooke couldn't put in words. It wasn't so new, yet it felt so fresh and rare. Maybe it was the fact that Chloe was trying to change for the better- of which Brooke is so proud of. Nonetheless, Brooke was certain none of them would leave each others' sides for a rather long time.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Chloe suddenly asked, breaking their hug. Their hands were now holding onto each other, so Brooke could still feel her emotions much stronger. Brooke laughed at her question.

"No?"

"Cool. I have a book so I was wondering if you wanna learn it with me? It's gonna be hell but I wanna try something new."

Brooke grinned as she got off the bed, her hand still with Chloe's.

"You actually have a chess board?"

"It's a... gift."

"Noted. And yea, let's go rot our brains."

"Never thought you would be the one to say that."

"There are always firsts."

* * *

Jeremy and Michael were in Michael's room, casually playing some multiplayer video games. The tension was gone, finally, making Jeremy relax. He knew very well that they would really, really, have to talk about it with no other distractions or miscommunication. What happened today sort of saved him, but he knew he has to talk to him.

Because he already said it before, he likes Michael. And damn does he actually want to be with him.

But doubts, fears, and worries kept on building up in the back of his head, blocking out the one voice Jeremy tries to listen to; his own. Some of the thoughts don't even make sense or even have a pinch of reality, but it was still there. Michael shows obvious signs that he likes him, but he worries that once Michael finds out how much of a handful he was, he would then leave him.

Which... is really unrealistic considering the fact Jeremy literally declared that he won't leave Michael's side. And a silent agreement that Michael would do the same.

This is one of the reasons why Jeremy can't trust himself sometimes.

Jeremy jumped, his hands dropping the controller and reaching up to cover his ears as a loud ringing noise filled the sound-proof bedroom. Michael had also dropped his controller, just as shocked as Jeremy as he took a moment to collect himself. Jeremy watched, confused, as Michael reached down to unclip something from his belt-loop- a Pac-man keychain.

Yesterday's events resurfaced in Jeremy's mind, and he widened his eyes in sudden realization.

"Is that-?" Jeremy didn't have time to ask as Michael had immediately pressed the button on the small keychain, immediately forming a small hologram box of the area... somewhere on the floor. It was clearly shown that the hologram was from the keychain due to the blue light.

"Is that the SOS device you were making yesterday?"

"Yea... I was gonna pass it to you three during practical lesson but I got side-tracked."

Jeremy raised his eyebrow. "Who's the fourth?"

Michael's body froze as he inspected the hologram, then the coordinates (which was also formed on another small hologram screen above the hologram box, where the area is formed). His hands were shaking slightly, but Michael hid it. Jeremy saw it though but didn't point it out.

"Jared. I gave Jared him the night before because it was already finished. Oh god- what the fuck did he do?! He's all the way in Texas!" Michael paused. "He's in trouble."

Jeremy, yet again, did not have time to react as Michael was already rushing out of the door. Jeremy scrambled to his feet and followed him, before grabbing his arm to stop him. He was worried about Jared, that is true, and he has questions, even more, true, but he was worried and concerned about what Michael will do.

"Where are you going?!"

"Finding Mr. Reyes. _And_ to ask him for a favor." Michael turned fully so he faced Jeremy, not breaking Jeremy's hold on him. "I know you're worried and confused, but I am too. I don't want you to get hurt- and as your Guide, I ask that you leave this to me. I'll be back in an hour, tops." It did not stop the worries nor did his hold on Michael. Jeremy had to be forcefully pulled away.

"Jeremy, look at me." Jeremy didn't and kept his eyes somewhere on the floor.

Michael sighed. "I don't know what's happening either, and I'm scared. All I know is that Jared needs help for whatever reason he may have, and there's no way am I putting the three of you in any danger. I promise when I come back, I'll fill you in."

Jeremy gulped. This somehow felt like a goodbye. It's not, right?

"You'll come back?"

"Yea. I promise."

Michael grabbed Jeremy's pale hand with both of his tanned ones and squeezed it tightly. Jeremy finally looked up, and almost felt like crying when he saw the smile on Michael's face.

"Promise," Michael repeated.

Jeremy felt Michael's hand slip away from his. Before he knew it, Michael was running down the hallway, disappearing from sight immediately.

* * *

Jared could feel another migraine coming as he let out a loud groan, not even bothered when a tornado bullet flew above him. He really shouldn't show so much attitude, but at this rate, Heidi is seriously pissing him off.

"You lied to me by saying Michael knew where I was?!"

"It gave you a bit of reassuring, did it not?!"

"No, it actually didn't."

Jared unconsciously scratched the sleeve below his shoulder, wincing a bit as the time ticked by. Jared couldn't help but calculate the odds of getting out, which just increased his anxiety. It was still the same as Evan's calculations, but the small number was killing him.

What if he doesn't make it out alive? What if he doesn't see his friends ever again?

"... I'm sorry."

Jared looked up, surprised at Heidi's apology. From Evan's reaction, he was surprised as well.

"It's my fault. I should have done something sooner. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have brought you into this mess, Jared." Heidi looked up at the shorter boy with sadness. "Of course, being a high-ranking agent I still have my orders, but I should have fought against them. I should have protected Evan much better."

Jared frowned. This was not the time for apologies and the way she phrased it sound as if they were really gonna die in a stupid community hall. Even if their chances were low, it's still a chance nonetheless. It's better than having a zero.

"Don't you dare apologize," Jared said firmly. "Once we get out of this shitty ass situation, we are gonna talk, and Evan will finally know what's been happening. We just need to wait a bit more..."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

Jared jumped, unintentionally letting out a shriek as a bright blue light began to form in between their cover and the other two brainwashed ass-hats rapidly. The light was so unbelievably bright to the point Jared had to close his eyes, even though he wasn't even looking at it directly. The loud whirring sound didn't soften one bit, but the second it did, Jared heard a voice.

"Michael makes an entrance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like how im just throwing fluff in one pov while something serious is going on in the other.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i sure love writing angst for my girl jenna
> 
> also fuck i had no idea where i was going with this chapter

Jenna entered her room, sighing as she takes in the bare interior before closing the door behind her. Practical lesson ended about an hour ago (or maybe lesser, she didn't take note) and she has nothing to do now.

She was trying to find Christine and Alana but remembered that Christine wanted to cheer her up by going somewhere. She couldn't go to Michael and Jeremy because she knew the two need to talk things out (she hoped it went well, to some extent). She considered going to Brooke and Chloe but figured that the best option was to leave them be at the moment. Even Jared was nowhere to be found.

Jenna jumped when a ringtone blared. She pulled up her hologram from the silver bracelet on her left wrist and resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she saw the caller.

"Madeline..." Jenna grumbled. She sometimes wondered why she bothered sharing her tag with someone who doesn't even call, nonetheless message. The tag might as well be collecting virtual dust. Jenna really wanted to just cancel the call, but a voice in the back of her head somehow convinced her to do the opposite and without much time to think, Jenna accepted the call.

"Hey, Jemma!" Madeline and all of her glory appeared on the screen. Jenna noted the fake smile plastered on her lips and the unnecessary amount of make-up caking her face. Jenna could feel herself cringing at how over-enthusiastic and fake the seventeen years old made it be.

"It's Je-"

"Whatever. I was just wondering if you know what Jake has been up to these past few days." It was no surprise that Madeline wouldn't let Jenna speak and ask about one of the most popular guys in the facility. It wasn't much of a surprise either when she asked about Jake in particular- those two used to date two years ago, but due to the fact the two of them have nothing in common and Jake was actually really uncomfortable with her, they broke up. Madeline may have caused drama that lasted for two months straight. None of the agents did anything- figured it was just a normal thing between teenagers. Yea- so normal especially when the fake french bitch is apparently a siren but can't cast anyone under her spell and despite knowing this  _tries_ to make Jake fall in love with her with her power. 

"I don't know-"

"Stop lying. I know you have at least _something_."

She really did not know what Jake has been doing. Jenna was too busy helping Jared and Brooke with their investigations she didn't really have time to stalk someone- and that's only because both Chloe and Madeline asked her to. She also doesn't know what Rich has been up to except the two of them being... strangely close to one another. Though it was only because this morning she saw Rich literally clinging onto Jake by the arm during breakfast, leaning against the taller boy fast asleep. It didn't make sense for the two of them to suddenly get so close when during the past week or so the two of them have been quite distant. It wouldn't be a surprise if Rich had somehow confessed his undying love for Jake.

"I really don't, Madeline." Jenna sighed. There's no way she's gonna tell all that to Jake's ex.

Madeline suddenly frowned, dropping her cutesy and happy facade. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You always tell me the beans of what's happening- _especially_ when I ask."

That's because you pressured her to.

"Why are you acting so mean?"

...

Mean?

Jenna couldn't help the small question slip from her mouth. "W-What are you ta-"

"You've been acting so distant- avoiding your _friends_. That's not you."

"Are you saying that-"

"I'm saying that you acting all depressed and shit is so unlike you."

Jenna wanted to laugh. Depressed? She's not depressed. Depression isn't a subject that can be easily talked about. Nonetheless, joke about it. Or accuse someone with it.

"I'm not depressed."

"Uh-uh. As if I'm gonna believe that bullshit after you pulled that stunt on me."

Jenna was taken aback. Madeline was actually looking as if she was pissed off now- she's using her hologram screen on her desk because both of her arms were visible- crossed together.

"Don't act like you don't know. When I wanted to hang out with you, you said no and that you were _busy_. You can spare thirty minutes waiting for a bunch of _losers_ so you can only use your powers once to stop two idiots from falling into their death but can't spare fifteen minutes just to hang out with your _friend_? Who cares about them anyway?"

Don't listen to her. She didn't ask Jenna to hang out that day when her friends went to have a picnic for Jeremy. Madeline is bullshitting her- making her feel as if she was the one at fault when really Madeline is. She knew Madeline is manipulating her- well, so does Chloe to a certain extent- but for some reason, whenever she tries to speak up, her words didn't come out.

"See? You have nothing to say to defend yourself." Madeline mocked, a smirk on her face, knowing that she won.

Jenna glanced down and saw the cross necklace resting on her chest.

"... What does this have to do with depres-?"

"Please, use your mouth for something useful instead of spewing dirt. It's honestly so embarrassing to hear your stupid voice."

Jenna can end the call right now. She can ignore Madeline, and just go to her true friends.

"Luckily for you, I can tolerate it." There it was again. That stupid smile on her face. "Too bad no one can last long enough to be your friend. Thank goodness you have me, right?"

Before Jenna could reply, Madeline had given a little 'Toodles!' before ending the call. Jenna closed the hologram and sat down on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the floor.

Doubts were forming in her head after Madeline's call. Were they really her friends? Do they consider her their friends? Out of all of them, Jared is the only one who she considers the closest with, and even though they have begun talking much more with each other, Jenna feels as if it was forced. Maybe it was her, but she didn't bother stopping the doubt from forming. Michael's pretty cool, but she doesn't think the two of them can be... friends. They don't have the same interests, and Jenna is literally investigating a history no one knows behind Jared's best friend's back. Christine is nice, and Jenna feels comfortable talking to her, but she doesn't know if the two of them are friends or not. Alana is... they don't talk, and Jenna was a hundred percent sure they don't have any common traits. And Jeremy- there's nothing to say about him, really. Jeremy is approachable, sort of, but it looks as if they're relationship won't go any further than acquaintances.

Jenna unconsciously started to rub her bare arms together.

Chloe and Brooke only talk to her if they need to.

Madeline was just... there.

She comes in whenever she wants to and acts as if they have been best friends for years.

And she knew how much of a bitch Madeline can be.

Jenna furiously shook her head. "Stop thinking like this, Jenna. You're way over it." Her words didn't feel reassuring.

She needs a distraction. Something to forget what Madeline told her.

Jenna glanced over to her desk and saw a hardrive on top of it, as well as a sticky-note. She wasn't so surprised when she check the items to see that it was from Jared.

She pulled up her hologram, sat down on her chair, and plugged in the hardrive.

* * *

Michael, when he burst into Mr Reyes's office without permission, was surprised to find Mr. Reyes and Larry arguing. He was much more surprised to see Doctor Paul after months of seeing him in the Basement, trying to stop the two higher-ranks when he himself is much lower.

Michael had asked for a teleportation device, and without question, he was given one by a worried Mr. Reyes. Michael did not understand why the three of them were just standing around but his drive to help Jared overtook those worries and within minutes, had initiated the teleportation (another story for another time as to how he knows to initiate a teleportation).

"Michael makes an entrance!" Once Michael's sight was clear again, he somehow rolled to his side just in time as something fast flew past him. He didn't know what it was, but he was aware of how suddenly windy and cold the room had become. Michael glanced at the two attackers before he jumped over a counter, resting his back against it for cover.

"Michael!"

Michael turned his head and could feel his worries increase when he saw Jared, Agent Hansen, and an unfamiliar teenager looking at him behind another counter. Their counters were meters apart, and Michael doesn't want to risk getting hit by trying to get to the other side.

"Michael is your reinforcements?!" Agent Hansen asked.

"You have a better idea?! Your communication shit is dead!-"

"Mr. Reyes and Larry couldn't come," Michael quickly interjected, remembering the very rushed explanation from the two adults. "And for some reason, Doctor Paul was there."

"Doc. P? Haven't heard that name in at least a year."

Agent Hansen had a thoughtful look on her face before it changed to realization and she slapped her forehead.

"Fucking director..."

"What?!" Both Michael and Jared asked.

"We aren't getting back-up. We're on our own from here." Agent Hansen stated.

Michael stared dumbfounded. "... Are you fucking serious?"

"There's an explanation for it."

"Of course there is." Jared rolled his eyes.

Michael groaned loudly, a tornado bullet flying above them. He calculated the chances of survival- it was 79.7%, but it was slowly decreasing. Michael did an estimation of how much time they have left.

"We have roughly ten minutes." Michael said. "Give me all the details, now."

"The younger girl is called Scarlett- she has aerokinesis, and has definitely not older than ten. The other girl is Zoe- she can make forcefields and shit, and apparently, she made a forcefield around the building, so we can't escape unless it's through the teleportation- or if possible, if we knock her out. According to acorn here, Zoe is not an Inhuman. I could only guess that the two of them were used as guinea pigs and hence got powers like us."

Michael blinked at the nickname, before looking at the other stranger. "You're Evan? I'm Michael."

"Uh... Hi?"

"Anyway... Scarlett can hit like a mother fucker and can make tornado bullets. She could definitely make a tornado if she wanted to too. I'm not sure what else Zoe can do but we have to be careful."

Michael nodded, formulating a plan in his head. It wasn't the best plan, but still a plan nonetheless. Michael looked over beyond them and saw the small teleportation device. No doubt if either one of their attackers sees the device, they would do whatever it takes to make them not get it.

"Here's the plan- Jared and I will keep them busy, making sure they're attention is on us at all times so Agent Hansen and Evan can get the teleportation device."

"That's a stupid plan. I'm getting Scarlett."

"I'll take Zoe then."

Both Michael and Jared nodded. Before Agent Hansen or Evan could say anything, both of them have jumped out of their hiding spots. Michael nearly got hit by one of Scarlett's tornado bullet, but a quick yell from Jared and her attention was soon turned to him. Michael jumped to the side when a translucent purple disk passed by him, crashing into the wall. Michael turned his head to see Zoe, an unimpressed look on her face. There were electric circuits formed under her eyes, and Michael swore her hazel eyes have specks of cyan in it.

"Sorry I have to meet you this way." Michael genuinely said. Michael let out a grunt as he moved to the side, another one of her purple disks flying at him.

"Is the eyes thing a side effect or...? Whoa! Just asking you a question, lady!"

* * *

"Temporary scars that took the form of electric circuits are formed under the eyes. It is one of the effects that shows that the pill, or the SQUIP, is the one taking control of the host's body." Jenna mumbled out loud, reading through one of the files Jared had sent him. "Another effect is the cyan-like color in the eyes. Electric scars can also be formed on the wrists and on the lower back, which may or may not be permanent, depending on how severe it is."

* * *

Michael formed a fireball in his hand, striking it towards Zoe who easily dodged it by leaning to the side. Michael began running, dodging her attacks with not much ease but still nearing towards her. Before Michael could land a punch (what was he even thinking, landing a punch on her?), Zoe had moved to the side yet again. What Michael didn't expect was for her to grab onto his arm mid-punch, and swing him around like a rag-doll. Michael felt her let go and groaned loudly the second he hit the rough ground, his elbows scraping.

"Ah... Shit." Michael managed to say. He rolled to the side just as a Zoe struck a purple disk towards him.

* * *

"Effects of the pill include increased physical strength, agility, and their powers." Jenna skimmed through another document, her interest peaked. "The size of the host's body doesn't matter at all. The effects can be altered at will by the SQUIP."

* * *

Jared struck the ground with both of his fists, sending a wave of electricity on the ground around him in a large radius. He glanced up and glared when Scarlett float above the ground, no doubt using her air abilities to good use. From where he was, Jared could clearly see how blank and expressionless her eyes have become. It held no emotion, not even the slightest bit of anger or pain. Sure, she gets annoyed due to his taunts, but Jared realizes how _dead_ she looks.

Jared jumped back, a tornado bullet hitting the spot he was on seconds before.

* * *

Jenna was growing restless as she opened another file. Everything that they were researching on, every question they have on what it does, it was all here. And reading them all, Jenna couldn't help but feel herself getting light-headed just from thinking about it.

"The SQUIP has access to all of the host's nerves. It allows them to have full control of what the host can see and feel. One example is that the SQUIP can turn off the host's emotions, making them feel nothing at all times."

* * *

"You know, we don't have to do this." Jared began, trying to talk some sense to the young girl.

"Shut up."

Jared saw the shift of emotions in her face, as well as the slight change of her eye color to cyan before resuming its usual grey. Jared raised his eyebrows at that, but he didn't have time to think too much about it as Scarlett struck another tornado. And another. And another.

"Scarlett- were you even given the choice to fight?!" Jared was getting tired. His lungs burned, and he regrets not putting enough effort into his cardio exercise. He'll blame his past self for later, but right now, something is happening to Scarlett. Her attacks have gotten faster, and the girl is certainly much angrier. What a late reaction, Jared would have said if it weren't for the fact he's really starting to get worried for her.

"Shut up, shut up _shutupsh **utupshUTUPSHUTUP!**_ "

Jared cried, hitting his back against the wall from the sudden hit of one of her attacks. His breaths have gotten shakier, and he glanced down to see his shirt growing red at the stomach.

* * *

"Hosts may suffer from emotional outbursts and distress when the nerve blocking their emotions have turned on for a long period of time. It can lead to uncontrollable usage of their powers that may be fatal to people nearby."

* * *

 "Oh god..." Jared winced, using his button-up shirt to press onto his wound. He looked up, and couldn't help but be shocked to see Scarlett tugging onto her hair rather forcefully, shaking her head widely as she tries to clear her mind from... whatever that was happening. Her powers didn't stop either, and the wind in the community hall was getting faster and colder. Michael's battle with Zoe didn't seem to be fazed by the sudden change and he couldn't find Heidi and Evan. Fortunately, the spot where the teleportation device is was empty, which means the two have gotten it already.

Jared shakily stood up, using the wall as support. Scarlett was still screaming to herself.

They need to distract them for five seconds tops, enough for Heidi to initiate the teleportation. Either one of them could stop it.

Jared looked around, desperate to find something while Scarlett was still distracted, before landing his eyes on the old hanging lamps on the ceiling.

* * *

"Okay okay... So the pill, aka the SQUIP, was created by Stephen to make _him_ stronger but was unable to because of the accident that killed him. Then the research was continued by a group of people, possibly _them_ , which they call the SQUIP Project." Jenna mumbled, pacing around her room. "The purpose of the SQUIP Project is unknown... But the effects are powerful. No wonder the facility keeps this from us- but they're not the one doing it, so why keep the information when you can just erase them? Reasons for even taking the pill varies... and who knows if anyone here got their hands on that pill."

Jenna sat down on the edge of her bed, biting her bottom lip in thought. "Whatever the reason the host may have, they would have to do a certain task given by the SQUIP before their reasons can be fulfilled... or something like that. There's probably a better way to explain it." She paused. Her brain suddenly went back to the files she skimmed through, a certain paragraph she somehow remembered.

The host would have to change certain traits about themselves in order to effectively do their task. It can vary from their personality to how they do certain things, or even their clothes.

"Rich. Oh, oh my god, Rich has a SQUIP." Jenna quickly stood up from her bed. She pulled out a thumb drive from the inside of her bedside table, placing it on top of it. Jake's name was written on it. 'Just in case' she thought.

Rich has a SQUIP. It explains why he would suddenly change himself four years ago and would be willing to leave his friends behind. How he got the SQUIP would remain unknown, but right now she has to find Jeremy.

... Why does she have to find Jeremy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love leaving everything on a cliffhanger :DDDDD kill me :DDDDDDDDDD


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys will probably hate me because this chapter was so rushed HAHA i have no time
> 
> comments are appreciated. i just want to know how you guys are reacting-

Jeremy found himself in the usual hangout, where they had a picnic with him after he was discharged from the infirmary. The leaves were falling, showering the ground with the color of yellow, red and orange. Jeremy had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. He never had the time to go out and explore his town before he got contained. He really was never the outdoor person.

But taking the time to walk through the forest, trying to memorize the path to the old oak tree was the best thing he has ever done. Sure, his legs were kind of aching and he would have to go back to the path again but he didn't worry about that. Just a simple walk through the woods made him want to explore the world, visit other countries, learn more about them.

He remembers Michael telling him that Inhumans are allowed to go back home during the holidays. At first, it sounded like a dumb idea, but just the thought of not celebrating Hannukah with his dad made him feel hollow. He never realized that a man who never was around could make him miss the good old days even after he has friends and a place to call home. God, Jeremy really wants to see his dad again.

Jeremy traced the markings on the tree with his fingers. His tag, 'P2' was quite messy while Michael's 'P1' was in a perfect curve. Jeremy didn't really think too much about the details the last time he was here, but now he wonders how Michael was able to make a curve on a tree trunk with a survival knife.

A breeze washed over him, making him shiver. Jeremy began to button his cardigan halfway and decided to leave it there. He should ask Michael if he has an extra hoodie. 

Jeremy looked up at the clear blue sky.

Soon, there would be a blanket of snow covering the forest. He imagined what the old oak tree would look like covered in snow.

Jeremy suddenly felt a chill on his spine. It wasn't from the cold, Jeremy realized. Someone's here.

Jeremy immediately turned, both of his hands already outstretched in front of him in a defensive stance. He didn't put it down when he saw a short male on the bottom of the small hill. He wore a baggy black hoodie and jeans. Jeremy wouldn't have realized who he was if it weren't for his bleached blonde hair and red streak.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy said, his voice uncharacteristically strong. There was a bit of nervousness inside, but Jeremy saw Rich taking a step back, a look of fear washing over his face. The tall male suddenly felt much more confident.

"I need to talk to you." Rich's voice was clear and even. Unfortunately, his expression didn't change.

"... Need?"

"Yes. Remember what I told you about? The pill? The SQUIP Project?"

Memories of when they talked in the bathroom resurfaced. Rich's words used to sound so appealing before then, but now? It held nothing.

"I don't care about it anymore." Jeremy firmly said, his hands lowering. "I don't need a pill to find the answer to the questions I asked myself years before. I don't need myself to look for it either."

"Jer-"

"NO! If you're here to ask me to take the pill, I won't do it! I thought about it after you talked to me in the bathroom, and I now know I don't want it. Don't _need_ it. I have all the things I've never thought I needed till' now- _friends_ that support _me_. Not... Not popularity. Not the _need_ to feel as if I need to belong in a certain group just so I don't feel as if I was a loser. Because guess what, Rich? _My_ friends gave me a place in this world. And I'm a loser- you clearly show that."

Jeremy clenched his fists. He felt the ground rumble below him, and based on Rich's scared reaction, he did too.

"Go ahead and shove me aside and call me names. Go ahead and hurt me for all I care. But if you ever dare think you can hurt my friends _again_ , you won't see what's coming."

Jeremy unclenched his fists. The ground stopped moving.

"But I know you're a good person, Rich." Jeremy sighed, softening his voice. "I know that you have some rough memories with my friends- with Michael and Jared. I'm very much sure that you don't need a pill to find your answers- maybe you don't even have to?" Jeremy felt himself smile a bit. Rich may have acted like a fucking asshole to his friends years before, but Rich is still a good person. A good friend. Michael and Jared definitely felt betrayed by him- but maybe they will be willing to forgive him? They don't even have to be friends anymore- just... make a truce or something.

Jeremy doesn't know why he suddenly wants to help Rich but based on how Rich was acting and wearing, it looked as if he was suffering.

Rich has tears pricking the corner of his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face as if he was relieved.

"Jeremy..."

Rich screamed.

* * *

** WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING **

'What's happening?!' Rich thought, his screams making his ears ring. His head suddenly felt as if someone planted a bomb near it and it exploded- at least, that's what he imagined it. Whatever it compared to, Rich never felt this much pain before. It was unbearable.

_**Rich?! I- I don't know- all my systems are shutting down!** _

Rich continues to scream, tears falling down his face. **  
**

'It hurts- please, make it stop! Make it stop, PLEASE!'

Rich couldn't think anymore. All he wanted to do was to end it already- oh god, someone! Make **IT STOP**!

_**R-R11cH!? c aaaN Y00u he-heh- hear m333??** _

The SQUIP's voice was distorted. Rich could barely make out the words he was trying to say.

"Je- Jeremy..." As if one last attempt for help, Rich looked up. He could only see Jeremy's horrified expression as he stood there, motionless, unsure of what to do.

"H-Help."

**CALIBRATION IN PROGRESS**

**...**

**CALIBRATION COMPLETE**

**ACCESS PROCEDURE INITIATE**

**...**

**ACCESSING NEURAL MEMORY**

**ACCESSING MUSCLE MEMORY**

**ACCESS PROCEDURE: COMPLETE**

Another shock of pain, before Rich's vision, goes black.

**RICHARD GORANSKI... WELCOME TO THE NEW SUPER QUANTUM UNIT INTEL PROCESSER**

**YOUR SQUIP**

* * *

As if from a horror movie, Rich's body lifted from the ground, almost like he did not just scream bloody murder seconds ago.

Jeremy put his hands up in a defensive stance, remembering what Michael had taught him during private lessons. He stood his ground as Rich finally stood straight, his eyes closed and his arms on his side.

There were electric-circuit like shapes under his eyes.

**"Hello, Jeremy Heere."**

Jeremy could feel the air around him growing colder.

Rich's eyes slowly opened. They weren't the usual brown. They were like a cyan color.

A smirk formed on his lips.

**"We have so much to discuss."**

* * *

It was clear Michael couldn't beat Zoe. She was too fast and too strong- his attacks barely made any burns on her skin. He was growing tired, but Zoe looked as if she wasn't even fazed by it. He had heard Scarlett screaming and Jared grunting in pain, but he focused on Zoe. He doesn't know how long he can last.

Where the hell was Evan and Heidi? He at least hopes they are safe.

Michael looked at Zoe in the eye, forcing himself to stay calm.

If he can't beat her, the least he can do is give themselves more time.

"Zoe! I know that you don't want to do this!"

No reaction. He needs to come up with something. Fast.

Four minutes left.

Michael dodged a purple disc.

"Isn't there anyone you missed?! Evan?!"

A twitch. Michael widened his eyes. He's getting somewhere.

Four and a half minutes.

"How about your family? Siblings? Brother?"

Zoe was frozen now. There were still electric circuits under her eyes, but the eyes themselves were hazel. A look of horror washed over her face as if she just realized what she was trying to do.

"I- I don't know what your family is like, but I'm sure you want to return to them, right?"

Zoe let out a scream, arching her back and nearly dropping to the floor. Michael saw Jared in the corner of his eyes, frantically waving his arms around as if he was telling him to get out of the way.

Michael slowly backed up, clearly confused as to what just happened but all he knows is that the plan he came up on the spot seems to be working.

"We can help you!"

"Ssssto **OOP!** "

Michael jumped back, barely getting hit by the numerous amounts of hanging lights that fell from the ceiling. Zoe was under them- only her hand was peeking out. Michael hoped that she's physically okay.

He glanced up at the ceiling, where the lights were just seconds before.

"Mikey..."

"Oh god, Jared!" Michael had immediately gone over to his limping friend, who was already walking towards him. Jared fell on Michael's arms, breathing heavily, though a smile was still on his face.

"Eh... Heh... Didn't you realize this was technically our first fight?"

"Jared, stop talking. You are bleeding!" Michael let Jared sat down on one of the debris with a flat surface. His eyes looked upon Jared's silently asking for permission. Jared only let out a small nod before whimpering loudly as Michael slowly lifted up his shirt. Michael's eyes widened at the wound on his stomach. It was something like a bullet wound, obviously something that Michael did not expect. Maybe it was from Scarlett's bullets that managed to make him bleed? He wasn't sure, but he did remember Jared saying he got hit by her before he came and did not suffer any major injuries from it.

"Oh my god, Jared!"

Michael looked up to see Evan and Heidi running towards them. He didn't question where they came from but moved aside as Heidi took his place kneeling in front of him.

"Ah... shit... still bleeding."

"H-Here."

Michael saw Evan passing his hoodie to Heidi, who gratefully took it. Michael calculated the time they have left as Heidi tightened the jacket around Jared's wound- not really the best, but it's what they have now until they can find a first-aid kit.

"We have a minute and a half before they get here," Michael stated as Evan reluctantly helped Jared up, who's skin was turning paler by the second.

Heidi looked down at the teleportation device in her hand, and Michael wondered what she was thinking about. But time is running out, and one Inhuman is injured while the other is basically exhausted. Michael wasn't sure if he can protect the three of them against who knows how many enemies that will come.

"Heidi?" Michael called.

Heidi let out a sigh as she pocketed the device. "We're not going back."

"What?!" Michael gasped, not really believing her words for a moment. Heidi looked as if she didn't want to make that decision either, but knew she had to for reasons neither him nor Jared knows.

"I... I'll explain. First, we have to fix Jared up. Once done, I will explain _everything_." Heidi turned to look at Evan, almost with a sad look, before turning to Michael, who was busy fidgeting with the end of his hoodie strings. "We have to hurry, though."

* * *

Connor didn't move an inch when he heard the door opening. He knew it was Doctor Bailey from... yesterday? Two days ago? He wasn't quite sure of the timings that passed. The only thing he was sure of was that his sister was being used as a tool. And that makes him angry. But what was he gonna do? He's too weak to fight back, and he's basically useless.

"Connor, look at me." Sure enough, it was Doctor Bailey's voice. Her voice had a sense of urgency in it, but Connor didn't make the effort to lift his head up. It was probably because he didn't have the energy to do so but he really did not want to see her- especially when he yelled at her hours prior.

"I know everything is going to shit, but I really need you to listen to me."

Connor slowly looked up, now looking at Doctor Bailey in the eye with a piercing glare.

"I will get you out of here, even if it's the last thing I'll do. I will get both you and your sister out of here. For this, I need you to trust me. I can't get you out of here _now_ , and your sister is surrounded by security."

Connor wasn't sure what to think, but he didn't deny the slight ache in his heart. Doctor Bailey reminds him of his own mom despite the two of them not being similar. Maybe they gave off that 'Mom protection' feeling or whatever.

Even though the doctor in front of him was basically telling him that there's a chance of escape, he couldn't help but be doubtful of her. Especially ever since his sister was being used. And also because he literally just met her... only twice.

"How can I trust you?"

"Would you trust someone if they beat up their own security with their handbag?"

"Uh..."

"Please, just trust me."

She gave him a reassuring smile before immediately leaving the room, leaving the tall male to ponder why she was acting this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect me to not post for a... rather long time. maybe a few weeks? exams are coming up and im gonna die
> 
> hope you guys have a wonderful day ahead of you!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you believe me if i said 99% of the chapters were written on the spot?
> 
> short chapter to drag the current plot because why n OT
> 
> i only wrote and posted this to fix my urge of posting a chapter

"Okay, right here- careful, come on..." Heidi's voice ring in Jared's ear as he tries to resist the urge to scream and cry. Every movement he makes seems to just hurt him more. He wasn't quite sure where they were, but he felt the hard mattress of a sofa underneath him, and Jared relaxed a bit.

"J, you there? Can you hear me?" Jared hummed at Michael's voice. His vision was blurry, barely making out the shapes and colors through his own glasses.

"You have to stay awake for me. Heidi's getting the first aid kit."

Jared then hears more voices lapping over one another. He didn't listen to what they were saying, but he knew they belonged to Michael, Heidi, and Evan. Jared could barely tell how much time has passed but before he knew it his wound was being covered by a bandaged, and it stings. His movements still hurt a shit ton, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore.

Jared blinked a couple of times, his vision slowly turning clear. He noticed the floral couches and window curtains, of which he was sure the Hansens never owned one. He looked around some more and realized he was in an unfamiliar place. Certainly, they didn't go too far from the community hall, right? He didn't remember going into a car for transport- but then again, he never really remembered anything.

"Jared! Oh my god-" Jared jumped when he saw Evan in the doorway- which he would guess leads to the kitchen. Jared couldn't help but smile at his friend as the taller male brisked walked over to his side.

"Don't worry about me, I'm all-"

Evan hugging Jared made him stop talking. Jared realized that Evan was hugging him from the side, trying to avoid his stomach due to his wound. So it was kind uncomfortable. Jared realized this was the closest the two have been, not even when the two of them were kids.

"Ev... Are you mad?" Jared cautiously asked. Evan broke the hug but continued to sit by his side on the couch. He was looking away from him, avoiding eye-contact.

"I... I don't know." Evan admitted quietly. "I mean- I _should_ be angry and upset. I have every right to be but for s-some reason, I'm not. I'm just... lost. I still don't know what 'Inhumans' is and how it is related to me. I just want someone to explain to me what's been happening so I can understand." Evan looked towards the doorway. From where Jared sat, he could see Heidi and Michael's backs, doing something on the kitchen and quietly talking to themselves. "Maybe afterward, I can be angry."

Jared nodded, understanding. Or at least, tries to. Evan was never the type to get angry over anything- even when a waiter accidentally spills hot soup on his lap, he would be the first one to apologize. But keeping so many secrets from Evan for over four years should have made him angry- who wouldn't when your mother keeps her job away from you and your friend didn't even tell you that you're not human, to begin with? He was quite worried about him.

"I guess I could spare Heidi the trouble of telling you what Inhumans are." "Oh, you shouldn't-" Jared winced when he tried to adjust his seating. He put up an okay sign when Michael looked back with a worried expression. Evan had a thin line on his lips, his eyesight darting from one area to another. Jared wasn't quite sure if it was because Evan was anxious, but he was glad for the lack of eye-contact. Looking at him somehow makes him feel terrible.

"Inhumans are people who possess unnatural abilities and powers." Jared began, trying to keep it simple for Evan to understand. "It is due to our blood- there's 'Alien' DNA in it. What makes it weird is that it is not genetically passed down, so our parents and even our grandparents don't have it. Those who _do_ have powers... Between the ages of four to six, maybe, the Inhuman will somehow let out their powers. From blowing up radio speakers all of a sudden to accidentally causing an earthquake without realizing you did it. From there, we will be given a 'Watcher'. Watchers are those who watch over us in the shadows, making sure we don't accidentally kill somebody."

It was a joke, obviously, but Jared could see the fear washing over Evan's face.

"T-They just watch over us, that's all. Until we reach the age of ten to fourteen, that's when they contain us."

"Contain is... a very strong word."

"Yea. The way they contain us is very direct- but anyway... Inhumans are kept in containment facilities so we can learn to control our powers."

Evan glanced down at his palm. "... Mom said I have invisibility, right?"

"Yea. I don't know why you weren't contained."

Just as Jared said that Heidi and Michael had come back from the kitchen, each carrying a cup in their hand. Jared gratefully took the cup from Michael, wincing a bit.

They sat around in silence for a while, drinking. Michael was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Zoe."

Evan frowned, setting his cup down on the coffee table in front of him. "Was there even a chance?"

"No, not right now anyway. She was being controlled by _them_." Heidi said.

"... Who's _them_?"

Jared glanced at Heidi and Michael, the three of them sharing looks.

" _They_... are those who betrayed the director," Heidi explained. " _They_ didn't believe in us protecting the Inhumans from danger. _They_ used to work for us- agents, scientists. _They_ think that the director was hiding something from us... I'm starting to believe that too."

A questioning glance towards Michael, who doesn't seem to be fazed by her words.

"Heidi, what are you saying?" Jared asked.

Heidi set her cup down. He could see the frustration on her face as she breathes in and out, calming herself.

"The people who tried to take you, Evan? It's _them_. At first, none of us did anything to _them_ , thinking _they'll_ just get over it. But all of a sudden, they went crazy. Their motives were unclear, but they have been trying to destroy us for years. They went too far as to kidnapping children and those who have not been contained- yes, there are some who have not been contained even after the age limit. Now they are taking normal people as well- I don't even know why." Heidi paused, closing her eyes. "All of our actions- agents, scientists, everyone- are being controlled by the director, literally. They even choose if a certain Inhuman should be contained or wait some more."

Heidi directed her eyes to Evan. "I keep on requesting that you get contained, but they always deny me. Said I should wait some more- well looked how that turned out."

"Was the transfer their decision, too?"

Heidi's eyes widened at Jared's question. Evan was obviously clueless, as well as Michael, who was giving Heidi a confused glance. Jared tried to keep his emotions in check- stay calm, Jared. You don't wanna cause a ruckus.

"Yes... Every final decision will be made by the director. However, I was the one who decided to go after Evan. Jared coming was... not truly my intention, but I needed the help."

"I'm guessing the director didn't like that?"

"No, they didn't. I could probably guess that they cut off my one-way communication because I wanted to save my son." Heidi turned to Michael. "You joining wasn't part of the plan, and you might get in trouble for it, no matter how grateful I am that you saved us."

"When was I ever not in trouble?" Michael asked. He was trying to lighten the mood a bit by making it sound like a joke, but it just somehow makes the tension in the air grow.

Jared turned to look at Evan. He could tell that Evan was trying to listen, trying to understand, but obviously couldn't.

"Are you saying this... director wanted to let us all die on purpose?" Evan quietly asked, staring down at his lap.

Heidi didn't answer, but it basically confirmed his question anyway.

Jared didn't think there was a possibility that the director would be part of Evan's situation. Four years he has been contained, he sometimes forgets there was actually someone who controls everything. Why would he remember them, anyway? They never showed their faces and never spoke to anyone except for trusted people. The director wasn't so strict- if they were, Inhumans wouldn't be allowed to visit their families for the holidays- which he finds it weird now. He probably found it weird before- but it's very weird. So... off. Nothing really makes sense anymore but let's be honest- when does it ever?

He could basically imagine the thoughts swirling around their heads as silence took them again. Heidi sipped on her cup, Michael fidgets with his hoodie strings and Evan continues to stare down at his lap.

There are so many questions he wanted to ask Heidi, but he wasn't sure how much time they have left. He knew Evan would also like to have some of his questions answered. Ever since that fight with Scarlett, he couldn't seem to forget the situation he brought himself in the first place. He was just a kid wondering what the facility was doing behind their backs- now he knows more than he probably should have.

Michael and Evan looked lost as they take in the information. Jared understood them faster than the rest.

He internally facepalmed when he remembered he didn't check the intel from Brooke's hard drive. He hoped it wasn't taken in some way.

"Heidi... Do you know anything about a pill?"

Heidi dropped her cup.

* * *

Jenna was out of breathe by the time she stopped outside the cafeteria.

She was pleasantly surprised, though. She had run around the entire facility- from floor to floor looking for Jeremy, without stopping to take a break- which leads to her using the stairs. Maybe it was because she made herself feel lighter so gravity didn't have much effect on her. If it weren't for the fact that she uncovered something deadly and was looking for Jeremy, hoping he was safe, she would have felt proud of herself.

The only place she hasn't check was the cafeteria and the hangout place. She doesn't think that Jeremy would be at the latter, but if he isn't in the cafeteria, that's the only other place where he would be in.

Still breathing heavily, she pushed the door opened and nearly let out a surprised gasp.

Jenna was right- Jeremy was in the cafeteria. He was browsing through the drinks stall.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Jenna called, immediately running towards the skinny male.

Jeremy jumped and turned to look at Jenna, who stopped in front of him.

Jenna was happy to see that Jeremy was alright, that's true, but... For some reason, Jeremy looked as if he was terrified to see Jenna- like, she wasn't supposed to see him like this or something. Jenna wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but she knew that Jeremy seems to be acting a bit strange from when she saw him during practical lesson.

"You okay?" Jenna asked.

Jeremy quickly nodded, averting his eyesight away. "Yea- Yea! I'm fine- just... Uh... Had some bad memories come up. Figured I distract myself by choosing a drink which by the way is... taking a long time." She did not believe a single thing he said.

Jenna wanted to ask, like how she asked him if he liked Michael. However, something was holding her back. Her instincts screamed that she doesn't say anything- that she should not ask him about it. If she did ask, Jeremy would have a bad reaction. Jenna bit her bottom lip, troubled as her thoughts overtake her. Something is seriously wrong with Jeremy. She’s smart enough to guess why.

"Do you want me to suggest a drink?" Jenna asked, forcing a smile on her face.

"Well actually... I dunno, I'm craving some soda. Is there a mountain dew? I haven't had one in a long time."

"Oh, yea there is. It's in the other fridge." Jenna walked over to the fridge next to where Jeremy was currently looking at. It didn't take too long to find the drink Jeremy was looking for- it was all the way at the back. Jenna pushed the bottles to the side- clearing a path before reaching in to grab the green bottle.

"Got it." Jenna's fingers curled around the cold bottle before pulling it out. She closed the fridge and turned to Jeremy, passing the drink to him.

_"Here."_

_"Thank you so much, Jenna." Rich smiled as he gratefully took the bottle from her offered hand. Jenna couldn't help but wonder why Rich was looking so anxious, but she didn't ask. It's not really her place, anyway._

_Before she could turn away, Rich spoke._

_"Jenna, you're a good person, you know that?"_

Jenna's breathing hitched in her throat as she watched Jeremy inspect the mountain dew bottle in his hand. Oh no. The mountain dew activates the pill. She didn’t see it in the files, but the day Rich changed was the day she gave him mountain dew.

"Thank you, Jenna," Jeremy said, smiling at the girl in front of him. She couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

Jenna's mind was screaming at her to do something- anything- but then she remembered her place in the facility. She remembered what Madeline told her earlier. She remembered her parents. Jenna and Jeremy aren't friends- just acquaintances. She shouldn't even care about his wellbeing in the first place. But here she was, having just discovered the truth about the pill and Jeremy being the most possibly victim to it. There's no time to look for help- there's no one around to even help her. Jenna can't stand doing nothing anymore.

So mustering all her courage to keep her voice even to hide her fear, she spoke. "What are you gonna do with the mountain dew?"

Jeremy froze. "Uh... drink it?"

"I'm not dumb, Jeremy. I know what you're trying to do and I'm telling you, it's not worth it."

"I have no idea what you're ta- ngh!"

Jenna clenched her fist tightly, causing Jeremy to drop down on the floor with a loud thud. He tried to lift his head up to no avail. Jenna didn't want to do this, really she didn't, but she doesn't know what Jeremy could do. His abilities have been improving a lot and she didn't want to risk him attacking her in any way. Manipulating vibrations can sound weird but she did her research. There was no one who shared the same abilities as him. And based on her general knowledge on how vibrations work... It can be scary.

"W-What's ha-?"

"I changed your gravity, that's all." Jenna bitterly said. This wasn't the first time she changed anyone's gravity, but doing it just to hold someone down? It left a bitter feeling inside. She didn't deny that it somehow felt good to be the one in control- No, that's not her character. There's a reason she's doing it. She walked over to his body and kneeled down, grabbing the drink that was still held in his hand.

"Who told you about it?"

"W-"

"Rich told you, didn't he? Was he the one who also told you to take it?"

Her question was greeted with silence, confirming her suspicion. Jenna's grip on the bottle tightened, and she glared down at the green soda. "This fucking thing... Why do you wanna do it?"

"I-"

"Why do you want to take the SQUIP? Are your friends not good enough for you? Is Michael not good enough for you?" Jeremy's body stiffened at the mention of Michael's name.

"No! T-That's not-"

"Then what?!"

Jeremy's head had somehow managed to lift up, showing fear. "Jenna..."

Jenna couldn't help but step back. Jeremy looks so vulnerable and weak, like a child.

A vivid image of her father towering her filled her mind.

She was the one causing Jeremy to fear her. A wave of regret and guilt washed over her, but she can't go back now.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, but I can't lose you. None of us can." Jenna showed Jeremy the mountain dew. "I'm not letting you drink this, but I need to know why."

"I..."

"Please, Jeremy. Give me a reason to not hate you." Jenna was pleading now. She couldn't help but weaken her hold on Jeremy a bit, allowing him to lift his upper body from the floor but still enough to hold him down.

"It was Rich," Jeremy said. "But he wasn't being himself. Rich he... I can't let him hurt any of you."

Jenna raised her eyebrow in question. "What are you-?"

Jeremy paled. Jenna let out a cry as she felt a metal pole struck onto her side, causing her to fall over in pain. She didn't have time to react as the same pole somehow managed to wrap itself around her entire body, not allowing any movement at all.

**"I thought you would have protected yourself better, Jeremy."**

Jenna looked up and could feel the color of her already pale face draining. Rich, the short, muscular asshole who looked like he was suffering just hours ago, looked menacing and terrifying under his glare. Jenna widened her eyes when she saw what used to be brown eyes- now full of cyan, accompanied by electric circuits formed under it. This isn't Rich. The SQUIP has taken over his body.

"Don't hurt her!" Jeremy cried, quickly standing up. He made no move to use his ability, showing clear signs that Not-Rich really did threaten Jeremy half to death.

**"Do not worry, Jeremy. I was not planning on it, even if it would be beneficial."**

Not-Rich suddenly looked down at Jenna, locking their eye-contact. Jenna willed herself to stay calm but knew it won't last too long- she's never been held hostage, for goodness sake! Her father... maybe an exception- but this was different. Too different. Way too different.

**"I have come to notice that Jenna gained... quite a large... amount** **of knowledge. Leaving her here would not be advised. Simply putting her out of her pitiful life would not be ideal but..."**

A smirk formed on his face. Not the usual cocky smirk Jared had, or even the charming smirk both Rich and Jake have to woo the ladies. This one is more twisted, sick.

**"She can be very useful."**

Not-Rich passed Jeremy a pocket-sized ziplock bag. She could see a wintergreen tic- oh no.

Before Jenna could move her legs, Not-Rich had placed his hands on both of her shoulders, firmly holding her down. It might as well be equal to how strong Jeremy's gravity was about five minutes ago because Not-Rich is strong as hell. And yes, Rich himself is quite strong, proven by his muscles that he shows off every day, but Not-Rich is terrifyingly strong, he could practically tear down a building within minutes. Jenna had tried to squirm, but it was no use. Not-Rich makes sure she stays kneeling on the floor.

Jeremy was staring at the pill in his hand, very much guilty. Jenna paled at the sight. Jeremy looks so... he was almost at a loss. As if he had accepted what was happening.

"Don't worry, Jenna." Jeremy softly said, kneeling down in front of her. "I'll be joining you."

"Jeremy NO!-"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried making this chapter better really i tried but its not w oRKING


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was supposed to be a more detailed explanation but then i dragged the writing process for so long i forgot what it was  
> i didnt plan on committing to this story for so long okay-

It took at least an hour for Jared and Agent Hansen to share their information, and explain it one more time for both Michael and Evan. It almost seemed surreal for the former when he thought about it. Michael was literally just living his life as an Inhuman in a containment facility, unknown to the information that Jared obtained for about a year now. To be fair, Michael didn't exactly care about the mysteries or lack of information about the facility when he first got contained- he just accepted his fate.

But learning about the pill which is apparently called a squid? squib- SQUIP, yea, that. It was almost too much.

According to Agent Hansen, the SQUIP was designed to help Inhumans and/or humans to be a better person. It was supposed to be a secret project started by Dr. Stephen O'Neil which lasted for about a few years, probably, afterward, Stephen started going insane and apparently started researching the SQUIP to help _him_. An incident occurred in the lab, killing him and forcing the project to be discontinued. Then for some whatever fucked up reason, the project was continued by _them_ , calling it The SQUIP Project. What benefits for the project? He doesn't know. But from their battles with Zoe and Scarlett, it looked as if the two of them were being controlled via the SQUIP. Both Jared and Agent Hansen were unsure whether the SQUIP is just one computer by itself or all SQUIPs inside people's brains were being controlled by one person. By the looks of Zoe and Scarlett, it seems that they were being controlled by one person. Unless... they can be linked.

"... It's kinda like they're connected."

"What?"

Michael jumped a bit when he heard Evan. He noticed all three of them staring at him curiously. Michael nervously laughed. He didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Ya know... SQUIPs and all? If Zoe and Scarlett really did have a computer in their head- which is... basically what happened... they must have been connected with each other, right?"

"We kinda did establish the fact that someone can be controlling them." Agent Hansen said.

Michael quickly shook his head. He suddenly realized there was more to the SQUIPs than they know. It was almost similar to that Sci-Fi book Sarah loved to read back then. "That's not what I meant. I know we just got this information like, five minutes ago, but I have a theory. What if Jared was right, every person who got a SQUIP has their own computer inside their head, but they all have different functions? Like... Uh... Different goals? Different objectives, based on each person? Like what Stephen wanted- to help _him_?"

The other three were quiet. Evan looked lost, like usual, but he looked intrigued with what he was saying. Jared and Agent Hansen were thinking, he can see it on their faces.

"Okay, okay, I didn't really think this through, but I think Zoe and Scarlett's SQUIPs are connected. They have the same objective; getting Evan or getting me and Jared, either one, really. But before then they have their own objectives, probably to benefit their host- or in this case, Zoe and Scarlett individually. It can be from improving their abilities or... or uh...shit... Oh! Or allowing them to get their goals like, maybe trying to get a girlfriend? Okay, that's a stupid example, but what I'm saying is, the SQUIPs' job is to help their host complete their goals. And by connecting the SQUIPs together, like what I'm assuming Zoe and Scarlett did, their goals become linked with one another to make a bigger goal. So in a way, they are still helping."

"The SQUIP was meant for _him_..." Evan mumbled. "I still don't understand that."

"Me neither, Ev," Jared said sadly, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Agent Hansen looked down at her lap. "I know Stephen years before. He was... a good man. I didn't think his research would be used against us. He really must have wanted to help _him_... whoever he is." There was a tone in Agent Hansen's voice that Michael couldn't describe. It was as if she didn't actually mean it- that Stephen was a good man. Michael never knew much about Heidi, but he could infer that when Stephen was still alive, the two of them weren't very close. And Agent Hansen saying _him_ sounds as if like she had a rough idea who this person was. And she hates it.

Michael glanced out the window. It's probably five or six in the afternoon... His friends might be worried. Jeremy would be worried.

Oh god. He promised Jeremy he'll be back in an hour! Michael glanced down at his bracelet, and was surprised to see the usual small light on his bracelet was turned off. He tried to open his hologram screen but to no avail. Did the director somehow deactivate his bracelet as well? Michael looked over to Jared's bracelet- his light on the silverband was turned off as well.

"When can we go back? I have to see Jeremy, see if he's alright and all." Michael swore he saw Jared giving him a funny look, but he ignored it. He's just worried about Jeremy's well-being, that's all. Agent Hansen frowned, looking up at the clock hanging on the wall. "I suppose it's a good time to go now. Evan... I'm sorry, but-"

"I know, my life won't be normal ever again." Evan interrupted, a forced smile on his face. Michael frowned at him, feeling bad, but what can he do? It's not like Michael can ask Evan to take the DNA and practical test like what every Inhuman goes through- Evan was literally about to get kidnapped by _them_. The only other family Agent Hansen has is her son, maybe Jared as well. Michael couldn't help but sigh at that thought. He misses his family.

"I don't know what the director will do to us when we go back, but staying here won't be any good. _They_ could still be out there, looking for us, and it won't be long till' _they_ find us."

"Ev, we won't let them hurt you." Jared put a hand on Evan's shoulder, smiling reassuringly. Evan genuinely smiled back, and Michael could see him relax a bit, knowing that both of his family will be there to help him. The pyro realized Jared wasn't just talking about the people wanting to take Evan alive. He was also referring to the people in the facility.

Michael's gaze trailed down to the white cast on his left arm. There were only two names on it. Most of the space was covered up by 'CONNOR' in black sharpie. There was a small and neater handwriting written inside on the first 'O'. Zoe.

* * *

The cool October air tickled Evan's exposed forearms when he exited through the back door. He didn't bother rolling down the sleeves of his mom's flannel shirt, and his hoodie was still with Jared. He sat down on the wooden steps, making a creaking sound from his weight as he looked up at the sky. There were a few clouds barely covering the huge blue canvas up there. The sky suddenly looked somehow larger, he doesn't know why.

So... There's people going after him. He's not human. There's a computer pill that could control people. Zoe nearly killed him, and Connor was still nowhere to be found. Great. Wonderful. Just what he needed.

"Ev, you okay?"

Evan's shoulders tensed up when he heard a voice. He immediately calmed down when he saw Jared standing beside him. Evan realized he hasn't replied yet. What should he even reply with? Was he even okay? To be fair, he was never okay, to begin with but... That's not what Jared was referring to. There was also no point in lying, especially in a time like this. Evan didn't think he was a good lier, anyway. So in the end, he just shrugged.

Jared nodded, a thin line formed on his mouth. He tipped his head down as if he was asking if he could sit down next to him. Evan answered by shifting to the side.

His friend let out a groan as he gently set himself down. "Still hurts like a mother fucker..." He heard him mumble. Evan couldn't help but smile a bit. Back then, he would always threaten Jared into telling his parents that he was saying a swear word, of which Jared doesn't care. In the end, Evan ended up not telling his parents in fear that Jared would hate him. Guess it didn't matter now.

"I'm sorry."

Evan widened his eyes. Jared wasn't looking at him- he was staring at the fenced gate across the backyard. Evan was shocked. He just heard it, right? It was said too softly that it could be mistaken as his own thoughts.

"Why are you sorry? You already said sorry to me during the call."

"That's a different sorry. This sorry is for keeping a secret from you for so long."

Evan frowned at that. Jared looked so guilty it was unbelievable he was the same person who constantly makes fun of him of liking trees years before. But it was, and it's happening.

"It's understandable, though," Evan said, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt the other's shoulders tense at his touch. "If I were to be an Inhuman... of which, I am, but if I were to be in your shoes, I would also have kept this secret from my closest friends. It would definitely cause a lot of trouble and they could be harmed. That's what you were doing to me, right? You and my mom?"

Another wave of guilt flashed through Jared's face. He reached up for his glasses, wiping the lenses using his shirt.

"... At first, I thought it was a nuisance." Jared mumbled. Evan's jaw dropped slightly, his hand slipping off his shoulder. "I never really cared if you knew or not. However, your mom cares a lot about you so much. She kept this secret from you because she loves you. Me? Ask me that question four years ago and I would just laugh." A forced laugh manages to leave Jared's lips. It sounded fake. Almost similar to the other times he laughed during their calls. Evan looked away from him. He understands a bit now.

"It was only recently that I realize how much I actually do care for you. And like I said before, I regret being such an asshole. You deserve so much more than this. You deserve to have a good life."

Evan laughed. Jared looked at him, confused.

"Me? I don't think so."

"... I don't understand."

Evan held Jared's hand. He saw the other's cheeks flush from the contact. It kinda looks cute, seeing Jared so flustered.

"I have my mom and best friend with me right now. It's late, but it doesn't matter, because you guys still came back and that's all that I didn't think I wanted- okay, that's confusing, but you get the point. And yea, my other two closest friends are in captivity, but we'll save them. I know we will... Right?"

Jared smiled, squeezing Evan's hand. "Right."

"Alright love birds, you done talking?"

Evan pulled his hand away, surprised to see Michael standing behind them with an amused look on his face. "Agent Hansen's ready. If you guys are done talking, then we can head back to the facility." Jared nodded, standing up. He let out another groan, holding onto his stomach. "Yep, I'm ready. Ev?"

Evan stood up as well. "Yea."

* * *

"Are you guys gonna plan on doing something or what? I have better things to do, you know." Connor said. He was in the same room as he was before when there was one man staring at him through a glass window. Now, there were a few more doctors that he did not recognize. Well, except for the one who looks like a Filipino. He keeps seeing him a lot lately.

"Like what?" One of the doctors said, curiosity ringing in his tone. One of his colleagues jabbed him on the side with their elbow, clearly showing that they weren't supposed to talk with their captive.

"Man, I dunno, staring into the wall while depression and suicide thoughts rang through my head? Honestly, that sounds much better than being in this shit hole."

They all glared at him. Connor continued to have a poker face, but inside, he couldn't help but be proud of himself.

"Come on, guys! Enlighten me! It's not like I'm gonna survive out of here, anyway."

"Why don't you stop talking?" The Filipino man spat. "I don't get why the boss wants to keep you alive. You're useless."

"Calm down, Carlo! The tests are just... very slow."

Connor leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as he watches the people on the other side of the screen bicker within themselves. Honestly, he's just too tired to care why they even injected him, anyway. It's clear none of the tests they did on him worked.

But one did work on Zoe...

If Connor finds that they have been torturing Zoe to near-death, then dear god someone hopes he doesn't find an emergency axe. Murdering someone wasn't exactly on his mind before he got kidnapped, but now? It sounds kind of good at the moment. It's not like he's gonna survive so the police can cuff him and send him in jail, right?

Connor knew there was a lot of shit happening outside of his containment, the only problem is, he doesn't know what, and he's getting restless. His sister is obviously involved with the shit and Evan? Who knows what happened to his friend. If they hurt him, that just gives him another reason to kill somebody.

...

Does Connor even have the guts?

"They're on their way." He heard one of them mumble to the other.

"Really? Holy shit... It actually worked?"

"Of course it did, you dumb shit. It worked on Scarlett."

Connor raised his eyebrow in question as they began murmuring to one another. What are they talking about?

Who's they?

* * *

There are many things Michael was expecting when they came back to the facility. One, a bunch of agents pointing guns at them. Two, they get ICED on the spot. Three... Uh... Okay, maybe only two things Michael was expecting.

What he did not expect was for Christine to suddenly hug him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist the moment the bright light vanished away. It took a minute for Michael to realize they have teleported to the courtyard. The large statue at the center over-looked all of them.

"Where the hell were you?!" Christine cried, suddenly pushing Michael away with tears streaming down her face. Michael was at a loss for words, not knowing what was happening at the moment. He looked up and noticed Alana, Larry, Mr. Reyes, even Jake and Dr. Paul standing around almost awkwardly. It was a strange sight to see the people he did not expect to see in an unlikely place in an unlikely time at the same moment.

"I... Wait, where's Jeremy?"

Christine wiped her eyes angrily, before glaring up at the tall male. Michael couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy from the transfer of his powers to Christine.

"Jeremy's gone. So is Rich and Jenna, and you weren't here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff train doesnt seem like it would come back any time soon


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to find an ending for this but i c a n t  
> also it just dawned on me i havent written much more connor lately  
> haha fuck
> 
> also hi uhm i havent updated in so long  
> really sorry for that
> 
> Edit: FOR FUCKS SAKE I CONFUSED PAUL WITH JASON A G A I N IT WAS A TERRIBLE DECISION TO CHOOSE THE ACTOR'S NAME FOR THIS

When Christine woke up, she finds herself in an unfamiliar yet comfortable looking room. She sat up, dazed and confused, before memories of the lake resurfaced in her mind. Immediately, she began to shake.

"Christine!"

Christine's shaking didn't stop as the feeling of being under the water continues to overtake her. She knew the events were already over yet Christine feels as if she's experiencing the whole thing all over again. Her lungs began to burn even though there's more than enough oxygen around her, and her vision begans to blur.

"Christine! It's me, Alana!"

Both hands landed on her shoulders and began to shake her widely. Christine blinked, clearing her head before realizing that it was indeed Alana in front of her, her hands still on her shoulders.

"...Hi?"

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Alana wrapped her arms around Christine, hugging her. Christine was still kinda of dizzy moments before, so she didn't return the hug right away. After a moment of registering the position she was in, she felt her arms move by themselves, hugging Alana's waist in a loose hold compared to Alana's tight ones. They sat on the bed, hugging each other in silence before they broke the hug.

Christine rubbed her forehead, groaning a bit. "What happened...?"

"You tell me," Alana frowned. "You were sleeping quite peacefully until you woke up awhile ago. You looked like you were struggling against something. Did you remember what happened at the lake?" 

Christine slowly nodded. She turned her gaze away from Alana, and jumped a bit when she saw Jake sitting down on a chair beside the bed.

"Jake! I- I didn't know you were here- wait, why are you here?"

Jake awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "To make it short... You fell in the lake and I went to save you, then Alana saved both of us but the two of you passed out. So I brought you guys to my room. Here." Christine glanced down at the mug being offered to her by the tall male. She reluctantly took the mug from his hands, feeling the warm surface. She must have been sleeping for awhile. "If you want, I can heat it up for you-"

"No! No, it's okay." Christine quickly said when Jake began to stand up. He stared for a while, probably surprised before sitting down again, mumbling an 'Okay.'

"So, uh, what happened at the lake? I just remember getting pulled in..."

"A blue alien octopus named Reese pulled you in because he thinks you're a danger to his home."

A blue tentacle wrapping around her wrist got into her mind.

"... I'm sorry, did you say... Alien octopus?"

"Uh-"

"HOLY HELL THERE'S ACTUALLY ALIEN ANIMALS?! Where did the octopus come from!? I have so many questions TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS ALIEN OCTOPUS!"

Jake glanced over at Alana, looking a bit worried. "Yea, you were right about her getting excited." He turned back to her. "Before that... Are you feeling okay? You don't have any major injuries, but the water kind of -literally- knocked the air out of you. And it was freezing, as well. So..."

Christine waved it off. "Nah, I'm feeling better! Maybe a bit cold, but that's alright!"

She could feel a sweat dropping from nervousness when Jake continued to show a worried expression while Alana simply raised her eyebrow in question. Christine nervously tugged on a fluffy blanket that was wrapped loosely around her waist (where did it come from-), trying to keep a calm expression on her face but knew it won't last that long.

It wasn't that she's lying, though! She really feels alright. No migraines or sore spots, just a bit cold.

"Really, I'm a-okay! If I have problems, I wouldn't keep it from you, right?" It was more directed at Alana, but she left the question open for Jake to consider as well. Alana narrowed her eyes almost suspiciously, before sighing. "Yea, you're right." Alana nodded, a small smile on her face.

A ringtone rang throughout the room, making both Christine and Alana jump in surprise. Jake slightly struggled to open his hologram, trying to find a specific button that Christine does not know of. Jake eventually found it, because a hologram screen formed above the end of the bed. Christine can find out why and how it was installed, because she realized the caller was Brooke.

"Hey, Chlo! I found Alana and Christine!" Brooke called over, looking at the side, probably at Chloe. Christine heard a reply from the other girl but it was too faint to make it out. Christine could feel Alana tensing up from where she sat. It was probably due to the fact Brooke and Alana never really interacted unless it was during practical lesson, but that was rarely. Christine took her hand in her own, squeezing it softly as if to say, 'It's okay, Alana. Brooke isn't that bad' despite the fact Christine and Brooke never iinteracted much as well.

"Brooke, you alright?" Jake asked.

"No, uh, actually." Brooke replied, twirling a blonde strand of hair around her fingers before continuing. "I... Jenna is gone."

"Jenna is GONE?!" Christine repeated.

Brooke nodded. "We couldn't find her in her room, and she wasn't anwering her calls. But we found... This." Brooke was picking something up from her table, bringing it up to the camera's view. Christine audibly gasped when she recognized the silver cross necklace Jenna always wore around her neck.

"That's- That's Jenna's!"

Brooke nodded once more, a thin line formed on her lips. "I... I'm asking if you can help us find her."

Before Christine could reply, Alana already beat her to it. "You said that you found Christine and I. What does that mean?"

The color of Brooke's cheeks seemed to pale at Alana's observation. Christine immediately caught it, and grabbed Alana's shoulder with her hand, forcing the older girl to look at her. "We can talk aboout that later. Right now, Brooke needs our help to find Jenna. She's our friend, Alana. She could be in trouble."

Alana bit her bottom lip, looking away before slowly nodding her head. Christine looked over at the screen and saw the relief expression all over Brooke's face. The blonde girl moouthed a 'Thank you', of which Christine replied by nodding with a toothy grin.

"Which places have you checked already?" Jake asked.

"The dorm floors, cafeteria and the main training room."

"Cool. We'll split up and try to cover as much ground. When we find something, we'll call each other, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Add us in a group. We can have a group call."

Brooke nodded for the last time before ending the call, the hologram screen disappearing into thin air.

As the three of them exited the room, Christine couldn't help but feel... She can't describe it in words. It's almost like there's something _very_ wrong that Christine doesn't know and that she should be worried about it but she just doesn't know what it was and it's most likely so important but _shit why is she feeling this way_?

Her mind was occupied by her worried thoughts she barely hear Alana talking until she heard her name being mentioned.

"Christine, you check the Basement and the Garage-"

"There's a Garage?"

"I mean... It's not even used that often except to store unused planes and vehicles, and I doubt Jenna would be there, but just making sure."

"I can che-"

"No no! It's alright, I'll go check it."

The three separated. Alana and Christine went to the same direction, towards the elevators, but she was soon gone once she reached her floor, where she would be searching the library and the engineering rooms.

Christine bit her lip, tapping her foot anxiously on the floor as she watched the numbers decrease slowly. Screw the damn architecture of the building.

Jeremy often complained about having too many floors whenever they take the same elevator together to go down to the cafeteria.

"Wait, Jeremy!" Christine shouted, her voice bouncing off the walls of the elevator. No one heard her, that was for sure, but the realization of the lack of appearance from the lanky male filled up her mind. Was Jeremy in trouble, too? Brooke only mentioned Jenna but... Alana pointed out that Brooke said she found them to Chloe. Is she implying something about the others? Now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen Michael, Jared and Jeremy before she went to the forest with Alana. Surely, Brooke had also asked them for help?

Jared would disagree, but Michael is a kind-hearted person. Even though Brooke is best friends with the hottest girl in their age group who also happens to make fun of The Loser Club™ on a daily basis. Not as much as Rich, but still enough that Jared despises her a lot. Michael would reluctantly agree to help.

But... Jared and Jenna are friends, right? She noticed the two of them hanging out more often compared to months before, so that must be it, right? Besides, Jared is the only person she sees talking to Jenna. So if Brooke had asked for help, Jared must have agreed because he cares about her, right?

Christine frowned. She still hasn't even reached the twentieth floor.

She tried telling herself that it was alright even though she knew it wasn't. Michael and Jared aren't helping with the search, despite what she thinks and hoped for.

Christine's not dumb. She's not naive.

Michael, Jared and Jeremy are gone.

Brooke was trying to find the members of The Loser Club™ beccause they are the only people she could think of who are Jenna's friends. She couldn't reach Michael, Jared and Jeremy for whatever reason, and that set off some red alarms. Especially if she was so relieved to see Christine and Alana in Jake's room.

Did something happen to them? What is even happening?

The elevator let out a loud ding sound, napping Christine out of her thoughts. She stepped out, and froze.

There was one scientist who she did not recognize sitting down on one of the swivel chairs, his back hunched over and his head in his hands, almost in despair. He wasn't alone, as she recognized Mr. Reyes and Larry standing near him, looking just as troubled as the man in the chair. Besides the three of them, there was no one else in the room, leaving the tables and desks empty and bare.

Mr. Reyes was the first one to realize Christine's presence.

"Christine! What are you doing here?" Mr. Reyes asked, his voice wavering. It was different than the usual booming and care-free voice Christine always hear years before. Mr. Reyes was a drama teacher, so exaggeration was his forte. But now there was no acting, no exaggeration in everything he says. There was only worry, confusion, and fear.

"I'm looking for my friend... Mr. Reyes, where is everybody? Why is it so empty all of a sudden?"

"Don't worry about it now, Canigula." Larry spoke first, not allowing Mr. Reyes to reply. "It's best if you stay in your dorm room."

"But sir... My friend is in trouble, and she needs my help. She suddenly disappeared."

"Just like everybody else here-"

"Can't you just shut your mouth for once, Murphy?" Christine jumped at the voice of the man sitting on the chair. His head was still in his hands, but he was talking now. "You're not helping her."

"Why should I? She's a teenager, she needs to help herself."

"May I remind you that almost every Inhuman we contained were almost as young as ten and old as fourteen of which we forcibly took them away from their parents, the ones who were suppose to help them grow to be a better person?"

"No wonder why your wife hates you."

Christine just stood there, watching the two men glaring at each other. She hasn't seem either one of them in so long, so their change of behaviour should have been acceptable, yet their interaction seems so foreign, unlike the other times she has seen them together. They were professional, obviously, and maybe a few jokes from Mr. Reyes of which Larry will dismiss with a scowl. But this? Definitely not what she's been expecting.

... Honestly speaking, what the hell is she even expecting? She hasn’t seen half of the usual Inhumans she would normally see in the hallways during the past week. That should have set off some red alarms, right? Heck, Rich looks like he’s going through a rough time with how he dresses and acts, not like she can do anything about it, anyway. 

She’s an Inhuman living in a containment facility that might as well be falling apart. Is she still expecting anything normal out of it?

“Mr. Reyes, I have to ask, has anyone been checking on the security cameras recently?” Christine asked. She wasn’t sure why she was asking that, but she couldn’t help but let her curiosity slip. Hold on... Wouldn’t the security know about Jenna’s situation? They would have known, right?

”Actually, no. The security cameras have been dysfunctional for the past week or so.” Mr. Reyes said. “But even so, none of the agents assigned to check on the cameras would actually check on the cameras. Call it laziness but... nothing interesting exactly happened during the past couple of years.”

”Until now.”

Christine saw Mr. Reyes shooting Larry a warning look. She couldn’t understand the sudden hostile behaviour coming from Larry. In fact, he seemed much more annoyed.

Christine noticed the time on the digital clock. Ten minutes has passed. Her fingers twitched and she turned around. “I’m sorry, I- I have to go look for my friend.”

”Christine.” 

Christine looked back, stopping and almost freezing from shock when she saw the man sitting on the chair finally looking up.

Now that she got a clear look of him, she realized that she had seen this man working in the Basement before. Heck, she even had a few conversations with him, but why can’t she recall his name? Not that she would remember any of the scientists’, but the man was different compared to the scientists. He was more friendly, like a dad who’s trying his best.

“I’m sor... Take care, okay?” 

Then it dawned on her. 

It was Doctor Paul Heere.

* * *

“HOLD UP A FUCKING MINUTE!- Dr. Paul is Jeremy’s DAD?!” Jared yelled, immediately wincing afterwards. Evan rushed to help him set back down on the swivel chair he sat on. 

”I’m surprised none of you except for Christine knows?” Paul said, genuinely confused as he glanced at the shocked faces of the Inhumans he personally do not know.

“To be fair, Dr. Paul, none of us really asked, and you preferred to be called as your first name.” Jake quietly piped up, his hand slightly raised. Alana was sitting beside him, and gently put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze of comfort. 

“I mean... true...”

”So, all this time you knew Jeremy was here?” Michael asked, leaning against the edge of the table near where Jared sat. His expression looked awfully scary and tired at the same time, which is true considering the fact he had just battle out with Zoe in the community hall and had just learned about Jeremy being gone. Give this man a break.

”Yes, and I was certainly not pleased to hear that they have contained my son without my knowledge. After I had calmed down, I was told that I couldn’t see my son, which was understandable since he is still training to be an Inhuman. And considering our relationship...” The older man trailed off. Everyone in the Basement during that moment stayed silent, unsure of how to comfort the man who was forced to be away from his son, only for him to be gone.

”I’m... so sorry.” 

Everyone looked up when they heard Michael’s apology.

”What are you sorry for, private?”

”I was his Guide. I should have been looking after him and... I should have been a better friend.”

”No, it was my fault.” Jake interjected. “I was a dickhead.” 

“You were, but at that rate Jeremy didn’t really care about you guys making fun of him and shit.” Jared said, a small frown in his face. “Yet, it didn’t explain why he would take the pill...”

"Which begs the question, how is the pill even accessible here?"

"Christine, continue."

"Right," Christine sighed. She rubbed her arm, wincing at the pressure applied. "After that, I just got on the elevator and went to the Garage, like what Alana told me. When I got out, I saw one of the planes leaving and... I saw Jeremy on the aircraft before the door closes."

"Rich and Jenna were there with him." Chloe added. She was standing near Jake, her arms crossed across her chest. Brooke was sitting on the table beside her, a bandage wrapped around her arm. The blonde girl nodded in confirmation.

"And you didn't tell us-"

"Hey! Jeremy nearly killed us with his shockwaves and Brooke nearly got crushed by one of the planes thanks to Rich! We didn't have the time to send a message."

"... Fair point."

"What were you two doing there before Christine came?"

"Well..."

* * *

Chloe did not understand why Brooke had suddenly jumped from her spot on the chair. Her confusion rose when Brooke grabbed her by the arm and basically dragged her out of the room. 

Chloe couldn’t help but wonder why Brooke was feeling so scared. Due to Brooke’s ability to feel other people’s emotions and the fact Brooke can share her emotions with Chloe and vice versa without any contact, the grip on her arm allowed her to feel the unlimited amount of fear that was building up inside of the blonde girl. Chloe didn’t understand why. 

“Brooke! Where are we going?!” Chloe asked, concern and fear etching in her voice. Brooke stopped in front of the elevator, rapidly pressing on the button which goes down until the doors opened. Chloe followed her inside, the door closing behind her.

”Brooke, please, talk to me.” Chloe begged, her voice soft. Brooke loosened her grip on Chloe’s arm until she let go, her head hanging. Chloe frowned at her friend’s behaviour and reached over to hold her hand.

Brooke’s shoulders shook, letting out a sharp gasp as Chloe’s emotions soon transferred over to hers. It somehow calmed Brooke down to the point she leaned forward to rest her forehead on Chloe’s chest. Chloe sighed, stroking the blonde hair with her free hand. Will Brooke only feel the stronger emotion between her and the other? Now that she realizes it, Brooke didn’t exactly elaborate much on her powers. Another question to ask for another day.

”I don’t think Jenna’s the only one in trouble.” 

Chloe stopped her movement for a moment, inhaling sharply. “... Who else do you think is in trouble?”

”Well, we can’t find Jared, Michael and Jeremy. I know Jared and Michael can handle on their own but something tells me the situation they are in is different than the situation Jenna is in. I think Jeremy is in the same situation Jenna is in.”

Chloe listened, trying to calm her poor friend down. Brooke trembled against the taller girl, frustrated. 

“I- I don’t exactly know why I think they are in trouble, but I just- Ugh! It’s so confusing-“

”Brooke, calm down.” 

Brooke forced herself to breathe evenly. After a moment, she nodded and pulled away, her hand dropping from Chloe’s.

Chloe had to admit, she felt sad from the loss of contact but her worry for Brooke was much more greater.

”Where are we going, anyway?”

”To the Garage.”

”... We have a Garage?”

”Yes. And listen, you know how there’s an invisible shield AND laser fence around the perimeter of the facility?”

Chloe blinked. "Laser fence, yes. Invisible shield, no."

"Okay, so, there are planes in the Garage. Barely in use, probably in the Garage for a couple of years collecting dust, but still workable. Nothing goes through the invisible shields except for those planes. Whatever situation Jenna is in, it's most likely they would be using the planes to escape. And considering the fact the facility has been strangely empty for the past week and NO ONE ever checks the damn security cameras, they could easily escape."

Chloe didn't know that Brooke was so knowledgable about these kinds of things. Yes, Brooke is indeed an intelligent person on her own but she didn't expect Brooke to know so much about the facility.

... Okay, maybe she did. Even though they have known each other for about four to five years it was clear that Chloe still doesn't know much about Brooke despite what she thinks. Just like how Brooke doesn't know much about her. It was a reminder yet again that Chloe could have spent those few years learning more about Brooke as a friend, not just for the sake of it.

"Brooke, why would Jenna escape?"

Brooke was unable to answer her question as the elevator let out a ding sound, indicating their floor has arrived. Before Chloe could say anything, Brooke had already rushed out. Chloe followed a moment after.

The Garage isn't as big compared to the main training room, but still big enough to store a couple of planes of different sizes. Chloe is no expert in planes, so she couldn't tell what kind of planes they were. Brooke didn't seem like she knew either, but she was leaning over the railing, overlooking the entire room as she tries to look for something.

Chloe stood beside Brooke, looking around, alert. "Wait, shouldn't we be sneaky about thi-"

_CRREEAAAAAAAK_

Chloe had managed to react in time the second she heard the sound of metal poles bending. Brooke yelped as Chloe grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back just in time as the platform the other girl was standing on fell on the ground, crashing into broken pieces. Chloe raised her eyebrow. They seriously need to check on their architecture.

Chloe peered over the edge, mumbling equations to herself as she calculated the height of the platform they are standing on to the ground. Chloe then looked over to her left and to her right, noting that there was no staircases or ladders to be found. It was too high for the two of them to jump without getting broken legs, but not too high to the point they would die. The cloner bit her lip, trying to come up with a solution before the Inhuman that pulled down the platform would be able to pull down the rest of it.

An idea struck her, but she wasn't sure if she has the time to do it.

"Chloe, what are you-?"

Chloe shuddered, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt herself being pulled apart painlessly.

When she opened her eyes, she saw four of herself already going to work. Two of them were on the edge of the platform, holding onto one by the arm while the other was climbing down, eventually stopping by holding the clone by the waist tightly.

"Come on, yoou go first." Chloe told Brooke, rushing her forward. Brooke was unsure at first, but she miraculously somehow began to climb down the Chloes', mumbling apologies as she climbs down.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Ow."

"Sorry."

Brooke jumped down, stumbling a bit but otherwise okay. Chloe took a breathe to ease herself, before starting to climb down using... herself.

Once the two were safely on the ground thanks to the ladder/rope/thing made by Chloe clones, Brooke began to walk forward. She only stopped when Chloe grabbed onto her arm once more.

"We can't just walk! They already know we're here, and they could be getting ready to ambush us right now!"

Brooke frowned at her statement, but understood. Chloe sighed and looked around. There was at least fifty planes in total, and they don't exactly have the time to look through them one by one. It was somehow a miracle they weren't dead yet. Clearly someone else is here.

Chloe froze when she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. It was too dark, and it only appeared for a moment, but she was sure it was there.

**"Well, quite a shame for you to come here."**

They froze when they saw Rich walking out of the rows of the planes. Or at least, she thinks is Rich. His eyes have gone completely cyan, with electric circuits formed under his eyes which glowed the same cyan as his eyes. His hair was still messy and untidy like before, with his red streak noticeable, and he still wore the baggy black hoodie. Chloe compared the Rich she knew a month ago and to know, realizing the drastic change in the male.

"Rich? Oh no..."

Chloe noticed that Rich was staring at Brooke with much more interest than Chloe. Her protective instincts took over, and she pushed Brooke behind her. Rich noticed the small action made by Chloe, and he barked out a laugh that sounded too fake for Rich himself to even make. Chloe narrowed her eyes, keeping her eyes on the shorter male in case he does anything.

**"This is so unlike you, Chloe."**

"What do you know about me, anyway?!" Chloe retorted, taking a step backwards, forcing Brooke to do the same.

Rich laughed once more. The more he talked, the more she realized how different Rich's voice was compared to his usual voice. It was deep and smooth like silk that screams 'NOT RICH' in bold letters.

**"I am still the same Rich you know before, Chloe. Just better."**

Chloe felt chills crawl up her spine as Rich's lips twisted into something sinister, almost near insanity. It was almost as if Rich has been expecting her reaction.

"What did you do to Jenna?!" Brooke shouted from where she hid behind Chloe. She won't deny that she cringed just slightly. Interrogating Rich won't help them find Jenna or Jeremy any faster.

**"What does it matter to you? It is not like you two are friends, anyway."**

Chloe could feel Brooke's emotions grew stronger for a moment. She's on the verge of breaking.

Before Chloe could try to do anything, a strong force suddenly pushed her back. Her elbows scraped painfully against the surface when she fell. Brooke had landed on her side, a few inches away from Chloe.

She looked up, and feel the color of her face drain when she saw the familiar Inhuman who had talked to her that night and had somehow forgotten to bring his green tea bottle back to his dorm room, standing beside the short male.

Jeremy and Rich exchanged a look, the latter nodding a moment later before moving towards one of the planes, out of sight.

**"You really should not have come here."**

It was the same voice as how Rich had spoke before. Chloe stood up, her knees wobbling a bit. She eyed Jeremy cautiously. He was in the same state as Rich- but instead of cyan eyes, he still has his blue eyes and electric circuits under his eyes. As well as a blank look that almost feels as if he was grabbing her soul in some way. She can't believe that the being in front of her was the same Jeremy she just knew last night.

"It doesn't exactly matter now, does it?" Brooke asked, being helped up by Chloe. The tall girl kept her eye on Jeremy, trying to predict his next move.

For a moment, Chloe saw Jeremy's lips twitched upwards, a sorrow look on his face.

**"I'm afraid so."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this fic was supposed to be more slice of life ish but it went downhill the second i posted chp 5
> 
> and yea im really sorry for the lack of updates but hey i finally finished my exams so theres that  
> this chapter was supposed to be longer, explaining the whole situation before michael's group came along but I realized i couldn't so i had to leave it there


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall notice for the past ten chapters its still happening on the same day?  
> also i dont know where to put connor atm so yea shit

When they realized that Jenna was nowhere to be found, Brooke immediately knew that The SQUIP Project was gonna be involved. She tried calling for Jared but was left confused when instead of the ring of a call, it immediately shows her that Jared's tag was deactivated. It has never happened before, but she did not think about it too much. She needed to find the others. Michael's tag was the same thing, and she figured the two of them are together. She didn't allow herself to worry so much- the two are strong elementals.

After calling Jake's room, Chloe was occupying herself by calling Madelyn, wondering if the not-really-french girl knew anything about Jenna. She used that time to check on the files Jared had placed on her dresser with that dumb sticky-note beside it. The blonde skimmed through the documents, her fear and worry increasing as she read each paragraph. All the effects of the SQUIP, all the symptoms, everything that her father had kept from her, but had trusted her to keep the hard drive safe. It dawned on her that she did not know her father as well as she thought of.

Despite the intel telling her everything about the SQUIP, it didn't specify _why_ the project started.

And then a thought struck her.

Rich has a SQUIP.

It was that thought that originally made her jump from her seat, grabbing her best friend by the arm and dragging her out of the room. Her ability was put into place, making Brooke feel the confusion and worry due to Chloe. But it did not distract her. She knew about the Garage, about the invisible shields that 99.5% of the Inhumans don't know about. She knew they were gonna use the planes to escape.

Chloe, of course, did not know this. So Brooke rushed to explain her troubled thoughts to the clueless girl before they reached the Garage.

That was when Brooke realized how much she has been hiding from her.

Chloe did not know about her secret meetings with Jared and Jenna, trying to find out more about The SQUIP Project. She did not know a single word about a SQUIP. She did not know that Inhumans were being transferred out for their safety. She did not know that her own life is in danger.

And she certainly did not know how capable Jeremy is to combat, now enhanced by the computer in his brain.

It shocked Brooke, to say the least. The only time she had seen Jeremy using his powers to fight was during practical lessons, but that was only three times in total throughout the entire month and a week he has been contained. The first time was when he had protected them from the bugged monster (of which she did not know why it was there in the first place) and the second and third time were just glimpses in the corner of her eye. No one would expect Jeremy to be a strong person- he's as thin as a lamp post, and he looked as if he wouldn't even be able to hurt a fly even if he wanted to. Brooke was pretty sure Jeremy wouldn't dare to hurt anyone on purpose, even with his ability to manipulate vibrations.

Which is why she was so shocked when Jeremy struck another shockwave towards Brooke, not Chloe. She was too slow to react, and felt the force of the wave, pushing her backward. Her side was struck against one of the wheels of the planes, emitting a cry of pain from her. Brooke didn't have a strong pain tolerance, but _damn_ did it hurt like a mother fucker.

"Jeremy, stop this!" The blonde heard her friend cry out in desperation, at a loss of what to do. Brooke wanted to tell her that she can't fight Jeremy if she wants to take the risk of getting killed. She wants to tell her that there's a computer in his brain, enhancing his powers so he can be stronger without even putting much effort into it. But she can't. Of course, she can't. She's too weak. She can only feel emotions, that was all.

**"I can't let you stop us."**

Brooke raised her head lightly. She saw Jeremy striking another shockwave towards Chloe, only for it to be missed. Chloe was much faster and stronger than Brooke, that was for sure. But for some reason, it doesn't seem as if Chloe's skills was what made her manage to dodge his deadly attack.

Jeremy was still in there, somewhere. The SQUIP did not fully take over him- his eyes were still blue, showing signs that Jeremy was still in control, but it was clear that sooner or later, the SQUIP would be forced to step in to finish the job.

Brooke stood up, holding onto the metal thing that allowed the plane to stand on three wheels, trying to clear her fuzzy mind. Chloe was still dodging his attacks, somehow, and Jeremy was getting desperate. The girl winced loudly when she touched her right arm, feeling the bruise from the impact.

That made Jeremy stop attacking Chloe to look over, a look of shock all over his face.

Chloe used that moment to clone four of herself, already running towards the distracted male. The army of Chloe's tackled Jeremy into the ground, holding him down.

"Chloe, stop!" Brooke yelled, but it was already too late.

Jeremy's eyes changed into a cyan color. He let out a cry that somehow manages to sound like Jeremy overlapping with another sound that does not. Brooke watched in horror as she saw the waves coming from under the pile of Chloes. The five Chloe's were easily tossed off of him and into the air, four of them disappearing into a white fog-like substance while only one remained, of which she landed quite far to Brooke. Chloe laid on the ground, her arm across her stomach. From afar, Brooke could see how much in pain she was in.

With Brooke injured in one arm, Chloe nearly blacking out and a SQUIPped Jeremy, she did not know what else could make the situation she was in much more terrible until she heard the sound of elevators opening and a familiar gasp from the one and only Christine Canigula.

"W-What's-?!" Apparently, Christine did not know about the fallen platform and had stupidly run forward the second she saw her friend in the distance. Brooke could only watch as Christine fell.

**"CH** RIS **TINE, N** O!"

A rush of air passed Brooke, and it took her a moment to realize it was from the shockwaves produced by Jeremy, and it was coming towards Christine in an alarmingly fast rate. Brooke was about to shout out her friend's name when she realized the shockwave was not actually directed towards Christine herself, but more so on the fallen platforms below. It directly hit on one of them, and in some scientific manner that Brooke cannot think of, the platform was knocked back in from the strong push. It connected against the wall, forming a crack that somehow kept the platform stable. Christine landed on the platform on her butt, saving her from getting broken legs.

At that moment, Brooke noticed something about Jeremy. His eyes were back to his usual blue ones, but he still has the electric circuits under them. When Jeremy screamed out Christine's name, it was distorted, switching between his usual voice and the voice he was using before. She couldn't help but wonder why Jeremy couldn't just use his normal voice but then realized why. It's not that Jeremy still has control over himself- well, he does, but he was being _forced_ to do it, unlike Rich, who seemed to be overtaken by the SQUIP already.

It was as if the SQUIP was holding him hostage with his own body. And the only reason why the SQUIP didn't continue to control Jeremy after he freed himself from the clones of Chloes was because of Christine. He was toying with Jeremy, knowing that the two were close friends. Brooke wasn't sure if Jeremy was aware of that, but he was completely focused on Christine, who was already climbing down the platform.

The platform wasn't so high up, so Christine was able to easily jump down without much trouble.

**"No! Do** n't **co** me a **ny clo** ser!"

Christine didn't even run that far when Jeremy yelled out a warning, his eyes wild in fear and his voice cracking as it switched between normal and the SQUIP's. Christine stopped, confusion and worry showing all over her face, and it was then Brooke remembered that Christine was just as clueless as Chloe about The SQUIP Project.

"W-Why are you hurting them?" While Christine went to help Chloe stand, Brooke began to trudge towards their direction, trying to keep an eye out for Jeremy in case he does anything to her. But his focus was all on Christine.

"I... Y **ou wou** ld **n't und** erst **an** d."

Brooke accidentally tripped on herself, falling forward. Luckily, she was near enough that Christine was able to catch her before she falls.

As Christine's fingers came in contact with her bare arms that weren't covered by the cardigan, she felt as if all the air inside of her left. She couldn't seem to breathe for a few moments, and she felt extremely weak. Her head cried in pain, spinning around as Brooke tried to keep her eyes open.

"I can try," Christine said. Brooke felt another pair of arms wrapping around her and recognized them as Chloe's.

"Chris..." Brooke mumbled, looking up as she watches Christine advancing towards Jeremy.

* * *

**"NO**! Sto **p! I don't wa** nt **to** hur **t yo** u!"

Christine could feel her heart tug against her chest as she watched her friend step back in fear, because of her. She didn't know why Jeremy started hurting Chloe and Brooke. She doesn't know the full story of what happened, but from what she could see, Jeremy needs help. Desperately.

"You're not hurting me, I'm fine, see?" She put both her arms out as if to show Jeremy that he hadn't made any wounds on them yet. "I know you won't hurt me. You're not the kind of person to hurt someone without a valid reason." That sentence doesn't exactly fit with Brooke and Chloe's situation but she pushed the thought of them aside. It's just between her and Jeremy.

" **Pl** ease... Chris **tin** e... I ca **n't-"**

"Do you know that Alana's worried about you? She's been searching around the facility, looking for you. I know Michael and Jared are worried about you as well." Okay, that was sort of a lie. Michael and Jared don't even know about Jeremy's situation. They probably think he's just taking a nap or something. Still, Christine can't say the wrong thing, just in case it agitates him. She wants Jeremy to know that she feels safe around him, even though she actually doesn't. That doesn't stop her, though. Jeremy doesn’t trust himself around her.

"... **Y** ou wo **n't like** my **reasons."**

"It doesn't matter. You're my friend, Jeremy. I may or may not like your reasons but you're still my friend, no matter what."

Jeremy's eyes widened, and Christine saw it sparkled. Christine began to walk forward until she was a few steps away from him. It was that moment that Jeremy had realized how close Christine was, and shakily took a step back.

”N **o-**!”

The lanky male somehow tripped on his own feet. Acting on instincts, Christine managed to rush forward just in time to grab onto his wrists. 

Christine couldn’t stop the loud gasp erupting from her as a train of emotions hit her. Fear and worry were the most common ones, but she was sure there was something else that she could not pin-point. 

**“Ch** ri **stine** \- le **t go-!”**

Jeremy begged, his eyes wild as he frantically tries to pull his hands away, but Christine held on. Jeremy may have improved his abilities when he first got contained but Christine trained much longer. It was only three weeks beforehand that she began to take them more seriously. Her strength may as well be as strong as Jeremy’s.

”Jeremy, calm down-!-“

” **NO!** PLE **ASE** , CHRIS- **AH!”**  

Christine widened her eyes when Jeremy suddenly screamed. His eyes were closed shut for a moment, but reopened them, revealing his eyes in a cyan color. Christine could only watch in shock as Jeremy’s lips suddenly turned into a twisted grin.

She let out a choked sound of pain when she felt Jeremy’s knee connect with her stomach. She felt her hands letting go of Jeremy’s, and a sudden large force pushing her backward. 

Christine felt a body stopping her from going any further and realized it was Chloe’s. 

**“Pathetic. I can not even let him handle anything on his own.”**  

She heard Jeremy said, though instead of the distorted voice it was only the one that doesn’t sound like Jeremy. Christine rubbed her head in pain as she watches in defeat. She saw one of the planes moving and saw Jenna through the window. 

The plane moved out of the line of planes and stood at the center, the back gate of the plan lowered down, where she saw Rich stood.

Jeremy turned behind him, staring at Rich for a moment before both of them nod simultaneously. 

Christine was suddenly pushed out of the way before she feels the rushing air of the shockwave pass her. Her mind was dizzy, barely thinking straight as she hears two shouts of her friends and the creaking sound of metal bending.

When she looked up, she saw three Chloe’s holding up a plane while Brooke desperately crawled away from under it. Since when did she get under a plane?

Christine sat up, turning her head as she watched Jeremy enter the plane, the gate closing. He didn’t even turn back as the gate fully closed, and the plane began to ascend.

It was clear none of the girls could do anything at that rate. The entrance of the Garage, opened, revealing a large tunnel beyond it.

The plane left, the gate automatically closing behind it, but that wasn’t on Christine’s mind. 

She looked down at her hands, that were curled in a fist and resting on her lap.

She borrowed Brooke’s ability, which was to feel other people’s emotions upon contact.

When Jeremy’s eyes changed, she felt nothing.

* * *

Christine watched Chloe and Brooke tell the story but noticed they didn’t add what Christine was doing there except for the fact she saw Jeremy and was basically in shock.

Inside, she was sort of grateful. She didn’t want to relieve what she had experienced to them, even if it was crucial. Maybe she can tell them another time, but not now. She feels bad for lying but...

She heard Heidi and Jared beginning to explain about The Squip Project and what not, but her brain wasn’t processing it. It was too occupied. 

Why was Jeremy so afraid of hurting her? Why did he take the pill? So many questions yet no direct answer. It’s frustrating her. 

Christine snapped her head up when she heard someone standing up, noticing it was Jared a moment later.

”Jared?” Brooke called.

”I need a minute,” Jared said, making his way to the elevators. Everyone watched in silence as the elevators closed when Jared entered and began to go up.

There was a moment of awkward silence when Larry spoke. 

“You Inhumans should have a moment for yourselves as well. I need to speak with them privately.” 

Everyone knew what Larry meant by ‘them’. Without saying a word, everyone except for the adults got up from their seats and went to the other available elevator. Evan, the new guy followed them.

“Where are you guys going?” Christine asked as she pressed on the floor she wanted to go. 

“Brooke and I are going to my dorm room,” Chloe said. Christine nodded, pressing the number of the floor she knew was the floor of the dorm rooms. 

“I’m gonna find Jared,” Michael said, pressing on the number by himself. 

“Library,” Alana said a moment after. Michael pressed the number for her.

”Can I follow?” Asked Jake.

”Sure.”

Christine turned to the new-comer. “You’re Evan, right?”

The new guy jumped, immediately fidgeting with the ends of his flannel shirt while nodding. 

“You want to go to the cafeteria with me?”

”... Yea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao some of these were rushed idk if you noticed that


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; Mentions of underage sex, underage drinking and self harm  
> im so hesitant on posting this chapter but here we are  
> everything is going by too slowly Im sorry

Paul dreaded hearing the sentence leaving Larry's mouth. It was an excuse for the Inhumans to leave the Basement. Having just learned about the... situation they are in involving the SQUIP Project, Jason didn't want to leave them alone, even if most of them are reaching adulthood. Majority of the Inhumans living in Willow District has already been transferred to the Orchard District for their safety. It was a wonder why they didn't realize the lack of activity around the halls but...

It was something Paul had noticed a long time ago. Once an Inhuman has accepted their place in the facility, they would slowly stop caring. Not stop caring to the point they would jump down from a building and die, but more like they would just accept it without giving it much thought. Or in other words, kind of like giving up. Or to put in better terms, they just accept everything without much resistance.

It's not as if they were given a choice to be Inhuman, either. Paul never understood why they decided that taking the kid away from their families just to protect them was a good idea. Was it to protect the kid from any threat? Or protect the outside world from the kid who harnesses supernatural abilities? Paul never understood, but he never asked. Because he's a scientist, nothing more, nothing less.

Until his son came into the picture.

Yes, he was angry, but he should have been prepared for Jeremy to be contained. Jeremy is three years late from being contained, he should have expected it.

He should have been a better father.

"They're gone," Heidi stated, watching the numbers above the elevator increase as it goes up. Paul looked up, noticing the scratches and bruises on her arms.

"Heidi, what happ-"

"Nothing too major, don't worry about it." Heidi smiled, but it didn't exactly reach her eyes. Paul sighed, standing up while walking over to one of the drawers. "At least let me take a look," Paul said, pulling out a med-kit before walking over to his co-worker.

"What's the plan, Jason? Any words from the director?" Paul stood in front of Heidi, who was currently sitting on the table, the many empty pieces of equipment pushed to the side to allow her space. He listened to the conversation as he pulled out a small bottle of alcohol from the med-kit.

"... Nothing. Haven't said anything since the day we decided to transfer." Jason replied, clasping his hands together. "The director has also requested majority of the staff members here to transfer during the afternoon. We're the only ones left, I'm afraid."

Paul froze, hearing the words leave Jason's mouth. He was shocked, yes, but was he surprised? Not so much.

"... Why?"

"You know how the director is, they won't say."

Paul didn't realize he was holding onto Heidi's hands once her arms were covered in bandage. Heidi was looking at him, giving him a soft smile while squeezing his hands in reassurance.

"Paul, why don't you talk to them?"

Paul's shoulders tensed up.

"No. No way."

"Come on, Paul. You have a higher chance of talking to them."

He pulled away from Heidi's hands, turning to look at Larry dead in the eye. "How about you try being a little bit sensitive towards other people. Clearly, for the past fifty years of your miserable life, it failed."

"What's the harm in talking to them?"

"You know how much I hate speaking to them!"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Paul glared at the taller male but kept his mouth shut. With the loss of his son _again_ , the transfer and basically everything, it's really starting to frustrate him a lot. He didn't care if Larry was a higher rank or not- like what Jason said, the four of them are the only ones left to take care of the rest of the Inhumans, ranks no longer matter.

But with the four of them left, they were at a loss of what to do. They don't know _their_ location, and Jason had tried tracking the plane the three SQUIPped Inhumans have used but was left in the dark. Even after all this time, they're still working under the director. They still need to follow orders. It's a surprise Heidi wasn't given a punishment when she came back with Michael and Jared (though their bracelets have yet to turn back on).

After a minute of heavy silence, Paul let out a loud groan. "Fine. I'll do it."

Larry and Heidi stayed where they were as Paul followed Jason into his office. No words were exchanged, even after Jason opened his own hologram screen on his desk and left the room to give Paul privacy.

Paul stared at the screen, more specifically, the call button.

The man took a deep breathe, preparing himself for the worst as he tapped on the screen.

_Ring Ring... Ring Ring..._

Soon enough, the call was accepted, and the blank screen changed into a video call. There, a woman with wavy dark hair sat behind a desk. Paul could see the grey hairs and the creases on her face due to age. Her sky blue eyes pierced right into Jason's green ones, and he narrowed it just slightly as he took in the image of the director. Even after all these years, she somehow still looks the same.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Paul?"

Her hard look soon grew soft, dropping her strong facade as she spoke. Her voice was smooth, almost like silk. Jason had almost forgotten what she sounded like, and for some reason, a nostalgic feeling stirred inside him. But he couldn't forgive the woman who left them, not yet. Not when their son was under control by _them_.

"Nine months since we last spoke and a decade since we last saw each other, Valerie."

* * *

Michael knows a lot about Jared more than he knows a lot about his siblings.

Knowing him for four years, Michael learned that Jared can be unpredictable sometimes, especially when Jared wants to be alone. In the past, Jared will often go to places that connect with the situation. For example, there was a costume party for Halloween last year and Michael found him in one of the storage rooms where they store old and worn costumes and props. To anyone who doesn't know Jared like Michael, they would assume he would just hide in his dorm room, of which he sometimes would but that was rare.

Taking note of that, Michael would have to make a guess of where he would be. Of course, there's a chance he would have actually went to his dorm room but there was a feeling inside of him, pushing him to press the button that would lead him to the infirmary.

The walls seemed much bigger and somehow scarier when he stepped out of the elevator, hearing Alana bidding him goodbye before the door closes. He stood there for a moment, feeling the doubts rising inside before he began to take a step forward.

There were many rooms with wide windows, as to help the numerous Inhumans that somehow kept on getting into fights and troubles every single day. But with the transfer, it was so empty and bare, making it unsettling. It would take Michael at least an hour to walk through the entire floor, guessing which room Jared would be. But he didn't need to, as he had already known.

It was like a recurring nightmare as his steps drew nearer to that room.

The room that once had Jeremy and Jared on its bed.

It was silly, almost stupid, this Michael knew. He shouldn't be getting so worked up over a room just because two of his friends just happen to lay on it. Injured. Almost dead.

No, Michael, stop thinking about that.

"You knew I was here?"

Michael jumped just slightly, not realizing he had already opened the door.

Jared was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at his best friend. He had a blank look on his face, but in his eyes, Michael could tell Jared was not expecting him to find him so easily. A moment of silence passed through them before Michael stepped forward.

"You don't like this room?"

"Why would I like it? I had an anxiety attack because Jeremy was laying on the same bed you were in, the only difference is that you could have actually died."

For a brief moment, Jared laying on the bed with the mask covering his mouth and nose filled his mind. Michael shivered at the memory of the blue veins on his arms but composed himself. He can't afford to break down now.

"I did it on myself. You shouldn't worry about my mistakes-"

"Oh FUCK you with that SHIT you always say! That elemental kid almost killed you just hours ago, you could have died and we won't have the medical attention we need!" Michael's voice was alarmingly loud, it surprised him. It echoed in the room, and for a moment he swore he saw Jared's eyes widen in fear because of it. Only for a moment, before he continued shouting at his friend, tears already threatening to spill. "And- And you always look like you have everything under control but that's utter bullshit! I _know_ you, Jared! I know you're breaking apart inside as much as I am-"

"What do you know about me, huh?! Just because we're a- we're a 'team' doesn't mean we know everything about each other!"

"I know enough that I care for your dumb fucking ass!"

"I didn't ask you to care about me!"

"That doesn't- UGH! Jared, I care about you because I'm your friend, but you don't care about yourself and that's- that's what scares me!"

Jared was standing up when arguing with Michael, but hearing that last sentence made him freeze completely. Michael's breath was uneven, and he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't dare move. He watched through the tears, waiting for Jared to say something.

"... Why would you be scared?"

Michael looked at the bed. The sheets were new, recently creased due to Jared's weight, but besides that clean. He glared at it as if it was his worst enemy. It held both his friends that would either use it as their deathbed or not, without giving them any choice.

"Why would I be scared? Because I care about you, so, so, much, to the point that I would protect you until you reach old age. However, you don't care about yourself, which is why I was so scared that whatever reckless shit you do, it will lead to your death, and you wouldn't care at all. It will fucking haunt me for years, and there's nothing I can do about it except wish that I would have done something. Of course, you wouldn't care, so you still do reckless shit.  I've already seen you near to dying twice, Jared."

A pause.

"And... You never tell us your problems. You keep everything inside and yea, maybe there's a valid reason but we all knew keeping everything inside won't be good in the future, and eventually, all of it will spill over anyway. You insist that everything is alright when we both know it's not. You never tell us your worries, you never tell us anything and... Jared, we care about you. Our first year together wasn't so... good, but we survived through it, did we not?"

Now, there were tears in Jared's eyes. Michael saw Jared scratching his left shoulder through his sleeves. He gently grasped his right hand, pulling it away. Jared didn't say anything as Michael pulled up his sleeve.

Cuts were found under the sleeves. Some were of different lengths, and some were slightly bigger than the others. Much to Michael's relief, there weren't any new lines. He quickly checked the other side, making sure Jared hadn't made any new cuts.

"I'm clean," Jared mumbled, quickly wiping his tears away.

"You're still scratching it."

"Couldn't help it."

Another pause.

"How're your scars?"

Michael unconsciously scratched on his left thigh for a moment, before stopping. "... Still terrible to look at, that's for sure."

Jared sat back down on the bed, Michael following soon after.

"Did- Did I traumatize you that much?"

He was referring to the first time Michael has been to the infirmary because of Jared. After a minute of thinking, he slowly nodded.

Michael was younger, around thirteen, when he saw Jared severely harming himself during practical lesson. Jared couldn't seem to control his electricity powers at that time and nearly injured thirty other Inhumans. Not as compared to how severely damaged he got when he passed out. Jared literally almost electrocuted himself to death, which was already concerning itself. The blue veins were just a side-effect of over-using his powers, but every time Michael thinks about that, it just reminds him of Jared almost killing himself. Besides, the blue veins were kind of terribly terrifying to look at, just as much as the purple bruises on Jeremy's arms.

That was the only time Jared had ever shown his powers. Afterward, he barely does it unless it's completely necessary.

Jared had long learned how to control his powers, as well as being immune to being electrocuted.

But still.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Silence filled up space between them. It was neither awkward nor comforting, something Michael never thought was possible. There were only two broken people who happen to have powers sitting on a bed that had held his friends. Jared didn't seem to mind the silence that much, but Michael was getting restless. His fingers tapping on his thigh in a rhythm, resisting the urge to scratch the burn scars under his jeans.

Burn scars...

Michael had to admit, both of them had fucked up ways to cope four years ago. He was thirteen, and he knew it was wrong, but there was no one there to tell him that. No one to help him. Not that Jared didn't try to help him but he was just as terrible as Michael, so they can't do much but be there for each other, even if it means having to suffer together.

It was Jared who broke first. Managed to get his hands on some alcohol and started drinking at age fourteen. For a while, Michael tried to stop Jared from harming himself but stopped when he realized that Jared just can't, so he accompanies him whenever Jared has one of those nights, drinking away. There was one time when Jared had offered him a bottle but he refused.

After a month, Michael saw the cuts.

It was under his sleeves, where no one would see it. Michael remembered the first time he inspected it closely. Some of the lines were straight, while others were jagged as if Jared was forcing it a bit too much. He remembered how bumpy the lines felt, and he remembered the blank look on Jared's face as if there was no more life behind his eyes.

Soon after that day, he followed.

Michael had his own ways of coping, and it was to smoke. Either cigarettes or joints, whatever. Dustin was kind enough to supply him during those times, even if the two were still thirteen. His mothers wouldn't like that, this he knew, but he also knew that there was no way in hell they would know about it. So he continued. But it wasn't enough to forget the heavy feeling of Rich leaving him. In fact, he was so deep into the rabbit hole he once wondered how it would feel like to burn himself.

Without thinking it through, he had already begun to use his fire abilities.

He called Jared that night, crying.

"We have fucked up ways of coping with Rich." Michael suddenly said.

Jared let out a breathy laugh, thrown off guard. "Yea... Even doing..." He didn't need to finish his sentence.

Michael tugged on his sleeve, suddenly remembering how desperate the two were just to forget everything. He almost regrets it. Almost.

He didn't know when it started, maybe a couple of months or a year after, but he remembered going to Jared's room at night. Most of the time, it was because of his nightmares but other times it was simply just to feel his best friend beside him. He does it every night to the point there was one time both of them were unfortunately horny. That's when it started, probably.

It ended about half a year after that, and Michael wondered if Jared ever thought of him as disgusting because they were each others' firsts.

Michael doesn't want to go down that road again with Jeremy. He won't allow himself or Jared to suffer again.

"Hey, Jared?"

"Hm?"

"We're a team, right?"

"... Yea."

* * *

Connor was napping after another day of getting checked by the scientists. He managed to forget how weird Doctor Bailey was acting a few hours prior.

Was it perhaps Doctor Bailey is undercover? Sounds like it.

But he didn't let himself worry over it. He forced himself to forget about it, and get as much sleep as he could possibly get. Which, he somehow manages to succeed.

Until he hears the door opening, and a person being pushed inside the room.

Connor let out a groan, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. The person who was pushed into his cell was letting out whimpers and cries, clearly upset and in pain. Connor blinked, letting his eyes focus when he saw a girl laying down on the floor on her side, her back facing him. She wore a dress, her back clear enough to see scars and cuts filling up her pale skin. Connor widened his eyes when he saw the dyed blonde hair on the tips.

"... Zoe?"

The girl froze as if she just noticed that there was another person with her. She immediately sat up, wincing from the pressure she applied on the floor to push herself. She turned her head, and let out a cry once more.

"Con..."

"Zoe, oh my god."

Connor ignored how his body ached from laying on the floor, or how hungry he was, and crawled over to his sister. Zoe did not struggle when Connor hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, being mindful of the cuts on her back. His heart tugged, and he feels tears forming in his eyes as Zoe pushed herself closer to him, crying into his shirt. Connor didn't care about the wet spot forming or the fact that he probably looked ridiculous with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Zoe is still alive. She's here. They're here together.

Connor slowly became relaxed, and Zoe's tears eventually softened into quiet whimpers, her head resting against the crook of his neck. He heard her inhale sharply.

"... You smell like shit."

Connor chuckled dryly, but it was over too soon.

They made Zoe suffer. She was in pain, and Connor couldn't do anything but be pushed to the side.

"Were you tested?" Zoe asked quietly. Connor nodded.

"Yea, but it somehow has no effects on me. Hurts like a mother fucker, though."

"... It worked on me. I have powers now."

Connor's blood boiled, but he forced himself to act calm as he held his sister closer.

"I... I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Okay, someone give him a fucking axe because he will murder them.

"I saw Evan. And I almost hurt him."

Make that two axes.

Connor couldn't help but wonder how Zoe managed to see Evan. At least this means that he's still okay, right? Questions began to form, but he didn't ask them. He didn't want to ask them. Zoe needs comfort, and the two only have each other to help. They may have had a terrible relationship before, but they have to push it aside if they want to escape.

Zoe is, after all, his only little sister.

The two adjusted their position so Connor was leaning back on the wall while Zoe was resting on him. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing slowly grew even.

Connor hummed until he was sure Zoe was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fuck when the sex jokes end up being true  
> would ja look at that. finally some murphy content
> 
> NOTE that ive actually planned this since the start of the story


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my writing has been shitty lately and i hate it  
> note this was not checked but so is half of the chapters ive posted  
> there's at least one part where i vented which is kinda obvious i guess

It wasn't common knowledge that the director happened to be married to one of the scientists in the facility. The only ones who really know about it was Heidi, Jason and Larry, yet the three of them never spoke of it. No one ever talks about it to the point that sometimes Paul actually forgot that he was freaking married to the one in charge of everything. Now that he thought about it, if he were to tell anyone that he was married to the director, they would laugh at his face. Because they don't know the director. They only know that they never show their faces, and that they control everything.

But no one knows Valerie like Paul.

No one knows that Valerie absolutely hates marshmallows but adores gummy worms. No one knows that Valerie can make the best chocolate chip cookies. There's no reason to know them, yet Paul does, because they were married.

"You are very much aware of the situation we are in right now, correct?" Paul asked, trying to keep his voice even. Valerie could have done something to help Jeremy, but she didn't. She had every opportunity to help him, but she didn't... Paul could have done something as well, but he didn't. He hates it. He hates how he blames himself when he knows he couldn't do anything, but still.

"I know." Valerie replied shortly after.

Paul studied her sky blue eyes, then her wavy hair. Years ago, her hair was the color of chestnut. Now, there were grey strands. A reminder that they were getting old, and they should have been enjoying their weekends with old friends. Despite this, her features only remind him of Jeremy. He always looked a lot more like his mom more than his own dad.

A memory passed him.

"You were the one who called him."

"Huh?"

"Before Jeremy got contained, you were the one who called him, weren't you? When I got home, I saw his phone in the middle of his destroyed bedroom. The last caller was an unknown number, but I recognize it. It's your old number, the one you used before we got divorced and you changed it."

Valerie bit her bottom lip, a habit Paul learned when she's either thinking or pretending to think, so she can stall.

"... You're right."

"Why? Protocals never say anything about having to call soon-to-be contained Inhumans, nonetheless you. So, why?"

Something shift in her eyes. Paul hid his wince when he realized that he hit a sore spot. Chances of him getting any answers out of her seems to have decreased. But seconds has passed, and her eyes soon grew soft once more, a sigh leaving her lips.

"Is it dumb that I wanted to hear Jeremy's voice before his life changes forever?"

"No offence, but it already has when you left."

The slight tension in the air grew, and Paul hit himself in his mind for running his mouth.

"... I can't do much on my side. I have to look after the other districts and..." Paul didn't let her finish.

"I know."

Once again, not many knew this except for Paul. The reason why Valerie left them was because she became the next director. Everyone knows how the previous director died- he wasn't assassinated, he overdosed himself with his medication, committing suicide. No one knew the reason why the previous director killed himself, no one even knew him.

No one knew that the previous director was Valerie's brother.

That was what made her leave the two of them, even if her reasonings were unclear. Paul figured this was her way of coping the loss of her brother by following in his footsteps, no matter how strange it sounded. There's a part of him that wished that there was another way for Valerie. He wished that there was a way that he could help her. But those wishes can't be fulfilled.

He can't dwell himself on the past anymore. Three Inhumans were SQUIPped by _them_ , and they are in trouble. He needs to save them. He needs to save his son.

"Paul, there's something I need you to do. Think of it as my final command."

Paul perked his head up, not realizing he was deep in thought. "What is it?"

"Bring Jeremy back home."

* * *

The library was huge and creepily empty. Alana was long gone, browsing through the non-fiction aisles while Jake let himself roam around, eventually sticking into the fantasy genres.

Jake personally does not have a favorite type or genre. If it seems interesting enough, he would read it. Since he was contained at a younger age than most, he was generally interested in things he wasn't able to do before he was contained, such as archery and blowing things up via chemicals. He didn't think reading was necesssary, until he was bored one day and decided to visit the library. As he reads each summary in the back, his interest peaked, and he ended up picking out three books and read all of them in one sitting. On the same day, he brought four books back to his dorm room and never returned them.

Ever since Rich came along, he hadn't been in the library in so long. The familiar scent and sight of dusty books brought back memories, and Jake used that to forget that his best friend was brainwashed. Even if it was for awhile.

"Oh, Jake. Hey there."

Jake nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice. He looked around himself for a moment, before looking down at the end of the aisle, where he finds a guy sitting down, a book on his lap. His hazel eyes were fixated on Jake's brown ones, almost as if he wasn't expecting to see the taller male in the library.

"... Dustin?"

"For the record, I thought you were gone as well. For some fucking reason I couldn't find anyone. No Inhuman, no agent, no one. It was scary as fuck, man."

Jake allowed himself to smile a bit as he sat down next to his friend. The two never talked that much, but Jake thought Dustin was pretty cool. The only problem was that Jake was popular and Dustin was not, and the guy prefers to not hang around popular people too much. Not that it mattered now, anyway.

"What the hell's been happening anyway? Ya'll got a surprise party or something?"

It dawned on Jake that Dustin has no idea about the SQUIP and basically everything about the situation. He wasn't there with them when everything was being explained- though, no one really knew that Dustin was still around.

So Jake explained everything. From what SQUIPs are, to Michael and Jared's situation with Zoe, to Brooke and Chloe's encounter with Jeremy, he tried to make sure every detail was explained clearly for Dustin to understand. There were instances when Dustin would interrupt to ask a question, but most of it were just to clarify something, so in about ten minutes, Dustin was staring into space as he processed everything.

"... Jesus fucking christ. Where the hell was I when all of this was happening?"

"Yea, where the hell were you?"

Dustin chuckled, lightly punching his shoulder with his fist. Silence followed after that, but it was okay. Dustin subtley reeks of weed, but it wasn't surprising. The guy's company somehow manages to ease Jake's mind.

"How are you holding up?"

Jake jumped, not expecting to hear Dustin's voice again so soon. Dustin let him relax for a moment, before repeating his question.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake asked.

"Like, how are you feeling with Rich being controller by them? Don't you like, wanna save him?"

Jake's shoulders tensed up. Just like that, all of his interactions with Rich came barging into him like a train. He resisted the urge to cry. There's no reason for him to cry now.

".. Of course I do. He's my best friend."

"Don't you love him?"

It was as if all the air in his body left him. Jake struggled to breathe as he processed Dustin's words one last time. "H- How- Why would you think that?!"

"Uh... Don't you notice Rich giving you the love eyes ever since he became your friend? I mean, to be honest whenever I see him showing heart eyes on your ass I would see him twitching in pain, almost like he was shocked. Considering the fact you told me about Rich having the SQUIP before this shit hole started, I'm thinking the SQUIP didn't like him acting all lovey dovey to you."

Jake bit his lip. Maybe that was why Rich easily accepted him that night. Maybe he really was in love with him.

"I... Do like Rich, more than a friend, but I also like girls as well-"

"Bisexual."

"But that doesn't like... It doesn't sound correct, for some reason."

It wasn't the first time Jake ever thought about his sexuality, he even considered being bisexual but it never felt right. He was never right. Jake never had anyone to talk to about it. Sure, he could have gone to Michael but considering the fact the two of them are supposed to be enemies, it's kind of difficult. Besides, being a homosexual isn't exactly a nice combo with being popular. At least, in the situation where Jake is in. Maybe in other places, but not in this facility.

"Pansexual, then."

"Pan- wha?"

"Basically means you love a person regardless of their gender. So guys, gals, nonbinary pals, everyone who somehow has a connection with you. Like Rich, I suppose."

Jake dumbly stared at Dustin, who seems to finally decide to close his book. "You know so much about this?"

Dustin shrugged. "Met a couple of people, read some books." Then Jake remembered. Even if Jake considers Dustin his friend, the guy doesn't really consider anyone his friend unless they need to talk to him. Dustin has always been an outcast, yet he seems to fit right in at the same time. Not that it mattered now, anyway. A question itched Jake's mind, wanting to ask Dustin but was pretty sure it seemed rude to be so blunt about it. Fortunately, Dustin must have seen Jake's troubled expression to answer Jake's question.

"I like guys, I suppose. But I don't really like labelling myself now. Maybe a few years later, but now I'm labeless." Jake didn't want to know how Dustin knew what he was thinking about. Jake had to admit, he was kind of confused, but didn't push Dustin to explain further.

Jake lifted his knees, resting his forehead while locking his arms around his legs. His body screamed for him to sleep, but his mind didn't co-operate. Instead, it seemed to be full of Rich, the guy he didn't really thought of falling in love until last night. It was draining him, yet it somehow manages to make him wake up and... do something. Throw something. Scream.

Everything is suddenly too loud. Why is it too loud? It's a freaking library. Rich loves him. Why did he have to go to the forest? Jake needs to save him. Help him. Rich? Too loud too loud make it stop Rich-

"Jake."

Jake lifted his head just slightly, to see Dustin with his hand out. On his palm, held three white pills.

"What's that?"

"You're about to have, what I'm assuming as, a breakdown. In the situation you are in, it's not a good thing. This'll help calm you down. It's safe, promise."

Jake didn't trust him, seeing how shady it is, but thinking about Rich just makes him want to cry and scream and-

He took the three pills from Dustin's palm, immediately tossing it in his mouth. He swallowed them, regretting the fact that he did not have water with him to make it easier. Within seconds, he feels himself calm down, thoughts of Rich eventually disappearing until it's just empty, his thoughts just white noise in his brain.

"Where'd you get that?" Jake asked.

Dustin shrugged, leaning his back against the wall. "A.. friend, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't call them a friend but they're nice to me, so."

Jake didn't ask.

* * *

"What's your favorite food?"

"I.. Uh... Don't have one?"

Christine frowned at Evan's response. Ever since they have sat down on an empty table, Christine has been trying to make small talk, hoping it would create a conversation between the two. Five minutes have only passed, and Evan has been replying with short answers with no explanation. Christine had to admit, it annoyed her to no end, having to continuesly talk just to avoid the awkward silence.

She could have just acted like herself and passionately talk about her love for theatre, her friends, heck even her favorite food, but it wasn't the right time for that, to be cheerful when Christine had just lost both her friends and Evan just becoming an Inhuman with no preparation afterwards. Christine didn't want to make Evan overwhelmed, but at the rate they were going, they might as well not talk.

An idea struck her.

"Let's check out the food, then."

"Huh?"

Christine had stood up from her chair, a smile on her face. "Everyday, the stalls on that wall over there will be restocked to help feed all of the Inhumans with different likes, dislikes and allergies. I'm kind of surprised to see that there are still food even with the transfer- but that doesn't matter! I figured we look around, try to find some snacks you might like. Oh! There's also a slushie machine, just in case you want that. Jared always liked slushies."

"Coke."

It was Christine's turn to be confused. Evan slowly stood up from his chair, a small and shy smile on his face. His eyes were looking elsewhere, though.

"Jared always liked the coke flavor."

Then Christine remembered. Her friends always have that one specific flavor they would always take whenever they have a slushie. Michael's was obvious, it was cherry. Jeremy was the second obvious, his was blue raspberry. Jared's was coke, Alana's was grape, and Christine's was green apple. Even though both Alana and her do not drink slushie all the time, she knew how important it was to the other three. It was like, a friendship kind of thing. Or that they just like slushies and are just drinking it together for fun, but it felt different whenever she sees the three of them laughing, a cup of slushie on their hand.

Christine walked over to the many stalls that were still open, looking over her shoulder to make sure that Evan was still following. She went straight to the candy stall and began pouring gummy bears into a plastic bag.

After a moment, she heard Evan moving beside her, taking a small plastic bag.

For a few minutes they were silent, pouring their on individual candies into their bag until it was full.

Christine took note that Evan chose a few sour gummy worms and a lot of almond nuts.

"You know," Christine began as they walked over to their previous seats. "Jared talks about you a lot. He never mentioned your name, mostly calling you 'Tree Lover' and somewhere along those lines. Kinda sounds like he's into you."

Evan popped one almond into his mouth, giving Christine a disbelief look. "It... It was only a couple of hours ago where Jared finally established that we're best friends. I doubt he even likes me and... and I'm straight. At least I think... It's confusing I- I'm sorry. Everything happened just a bit too much and I just want to take a nap right now and-"

"Then why didn't you say so?! I could lead you to Jared's room so you can sleep-"

"I don't want to bo-"

"Then sleep in my room."

Evan rubbed his forehead. For a moment Christine wondered if it was because she was annoying him but realized he was just getting a headache.

"No, seriously. I don't mind. You need rest."

Evan opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. He only nodded, and began walking to the doors, leaving his bag of nuts behind.

Christine stared at his back for a moment, her thoughts swirling around her head.

Evan somehow reminds her of Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter. i've been on writers block and a lot of stuff has been happening 
> 
> i also want to take this moment to thank you all for putting up with all my weird ass writings and 12 am sleep deprived notes, or even just simply reading and giving me comments. this fanfic i literally just thought on the spot gave me new friends who are one of the best people ive ever met
> 
> and while im at it when this story ends, im just wondering, would anyone like a sequel thats probably happier?


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: continue the fUCKING PLOT
> 
> me: but like,, michael and chloe being friends, you feel?
> 
> me: CHLOE ALREADY HAD A REDEMPTION CHAPTE RLIKE TWICE NOW S S T OP
> 
> lmao yea we aint seeing jeremy for a w h i l e and its somewhat funny because this was supposed to be a jermey-centric fanfic but as you can tell the second i posted chapter 3 that idea went down the drain so
> 
> also this chapter wasn't somewhat beta read so if its shit its shit this story aint dead im just lazy

Before anyone really knew it, night came.

Time seemed to be passing by a bit too slow for everyone, especially since so many things had happened within a single day.

They lost three friends, learning that SQUIPs exist and apparently was a project done by a scientist that was working with the organization keeping the Inhumans safe, not to mention the transfer as well. The building used to be kind of lively back then, but even so, there is bound to be an Inhuman walking through the halls for fun, or maybe doing something productive or just making a nuisance to everyone around them. Now, everything was so empty. It was creepy. And for some reason, lonely.

There has to be a reason why the remaining Inhumans weren't transferred, right? Not to mention leaving three of the best staff plus one scientist who happened to be Jeremy's dad to look after them.

Sleeping didn't come easily for everyone. Thoughts, worries, nightmares, none of them can't even get a wink of sleep. Not even Madelyn who is often so full of herself.

It was a quiet night, but the thoughts in their heads were too loud.

* * *

Chloe was standing in the doorway of the cafeteria for about ten minutes now. She only wanted some water, having none of it in her mini-refrigerator back in her room. But the second she entered, her eyes immediately turned to the high table against the window, where Jeremy and Chloe talked a few nights ago.

She tried to turn away, really, but the memory of interacting with him filled up her mind. She wanted to cry. Wished she had never talked to Jeremy in the first place.

But Jeremy was one of the main reasons she finally stopped being a bitch. Jeremy changed her life.

Okay yea, fuck the logic that they've only had one conversation and that happens to be when Chloe was in her lowest but it still happened. It was only today that she saw how much his friends really cared for him. How much she saw Michael trying to hide his sadness and frustration of the loss of his friend- of which, he succeeded, but Chloe can read anyone like a book. Michael is no exception.

It's also clear that Michael had a thing for Jeremy, which would explain multiple things about Michael's behavior. Like how she noticed during lunch that Michael would sit slightly closer to Jeremy, their shoulders nearly bumping, or how over-protective he became during practical lesson a week beforehand. It surprised Chloe, to say the least. She knew about his attraction to males but she figured he would be into Jared, seeing how the two are closer nonetheless know each other longer than Jeremy know both of them combined.

Why is she even thinking this?

Chloe forced her legs to move, avoiding the area where the two sat last night at all cost. She successfully managed to get to the refrigerator.

Mountain Dew Bottles.

Chloe stared at the bottles in slight confusion. Why would the SQUIPs be activated using soda? Nonetheless, mountain dew? Learning that Jeremy, Jenna, and even Rich took the SQUIP made her uncomfortable to look at it. So she looked away, opened another fridge and dug her hand inside, not even giving a glance. Her fingers curled around a bottle and she pulled it out.

Green tea. The one Jeremy had last night.

"Chloe."

Chloe didn't jump upon hearing Michael's voice. Though she had to admit, she was kind of surprised to hear him, especially late at night.

A sense of deja vu came to her, and she laughed.

"What?" Michael asked, having walked straight to the girl in question as Chloe resisted the urge to cry. She hadn't even looked at him for goodness sake.

Chloe finally turned a moment after, taking in Michael's presence in the dark. He wasn't wearing his signature red hoodie, instead a graffiti shirt that seemed to fit him right, and some pajamas. For the next few seconds, Chloe took in his features, whistling in her mind as she had to admit, Michael does look incredibly good. Even though he has some stomach, his arms were toned, probably from doing whatever classes he has been doing. Not her type, but she does appreciate his looks. Maybe a tad bit too late.

"Are you gonna make fun of me?" It wasn't said with any suspicion or malice. It was flat as if Michael already knew the answer to it. Chloe frowned, shaking her head no. "No, was just gonna say how good-looking you are."

Michael looked surprised, and for a moment she thought she saw a smile tug on his lips. She didn't get a good view before Michael turned, getting his own drink from the fridge. Chloe noticed he was avoiding the mountain dew bottles as well.

"Why are you awake?" Chloe questioned as Michael pulled out a Pepsi bottle, narrowing his eyes a bit before closing the door. Michael didn't even turn before answering back. "Same as you, I'm assuming."

Chloe rolled her eyes at his slight sarcasm, but she supposed he's right. Brooke slept earlier, around ten than Chloe. The latter didn't even sleep, reading a book before Brooke woke up in cold sweat, and thirty minutes hasn't even passed yet. Seeing Jeremy must have given her nightmares because in the next two hours Chloe had to care for Brooke when she woke up four times from the same nightmare. She's sleeping right now, but Chloe wanted a drink. She didn't want to leave Chloe alone in fear she woke up from a nightmare again, so she left a clone.

Chloe can't seem to sleep, even though her body begged for her to lay down in bed. It was torturing her. But maybe not as much as Michael.

"... Have you ever been to the rooftop?"

She looked up, surprised by his sudden question. She shook her head no.

"Follow me, then."

His words didn't register her mind until Michael was just about to leave the cafeteria. She ran after him, staying only a few steps away from him for various reasons that the two of them know. But that wasn't what shocked Chloe exactly. No one ever had the guts to tell Chloe hat to do- except for the coaches during practical lesson- but they don't count. No one in her age group or close ever thought about ordering her to do something. Maybe the occasional cat-calls from them (which is so damn annoying) as well as telling her to fuck herself (courtesy to Jared, mostly) hearing Michael telling her to follow him made her... it was as if Michael sees her as someone who's on the same level as he is. Popularity doesn't matter anymore, especially now.

It didn't take long, especially with her busy thoughts to pass the time, to get to the rooftop. Michael had opened the door for her, letting her exit first.

The rooftop didn't exactly have anything, except for air vents and whatnots. It was empty. As well as the sky.

"Cloudy night," Michael said from beside her. His presence made her jump, but she immediately relaxed when Michael offered her a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. It was still something. "... So... We have come to this."

Chloe began rambling before she could even think. "Look, I'm sorry that I've been a terrible person to you and honestly speaking, there's nothing I can do for you to forgive me besides a stupid apology and... and I know that you probably hate me and even worse is that we're stuck here together until Larry and the others think of something, so we would still have to be in the same room and who knows, probably work together- shit, I'm rambling, all I'm saying is that I never should have called you those... things a few years back and... I don't know if I'll fully stop but I'm gonna try. Not just for you, but for the other people with us. For Brooke, too."

There were a few minutes of silence where Michael didn't say anything. It freaked Chloe out, but her eyes were staring down at her feet, her chest feeling a bit too tight. She didn't notice the cold biting into her skin until she began to fidget with her fingers.

"Out of all the things I've expected, this was number one, yet I'm somehow surprised," Michael mumbled. Chloe looked up and saw that his shoulders were shaking a bit. Before Chloe could question, laughter spilled out of the Filipino's mouth and not long his back was hunched over with his hands holding onto his slightly bent knees for support. Eventually, one hand began wiping his face, nearly dropping his glasses.

Chloe swore she saw a teardrop fell.

Michael soon stopped laughing, standing up straight and with a small smile on his face. Chloe was tall, but not as tall as Michael, who was maybe a few inches taller. Without her heels, his height kind of intimidated her. Moving on, she was not exactly pleased with how Michael had reacted, though it could have gone worse if she was honest. If anything, she was lucky that he had seemed to have forgiven her even after all she's done to add on the torment he has to go through for years.

"If I had known you would laugh I would have kept my mouth shut."

"No, you wouldn't," Michael said, maybe a bit teasingly. "But... thank you, Chloe. It means a lot. The only reason I laughed is that I expected you would just give me a 'sorry' without batting an eyelash and that would have been enough. But hearing all that? I.. It feels kind of surreal, I guess. Never thought the day would come when Chloe Valentine would apologize to me. Though I guess it would be fine if you didn't, though. Rich has a lot more to say sorry for more personal reasons."

Chloe nodded, somewhat relieved.

The two walked closer to the edge. Chloe's bare feet felt slightly numb, but she didn't voice out her pain as the two somehow decided that sitting down at the edge with no railing was a good idea. Which it was. It overlooked the entire forest they have in the compound. A wave of comfort somehow washed over Chloe, and for a moment, she was reminded of the time when she lived in the city with her family as a kid. Remembering it now, if Chloe wasn't an Inhuman, she probably wouldn't have appreciated what nature could offer.

"Since it looks as if we're gonna be here for a while, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

Was there anything she wanted to tell Michael?

"... I talked to Jeremy last night." It was blunt. Fortunately, Michael didn't seem shocked or mad at Chloe, which is good because Chloe feels really vulnerable at the moment. "It's the first time we talked... I think. Without me calling him names and without him acting so afraid. He- He actually came to sit with me and talk and it was nice, really nice. Jeremy also wanted to be friends with me and.. What?"

Michael was looking at her with a smile on his face. He looked kind of dazed as if he wasn't paying too much attention to what Chloe was telling him. It kind of sets her off but she had to admit, Michael somewhat cute smiling like that.

"Sorry, it's just..." Michael looked away, only for a moment before turning back to her. "... This is the first time I realize how pretty you looked."

It wasn't the first time she was complimented. Being complimented genuinely, however, is another story. Jeremy called her beautiful last night, and Brooke had called her pretty just a couple of hours before. The genuine smile on Michael's face as he called her pretty made Chloe tear up a little. Why did she have to act like a fucking bitch, preying on everyone and getting no satisfaction from it when she can have friends who call her pretty without her make-up on? Why did she believe that it was the only way to live her life? Why did she trust that man from her childhood?

"I- I mean, honestly speaking you look good in your usual make-up, especially from afar- nO OFFENCE but like-"

"Stop rambling, Michael. Thank you." Chloe smiled widely. "You're... You're too nice, especially after all I've done to you. I don't really deserve it."

"And Jared's a fucking asshole when I first saw him. Called me a couple of unkind things- way worse than you, actually." Michael shrugged at that, seemingly not bothered to what he was telling her. "But I had no choice but to help him when he first got contained- which is very unfair for me because I only got contained a month beforehand."

Chloe didn't say anything. Michael took that as a cue to continue.

"But I kept helping him. Day after day, I would accompany him to whatever he was doing. Maybe a week or two before he decided to sit with me in the cafeteria. The thing is, people are assholes, but some assholes have reasons that make themselves assholes. Either to hide insecurities or maybe because of their past, whatever. Jared saw that I was willing to give him the help he didn't think he needed, and he took it." There was a pause, enough time for Chloe to process the information she was suddenly given. She began to speak, "What does this-"

"Jared thinks he doesn't deserve the kindness I've been showing him, especially since the time we first met- he still does, and he hates himself for acting like a fucking idiot. But does it matter? No. It's all in the past now, things change, assholes can become nice people and nice people can become assholes." Michael opened his hand, showing his palm. For the first time that night she realized he wasn't wearing the usual black leather gloves he always wore. A small fire formed in the blink of an eye and Chloe watched in awe as Michael shimmied closer to Chloe.

"You were definitely a bitch, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve being treated like a friend. Brooke is certainly your friend, so it shows that you're not just a terrible person inside." Michael gently took Chloe's hand with his free hand, placing it over the fire with her palm facing down. The fire touched her skin, yet it didn't burn her. It felt cozy.

Chloe gasped when Michael turned their hands, so his hand was on top now. He lifted his hand, and Chloe watched as the small fire is now on her palm.

"And like you said. We're gonna be working together eventually to save Jeremy and the others. Being enemies isn't gonna benefit both of us."

Chloe nodded, silently agreeing with him. "It's gonna take me some time to fully change, but I'm willing to help whatever I can to get our friends back. I owe Jenna a lot of apologies."

Michael grinned, patting her on the back. "It's also our time to grow up, stop acting like fucking teenagers. Heck- we didn't even go to high school!"

"Who needs high school when we can calculate the chances of us dying than stare at algebra all day?"

"Oh my god, fuck algebra!"

The two laughed. Chloe didn't care if her laugh sounded ugly or not, it felt really good to joke with another person. It'll take time, that's for certain. She knew that a part of Michael doesn't trust her yet, but that's okay. She can change. They'll save Jeremy, Jenna, and Rich. She can say sorry to Jenna for all the shit she put her through over the years, and it will be okay. Even if Jenna doesn't forgive her, even if no one ever forgives her, it's okay. She doesn't blame them.

_"You were such a good girl today! How about a treat, princess?"_

It'll be okay.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Hearing Jared's voice made Jake jump. He whirled around, accidentally dropping the bag of fish food in his hand as he stared at Jared who was standing a few feet away. The only light source was coming from a lamp laying on the ground not far from Jake. It was enough to see that Jared was staring at him almost suspiciously.

"Could say the same to you." Jake didn't really know what to say. He knew that Jared hated him a lot for taking Rich away- which isn't his fault, entirely. Between the two of them, Jared is much stronger. Jake has limits- he needs a water body to turn into a mermaid, and that's pretty useless if you think about it. Cool, but utterly useless. Jared can kill him right now if he wanted to, and there's no way that Jake can stop him.

He stood still as Jared walked closer to him, his hands stuffed in the hoodie he wore. When he came closer, Jake realized how tired he looked. Bags were visible under his eyes, which is weird since he only saw him less than five hours ago and he looked fine. Well, as fine as he is, anyway.

"This your little hideaway or something?" Jared asked, walking onto the flat rocks and peering over the edge to look at the dark water. Jake coughed awkwardly, bending down to retrieve the fallen fish food. "Guess you can say that. You must have seen the handkerchief, eh?"

"Yea. Also saw a light, so I figured someone is out here contemplating their life and I thought I could join them. Didn't think you would be here throwing... fish food on the lake. Got a pet?"

Jake shrugged. He walked nearer to the edge and threw a handful of fish food into the lake. "A blue octopus I called Reese. Apparently, he was a test subject a few years ago, using our Alien blood on animals. Most of them probably died, but Reese is the only one that survived the test. There's not much difference made when he has Alien blood in him except make him bigger and turn him blue."

There was a snort-like sound coming from the shorter male. Jake took a moment to glance at his companion to see Jared desperately trying to hide the snicker forming on his face with his hand. It was something that almost resembles a bully trying to hide his laughter from seeing his victim doing something stupid. A part of him knows Jared wasn't implying that.

"I never apologized for all the shit I did to you," Jake said with a small frown on his face. He sat down on the edge, the flat rock he's sitting on high enough so his feet just barely touched the water. He set the fish food on his side and reached over to grab the lantern to place it between him and Jared. Jake was somewhat surprised to see Jared sitting down beside him as well, but he didn't say anything.

"Why would you, anyway? It's not like I'm gonna forgive you for all the shit you've done to me and Michael." There was a sudden pause, and when Jake looked to his left, he saw a strange look on Jared's face. It's like a mixture of confusion and realization, something Jake is not used to seeing. Then again, he spends his time hanging out with people who want to be friends with him hoping to get his dick.

"No, that's not right. You didn't exactly do anything to me and Michael- you were mostly on the sidelines. Just with the occasional cussing but besides that, nothing. It was mostly Rich who needs to be sorry for. But with the SQUIP... It's as if I don't even know the guy anymore. Gah! It's frustrating!" Jared took a nearby rock from where he sat and threw it in the lake. There was only one sound that can be heard in the darkness, causing Jared to let out a huff of frustration. "This isn't fair for both of us. All I remember is you calling us shitty names, basically following whatever Rich does that whenever I think of you, all I could remember is this- guy who thinks he's better than all of us when in reality it isn't!"

A memory of when Jeremy passed out during practical lesson about a month ago reached his mind. He didn't know why it was the first thing he thought of, but he did. Jared's words have repeated in his mind.

"I want to be angry with you. I want to hate you because you were one of the reasons Rich left me and Michael, but I can't! And it's so hard to tell myself that there is no reason to hate you- because you're a good person! I can tell! And I'm not- I was a fucking asshole when I first got here and I still am, and Michael is still with me and- and- FUCK! You shouldn't be sorry- I have to be!"

There was a moment of panic flashing in Jared's eyes, as well as tears pouring out of it. Jake didn't know what to do but watch him break down into a million pieces, having just confessed everything that was on his mind about Jake.

And then all of a sudden, Jared not liking him made so much sense.

Of course, Jared would think like that. It wasn't Jake's fault that Rich came to him, but he is still the main reason why Jared hated him. He unintentionally took his probably only trusted friend besides Michael from him. It's clear that Jared has issues with trusting people. Rich leaving him broke him.

Not knowing what else to do, Jake shimmied closer to Jared and hesitantly put an arm around him. Jared's shoulders were still shaking, and he was covering his face with his hands, probably trying to stop the tears from forming but clearly failing. He didn't resist when Jake moved closer, now engulfing him in a tight hug with Jake humming a somewhat soothing tune. It takes a while for Jared to calm down, but he did.

Once Jake felt his body relaxing and hear that his cries have turned to small sniffles, he finally broke the hug and leaned back. Thanks to the lantern he brought with him, he could see Jared's face much more clearly. His pale cheeks were definitely tear-stained, and from where he sat, he noticed Jared's right earlobe having a hole in it. However, when he reached his eyes, he couldn't help but gasp.

"You have heterochromia?"

"Segmental heterochromia," Jared mumbled, looking away. "No one knew except for Michael. Always wore colored contacts the moment I got my hands on some."

"W-Why not? It's really fucking cool!"

Jared scoffed at that. "Cool? Normally their a sign of a traumatic experience like a car crash or a disease- not like I would know. I still remember my school counselor telling me that."

Jake shook his head in disbelief. "Well, either way, I think it looks fucking cool. I won't tell you to stop using contacts, but I know sooner or later, you gotta have to take it off. The others won't make fun of you from it, I'm sure."

"Not even the bitch herself."

Jake could feel himself frowning at the implication. "Chloe is a bitch, sure, but she had a hard life. She accidentally revealed to be a part of her story that she didn't want to share with anyone, but it was enough that would explain why she became the person she is today."

Jared raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Really?"

"Yea." Jake bit the inside of his cheek. Jared was looking at him, expecting him to continue. There's a chance Chloe can kill him but at the same time, there's no way she will tell her story to anyone. That's one part of her that she hid away from the world. Jared clearly doesn't like Chloe for obvious reasons, but knowing at least a part of her story would probably make him stop hating her. Or maybe just understand her a bit more.

"From what I know, her family was kind of poor, and they desperately need money to help support her large family. Chloe somehow got herself a role in this one movie, and businessmen liked her so much they decided to give her the opportunity to model for their magazines, giving her money in the process. Chloe took it because she knew her family needed money."

Jake could see Jared scratching his right shoulder through the sleeve, his eyes looking anywhere but Jake. Before Jake could continue, Jared beat him to it.

"Chloe was told what to do and what to say by those businessmen, eventually sexually harassing her. Chloe knew nothing of a happy girl, only the one who needed to please other people, correct?"

Jake slowly nodded.

Jared didn't say anything for a long time, neither did Jake. They sat there together with nothing but a lantern to provide a light source in the darkness. As much as Jake liked the silence, the air surrounding the two of them felt suffocating. All he wanted was to get away from the awkward tension slowly rising between the two of them. Why did Jake think it was a good idea to reveal Chloe's backstory to Jared after he had his breakdown?

He couldn't take the silence anymore.

"We're gonna save them."

Jared scoffed at that. "How can you be so sure?"

"There's no other choice. You and Michael have to settle some things with Rich, and Rich is my best friend, though a forced one due to the SQUIP but nonetheless still my best friend. Would you believe me if I said that I like Rich as more than that?"

"I- Well, Rich admitted that he liked guys and girls years ago-"

"That was the real Rich I'm talking about. There are moments when I was hanging out with the Rich you know years ago- and believe me when I say this, but Rich fucking hates it when he has to make fun of you. The SQUIP? It was telling him to do this... this job for it, and apparently, your relationship with him affects the outcome."

"Why are you even telling me-"

Jake grasped both of Jared's shoulders. He didn't fail to see the wince leave Jared's mouth when he squeezed his shoulders. "All of us can't afford to be enemies right now. I know you have trust issues but you have to work with me and Chloe, even if we are the last two people you want to work with. Jeremy needs our help, Rich needs our help, heck even Jenna needs our help! You hating Rich is gonna change the outcome of their fate- I just know it! You have to push your hatred for him aside so that we can save our friend from a fucking talking computer."

Jared stared at Jake, shock yet also amused. Jake was kind of annoyed at that but he didn't drop his hands from his shoulders yet. After a moment, Jared began to laugh.

"I hate how convincing you sound. What's the plan, then?"

Jake finally dropped his hands from the other's shoulders, thinking. They basically knew everything thanks to what Michael and Jared had informed them just hours prior in the Basement, telling him everything from SQUIPs to even Stephen O'whatever-his-name-was. Besides that, he's pretty clueless on what to do despite the only person who talked to Rich on a daily basis.

"Wait a minute," Jake mumbled, unintentionally catching Jared's attention. "Rich said that he'll send me a thumb drive if everything goes to shit. I... I- I remember him telling me that, about a few weeks ago, right in this very area when I was going for a swim. It was when his SQUIP was acting strange and he wanted to know why, so he warned me that things will be messy."

"It got messy, alright," Jared said, tapping on his stomach to prove a point. "You're saying that Rich got some information in that thumb drive that he trusts it with you?"

"... For some reason, I don't think it's information, because at that time Rich was still pretty clueless about the SQUIPs, only knowing what he needs to know. It has to be something important but I don't know what. Even worse, he never told me how he was gonna send me a thumb drive when his SQUIP took control of him so he's going to a shady secret base that's in Germany to send me a thumb drive."

"Well, he probably had a mailman who knew just as much as Rich or maybe more to be trusted with this thumb drive. They also must be at least acquaintances with Rich or something. Also, they must have known that shit was going down or something like that."

There were a few minutes of silence where the two of them just think of a possible person that Rich trust the thumb drive to so they can send it to Jake when things get too messy. The person doesn't have to know what was inside the thumb drive, to be honest. If that's the case, they are most likely just someone offering help because that's all they could do, or maybe, they know how important the thumb drive was. If they knew the importance, they must have known about the SQUIP before anyone else besides Rich and Jake. It can't be Jared for obvious reasons, and he can't imagine Brooke doing a favor from Rich, which then only leaves-

"Jenna." Both of their voices overlapped with one another.

"Jenna is neutral with everyone, and she already knew about the SQUIP," Jared stated. "But Rich didn't know that but knew Jenna would do a favor for him anyway. Jenna doesn't know about Rich having a SQUIP. If anything, she must have thought Rich was finding information about The SQUIP Project like what I and Jenna have been doing. She must have realized the situation Rich and Jeremy was in during the afternoon because she went after them- she probably left the thumb drive somewhere in her room where we can see!"

"Jenna is one smart bitch, I gotta give her that. She must have tried to do something by herself but clearly, that failed, now she's with Rich and Jeremy, SQUIPped."

"We have to go to her room, _now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember those random scenes where they seem to do random stuff but in the end theyre somehow important? yea i planned this shit for a long time but my writing is just utter shit


End file.
